


Choices: Sparks of the Beginning Saga

by lilpumpkingirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Choices, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 130,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpumpkingirl/pseuds/lilpumpkingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3rd class Saiyan took on fate when he told his King of the coming danger. Roughly twenty years later a reunion on Earth was not interrupted & the meeting at Master Roshi's carried on peacefully. But when a Bulma headed home that night the consequences of that change so long ago made itself known propelling these beloved characters onto stranger and darker paths. Can they survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Uneventful Reunion

 

 

 

\- 1 -

An Uneventful Reunion

_Time._

_Lady Time is such a fickle fragile creature with her dress of ebony that embraces the night sky and distant rainbow embers that wink and glow as far as the eye can see. She flows in one direction, a rippling, endless stream that cascades around all of us from the tiniest microbe to planets and stars where only massive black holes that gobble all light near their turbulent bodies can dare to escape her delicate touch. But it is known among few that events that were once the deemed path for her can be drastically changed, that they can and have been altered beyond recognition with one choice made by a person who had a seemingly minor part to play in this tale of history and life._

_A single choice._

_That is all it takes to twist Lady Time's path into a multitude of other unknown paths that lead to more choices and more divergences. Spilling off and mirroring the Great Tree of Life, a white tree, with each branch containing another version within the fleshy rings beneath. Who knows where each one leads? Do even the fates? Who knows what will happen when the old known events that once followed this worn story in the great rings of truth disappear and fade, lost and forgotten in the expanse of time and space._

_Mystery._

_What was known is replaced with what is unknown. Mysterious and dark. Each new branched universe could be only slightly different or things can be radically different with new faces, places and events. Yet, if you look into each story you will find the resemblances of the same people and actions. A pattern in the chaos. A chosen few who will always be, or some actions that will always happen._

_This. This and the events that lie herein are only one such branch in Lady Time's glorious White Tree and her sparkling gown of ebony. A story of how two souls and the people around them were altered by one choice. A choice made by a man the fates deemed for death at the hand of a monstrous Tyrant. This is a story of how no matter what separated them, these people together would conquer all the odds that were stacked against them to find each other and fulfill their destinies._

_Fulfill past destinies. And fulfill new darker destinies, consequences created by this lone choice that could be the end of Lady Time and the Great White Tree of life itself._

.~-~.

In the vastness of space a small sphere, a silvery one-manned ship slips silently through the barrage of stars that streaks past the darkened window of glass. It's course... unplanned. A mere fluke of a bloody disfigured hand as it smashed against the control keys. The single inhabitant, unconscious. Not from the drugs meant to keep him asleep in stasis during his long journey, but for a wholly different reason entirely.

A faint grunt escapes his dry, blood encrusted cracked lips. His head sways from the weight, unable to keep it up. His eyes open slightly, vision blurry as he takes in the swirling stars and the crimson stained prints on the white control panel. Closing his eyes, he drifts in-and-out of his mind, unable to comprehend what lay before him or how his life would come to change from this. His body is battered and broken, memories of a high pitched laugh and searing white-hot pain flash in his head. Haunting horrors of what he left behind refusing to leave him even as he gives into a troubled, restless slumber.

 

.~-~.

Bulma sighed heavily, tucking a strand of her silky shoulder-length blue hair behind her ear as she waded through the sea at Master Roshi's island. Melancholy thoughts clung tight to her in spite of the picturesque surroundings, and if those thoughts were able to manifest into the physical world would have shown as a dark storm hovering around her, rain pouring down and drenching her as wind lashed her hair against her face. A metaphysical mirror to the current world inside her heart and mind. But no matter how much her life felt like a comedic children's cartoon on an endless rollercoaster that climbed higher and higher before giving out without warning -constantly she might add- life was never as simple as a rollercoaster. No, the grownup world she found herself dealing with more and more as of late had money impediments, project issues, governmental people to please and strained relationships.

She couldn't afford her childlike tendencies and dreams of the past anymore. She had responsibilities and people to oversee, not to mention mountains of paperwork and boring board meetings to attend to. This was the real first break she had in years and she had come here hoping to take full advantage of the tranquility to be found here. All the same her worries wouldn't let her find peace.

 _Growing up sucks,_ she thought with a frown, _Sucks more when others refuse to do it with you._

Closing her eyes she tilted her head to face the sun as she stood more than wading in the water in her bright green string bikini, hands outstretched and fingertips playing in the waves. Along with the gulls flying above and their distant squawks, the tiny island's lone palm tree swayed back and forth, at times lightly tapping the roof of the pink Kame house. The water licked her thighs as the surf rose and fell around the golden sands and with a deep breath the salty tang of the ocean filled her nose and the soft ocean breeze brushed her tan skin.

_It's so calm here... and I'm wasting it._

She knew she should try harder and let all her thoughts and worries go. Simply give into the bliss of this fleeting peace and the beautiful sight of the oceans clear blue waters. But that was a difficult task to ask from the world's richest heiress and leading scientist, even if she wasn't in the throes of heartache as she was now. Not even the sun shining brightly overhead, gulls cheerfully crying as they swopped overhead on air currents, and the prospect of seeing Goku was helping her turbulent thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking. And that was the problem wasn't it? Thinking. She never stopped thinking. Not even when she slept. Her mind was always running and running, trying to figure out that next equation before her.

The equation on her mind this time wasn't even a mathematical one -or remotely scientific- but with the way her mind was grinding over it one would think it was. No, this question was about men, while her thoughts as a whole (as well as her heart) were focused mostly on one man in particular.  _Yamcha, you are such a childish fool sometimes._  Shaking her head she opened her eyes, looking out at the crystal blue expanse with white frothy caps that dipped over the horizon. She couldn't stop thinking about her on and off again boyfriend of nearly ten years, or how he was connected with her woes with relationships in general. Strictly significant male relationships.

She should forget it all. Should let her now ex boyfriend -again- and what he had done... go. This place was too tranquil and peaceful for such thoughts (ignoring, of course, the fact that Roshi often had dirty thoughts as he read those nasty mags of his), and had she not come here to relax and forget about him? And yet here she was with these thoughts and questions eating at her like a bothersome fly at a picnic  _buzz, buzz, buzzing_  around in her mind.

Frowning, she curled her fingers into fists and crossed her arms. Holding grudges was childish right? Especially when he hadn't exactly done anything wrong with that blonde reporter woman. It had been only a harmless dinner at West City's most famous bachelors' pick-up restaurant, Scarlet's. Or so he said -y _eah right!_ \- Bulma was not born yesterday and while she had never caught him cheating she knew better than anyone how he could get in over his head and let his hormones get the best of him. The fact that hurt so much was not the prospect of him cheating -though it did hurt- it was that he lied so much to her. And not just about things like other women... little things. If he didn't want to hang out with her why couldn't he just come out and say it? Why did he have to come up with excuses?

Sure, she was not no innocent either. There had been a time or two when she sought solace in the arms of another. She and Yamcha were so fickle that sometimes it was difficult to know when they were supposed to be in a "committed" relationship or not, and she may or may not have cheated on him once. And then with how hectic and busy her life was these days... any free time she got off was rare and she sometimes didn't want to deal with him so she too would make up little white lies to get out of seeing him. But never did she only seek him out to gain something from him. She wanted to be with him because he was her friend and really did want his company. The fact of the matter was: Bulma was trying to grow up. She was trying to think about her future and starting the process of settling down, and Yamcha was only getting wilder.

When they were younger they had talked about their future and perhaps marriage. Who didn't? But both had been perfectly happy experimenting and enjoying life in the moment that such ideas were like shooting stars, too distant and hard to grasp that they didn't matter. At twenty-six (and a lot of pressure from her mother), Bulma was starting to realize that she was not getting any younger and life did come with a time limit. She didn't want to settle down this second with a man and start popping out kids but she also didn't want to end up like her Aunt Lilly, old, hiding her wrinkles with plastic surgery, and so very  _alone_.

Bulma's thoughts paused as she watched a rainbow fish daringly swim close to her legs only to dart away. Something about the fish only served to remind her, yet again, of Yamcha. He would come around her needing something, but any other time he was nowhere to be found and she was left alone trying to fill this emptiness she felt without him. Was she already Aunt Lilly and didn't even realize it? Biting her lip, she rubbed her arms, practically hugging herself. No, it wasn't just that she was lonely. Or that she was trying to settle down and Yamcha wasn't willing to. No, it was so much more than that... And maybe that was why she was so mad this time. Why she was so hurt.

More and more these days she only got his answering machine, which by itself was only a small issue and nothing to be this upset about. But when she only saw him publically at high-end restaurants or celebrity events he needed her to gain access to... He was using her. Her eyes started to water, threatening to spill and she blinked, horrified where her thoughts had taken her as her stomach sank. But it was hard to ignore the truth that was slapping her in the face. And if there was one thing she disliked most in this world it was being used.

Now, Bulma was a respected scientist known throughout the world not only through her father but by her own merit. The only thing to rival this intelligence was the beauty she had inherited from her mother, her own fame, and her daddy's money. Yes, she knew she was vain. Knew she could also be overbearing at times and rather demanding. But still! That didn't give others any right to abuse her. To treat her little more than a stepping stool time and time again, uncaring of her feelings. Which was what people did time and time again. More times than she liked to admit even to herself. And most times it was prospective lovers who got through all her protective barriers and were able to hurt her the most. Never in all these years she had been with Yamcha did she think he would be just like everyone else.

Taking a shaky breath in and out, she tried to calm her wayward thoughts and emotions. Last thing she wanted or needed was to break down and cry here with the others inside. But the ache persisted, festering in her chest and in her mind. Why couldn't she find a man who treated her with respect and decency? One who didn't use her and liked her for who she was?

She had given up a long time ago on finding that prince charming who was ruggedly handsome and strong, but with a soft spot and who knew what to say and when to say it... would give her foot rubs (among other things) and be able to stand up to her amazing intelligence with his own. All of which she knew was laughable and impossible. It was a child's dream. Nothing more. And through the years she kept cutting more and more of that dream man away... Until now there was nothing left but tarnished dreams of a naive little girl who only wanted that one mind-blowing, over-the-stars, I-will-never-love-again type of relationship with a man who only had eyes for her and worshiped the ground she walked on.

Where had such a dream come from? Who knew, really? When she was really little all she wanted was for the other children to stop calling her names and pulling her strange blue hair. Something had changed as she grew though, seeing movies and real life couples around her as a pre-teen, and wanting to know what love felt like. Only to get an older boy who played this naive wish like a fiddle as he took his trophy of "Bulma Briefs virginity" daring to wear it as a badge for the world to see. That had not ended well for either party involved and to this day that man turned tail and ran if ever they happen to meet each other in passing.

With a pitiful sigh, Bulma turned from the ocean and started back for the tiny golden beach and the pink Kame house and that one palm tree lightly tapping the roof, running a hand through her damp cerulean hair as she went. That boy had only been the first in a string of others to toy with her heart. To the point that when she turned sixteen she decided enough was enough and set out to find her prince charming. If there was none out there she would wish for the perfect boyfriend damnit!

Her feet sunk into the sand as she neared the plastic forest green chair and snatched the pink towel from it to dab her face and dry the rest of her body before wrapping it around her thin waist. With a huff she blew a few strands of hair from her face and sat down, elbows propped up on her knees and chin in her hands as she thought bitterly, _Look how well that turned out, Bulma._  Sighing again, her lower lip protruded out as she began to pout.  _I am going to end up like Aunt Lilly, I just know it._

"Hey... Are you okay, Bulma?" Krillin asked suddenly, startling her from her chaotic thoughts and she turned to find the short bald monk in his orange gi standing on the porch of the house. His round face and normally open gray eyes were pinched with concern as he started stepping down the stairs to the beach.

Bulma turned back to the ocean view and snapped, "Yes."

He cringed at the tone but said nothing as he walked over to her even as she did her best to ignore him. The sand shifted beneath his bare feet, warm but thankfully not scorching when he finally came to a stop next to her. She glanced sideways at him as his own gaze remained out over the surf and seagulls flying above, a slight smile on his lips. Looking down, she buried her toes within the golden sanctuary of warm rocky particles and together they remained like this, in the silence of the island as gulls cried and waves washed onto the shores, for a few long minutes. Neither saying a word, and yet, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was... oddly peaceful and reassuring.

Suddenly he nudged her gently, breaking the tranquility that surrounded them. "Don't worry, Bulma. I'm sure he will call you by the end of this week groveling, saying how much a fool he is... for doing whatever he did this time. And if not, then it's not the end of the world. I'm sure Kami is looking out for you..." he hesitated and then chuckled, "You know, since we kind of  _know_  him."

She had been frowning until the joke about Kami and with it gave her own light hearted chuckle. Finally feeling herself relax, she tilted her head to look again at the very short man who only as she sat become eye-height with her. He was right of course. She did kind of know the Guardian of Earth... or at least knew him through Goku. Maybe he was looking out for her?  _I wonder if I could ask him for help...?_  She pushed the thought from her head, knowing it was a silly thought. But it helped nonetheless.

"Thanks, Krillin."

He beamed back at her. "What are friends for?"

Nodding with agreement, something red moved in her peripheral vision and she looked finding a crab as it crawled in the sand, pinchers held high in the air and spit bubbling from its mouth. She couldn't help but smile at it before looking back out over the water. What would she do without Krillin? She glanced sideways at her friend, this time with an appraising glint in her sapphire eyes. While he was shy more often than not when it came down to it he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. She stiffened, eyes widening briefly as realization hit her.  _That was one of the points on my list_... _Maybe I could -Nah, what am I thinking? There is no way I would ever date him._  She could already see the tabloids now,  _"Bulma Briefs, Out with the Yamster and in with... Shortstuff?"_ Kami only knew what sort of nicknames they would come up with them as a couple. She wasn't that desperate. Yet. And even if she ever got there she simply couldn't see herself having to bend over to kiss someone. You had to admit, there wasn't much romantic appeal in that.

Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head and looked away. Krillin caught the look and motion on her face and gave her a wide-eyed puzzled look. "What?

Bulma kicked up sand as she pulled her feet from it, leaning back on her arms as she looked up at the big puffy clouds above. "Oh, nothing..."

Unsure of what to do, Krillin frowned as he studied her. Luckily for her a few seconds later he felt a familiar ki signature flash across his mind. His head snapped to the left and stared intently at the sky. Seeing it, she sat up and asked, "What is it?"

 _What if it's Yamcha?_  What was she going to do? She was an emotional wreck and didn't want to see him yet. What was he doing coming so soon? As a general rule it took him as three days for him to come to his senses.  _Not that I can forgive him this time..._

Before her thoughts could go back to those darker paths, a huge goofy grin appeared on Krillin's lips. "It's Goku."

Following his gaze towards the sky, all her thoughts and worries flew away from her mind as excitement at seeing her oldest friend, her best friend and brother, surged forward and she brought her hand up to block the sun, trying to get a better look. After a few seconds she found the small speck. Sure enough, there he was flying on Nimbus. Smiling she jumped to her feet and took a few steps forward before she began to wave her hands above her head.  _It's goku!_  She was going to see him in -how long had it been? Five Years?- and nothing else mattered at that point. She started waving her arms more frantically as he got closer, calling out to him. She knew she must have looked like a wild person screaming and jumping as she was, but she didn't care. She was too happy to let appearances get in the way. This was way she was here anyway, to see her friends, especially Goku, her first true friend. He was practically her little brother for Kami sake! Not having seen him at least once these past years had been hard on her and honestly troubled her considering how much time they used to spend together growing up.

"GOKU!" she screeched with joy, her voice echoing out across the water and he laughed waving back.

 _No. Instead of gaining the perfect boyfriend I gained friends. Good friends. And a little brother that I wouldn't trade anything for._  As she let that thought settle over her and warm the place that had been cold and hollow just seconds before, Roshi and Oolong called out from the front porch before making their way down to her and Krillin.

 

.~-~.

After her tall spiky haired friend wearing that same old orange gi landed and greetings were shared as well as introductions to his son, Gohan, were made, the gang headed into the pink house with Turtle carrying the child on his back. The conversation inside ranged from ChiChi and how the married life was treating Goku to Bulma's new projects and Master Roshi's dirty magazines. They ate a meal of steaming fish and crab, and drank beer and wine, slipping into recounts of all the good times they had and friends not there. Minutes and then hours trickled by and before they knew it the sun was starting to set on their little island.

All Bulma knew was that she didn't want it to end. She hadn't been this happy in... She wasn't sure how long! And that meant something big. Just to have Goku, Krillin -and yes Master Roshi and Oolong- all there chatting and laughing like old times. It felt good. Real good. Those dark thoughts long forgotten, chased away by their presence. So it startled her when she glanced out the window to find the sun was sinking over the waves lighting the sky in rays of rosy pink, and most of all saddening. Their time had come to an end and she knew that Goku and his young son would have to leave soon, made all the more apparent when she noticed Gohan had fallen asleep on top of Turtle's shell.

Why did it always feel like she was saying goodbye these days?

Goku sighed getting a look out the window himself and set his empty beer bottle down. "Sorry guys, we really need to get going. ChiChi will be fuming if I get home with Gohan too late."

The mood in the room instantly flattened and Krillin glanced at Gohan. "Yeah, I guess it is getting late... Sorry if we get you into trouble, Goku."

Shrugging his shoulders, he scratched the back of his head and laughed. "It's okay. I was glad I came..."

Bulma rose to her feet, refusing to let her disappointment show as she walked over to and gently picked up the sleeping child, trying not to wake him. Though it seemed to be a mute point because the child was out to the world as she passed him over to his father. Goku smiled fondly at her and her heart squeezed. Gohan looked so much like his father that it was bring back the memories all over again. Smiling back she went for the door, and continued the small talk with the others out of the house.

Standing in a circle around Goku, they all fell silent and he sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye until next time we meet."

"Let's not make it too long Goku," Bulma muttered softly, trying not to cry. She didn't want to wait another five years to see this man who had become family in so many ways.

"Yeah, too many years have passed," Krillin agreed, nodding. "Let's have some kind of get together every year, in the least. I want to see that son of yours grow up." He smiled as he patted his friend on his lower back, unable to reach higher.

"Sure!" Goku replied happily, "And if you guys ever need anything give me a call or something."

"You bet!" Bulma punched him lightly in the arm. "Goodbye, Goku..."

"See ya. Krillin. Master Roshi. Oolong. Bulma..." With one last look at her and a squeeze of her upper arm, he took off into the night sky.

"Bye, Goku!" she called out after him.

Watching Goku leave with his sleeping son... It had been hard. Her little snot nose, naive little friend who she had practically raised was now a father. It was only another painful reminder of the fact that she would probably never find the perfect guy -because if she was being at all honest with herself no one could really beat Goku. She shook her head, but Goku was too much like her brother to count, right? Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. It didn't matter. It was a hopeless cause, to find a man who loved her for her, and to have a family with... ChiChi didn't know how good she had it.

After a few seconds Bulma crossed her arms and looked at the others. "Well, I guess I better get going too..." A sudden loneliness started taking root in her heart once more, the dark thoughts returning.

Krillin whined slightly as his gaze focused on her, "Oh... do you really?"

"You can sleep here if you want, Bulma," Roshi said in his 'fake' grandfatherly tone as he straightened his back and leaned lightly on his cane. It didn't fool her for a second. She could see those lecherous eyes ogling her even under those tinted glasses of his.

"Kami no... not with you, you old pervert!" He gave her an innocent look as she walked over to the beach chair to collect her things. It didn't matter what either said, she was not staying. She had long lost count how many times the buffoon had tried to pull something with her there. He always had. He always would. It was him and nothing was going to change the disgusting old perv.

Groaning with understanding, Krillin shook his head as he gave Master Roshi a displeased look. "Okay, Bulma. Keep in touch, will you? You're just as bad as Goku too, sometimes, you know...?"

Sliding the white sun dress that she had worn there over her head, she chuckled lightly. "Fine. I'll call you every week, Krillin." After putting her towel in her bag and putting the bag over her shoulder she turned back to them, giving Krillin a hug before going over to her yellow aircraft.

Opening the door, she threw her bag in the front passenger seat and hauled herself up. Sitting in the pilot seat she proceeded to push buttons and flick switches, starting the engines before waving back at them as the old man, her short friend, and the pig stood waiting by the door of the little pink house. "Goodbye guys."

"Bye, Bulma!"

Bulma took a hold of the controls and shot straight up into the air before the yellow aircraft started speeding across the sky, moving quickly towards her home in West City. As the ocean first past underneath, giving way to land and blurs of greens and browns, her mind that she had been fighting to keep quiet finally rebelled and all the troubled thoughts from earlier returned. Was there honestly no guy out there for her? Was there something wrong with her? Well, besides the obvious? Over and over she poured over these thoughts and the pain she felt. And in all honesty it had turned into a regular old Bulma-pity-party.

Sometimes she really hated her life. But never before had it been this bad. She disliked how vain it made her sound, but seriously, being drop-dead-gorgeous, smart and insanely rich was not all that it cracked up to be and came with its own set of problems. Problems that for some reason a genius like her simply couldn't grasp in the first place, let alone solve. Sure, she could always find a man who would love her for her assets (and she meant more than looks here), but she didn't want that. All she had ever yearned for was one of those rock-your-world romances that movies so often illustrated.

Pouting, she placed the aircraft on autopilot before tears started trailing down her cheeks and dripping off her chin, disappearing into the white fabric of her summer dress. She tried to slap them away, getting frustrated with herself only to forget them completely as she folded her arms and her pouting deepened. Was having one romantic encounter like that really too much to ask for? Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth as rage over her pity fest consumed her and she shook herself, hands grasping the controls as she forced herself to look up.

"Damnit. Look at yourself, Bulma! You're pathetic... get over it... get over yourse-"

"AHHHH" a startled scream cut off her rant as something big! And white! Flashed inches before her aircraft. Her eyes opened wider, nearly bulging from her skull as she abruptly jerked vehicle to the side (even in spite the fact that it would have done little good), taking it automatically off autopilot.

Seconds after the initial start the aircraft hung there in the night sky, unmoving as she panted heavily, mind frozen and face pale as her heart raced, thumping wildly in her chest. Gradually her mental capacity returned and with it the realization that she almost died. It was interesting how nothing had flashed before her eyes. No images of her life or even a sudden comprehension of something important. All there had been was the shock... nothing more. She was still breathing heavy when her body started to loosen up, breaking free from her frozen position in the seat as she shook her head.

Hands shaking, she ran a hand through her blue hair, trying to get a hold of herself as she wondered out loud, "What in the name of Kami was that?"

All she knew was that it had been big, far bigger than any common meteorite that usually crashed on Earth. And that it had been white. She was also fairly certain meteorites weren't white. Did another plane almost crash into her?  _Oh, Kami..._ Without a second thought, she flipped her aircraft around and headed back. Turning on the searchlights, her eyes scanned the ground for the plane. Only, what she found in the huge crater nearly directly below her wasn't a plane. No, what remained in the crater was the debris of what looked to be a space ship of sorts that had once been a sphere, littered everywhere. It was clear from the wreckage that no one would be surviving it, not with the twisted white metal jammed into the rocky ground with fallen trees. The crash site was made more haunting with the ghostly pale moons glow casted down upon it, and her eyes widened with disbelief. Still concerned for whoever had been piloting the thing... and also curious. She started to ease her aircraft into a landing, touching down a few yards from the beginning of the crater. Being sure to grab her emergency capsule case from the center storage console, she got out of her yellow aircraft and rushed to the huge indent. She came to a stop just before, taking the damage in from ground level.

_Wow... what a crash. And I almost was part of it!_

With a shake of her head, she cleared those thoughts away before starting down the incline of the crater, sliding ever-so-often on the rocky debris and trees that littered ground. The further she came towards the center, the more and more she started to believe there was no one living. She had also come to realize that the ship hadn't been as big as she had initially thought it to be. In fact it looked like it could have only held one person. Nor was this ship made out of any material that she knew of. While there was a lot of debris, she was surprised by how whole and intact some of them were. Who owned this model? It had to be a prototype, it was nothing she had seen before.

_There is always the possibility that it came from outer space._

Bulma came to a stop, just before the main wreckage, unable to quell the excitement at the thought that what she was seeing was extraterrestrial. Ever since she was a little girl she had been fascinated with the stars and space. What would she give to have this be a moment of blind luck and have her wildest fantasies of obtaining space travel come true? Anything. She tried to dampen the excitement down, not wanting to get her hopes up -because knowing her luck it would be an Earth made prototype- but also because whoever had been in this ship had to have died. She couldn't see any way they didn't. And she felt guilty being excited over something that meant the death of another.

That guilt didn't last long as she giddily moved forward, nearly tripping as continued making her way towards the center, carefully picking her way through the white and silver pieces of ship that were burnt and charred in some places as they jetted out from the ground. She ignored the pieces that interested her, strange objects that had wires and were still blinking, knowing she could examine them later. Finally reaching the heart of the wreak, she climbed on top of the pile and bent down, starting to clear some of the pieces and dirt away. Her hands sided a laptop sized piece of outer shell when a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist weakly.

Startled, she screamed. The high-pitched wail echoing around her as she yanked her hand away and fell backwards, landing roughly on her ass. After the shock wore off, her eyes widened with the realization that her thoughts of no one living were wrong. Her hand came up to her pounding heart, trying to get a hold of her frantic breaths.

"Oh Kami!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Surprising Alien

 

\- 2 -

A Surprising Alien

Red hot, searing... scorching. So hot and yet he felt the chill as nerve endings ceased their functioning. It rushed through him, at first relieving until the cold seeped into the marrow, freezing, only to have those same nerves heal and the heat return. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. He lingered in this state, as if he were caught up in the waves of an endless sea of lava and liquid glacial mercury on a moon in a distant galaxy where the sun burned one side and the deep chill of space took all warmth away on the other. An ache so maddening thoughts were fleeting as all that existed was the anguish singing through his entire being. Razor spiked balls through his veins, throbbing the likes of which he had known a few times. A pain that made him want to die, to finally curl into a small ball and end it all. To feel no more. But those times he had somehow persisted. Had lived through the pain and the crap that his life was. He had survived too much to die now. Too merely give in.

So he endured the pain. He grasped onto the searing lava and chilling mercury. Became one with it. Allowing it to encasing him in a shell of suffering. Until finally the maddening anguish receded, drew back into his mind with the other horrors and shadows that lurked there to strike some other day when his guard would be down. There still remained pain. His body screamed at him as torn and burnt flesh and broken bones amongst bruised organs reported their suffering to him. But none of it was like the anguish of before. It was nothing but a pesky thought that needed to be slapped away. And slap it he did, turning his now steady thoughts onto trying to figure out where he was.

He tried to open his eyes, yet only found darkness. He tried to move, but that too didn't work as he felt like massive boulders lay on his body, pinning him like a smashed bug at the heel of a boot. Jiggling a little more, testing his restraints, the pain sparked and a soft groan escaped his lips. With the limited breath halted by hot metal an inch or so away, the sweet smell of roasted flesh and bitter mechanics embraced him. Blood and oil. Was this a new torture method? Beat him into a useless lump of bleeding flesh before tossing him into a metal hot box? His captors were running out of ideas...

Where were the insects? The worms? The creepy crawlies that would crawl across his skin nibbling at dead and edges of alive hunks of flesh? Where were the hot nails and lasers? If anything this was too comfortable. Too... easy. He could simply drift into sleep and pass this new torment without ever needing to actually suffer. Which left him more on edge. Just because he didn't feel it didn't mean it wasn't coming. His tormentors knew as well as he did that a torture technique was only so good if the person was conscious for it. Made all the more better when the victim had been kept awake for days on end, never allowed to sleep. The mind was a powerful tool, could imagine the most frightening things. That had to be it. His captors were letting him sit and imagine, letting him punish himself to the brink of insanity without them having to lift a finger.

Well. He wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time.

They should know better. They had taught him the art once upon a time. You don't forget something like it, especially after the first victim. That sick nauseous feeling that twists into excitement as you take their whole world into your hands and push them over and over until they go so far over the edge that they can never come back completely. The perverse enjoyment at finding new ways to keep them alive and awake and feeling long after their voices have become raw, managing to still milk those last ragged squeals and whimpers from their unidentifiable husks.

He could play this game.

Perhaps all those times before he had failed. But this time...

This time he had his thoughts under control... his imagination... would not get the better of him.

On the third round of repeating this he heard something. Something... distant. Like dirt and rocks shifting under feet. Was someone coming? It didn't help that his ears were ringing, perhaps bleeding, but he was certain someone was there, walking towards him. He tensed, instincts warning him that none of this added up. Things were not as they seemed. Why would there be dirt and rocks? Why did he smell oil? What was the faint beeping sound he heard? And why did it sound like the person was walking over the boulders pinning him? None of it made sense and he had half a mind to ignore it thinking it was his imagination creating another illusion.

But at the same time there was something... real about all of it. So he waited, listening as the person got closer and strained his wounded ears as he faintly heard someone muttering. It was light, high pitched.  _A woman?_  What was a woman doing in the bowels of the ship? Unless being tortured themselves, only a handful worked this area. His tormentors had found long ago that women made the best torturers, but only a select few shaped by the same brutal methods they inflicted, and they were more often than not unstable and insane. He never had one of these crazed female tormentors before. Had heard of them and seen their work... He certainly didn't want to be one of their charges.

Wiggling, his right arm restraints started to loosen. If he could summon up enough strength he was sure he could get it free and kill her. Squeeze the life from her delicate neck. Perhaps snap it, head rolling to the side and glassy eyes staring blankly into his. He gritted his teeth, pushing the images away and waited. Her footfalls sounded closer.  _Just a little more..._ The boulder on top of him shifted, the sensation puzzling, but he ignored the flash of questions as he commanded his body to move and for his eyes to open to see this new threat. But as he lurched, the pain in his chest flared, most of the darkness remained only with cracks of light peeking through lighting dust particles that stirred with his breath, and he was only able to grab a petite wrist. Nothing more.

"Oh Kami!"

He winced at her high pitched scream that cut through the ringing in his ears, his strength failing as she jerked her arm away and fell backwards. Cursing himself, he tried to wiggle and free himself more, but the sound of the woman's voice jarred a memory in his mind.

_Screams. Wails. More than others being tortured. They were fearful as explosions rocked the ships grizzly bowels. Beyond his drank prison of sterile steel and glass where he lay helpless, he saw the blooming fire and a man thrown back, skull cracking against the vent that hung low and falling lifeless to the floor. More booms sounded. Bright flashes making him close his eyes and his ears were ringing. The smell of death was thick in the air._

_When he opened his eyes again there was someone before his cell. An alien man with a gray lab coat and pale yellow skin with giant floppy ears and four small slited eyes and no nose. A Jer'shen from planet Jernex. A scientist. The alien man fumbled with the access code to his cell, glancing nervously down the hall before the door of glass slid open and stepped in, kneeling down before him. The jab of a needle, cold clammy hands feeling him. This Jer'shen scientist looked him over with narrow eyes, angry and distant, speaking urgently but he couldn't hear the words as slowed and slurred as they were. Something about getting him free before it was too late. That this scientist was repaying someone back for a kindness done for the survivors of his people and if not for this man he would have been left to his fate._

_He was helped to his feet by the Jer'shen and kept upright as the alien man partially dragged him from his cell. They met hardly anyone in the winding halls, as if it had all been set up to be this way, and when they did the man fired a small blaster, effectively neutralizing them. The journey felt long, never-ending blur of zigzagging metal and the Jer'shen scientist telling him to keep fighting, to not give into death. That he was not risking his life just so he could die. When they reached the pod room he was set inside one of the silver orbs. The scientist went to the console, typing commands and the door to the pod closed just as the big doors to the room opened. Smoke entered, crashing over his pod and obscuring the scientist next to the console. The outline of a tall muscular man with long spiky hair in the dark smoke appeared. Then he heard voices talking. The pod groaned as the main ship began to release it. Then blood sprayed across the window as his pod turned, window facing out the tubular shoot. A voice raged behind as something slamming against the pod seconds before it was launched out into space._

_"Enter your destination," a female computerized voice prompted him, lights flickering. "Enter your destination."_

_He slammed his fist on the white console. A number... any number would do to get the blasted thing to shut up. Well, not any, but he was too far gone to care if he landed on a planet that belonged to his captors. As he stared at the flashing screen to his left, a number from the shadows of his mind surfaced and he entered it before relaxing back, giving into the bliss of unconsciousness. He was free. He escaped._

He had escaped...

His eyes widened, realizing he was staring at the back of the silver metal pod as it weighed down on top of him. He was free! He was free, and he was still trapped. Did the fates love making his life such a fucked up existence? Now he needed to get free, kill the woman, and figure out what planet he landed on before those who chased after him landed. And there was no doubt in his mind, they would have followed.

.~-~.

Bulma couldn't believe it as she sat legs sprawled before her and stared at the hand protruding out from the mass of twisted metal and wires. The alien was alive...  _ALIVE!_   _How could have anyone survived this?_  Shaking her head, blue lox swaying with the motion she let the thought go. She didn't have any idea but right now that didn't matter. What did was saving the alien. The details could be figured out later when there wasn't a dying being... with a surprisingly human hand... pinned under the bulk of this wreckage. Getting to her feet she cautiously made her way back to the hand that suck out from the rubble of the ship, still wary about it.

Gently she grasped the hand in hers, wanting to show the poor being some compassion and let it know she was there for it. "Hold on... I'm helping you." She squeezed the dirty hand, amazed to find that it returned the gesture. "Don't worry. I'll get you out, just try and..." pausing she grimaced before letting the hand go and started to dig the debris away, "Just try and stay alive will ya?"

As she worked to free the alien's head, she continued to ramble on and on and in the back of her mind feeling foolish considering in all likelihood (if this being was an alien, and she really hoped it was) it didn't even understand any of the frantic words of comfort she was saying. Whatever. At least it would know she was there trying to help.

It didn't take long for her to uncover his head, lifting one last somewhat heavy and rather hot piece with a grunt. Turning back after throwing it to the side, she froze at the sight of the man. A human man. Disappointment settled over her as she stared at his bloody cut-up and dirty face covered in soot and oil. Then felt guilty. Kneeling down next to him again, she pushed away more debris and dirt from his neck, even with the guilt unable to help feeling bummed having hoped to find some outlandish alien creature. But he was simply a human... Or was it he only looked human?

Her fingers went to his neck and she sighed. "Okkkaaay, so your pulse is moderately slow, but at least it is somewhat steady. I can work with that." Nodding to herself, she brushed a few more pieces away before bending lower over him and listening to his breathing. "And you are breathing so your windpipe isn't being obstructed. But I think I hear fluid..." her voice trailed off as she sat back onto her feet folded under her and bit her lower lip as she examined what was left covering him.

She shook her head with the realization that they were all probably too big for her to lift. Reaching into the pocket of her white dress smudged with dirt and oil, she pulled out her emergency capsule case only to realize that she hadn't put any of the new communication devices inside it. Cursing softly, she set the case on the ground and stood, going to the uppermost piece of the wreckage. She squatted, getting her fingers under it and tried to lift it, groaning with effort. It hardly budged an inch and only served to make the man moan.

 _Well, it was worth a try._  Giving him a worried look, she folded her arms and tapped her fingers to her lips, thinking.  _I have my cell phone, but that's in my B12C.._. Her eyes shifted, going to her yellow aircraft sitting neatly just before the edge of the crater. She didn't really want to leave him, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice.  _Nope, can't be helped._

Walking back to the man's head, she knelt and rested her hand on the side of his face as she spoke softly, "Look, I'm going to get something that will help. I promise I'll come back. Just don't go anywhere..." She gave a nervous chuckle as she stood. "Well obviously you are not... but... just hold on"

Awkwardly and clumsily Bulma started running away from the center of the crash, trying to be careful as she picked her way over rocks and still smoldering trees. As she climbed the side of the crater she wondered who she should call.  _Goku?_  She shook her head, only to squeal as she slipped a little. Sighing, she started to climb again.  _Not with Gohan... ChiChi will be furious if I woke them at this hour._  He was also her farthest friend. It wasn't all that logical to contact him. Yamcha was the best option for her to call being only an hour and a half from home. But with him not answering his phone all that often -and her current feelings about him- she didn't think it was that good of idea. She tried to tell herself it was mostly the former that kept her from calling him, but then she wasn't being all that honest with herself.

 _Which leaves only Krillin._  Reaching the top of the crater, she bent over, hands on her knees and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Glancing back down at the wreck, she frowned.  _Will he make it time though?_

Having caught her breath she straightened and went to her aircraft and threw the door open before reaching around the chair to grab her beach bag. She felt around for it, searching frantically until her small hands brushed against it. Pulling it to her, she carelessly dumped out all the contents onto the floor and luckily her cell phone landed on top. Swiftly swiping it up, she pushed the numbers in and folded her arms, tapping her foot as she listened to it ring. On the third ring she turned, heading back to the wounded man. What was she doing standing around? Even if she was only waiting for someone to pick up.

_Come on... Come on. Pick up, Krillin!_

While she carefully slid down the side of the crater, a rather sleepy sounding Krillin answered on what had to be the last ring, "Hello?"

At the bottom she huffed as she landed on her feet and jogged a little with the momentum. "Hey bud. Sorry it's so late but I need your help."

Perhaps it was her breathy tone that startled him, but he was suddenly awake on the other end, his reply laden with concern, "Bulma? What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Slipping and nearly falling back onto her ass for what would have been the second time that night, she snorted as she righted herself. "Other than almost dying and getting scared half to death, yes, I'm just peachy. But the alien man who almost crashed his spaceship into me isn't. Which brings me to why I called. I need your help getting him out from under the debris, Krillin." Finally reaching the man again, she knelt down beside him and opened her capsule case, looking for the first aid. When her friend didn't answer right away she looked at the screen of her cell phone to make sure she hadn't dropped the call. "Krillin? You there?"

"Yes!" he said, startled from his thoughts, "I'm sorry..." She could hear the bewilderment in his voice, "Did you just say alien and spaceship? As in, outer space?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she held one of the capsules up, reading it to make sure it was the one she wanted before pressing the button on top down and throwing it to the side next to her. In a puff of pink smoke the first aid kit appeared and she unlatched it, removing the lid. "Yes, Krillin... I didn't misspeak. I'll tell you more later, just get here... And please hurry."

"Right, I'll be right there..."

Hanging up, she pulled out a few medicated wipe packets and a bottle of water, and set them to the side before dialing the number to her father's lab, knowing he was most likely still up. She had faith that she could stabilize this man in the short term, but to have everything ready at home and her father on the same page when she got there would be a huge relief. He could also alert the specialists they had on call for just in case emergencies like this.

"Bulma dear. I though since it was so late you would be staying there," he said after picking up on the first ring.

At the sound of his voice, a dam of pent up emotions broke inside and the memory of almost being hit along with the other ups and downs of that day, the whole story flew from her lips. Hardly, if ever, taking a breath as she recounted everything and he patently heard her out until she reached the part about a hurt man. "Daddy! I nearly died, but the alien has definitely seen better days... Can you believe it? An actual Alien... or at least I hope he is... he looks human. But if he isn't can't you imagine the intelligence we can get from this? It will be a huge-"

"Bulma! Calm down, sweetie," he cut in, "You said he was still alive after crashing? Are you sure? How stable is he?"

Taking a deep breath, her gaze fell back on the buried man, concern returning and her exhilaration plummeted. "Sorry... Yes, he is just barely hanging on at the moment and is stable but I don't know how long it will last." She leaned over, once more checking his pulse. "Krillin is going to be here shortly, hopefully, to help me get the bigger pieces of the wreck off him, but I can't really do anything until then."

She could imagine him nodding, rubbing his light purple mustache as he started to rise, the chair squeaking. "Do what you can, dear. I'll be ready here." He hesitated. "Eh, you don't happen to have one of those huge storage capsules on you? I would hate for the... er... ship to be found by-"

The man groaned, no doubt in pain and she interrupted her father, "Yes, Daddy. I'll have Krillin collect everything when we get this guy out from under the debris."

"Okay, be careful, sweetie."

"Will do, Daddy."

Hanging up, she put the phone back into her pocket and then grabbed the water bottle next to her and opened it. She rubbed her hand on the cleanest part of her dress before cupping her hand under his mouth and poured some of the cool liquid into it. Only a little went into his mouth when he spit it out and closed his lips. She frowned.

"It's okay. I'm here to help. It's only water." When she tried to do it again he refused to open his mouth. Sighing, she pulled the bottle away. "Look, I'll even take a drink. It's not poison." With the bottle to her lips she took a small sip, the plastic crinkling. This time when she tried to give him some he willingly accepted. Almost like...  _He understood me?_  She shook her head, letting the thought go. It could have easily been instinct as well, listening to her drink.

Tipping the water bottle up, she was about to cap it when he grumbled something. "Okay, okay... I'll give you the rest."

Bulma ended up giving him all of it. When the bottle became empty she tossed it to the side and started to dig more of the debris away from his head and upper body. It wasn't long before she had cleared enough room for her to sit with his head in her lap and his shoulders partly free (checking his neck first before doing so of course). Breathless from all the work, she looked up at the night sky and the stars twinkling over head, searching for her friend. Seeing no sign of him, she turned her attention back to the wounded man. She opened up one of the medicated wet pads and shaking it to unfold it, she started to carefully dab his face, clearing -more like smudging- the oil, dirt and blood around on his skin.

Pausing in her work, she checked his pulse. It felt weaker to her. "Stay with me, you." Then muttered under her breath, "Hurry Krillin."

With the medicated pad dirty beyond recognition, she opened another and repeated her work, making a little more head way on the grime. She went through four more, too anxious to not to  _something_ , though she knew this mattered little compared to all the other wounds he had to be suffering from. Even now she could see the jagged piece of the ship protruding into his chest. Opening another medicated pad, she returned her eyes back to the task at hand knowing it did little good to fret over the injury while she couldn't do anything about it. At the same time she couldn't help herself.

It was while she was trying to calm her mind and concentrate on getting his ear clean -noticing some ear trauma as well- that she realized that there was something about his wild dirty and bloody black hair that jutted out from his head... It reminded her an awful lot of someone. Her brow wrinkled in thought, wondering who only for her eyes to widen when the recognition hit her.  _Goku..._  Hesitating in her work, she brought her hand back to study his face overall and her breath caught in her throat. While they were not twins or anything, there was something about his narrow chin, sharply angled jaw, cheeks and nose. If not for this man's smaller eyes, widows peak, and flame like hair they maybe could have been distant relatives. He was also... well... good looking like her best friend.

Oh, who was she kidding? Both men were drop-dead gorgeous. Even with the raw angry cuts on his face from the crash -this in her opinion only added to his dark looks. His scowl also didn't take anything away, though she did wonder what he would look like smiling... The wind stirred slightly around them, making her hair flutter and as if in a trance she found herself just sitting there staring at him, not thinking about anything as she made small circles with her thumb on his cheek next to his ear.

"Where are you from?" Only silence answered her. She exhaled softly, "Sorry your first experience on Earth had to be... this. I promise you it is a wonderful place." His brow creased then, and she made a shushing sound, trying to rub the crease away. "It's alright. I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise."

Minutes passed as she stroked his face, unable to do much of anything else, when Krillin landed a few yards from her, whistling. "Geez..." He turned taking in all of the crater. "You weren't kidding about a crash..."

"What took you so long?" she snapped, glaring at him.

He paled. "S-Sorry. I-I a..."

"Forget it. Just get these last few pieces off of him." She waved her hand dismissively, trying to calm down. Nodding and gulping, he eyed her warily before sneaking a look at the man whose head was resting in her lap. He turned from her and positioned himself over the first piece and was about to bend down and lift it when she cried out, "Careful! That is imbedded into his chest."

Nodding again, he more cautiously hauled it off the man. She moved quickly, grabbing the sides of his tattered body suit -from the looks of what remained- and tried to rip it away. Only for it to stretch without a single tare. Grumbling under her breath she leaned over and got the scissors from the first aid kit and started to cut the outfit away. As she worked, Krillin started removing the three other pieces of ship that layered over his legs. A startled gasp lurched out of her throat as her eyes finally fell on the man's mangled body. The ship had clearly punctured his right lung and crushed ribs, but there was so much blood. She just couldn't believe he was still alive... it was... There were no words for it. Getting over her initial reaction, she then started to look closer, noticing the yellow bruises and other older wounds that looked to be filled with puss.

"Oh wow..." Krillin said after removing two of the pieces and getting a look for himself. Shaking himself from the sight, he coughed into his hand to get her attention. "Do you think you can pull him out when I lift this last bit up? It's wedged under more..."

Bulma bit worried her lower lip. Apprehensive about moving the wounded man in his state, but could see what her friend meant. Deciding it was better to move him than to have him stay there she gave a small nod. "I'll try." Gently she sat the man up and wrapped her arms around him, under his arms and stood hunched over. "Okay, I'm ready"

Groaning, Krillin raised the piece and she started to pull. Then suddenly, without any warning the man sprung to life, turned and lunged at her, his hand wrapping around her neck as they fell to the ground. Startled, not even thinking to make a sound, she stared up into the bottomless pits of his black eyes that where the same color of her best friends and yet so vastly different. There was no kindness there. No warmth. What she saw... To put it bluntly scared her shitless. They were so empty and void of emotion, all but this flaming icy inferno that threatened to consume her. His fingers twitched around her neck, threateningly but didn't tighten anymore and a growl rumbled from his chest, vibrating through her body.

Then, just as abrupt as him jumping on her his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he blacked out, head falling forward and hitting her shoulder. Dazed she put her arms around the man, lightly patting his back as she heard Krillin put the piece of the wreck down and turn.

"You didn't have to move him that far Bulma..." he said, surprised at finding her a yard away from the spot the man had been laying. When she didn't answer he grew alarmed. "Bulma?"

"I-I'm okay," she murmured weakly, hand moving to touch the back of the man's head.

To be truthful, she wasn't sure what just happened or what to say. To be knocked over by a man who in human's terms shouldn't even be living... Or how he stared at her with those menacing black eyes, growling? Had he been trying to say something? No, that sound had been more animalistic than anything else. And that look in his eyes... She shivered. It was almost like he had wanted to harm her. Why would he want to do that? She was only trying to help him...

Krillin started to move closer to help the man off her then he slipped when seeing something he never thought he would ever see on another living being. "H-H-He he has a t-t-tail! Bulma, he has a tail!"

Managing to slide a little out from the man's bulky wait, she sat up with him in her lap and eyes widened when she found her friend was right and her gaze fell on the limp fury appendage broken in three places at it laid at odd angles.  _He has a tail just like Goku and Gohan..._  She licked her lips.  _Is Goku a... alien?_  She had always wondered where her best friend got all that strength and power from, not to mention his extra appendage. Now the answer was literally staring her in the face. It made so much sense. How could she not have thought of it before? It also explained how this man could be alive. Goku was nearly indestructible.

After wiggling her way out from under the now confirmed alien, she stood and rubbed the back of her neck. Worry grew within.  _An alien who could be as powerful as Goku -if not stronger- and he may or may not have tried to hurt me?_  She didn't like it, but at the same time she wasn't going to let him die here. It didn't sit right with her, leaving a defenseless man who hadn't actually harmed her die.  _I also promised..._

Sighing, she turned to Krillin. "Okay, get him to my aircraft."

The short monk nodded, going over to the unconscious man and hoisted him off the ground with a grunt and onto his back before levitating off the ground, slowly flying through the air to her yellow aircraft. Bulma wobbled on her feet, feeling the weariness reach her. Sighing again, she put the first aid back into capsule form and then put it in the case and started making her way through the crater. Now, unsure if what she was doing was the right thing to do... What if he had been trying to hurt her? She shook her head and bit her lower lip. What reason did he have to do that? Could it be he was frightened? She swallowed when she recalled the look in his cold flaming gaze. No, he certainly hadn't been frightened. Perhaps it was a reaction like a cornered wild animal gave? Or,  _He could be a bad alien... running from the space law. Is he a space pirate?_  The image of the man Krillin was currently loading into her aircraft wearing an eye patch running from even funnier aliens came to mind. Finally reaching the side of the crater she giggled to herself.

"What?" he asked as she got closer and he jumped out the door to the ground.

"Nothing..." She smiled as she stopped next to him, only to remember the gravity of the situation and frown. Opening up the case, she picked out the storage capsule and turned to her friend. "Here catch."

Snatching it from the air, he opened his hand and studied it before giving her a curious look. "What is this for?"

"I would appreciate it if you could collect most of the ships pieces for me..."

His brow rose. "I can do that I guess..." He glanced warily at her aircraft, no doubt thinking of the man lying in wait. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Climbing up into the pilots' door and kicking the junk from her beach bag to the side, she peeked behind her over the back to look at the man in her care. Her troubled thoughts from before returned but not so horrible anymore with the picture of him in an eye patch as he ran from alien law enforcers. Even so, he may be unconscious now that did not mean he would stay that way. She was, of course, going to stabilize him before she left, most likely giving him sedatives. There really was no need to worry.

"Nah, I'm good." She flashed him a smile. "Thanks for doing this."

A blush colored his cheeks as he scratched the side of his head. "Ahhh, it's nothing." Scuffling his foot, he kicked a rock before turning and heading for the crater's center.

Stepping between the two front seats, she went into the back cabin and knelt before the back bench seat, grabbing the larger medical supply case beneath. After opening it she grabbed the IV bag and hung it on a hook in the back, put there for instances just like this. She proceeded to unroll the tube, making sure there were no kinks in it. As she prepped the needle for the fluids, she stopped, looking at the man.  _Maybe I should get the needles meant for Goku..._  It would make sense that normal needles wouldn't penetrate his skin if they shattered on her friend. Nodding, she dug through the medical supplies, fishing out the special needles and began to prep one. With the needle in place in his arm, she taped it off and connected the monitor's sticky pads to his chest and head.

Rechecking everything twice, she stepped back and ran a hand through her messy hair. She was afraid if she gave him adrenaline to speed up his heart he would bleed out faster. On the other hand if she sedated him to make sure he slept through the trip she might stop his weak heart entirely. Deciding against both, she packed everything she wasn't using or wouldn't need at a moment's notice before heading to the pilot's chair.

Partly hanging out of the window she called out to Krillin. "I'll see you back at my house, Krillin."

With a piece of the ship under his arm, he stopped and waved. "Good luck!"

She gave a small wave back before sitting down. With the whirl of engines the aircraft came to life and she took to the skies. Sitting there, she kept glancing back at the man, amazed at all that had happened. The trip from Roshi's house to hers took all of five hours on a good day and she was roughly an hour and a half away from her house when this man's ship nearly hit hers... So many things could have made it so she had never been there or it could have been someone else. To go from having a pity fit for herself to saving some unknown alien man who was clearly like Goku... Sighing, she again peeked at him as the machine that reported his vitals beeped steadily. Was this Kami's answer to her heartache? Frowning she looked forward.

If so, Kami sure had a strange sense of humor.

All that time she spent with Goku, practically raising him... helping him through their adventures. Watching him grow into the man she knew. She had been so frustrated when ChiChi tricked him into marrying her (only halfway admitting to herself that she was jealous). Who would have known the wacky innocent and naive boy she met on that forest road so long ago would turn into such a fine catch. Let alone, she knew better than anyone he wasn't really as stupid as he let others believe. Part of her wondered if he really did know that it had been him that killed his grandfather only unable to cope with knowing it was him and not a monster. She had a suspicion that was the reason why he had his tail removed... Kami knew he loved that thing. She had been beyond surprised when she found out he had it removed.

Relaxing into her chair a little more, she shook her head with a small smile on her lips. Well, even if this wasn't some funny joke from Kami... Had she not wanted another adventure? Oh, hell yeah! She was ready.

.~-~.

The monitors beeped with life as she cleaned her patient's wounds. Her father had set up everything in his lab just as he said he would, and once taking care all of the major life threatening injuries -which would be far too many for her to even try to list as tired as she was- they had moved him upstairs into a guestroom just up the stairs from the kitchen in her wing, putting him close to her bedroom so she could monitor him as the days progressed. She stopped cleaning a wound and sat down, leaning back into the oversized chair she had a robot move into the room from the living room downstairs. She exhaled, feeling herself sink as the exhaustion settled over her. Having stayed up through all of last night as well as most of the day with her father, she knew she deserved a good rest. But she still needed to dress all the wounds and wait until her father got back so they could make solid casts for his leg, arm, and tail.

Rubbing the back of her neck, feeling a kink there, she looked over at the clock. The green glow stated it was six in the afternoon. Her father had been in his lab studying this man's blood for over 3 hours. Normally she wouldn't be worried, but given the nasty surprises they found under the newer wounds received from the crash... Well, she was worried more than ever now. Sighing as she leaned forward, she folded her arms on the bed next to the unconscious man and rested her forehead on them. No. The worst thing out of all of this was learning this man had clearly been tortured previous to the crash. How else did they explain the hundreds of shadows in his x-rays that were from fixed and unfixed broken bones? Or the oozing puss ridden wounds from what could only be the last round of beatings? From what her father could tell this man had spent almost his whole life in a hellish world plagued with unimaginable miseries.

She lifted her head, looking at him. He was sleeping but who was to say it was peaceful dreams he dreamt? Such horrors he must have known... It rattled her. She grimaced as the memory of setting his broken bones and the breaking a few of the older ones that healed wrong. Even unconscious people would make some kind of noise, most screamed. But this man just laid there, unflinching, without a sound. That was not normal. She couldn't even envision what he had lived through to become so unaffected by pain. The only time they had heard a peep from him was when they fixed his tail. And only then it had been a growl. Though, a scary one at that. The sound had been a deep horrible rumble that set both father and daughter on edge and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Needless to say they were glad to be done when they were, but still...

Resting her cheek on her arms she continued to stare at his slumbering face. He was still scowling, somehow. Even in his sleep. She didn't know how he did that but all things considered it was to be expected given his... past treatment. She didn't know what to think. Or even what to say if this broken battered man happened to wake up at this very moment.  _Sorry?_  It sounded useless to her. She felt so sick for having that pity-fest last night. Her life was perfect compared to this man's life. What did she know of such horrors? None. She was a princess living in her sheltered world with all the luxuries fame and money could buy. She felt so... so... spoiled. A spoiled rotten child who was whining about not getting her way. And here he was, struggling to live, dealing with such pain...

Not to mention, he probably didn't even want to talk about it even if he did wake up this second. Kami, she knew she wouldn't want to... S-She wouldn't... want... Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the tears but they came anyways and she turned her head, sobbing into the blanket as her whole perfect world began to crack and grumble. Her body quaked, shaking the bed. She whimpered and moaned, uncaring that she was being weak and foolish here. It wasn't like she had been hurt. That it had been her. But why couldn't she cry for this man? Had he ever known compassion from another? No wonder he had turned on her when she tried to help him out from the wreck.

It was then, as she bawled her heart out for the wounded man that she decided she would never let him know she knew and that she would try and help him, no matter what. When he awoke she would just pretend that she didn't know his past injuries. That she was just helping him because of the crash. It was better that way... To live through so much... To endure as he must have needed to.

She felt movement and stopped, her head coming up to find his fingers touching her elbow but his eyes were still closed. Sniffling she wiped the tears and snot away with the back of her lab coat and stood. She grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I promise. Your safe now, just rest."

Pulling her hand away, she turned to move the chair a few paces back from the bed when his hand abruptly grabbed her arm. Somewhat startled she looked at him finding his dark eyes clouded over from all the drugs in his system as he stared at her. She smiled sweetly at him, covering his hand with hers briefly as she stepped closer. Reaching up to the morphine drip, she turned the knob, releasing more. He blinked, but stubbornly fought the drug.

"Please rest. Nothing here will bring you pain. I swear." She leaned forward, fingers gently stroking his temple.

A low rumble came from his chest, not as menacing as previous ones, and his eyes closed. His hand loosened, then fell to the bed. As she continued to stroke his forehead, she frowned. She needed to finish cleaning wounds and dressing them. But she didn't want to see all the horrors written in his flesh again.

.~-~.

Doctor Teddy Briefs studied his notes, then looked down at the man his daughter had brought him two nights ago. He had proved within seconds that Goku and the young man were of the same species after comparing their DNA. But upon comparing the two blood samples he was startled to notice huge abnormalities within his blood. Mutations that if he were right could prove fatal yet to this young man if he couldn't figure out what the cause was or, more importantly, how to treat it. Minutes ago he had given the man a treatment for Fuscus Morbus, a horrible disease that attacked the blood cells and heart because he knew of no other thing that could cause such a deformity in blood cells. But he knew for a fact that it was impossible for this young man to obtain such a disease for he had tested Goku's blood long ago with any and all known Earth diseases and none of them ever stuck.

Frowning, he rubbed his mustache as he closed his folder and straightened his glasses. Something told him that this young man was trouble... Or he was going to bring trouble judging by the wounds he had received prior to the crash. Either one was normally never a good thing. He sighed as he scratched the black cat on his left shoulder, glancing over at his daughter who had fallen asleep in the chair that now rested in the corner of the room. And she would be caught up in it. But then she wasn't new to danger. At the same time he knew Goku and her, while faced down the Red Ribbon Army, have never faced such horrors as this young man had. Walking up the stairs and hearing her cry a few hours ago proved that much... She had seen much of the world and yet she was still so ignorant at times it amazed him.

Maybe this would be for the best. Another experience for her to grow with... Kami knew she had been wonderful, working herself ragged to help save this young man and never once complaining about how dirty she was or the blood like she usually did. For once she wasn't thinking about herself. But then it had been a shock for both of them to find this young man's other wounds...

Giving the patient one last look over, he turned from him, hoping he wouldn't regret saving his life later... Then grabbing a spare blanket from the closet, he covered his daughter up and kissed her head before turning the lights off and exiting the room.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~


	3. Awakening

 

\- 3 -

Awakening

The late afternoon sun hit her face as it peeked through the window blinds. Groaning, Bulma pulled the blanket over her head but the damage had been done. She had been jarred from her wonderful dreams -and one not so wonderful nightmare. The good dreams had been of old memories and some new exotic ones with strange aliens with fuzzy brown tails -while the bad one had started with her patient's dark cold eyes that day he lunched at her and grew worse from there. The solid rhythmic beeping of the man's heart filled the room. A low,  _beep... beep, beep... beep._  So steady. Pulling the blanket down, she cracked her eyes and stared across the room at him. He rested there, peacefully. Well, as peacefully as one with an ever present scowl on his face could sleep.

Deciding she might as well get up she rubbed her eyes before standing, leaving the blanket there as she walked over to the prone man. She glanced at the monitors, his vitals read normal. Shaking her head, she looked back down at his face covered in the breathing mask that made sure he got enough oxygen. She still couldn't believe it... How someone, anyone could survive all the wound he gained. He had been lucky. If that piece of metal had been lodged in his left side...

She sighed. So many 'what-ifs'. She would go crazy just thinking about all that could have gone wrong. It was wasted energy. Energy that was better served trying to take care of him, or figuring out his ship. She touched his shoulder softly, pausing for a few seconds before turning and leaving the room. As she closed the door she halted abruptly, her gaze traveling down to her once white dress that was now stained beyond repair or even recognition. First, she needed a hot shower and clean cloths before doing anything. She had never felt so dirty in her life. Her skin itched, crawling with bugs and who-knew-what.

Scratching her arms, she shivered at the thought, then started for the guest bathroom next door, right before the stairs. Normally she would have changed the second she got home but she had been so occupied with the hurt man that she had forgotten. That had never happened before. Even back in the desert she complained about the lack of hygiene. Never was if far from her mind. Pausing in front of the sink, she looked into the mirror and frowned at what she saw: Dark circles, smeared makeup... the blood. She just couldn't have this ugly thing standing before her existing one moment longer. What would the press say if they caught her like this? She cringed, turning form the mirror and closed the bathroom door.

Undressing from her ruined white dress she left it on the ground while putting her bikini that might have been salvageable into the hamper. She went then to the shower and turned on the faucet. When she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped under it. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head up directly into the hot water's spray and simply stood there for a few minutes. The water was bliss as it hit her skin, rippling down her curvy but grimy body, clearing her mind of all that had happened during the last two days. Steam gathered around her, blanketing her in her own little heaven and sheltering her from the world.

At least that was until she thought,  _Has he ever known such a little joy as this?_

The horror of his wounds... the implications... her crushing guilt for being so fortunate returned with vengeance. She took a shaky breath in and out, running a hand through her wet gritty hair. Bowing her head, she opened her sapphire eyes and stared at the dark green tiles. Images her overactive mind supplied of her patient's personal hell flashed in her eyes. Her father had suggested that the earliest shadows on the scans seemed around twenty years old... She didn't know his age but he couldn't be that much other than her! Her stomach felt like it fell through a hole in the floor as cold chills jolted down her spine even with the warmth of the water around her.

How could anyone do that to a child? Horrible thoughts twisted and snaked inside her mind and she shook her head trying to push them all away. But tears started to form in her eyes as the sudden images of a sweet innocent Gohan being tortured entered her mind. Hands shaking, she covered her face and let herself fall to weakness again, crying. To know he lived roughly twenty years through all that pain and agony... While she didn't  _know_  him, this knowledge still made her want to hug him tight and tell him everything would be all right. That no one deserved what he had gone through. But she wouldn't do that. Her decision still stood firm on not letting him know she knew. It might put him on the defensive.

Shaking her head, she tried to let her thoughts go as she reached down and grabbed her one-of-a-kind strawberry scented shampoo. She stared at it, the color draining from her already pale face, feeling her stomach flop, sick of her indulgences in life with such little care to those who didn't luck out like her. Yet, what was she to do? It was who she was. She got everything she wanted (other than a perfect boy friend). Did whatever she wanted. And took from life all the pleasures she could. Sure, she had known before bad things happened out there to others, but this... She couldn't just push this aside and forget it like she usually did. Not when the contrast was so stark. Not when this man was laying in her guest bedroom suffering.

Even now she was having issues taking herself seriously as she squirted the pink frothy shampoo made only for her into her hand. She believed herself not to be like the other super powerful, rich and famous out there? The only thing going for her was that she didn't try to overly display what she had or give the impression she was better than everyone else. She did, though, tease with her body and striking looks. Her belief was, hell, she had it why not flaunt it a little? And money. Other than caring over Capsule Corporation's finances and seeing her employees paid, she didn't worry about money. She could buy anything she wanted. Had everything she could ever need. And now it made her feel guilty and wretched as her own vanity stared back at her accusingly.

Other than help her father build weapons, gadgets, and her own energy plans, what did she do to help further the lives of others? Let her rephrase that: Other than give them weapons to kill, fulfill greedy wants and give them clean energy, what did she give the people of Earth?

Dr. Briefs had always worked on medicine on the side of his projects and her parents both took time out of their lives every month to do some sort of community service. Yet, they had given up long ago on getting her to attend, let alone help. She had always considered such community events to be sooo boring, not really understanding the meaning behind it. Bulma's hands fell from her head as she let the water wash the bubbles from her hair. Now. Now what her parents did was sinking in. It wasn't just giving money to those without. It was about giving others a chance at a happy life without needs. A life without wondering where their next meal was coming from or where they were going to sleep... Or if they were going to be hurt anymore.

And here she thought she had grown up...

She finished putting the same expensive conditioner in her hair with a soft sigh and started to wash her body with her special body scrub. Both strawberry scented. All made for her. Rinsing, she stepped from the shower. With a towel wrapped around her body she pressed her hand onto the mirror and wiped the steam from it leaving a palm printed streak. As she stood there staring at herself, she felt something changing inside. Already the thought of her planned outing tomorrow with people who pretended to be her friends seemed so... pointless. No longer fun or remotely interesting. Let the media call her a hermit. A recluse! Her time was better spent helping this suffering man or finding something else that bettered someone else's life. That and the thought of going out now made her sick.

 _Well, then... I will not go out. Simple as that._  She would these fake friends find some other person to latch onto in hopes of getting famous.

With her decision made she exited the bathroom and crossed the hall to her room that was kiddy-corner from her current guest's bedroom. She changed into a pair of tan shorts and a white tank top before bushing her hair and putting on a light dusting of makeup. It was time to call Meg and give her the unfortunate -at least for her, Bulma felt relieved- news that the heiress was not going out for a while. She would let this woman who used her so freely for her fame to spread the news to the others. Bulma didn't feel bad about this. They were all exactly like Meg. Stuck up bitches who didn't really care about her. With her thoughts going to what she was going to say, Bulma passed by the man's room and hesitated. Her eyes stared at the white door. She frowned, shaking her head as she continued down the stairs to find her mother cooking dinner in the kitchen where the smell of baking lasagna with its zingy Italian seasoning was like a solid wall she passed through.

"Bulma, you sleep well?" Mrs. Briefs asked between her gleeful humming as she stirred a pot on the stove filled with what would be the wounded man's only source of sustenance until he was healthy enough to eat. The giddiness and joy was literarily bouncing off her in waves.  _Boy, is she ever in a good mood... I wonder why?_  She nodded slowly. Her mother didn't even look as she continued stirring and added, "I heard about the new guest."

 _Oh..._  Bulma got it now, her mother was excited about  _him_. "Yeah, he's pretty banged up." Leaning against the counter she looked out the window to the backyard. "Sorry I missed our lunch date yesterday."

Her mother waved it way happily. "Ohhhhh... We'll have girl time some other day. Besides, drop-dead handsome men are more important than your dear old mom..." her voice raised up at the end as she gave Bulma a teasing wink.

"Mooommmm!" dragging the words out, Bulma rolled her eyes, knowing the second her mother mentioned him that that was why she was so excited and happy.  _A new love prospect for her daughter, joy..._ she thought sarcastically. Shaking her head, she looked at the bowl of appetizing apples on the counter. "I hardly think that's appropriate. The guy was and  _still is_  near death." Choosing a ruby red apple, she shrugged before biting into the sweet juicy fruit. Chewing she mumbled, "And you are not old..."

Growing somewhat serous her mother nodded. "You are right. What he has been through..." She shook her head, tisking. "I am sorry for him." Then just as suddenly her face shifted as she gave her a sly grin. "But he is really good looking. You can't deny that. Even with all that wrapping... It's almost like he is a present, dear. You know, what you could use that wrap to do-"

"Mom!" Bulma cried after getting over choking on the piece of apple in her mouth, her look horrified as she stared wide-eyed at her mother.

"What? I'm just saying." Shrugging innocently, the older woman took out the lasagna when the timer beeped with her big blue pot holders.

"That's so wrong." Pushing from the counter Bulma looked at her apple, feeling slightly queasy, then shrugged and took another bite as she shook her head again.

"Hey, I want grandbabies and there is a hurt... hurt  _but very_  handsome man I must point out... up there needing some loving." A playful smile turned her lips up as she cut the steaming Italian meat and cheese pie.

"Yes. You have made that very clear already, Mom" Bulma rolled her eyes, again. "You make it sound like my needs and wants don't matter though."

Mrs. Briefs fixed her eyes on her, giving her one of those motherly looks. "Of course you matter, dear... I want you to find the love of your life and live happily ever after."

"But..." Bulma stated sarcastically, knowing what was coming, having heard it thousands of times before.

"But I also want grandbabies." Mrs. Briefs set the dishes on the table. "And while I'm not old, I'm certainly not getting any younger either."

Bulma stiffened having recently had the same thought herself, but then sighed. "You are horrible..."  _If I can't stop her, might as well join her..._ She hesitated, eyes going to the stairs before slyly smirking at her mother. "Besides, I don't think he is  _up_  for anything so... strenuous."

Her mother giggled. "No, I guess not." Starting down the hall towards her husband's lab she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, your friend Krillin... left something for you. It's on the china hutch."

Bulma gave a start, jumping a little. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about him." She tossed the apple core away.

"He understood, dear. I told him you'd give him a call with any news."

She nodded even though her mother had already continued down the stairs. Going over to the china hutch in question she grabbed the capsule and looked at it. "Of course..."

Placing the capsule in her pocket, she sat down at the table, her mind fluttering over the prospect of getting her hands on the ship and rebuilding it... understanding it. Calling Meg could wait. Dang, maybe she would just stand them up entirely. As for Krillin, she'd give him a ring after dinner. Then. Then, she was going to have some real fun getting busy with alien technology and taking care of that man. A smile played on her lips as the image of the girls trying to get into the club without her tomorrow and the bouncer not letting them in filled her mind...

.~-~.

"Sorry, Meg... I'm not going to go out tonight."

The woman's voice came to him through the haze of sleep, waking him from the nightmare. It was soft, light. He recognized it but couldn't recall where. Then there was the steady beeping noise. So sluggish,  _beep... beep, beep... beep_. He thought,  _Where am I?_  He felt so stiff...  _Heavy._  The same could be said of his thoughts that felt like they were inching by, like his head was filled with dense fog that was freezing them and they had little choice but to creep along the floor of his mind. He knew a blanket covered him and there was something like a regeneration tank mask over his face, but he couldn't bring his hands up to brush it away.

Slowly, he opened his eyes finding everything to be a white mist. The light hurt, though, and he closed his eyes.  _Pretend sleep... they won't torture me then._ And yet, something about this thought didn't sit right with him. If he was asleep, they would only wake him. But there was also something about that woman's voice... and... the smell. No, the smells were all wrong. His mind may be working at a snail's pace, his body and eyes not working at all, but his nose still worked perfectly. He didn't smell death. Didn't smell torment. He smelt a flowery underlying scent with cleaning products and medication. He smelt the hint of smoke... and dandruff from some fury beast. What he noticed most of all ,though, was the sweet aroma that tickled his nose as it overpowered the room and wrapped around him. He liked it. Wanted it to stay. But he realized he had also smelt this before...

The woman mumbled bitterly, "That remains to be seen," to someone on what sounded like that communicator device from the day before. She sat down, fingers tapping wood, a table maybe? next to the bed that he lay on.

 _That woman._ The memories after waking up in the wreck flowed into his mind as he recalled smelling the same scent when the woman had been around him, checking his airway, digging him free, giving him water.  _That strange woman..._  Why had he not killed her? She had been an annoying twit. Always talking! He had tried to blast her but only a sharp pain answered. So he remained unmoving with his eyes closed, listening. Waiting. Not hearing half of what she said because of the ringing in his ears. Something about him being an alien and that he was wounded badly... Story of his life. When was he not beaten to a bloody pulp or struggling to survive?

He recalled the moment he had been freed completely by her male friend and that he had lunged at her, fingers wrapped around her delicate throat with the intent of killing her so he could escape. But then...  _I blacked out._  He couldn't believe it! He, a warrior, a Saiyan, trained to stay awake under demanding situations and he had blacked out like some young weak cub. Grumbling at himself, the sound was enough to alert the woman who stood and came to him.

"Oh! You are awake?" Then with the same breath she said quickly, "Sorry, have to go." She sounded cheerful about it and not at all sorry. He heard the device beep as she ended the link and tossed it somewhere. "Wow, you are really fighting those anesthetics..." Her soft fingers ghosted his temple as she leaned over him, her sweet scent growing stronger. "Just go back to sleep. You are safe..."

Daring to open his eyes, he winched when he found the white mist, but there was also the blurred outline of the woman. Curls of blue. Sapphire eyes. Flawless marble skin. Oddly he felt like he had seen this exact image before, only her hair had been dirty, pale heart-shaped face smudged with dirt and blood. His blood. Her crying had awoken him then, but only briefly.  _Why had this Auronya been crying? For me?_  That was impossible. More likely she had cried because he had frightened her or she had found out who it was she had saved. The questions about her tears ceased, however, when he realized what he called her.

_Auronya, why would I call her that?_

An Auronya was a superstition space travelers prayed to, hoping the beings would watch them during their journeys. They were believed to beautiful beings, mostly women, souls that had been graced by the Goddess of dawn and light, Aurora, with the power of protection. They were mostly seen as rainbow lights, folded arches of color floating in the dead of space like the colorful light displays at the poles of certain planets. He knew that such lights were only gases interacting with solar particles, and that Auronya's in general were just myth, nothing more. But looking up at this woman who stared at him with such open concern and a small smile on her lips... He could see why he had thought to call her that. She was beautiful.

And her words...

 _I am safe?_ The tone had been so calm and reassuring. His eyes fluttered as sleep threatened to return. Her gentle strokes on his forehead far more dangerous than anything his captors had done. She was lulling him into a false sense of security.  _No, I am never safe_.  _Never._  There was always someone out there that wanted him dead, to hurt him. But even as he fought it -or tired and failed to- he found his body relaxing, giving into her demands that he sleep.

.~-~.

When she was sure he was asleep, Bulma shook her head as she pulled away amazed at the man in her care. Even with the morphine and everything else increased he still managed to wake up. Goku never fought the drugs this much and this guy had three time what they normally gave her best friend. Rubbing the back of her head, she wondered if she should give him more. At the same time she was too anxious to do so... even Goku had his limits and she didn't want to kill the guy after working so hard to save him these past three days. More than that, she didn't want to kill him. Period. To hurt him when he had already suffered so much.

"Hey, sweetie," her father said as he entered the room, "How's the patient?"

Getting over her initial start at her father, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "He just woke up somewhat. But he's asleep again."

"Really?" Nodding to himself, he opened his files on the man and started to jot something down. "Go ahead and give him a little more."

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

Closing the folder, he stepped next to her and looked down at the patient, cutting her off, "It'll be fine. I had a feeling we would have to."

Puzzled, she turned the knobs on the wounded man's anesthetics hanging to her right on the headboard of his bed. "How so?"

"Wherever he came from, it appears they kept him heavily subdued." The doctor pulled a piece of paper from his folder and held it out to her, graphs, images, and text sprawled over the whole page. Taking the chemical report her eyes widened seeing the complex structures as he continued, "I've never seen these types of compounds before, but they are similar to morphine and a few other akin compounds." He sighed. "I'd say he has been drugged for about three years with this cocktail of drugs that are very potent. It would stand to reason he would show a tolerance to ours..."

Bulma felt her heart rate increase, hands shaking slightly. "Is that why it's taking longer for him to heal?" She handed the report back to him. "Goku's body would have already healed most of these minor wounds, I don't understand why his are not."

Shifting the folder into one arm, he scratched his mustache and nodded. "Afraid so, sweetie. It's what I've been researching these past few days, but with this..." From his lab coat he withdrew a syringe with a translucent yellow liquid. "I hope we'll see some improvement."

"What is it?" She stepped out of his way so he could inject the drug into the unconscious man's IV drip.

His glasses slipped down his nose as he added the drug and watched the monitor's vital signs. "Something I concocted, haven't came up with a name yet. If we ever get this young lad's name maybe I'll name it after him."

Bulma rubbed her arms feeling rather useless as her father checked the man over. "What about the casts, we still need to make them..."

Putting the empty syringe back into his pocket, he shook his head as he turned to her. "Actually... I wanted to test something on him that should take care of that without having to go through all the hassle."

"Dad!" With her raised voice he cringed. "We can't use him as a guinea pig for your new medical treatments!"

He scratched the black cat who rested on his shoulders and had been startled by her outburst. "Calm down, sweetie..." He gave her a reassuring smile. "If it doesn't work it will break down in his system and exit like it was never there. If it works though, we won't have to get all messy with casts."

Her disbelieving look melted with his pleading eyes and she groaned, "Fine, but don't put down that it was experimental in the report. I don't want someone reading it later..."

He chuckled softly, "Okay deal."

All she could do was shake her head as she started for the door. "Don't do it while I'm here either... I don't want any part of it. I'll be outside with the spaceship parts if something happens."

.~-~.

Sitting on the floor of the guestroom four days later with the parts of the ship scattered about as she divided them into small piles of similar component, Bulma heard a soft growl so familiar to her now that she knew right away her patient had awaken. She stopped on the piece she was working on figuring out and stood, putting her screwdriver into her tool belt before going over to him. He was trying to get his hand out of the blanket and take off the oxygen mask... He wasn't getting far, hand tangled as it was. She giggled and his dark gaze fell on her, stopping.

Hey you..." She reached out, untangling his arm before slipping her fingers into his hand and squeezing it. "Just go back to sleep. Everything's okay." He growled again in response and her brows rose slightly. "Oh, don't be that way." She sat on the bed next to him and leaned forward, gingers stroking the side of his face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He scowled more -if that was at all possible- and jerked his head away, growling louder.

"Alright. Aright." Taking her hand away, she stood up and frowned at him. "Mr. Grumpy-pants..." Sighing she let her eyes trail down his whole body, seeing the white medical wrap that covered practically every inch of him much like one of those legendary Egyptian mummies. "But then I can't blame you. I'd be grumpy too if I had so many bones broken and a hole in my chest."

He stopped growling, listening to her and she hesitated for a minute as her eyes traveled back up and met his gaze.  _Why do I feel like a piece of meat to him?_  She stopped herself from shivering, frustrated at the thought. At the same time she couldn't help it, his eyes were the same dark chilling flame from before just... consuming in a different way.  _Almost like he is appraising me, searching for a weakness._ There still was no warmth there. No hint that he was thankful either. He was on edge, body tense.

To break the awkward silence she murmured, "You are probably thirsty..." She reached for the mask to unclip it and he grabbed her left hand, glaring at her distrustfully. Swallowing back her uncertainty she fixed him a hard look and pushed on in spite of his hold and took his mask off, the whole time not shying away from his gaze.

Putting the mask on the end table, she grabbed the bottle of water resting there and raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow as she looked at his hand still gripping her wrist tightly. "I need my hand to unscrew this. That is if you want something to drink." He let go, as if burned and turned his head away, jaw clenching.

 _He understands me?_  She wasn't sure, but she still marked this to think about later as she took the cap off the bottle and sat down next to him. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, keeping note of each movement she made. Feeling somewhat flustered by this, she pushed away her unease and carefully slipped her right hand under his head to hold it up as she brought the rim to his lips. Forced to look right at her, he kept his gaze on her face and swallowed cautiously as she looked at the water flowing into his mouth. Anywhere but his own eyes really.

The woman was flushed, cheeks lightly dusted with a rosy hue as she helped him, but it was the concern she showed for him in her sapphire eyes that startled him and... unnerved him. Staring up at her he found himself wondering why. Why was she helping him? What did she gain from it? What did this Auronya gain from helping a man like him? Surely she wasn't doing it out of the kindness of her own heart. Maybe she was... There was something about her soft words and touch... something about how she kept giving him that small smile... or when she had blinked innocently at his harsh glare. Could she really be helping him?

No. No one ever did things just out of kindness. Everyone wanted something. As she gently set his head back down and put the empty plastic bottle into the trash his mind raced as to what it was she wanted from him. Did she think she could use him? Maybe thinking she could trade him back for safety, protection either from his tormentor, Freeza, or to appease the menacing tyrant. He wouldn't be surprised if that was what she was doing, everyone knew him... of him. Boiling rage slithered through his veins at the mere thought.

 _Like I would let that happen, I am not going back to Freeza._  Not alive at least. He was not going back to that desolate life, living day by day at the mercy -or lack thereof- of his captors and their fancies. He would not be a tool for this weak pathetic woman who showed too much emotion on her face and taunted him with her beauty, trying to lure him into thinking he was safe.

With her back turned as she dug in the drawer of the end table for something, he tried to sit up but a sharp stabbing pain took his breath away and his breath hissed through his teeth. She gasped, turning swiftly and pressing down lightly on his shoulders, her eyes big and worried. The look took him by shock and he didn't fight her as she made him lay back down.

"Don't do that!" Leaning over him, one hand on his shoulder she wiggled the other's pointer finger at him, wearing a scolding look one would give a child. "We were able to heal all the other broken bones, but your ribs were beyond what we could heal... and your right lung might collapse if you strain it too much."

The pain from his chest throbbed and ached, cascading through the rest of his body.  _Why am I not healed?_  It didn't make sense. Actually, why was she forcing him to sleep? If they had put him in a regeneration tank all his injuries would have been healed, there was no need for rest. Unless...  _I'm_   _on a planet that is too poor to afford one_. Or he happened to crash land on some planet that had no connection to the Empire or the Saiyan Resistance. He would have said the former given they knew common language, but at the same time this woman didn't look poor... nor did the room he was in. And there was a slight accent to her words. It was so subtle that he had missed it completely at first, but there it was. Certain vowels and the words not pronounced as he was used to. Or pronounced too perfectly. He hadn't heard of such an accent before...

"If I let you go will you promise not to try that again?"

She eased up, but still sat close watching him. He glared at her and managed a reply from his unused throat. It came out little more than a grumble, "I promise nothing."

Blinking, she stared at him, startled to hear him talk. "You... you speak our language?"

"I speak Common," his tone dipped lower, splashed with sarcasm, "Whether it's your worthless language I don't know."

She crossed her arms, brow rising. "Well, aren't you a smartass."

His eyes narrowed noticing how casual and comfortable she was as she sat there. "Do you realize who you are speaking disrespectfully too, woman?"

The smile left her face as she glared at him. "The names Bulma, and no, I don't have the slightest idea who  _you_  are... care to elaborate?"

"No."

With his face turned left towards the window, Bulma found herself getting more frustrated with him. "No? Why?"

His jaw clenched, muscles in his cheeks tensing. "I shouldn't have to tell you, and either way you are beneath me. Pathetic and weak."

Feeling sorry she asked, she stood, crossing her arms and grew defensive. "Oh-oh, I'm beneath you? Pathetic? Weak?" Then she added unable to help herself, "Have you looked at yourself lately?" Again the muscles in his cheek tensed, but he stayed silent. She frowned. "You are not what I thought you'd be like."

He snorted. "What? Thought I'd fall all over your feet thanking you? I would have been fine on my own."

"Is that so?"

"Hn," a non-committal grunt was all she got.

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, about to yell, but then caught herself and took a deep breath. When she collected herself she fixed him a displeasing look, ignoring the glare he was shooting her from the corner of his eyes. "For your information you were near death and would have died if not for my father and me."

"Hn."

She continued, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else from him, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up and throw yourself at me in thanks, but I did expect some gratitude. Not only did you have thirty broken bones, but you almost lost a lung, bruised both kidneys and your liver, not to mention all of the other internal bleeding... Oh and your ears. Do I need to go on?"

"Hn." He lay there, glaring at the window, not even looking at her.

She threw her hands up in the air. "What is  _hn_  supposed to mean?

He sneered. "Take it however you will, woman. Could mean many things but I like the  _'You're not worth responding to'_ aspect myself."

"Oh... you..." Bulma's hand reached for the morphine drip. "I think I liked you better asleep, asshole." Her fingers twisted the knob and his eyes went to the motion.

He frowned, shaking his head as everything became foggy. "W...What did you do to me, woman?" He blinked a few times, fighting to stay awake.

"I just upped the morphine. Sleep well, jerk." She turned it a little more and his eyes closed, body relaxing. The only sign that told her that he had truly fallen asleep. She shook her head. "What an ass."

She huffed, frustrated as she turned from the bed, grumbling under her breath about disrespectful alien men. About to walk out of the room, the machine that read his vitals suddenly gave a high pitched shriek as his pulse dropped drastically low. Eyes widening, she rushed back and closed the knob to the morphine drip some. Then she waited anxiously for the warning shrieks to pass and his pulse to come back up to the appropriate threshold. Sure, he wasn't what she had imagined -and maybe she had expected him in part to throw himself at her, thankful for saving his life- but that didn't mean she wanted him to die. With his heart back in the range of normal, she sighed as she put his oxygen mask back on. Her thoughts going to that time she put that boy who initially broke her heart in a coma. She had felt so horrible afterwards. Still did. How was she supposed to know everyone became allergic to bee stings when stung a million times?

Staring at the man, she realized she was more upset then she should be. Of course he wouldn't automatically trust her. Of course this man would not be like Goku... His life had been hell. So different than how her best friend had grown. She recalled then the looks he had been giving her. The defensiveness of it all. She should have known better then to expect anything less than anger and suspicious insults from him. To him she was just another person who could hurt him. He didn't know her. Didn't know she just spent a week making sure he didn't die. Didn't know that her heart was aching for his suffering.

Sniffling, she slapped away a few rouge tears that had betrayed her by slipping free. She needed to get out of this room for a while... Needed a distraction from the troubled thoughts that had returned. Collecting the parts she had been working on, she fled the room.

.~-~.

Red eyes laughed at him from the darkness, lashing out at him and tearing his flesh. A long slimy tongue teased him, tormenting him for what felt like eternity.

" _Vegeta..."_ Freeza purred with delight, _"I found you. You thought you could escape me?"_ A crazed laugh echoed around him.  _"You're my monkey. Mine. When are you going to learn you can never run from me?"_

The chilling, high-pitched laugh stayed with him as he awoke, sitting up suddenly. Vegeta grabbed his chest and groaned as pain seized him and the monitor beeped a frantic rhythm that matched his heart. Lying back down, he took a few slow breaths and calmed himself, the machine slowed.  _Annoying piece of shit._ He wanted to raise his hand and blast it but knew better than to try and use any ki... it never worked and only made everything hurt more.

Breathing heavily, he glared at the ceiling. He wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed since that day he made the woman angry, but ever since then he had been in and out of consciousness, spending most of it only half-asleep. Those rare times he had been awake he decided it was more prudent to act like he wasn't so the woman wouldn't drug him again. Because of this she had even thought at first that she put him into a coma, much to his amusement. Though, those times had been... awkward for him. Having someone take care of him. Spend hours with him making sure he ate and got enough fluids. He shuttered at the half-memory of the catheter and excrement incident, having only been half awake at the time. His cheeks flushed at the mere thought of it as he turned his head right and looked out at the cloudy sky through the blinds.

The woman muttering to herself came through the cracked window and he brought his arm up covering his eyes, the small blush not leaving his cheeks as all the memories banged around in his mind. And then also that one time when he had been awake and she changed his bandages... All of them. While softly humming a tune, her fingers light across his skin and her scent overwhelmingly sweet as at one point she had rested him against her as she changed the wrappings around his chest. His pride had wanted him to push her away. Insult her until she ran crying from the room but he had known she would have only drugged him and did it while he was unconscious. No matter how awkward she made him feel he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to know what she was doing, wanted to make sure she wouldn't turn on him, or that anyone else for that matter would.

She never did. If anything she went out of her way to make sure she didn't hurt him and made sure he was always  _physically_ comfortable. She would talk to him while she visited him. Nothing about him or his condition (he got the distinct impression that she thought if she did she would make him worse somehow...) but she did talk about her work. How infuriating moronic people could be. Most times she would be working on calculations and something mechanical as the smell of oil and burnt wires joined her sweet scent making an oddly relaxing smell.

She talked, and talked, and talked. How anyone could talk so much was beyond him! She talked about the weather. About politics. About science and math. Mostly she talked about Goku. The man who had a tail like his and of the wild adventures they had as children. When conscious Vegeta had been curious the most about this lost Saiyan. Only then recalling how Bardock's youngest, Kakarot, had been sent to a planet named Er'arth. Could it be the one and the same? Either way it was clear to him that this man was a Saiyan. That he wasn't stranded alone on this gods-forsaken backwater planet. At the same time he didn't find that as much as a relief seeing as this... Goku... acted nothing like a true Saiyan. What had happened to this lost Saiyan cub to make him not complete his mission? There wasn't much out there that could get a cub off the task that had been implanted in their heads during the trip -other than perhaps hitting their head...

More than anything, though, Vegeta found himself pondering over how low the odds were that he would land on Earth where Bardock's lost son was and just happen to be found by the woman who -by the sound of it- raised him, and that she was now taking care of him and nursing him back to health. The fates were mischievous bitches. Vegeta knew better than anyone that something that may look like a blessing at the time could -and probably would- turn into the worst kind of surprise later. Not that he liked surprises of any kind.

No, there may be one. The woman.

Sure, Vegeta had come to learn a lot about her. He knew her favorite ice cream was strawberry swirl -what in the cosmos was ice cream and strawberry? he didn't know- and that she was an only child with a huge extended family through both her parents. Her father was the richest and smartest man on the planet, with a cat that liked to ride around on his shoulders everywhere. That her mother, while outwardly ditsy, was also smart -had an award winning flower garden- and while she knew how to help others was never able to quite connect with her daughter using her Therapist skills she had at her disposal. So Vegeta did know a lot about her -annoyingly too much!- but each time the woman came through that door and started talking to him he would learn something else about her that would take him by surprise. Almost like he was pealing back one layer after another...

He didn't know what to think about any of this. Didn't know how to feel either. No one got close to him. No one simply started telling him about their lives... Usually they ran away screaming bloody murder. They feared him, wept, begged and -his favorite- colorfully cursed his name. They did not sit down, not but two feet away in a chair, completely relaxed as they worked on some mechanical project and tell him how their day went.

At first Vegeta thought he was going to go insane with her inane babbling, or bald as he pulled out all his hair in a fit of rage. But slowly -when he was finally able to tune the not so important pieces out- he found that it kept his thoughts blissfully empty and the older demons at bay. He hated it. Hated what she was doing to him. Wanted to blast her into oblivion for becoming such a soothing force in his life. But there was nothing he could do about it. As she had pointed out with the 'have you looked at yourself' comment, he was weak and pathetic. He needed her and that was no easy thing for him to accept. Needing someone. Depending on them...

Letting his arm fall back down onto the bed, he stared up blankly at the ceiling. The loathing and self hate started bubbling under his skin again. She wasn't there to quite his mind and he wasn't going to stop it, wasn't going to stop the beast inside that screamed at him.  _Pathetic. Worthless. Weak._  Over and over it snarled at him. Over and over he agreed. He was pathetic lying in that bed, dependent on this frail human woman and her father. He was worthless, unable to take care of himself, prone in this bed. He was weak. Everything about him was. He could feel the lack of muscles that had once been, the sunken skin taut on bones and organs. His soul too, was weak, giving into the woman's lure of safety and peace. Closing his eyes, he briefly contemplated what it would be like to never open them again. To give into death... let all the pain and suffering go. Let go before he had nothing left of his pride. No one would miss him. Bardock might morn for a day or two. Tash too, his only living relative, his cousin. But would their lives not be better off without him?

His eyes snapped open. The old familiar drive to keep going surging to life.  _Not until Freeza is dead at my feet._  Or he was dead beneath his.

Vegeta shifted, testing his chest and limbs. When no stabbing pain greeted him he slowly sat up with a groan feeling minor discomfort. The blanket fell around his waist and looking down he blinked at the sight of all of the wires and cords attached to him. Then his lip curled back with disgusted and he sneered at himself.  _I am a disgrace to all Saiyans._  His father would be rolling in his grave at the sight of his heir reliant on such crud disgusting means. Furious he yanked them all away, including that repulsive catheter -which was painful coming out of the hole in his side- and flung them away from him. The machine that kept his vitals visible on a screen wailed loudly as it read a systematic failure for everything.

Ignoring the painful sounds, he pulled the blanket from his legs and blushed a little finding he was wearing some strange black shorts with a gray band around the waist with printed Earth language he couldn't make out on them. With a shake of his head, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand. His vision blurred abruptly and he swayed. He reached back, using the bed to steady himself and dimly could heard the footfalls of someone running through the machine's shrieking. He paid it little attention focused solely on trying to stay standing, only to suddenly find the floor.

Cursing in his native tongue, he glared at the floor as the door to his room burst open. The sweet scent of the woman hit him as she stood there for a few seconds before yelling, "What are you doing?" He winced at her high flustered tone, but could hear her underlying concern for him as well. "You nearly died two weeks ago! You are in no condition to be walking around. Get your ass back in bed now, mister."

At her words his gaze rose, a sneer forming on his lips as he was about to ask if she had a death wish for speaking to him in such a manner, but found all thought vanishing when he saw her. She stood there before him with her hands on her hips, shoulder length blue hair damp and clinging to her face and neck, bright sapphire eyes trying to glare down at him, but were still wide with worry. Her curvy slender form was in a very revealing two-piece garment, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Oh, and wet. Water dripped from her hair and the blue two-piece, rippled down her ivory skin and thudded into the dark brown and tan carpet.

Vegeta swallowed and averted his eyes to the floor. The image of her, however, stayed with him and made his mind jump to all the wrong places. It amazed him how she could be so demanding and comfortable in a garment he could only classify as something a whore or slave would wear. On the other hand, he was also reminded again how very Saiyan like her race was, other than her bright colorings and lack of muscles and a tail she would have been a perfect match. Rarely had he seen a race that looked so much like his own... There was Raccoon's race, but their heads were flatter in the front and bigger overall not because of the brain size but due to the skull being so thick.

Shaking his rattled thoughts, he collected himself as he went to stand back up but found the task difficult at best with the dizziness and weakness in his wobbly legs. He was about to fall over when she was there, suddenly, her small warm hands on his side and back before she slipped her arm around him to support him. He flinched. But all thought left again as her eyes looked up, locking with his. Her dripping hair stuck to him, her skin wet and yet warmth radiated from her as her sweet scent surrounded him, embraced him. For a few heartbeats neither one said a word as time faded away. Then she suddenly shook her head, freeing them both as she started walking him back to the bed.

"Come on... Let's get you back into bed." Her tone had become softer, gentler... almost... Was that pity he heard?

"I don't need your help," he growled as he tried to push her away only to find that he couldn't as weak as he was.

She peeked at him from under eyelashes, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, calm down, macho man. I promise not to tell anyone you let me help you if you don't."

She sat them both down on the bed and he stared at her, dumbfounded. No one. No one ever talked to him like this. Tash was the only one who ever dared to come close and even he had enough sense not to tease him so lightly. So stunned was he that he didn't move or push her away as she checked his bandages before looking at his other vitals, grabbing his wrist and feeling his pulse among other things that would have normally been embarrassing. She kept glancing at him as if expecting him to lash out and he felt confusion start a root in his thoughts wondering why he felt guilty over this.

After a few minutes she stopped looking him over and sighed. "Looks like your all good. Now, you don't have to put everything back on, but please try to lie back down and get some more rest." Reaching across him, she leaned over to turn off the wailing monitor and her arm brushed his front, her head inches below his face. "I frankly don't want to fix that lung of your again and I don't think you want me to either." She sat back up, the room deathly silent with only his heart pounding in his ears and her breaths. "There we go..." Upon seeing his bewildered look she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to fix you up like you are probably used to... Or why you are healing abnormally slow for your species but my father is working hard on it." She stood, putting a hand on her hip and leaning on one leg, bringing his attention back to the fact that she was scantily clothed. Almost not hearing, "So just rest and relax."

A few minutes passed and he had yet to say anything, just stare at the floor, she started to fidget. Tilting her head, her eyes traveled his body trying to figure out if she missed something. When the silence became too awkward for her she said, "Um... How about some food, you've got to be starving."

As she started to walk from him he grabbed her arm. Somewhat startled, she looked back but his gaze remained on the floor, brows knitted in contemplation. "What do you know of my race?" He meant to demand the answer, instead his voice was barely audible and he frowned at himself before looking up.

She tried to stop the shiver that crawled over her skin as his dark eyes held hers, the first time ever without that overwhelming cold flame... they were still so hollow though. "Well... Yes and no." His eyes narrowed as he let go of her arm and she shifted her eyes away. "Earth is not space ready... There was never any need for we have all we could ever want or need right here. So I know not of your race per se, but my best friend who has the same wild hair and black coloring as you, also has abnormal strength, healing, and the ability to manipulate ki..." She then added as an afterthought, "Oh, and he has a tail like yours."

He grumbled under his breath. Frustrated with her for he knew all of this already. Only useful thing she said confirmed his suspicions that he was stuck here. But then that wasn't her fault, it wasn't like she knew he had been awake during all of her 'little' chats. Would probably be embarrassed and blushing if she did.

Mistaking his grumble for concern about not being space ready she continued, "We can get into space but I'm afraid the means are crude and would take you millions of years to reach the next galaxy." When he didn't look at her she bent, catching his eyes. "But you were lucky that you nearly crashed into me instead of someone else because not only did we know your anatomy previously which saved your life, but my father and I are the only ones that are capable of recreating a ship for you from you old one..."

"What do you mean?" He didn't feel comfortable with the view he was currently getting of her chest with her bent over, but he wasn't going to break eye contact either. "Your planet is so far behind it would take all the scientists on this mudball planet at least fifty years to figure it out, let alone build. Are you insane, woman?"

Her lips twitched as she -thankfully- straightened and flipped her damp hair over her shoulder. "No, not insane..." He blinked as she slyly smiled at him. "You, sir, are looking at the second most intelligent person on this planet... my father being the first. I have no doubt that between the two of us we can piece your junk heap back together and come up with something just as good if not better between us." She shrugged. "We wouldn't be the richest and most powerful family on Earth if we couldn't do the impossible. So just relax."

Vegeta knew this woman had just as much pride if not more than him, but the tone she used and air she took on was far more than he was used to or expected. He snorted, looking away. "I hardly think you, woman, or your father can even comprehend-"

Grabbing his chin, she interrupted him as she suddenly jerked his face so his eyes made contact with hers and drew closer until they were nose to nose and snapped, "Hey mister, we are the Capsule Corporation and I know you really don't know what that means, but that isn't something to snore about!"

Momentarily taken aback by her blue eyes which had darkened with a kindling wild flame, a spark he rarely saw even in the strongest of warriors, he felt himself get lost in the sea of blue. This glint made her look so... alive. So prideful and full of spirit it burned his cold hollow soul to stare into the light of life. He could feel her energy then, small but bright, it came off her in waves. A bright vibrant red. Richer than any blood. This insight through her eyes only lasted seconds, but it was enough to startle him for a few more seconds before he realized she was still holding his chin.

He slapped her hand away, growling darkly, "Do not touch me."

She jerked back from the death glare he used to scare the shit out of everyone as if slapped. A notable shiver traveled through her, however, instead of fleeing like everyone else -who was not Freeza or his top henchmen- would have, her shoulders rolled back as she stiffened. Eyes dilating as the spark he had just seen grew bigger. If she had been a true Saiyan female he would have even thought she was going to attack him. His heart picked up, part of him unnerved, another part thrilled, he pushed both back down.

Folding her arms her gazes bore into him. "Who do you think cleaned you, jerk? My hands have been everywhere so get over yourself, you pompous asshole." With a 'humph' she turned as if to leave missing the blush on his cheeks only to turn around on him for another round. "You are lucky I want to see what the universe is like or I would tell you to shove it." Stomping for the door, she snapped over her shoulder, "I'll have my mother bring something for you to eat, try not to choke on it." She then slammed the door, leaving him there in stunned silence.

Other than that being the first time anyone had stood up to his death glare, the woman surprised him yet again by acting as she had. Along with that fire in her eyes, her fists had been shaking, knuckles white as if she wanted to punch him. If all her stories were true, then there was no doubt in his mind that she knew how to land a decent punch. It wasn't so much that she held back that amazed him, but how much she had struggled to keep herself from doing so... over something so little as him telling her not to touch him too. If she had been a Saiyan female... Needless to say he wouldn't want to face her. He shook his head, listening as he heard her stomp down the stairs, then complain to someone before slamming another door.

"Fucking ungrateful bastard," her voice came to him clearly from the partly open window as she continued to curse colorfully. "Someone needs to get that stick out of his ass and hit him with it for a few good spells." Grunting, Vegeta moved farther onto the bed and sat by the wall, watching through the window, she moved between pieces of what he realized were  _his_  crashed ship. "I can't believe I wasted two weeks on him -AHHHH," she screamed angrily after she kicked a bigger section of his ship, then hopped around clutching her foot. The motion was almost comical. "Ohhh owww owww..."

She sighed, finally calming down as the steam left her. Scratching her head, she looked down at a hunk of his ship that had strange welding marks on it. "Now where was I?"

His eyes narrowed as he examined it as best he could, then realized with a start that the marks had been from her as she proceeded to connect the wires of a smaller piece to the bigger one... She really was rebuilding his ship. But would she understand any of the technology once she got it running? He didn't know. The way her hands moved over it... recalling how she could do complex calculations in her head. She was intelligent in that aspect, he'd give her that. Maybe she could. Maybe she was his way off this planet and back to the Resistance. Issue with that was, once he gained his strength back could this knowledge keep him from killing her? Knowing his temper, he wasn't so sure.

Which was a pity... His eyes wandered over her body as she turned to lay on her back with a sigh and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun, her chest rising and falling, legs bent and partly ajar. What would she be like wiggling and moaning beneath him? That sassy mouth- He shook his head, and forced his gaze to the bed, furious with himself as disgust rumbled in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was just thinking... The last time he had been with a woman he had been under the control of the blasted chip in his head. Where his body had not been his own. Freeza had controlled all but his thoughts and the sick tyrant had made him rape the woman. His fists clenched the bed as unwanted memories rushed forward. Screams reached rang hollow in his mind, the images still raw given he hadn't really had any time to force them away in the shadows of his mind like the rest. Those had been the worst days of his life... unable to control his body as he watched everything the tyrant had him do, all the while screaming with rage inside. Luckily the damned chip had short circuited and he freed himself... How long ago had that been? He shook his head. The past years of his life were a blur, ever since he had been recaptured by that vile lizard.

A scrapping sound jarred him from his thoughts and he turned his head, finding the woman's mother entering the room, a try full of food in her arms. She smiled at him with sickening cheerfulness and tone too light as she said, "I hope you are hungry..."

Vegeta found himself swallowing, both from the smell of the food, making a lump form in his throat and also at the way the blonde woman unnerved him so. She had been in his room only a few times before... each time he wished he was somewhere else.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~


	4. Monster Vs Man

 

\- 4 -

Monster Vs Man

Bulma lay on the back lawn amongst the pile of broken ship, listening to her mother ramble on and on in the man's room. It was obvious she was trying to annoy the man slightly even though everything she said was polite.  _Good old mom for the win,_ Bulma thought with a lazy smile. But that smile didn't last long, concern for her patient growing. He wasn't insulting her mother, in fact, he had said nothing. That didn't seem like the man she knew. Of course she only knew him from two awakenings. And her mother could pin down the most serious of earthlings and make them tremble in their shoes... So she shouldn't be surprised that her mother made this overly arrogant alien man speechless or uneasy.

What did surprise her was how she had acted when he snapped at her. She had been so close to punching him like one of her warrior friends. Too close. What was it about him that got under her skin? She knew he was basically a wounded animal, had to tread lightly because he easily spooked. At the same time she had felt hurt that he still didn't trust her. Which she only had to remind herself that he had not been conscious these past two weeks to know how much she slaved over him... How much she had grown to like his silent presence or how much better she felt having someone to talk to -even though he had not been awake or responded. And yet if he had known... She still didn't know how horrible his life had been. How it could be worse than her imagination, she didn't know, but it could be. Him acting out was not his fault. And yes, one day that excuse would not work, but today wasn't that day. She really needed to get a hold of herself and her emotions when it came to him because there was a very distinct chance this could get so much worse before he got better...

Sighing, Bulma stood and wiped the sweat from her brow, deciding that maybe she should free him from her mother. Sure, in part he deserved it, but she wasn't so heartless to leave him up there for another hour, trapped, with no way out. She walked to the backdoor and into the kitchen, nodding to herself. Besides, putting the pieces of his trashed ship together might go faster if he had any knowledge about it that she could use. She stopped as a random thought crossed her mind seeing the fridge and grabbed the small box of strawberries from with the coldbox before continuing up the stairs, past the bathroom door and his bedroom door, to her room. All the while nibbling on one, all the wayward emotions disappearing as the fruit pleased her beyond words. Setting the box down on the dresser, she quickly tugged on a pair of black short shorts and a loose, flowing yelling shirt that had a pretty black design of intertwining vines with red budding flowers on the front and side. With a small glance at the mirror she touched up her makeup before grabbing her strawberries and left the room.

Starting on another strawberry, she toed the door open and leaned in the doorway, studying the room and its occupants. Before her the man lay on the bed, staring intently up at the ceiling with a scowl. Her mother sat in the chair at the foot of the bed, not noticing Bulma as she continued on, talking about her beloved flowers. Bulma waited there, not really listening (having learned long ago how to tune her mother out when she was like this) and observed the man.

Vegeta heard the door open and saw her leaning there in his peripheral vision, eating a strange red thing that smelled a lot like her. He had to fight himself from looking at her, but even from where he lay he could see that crafty look on her face. Clearly she knew how annoyed he was, yet stayed there not interrupting her mindless twit of a mother. He had thought  _she_  had talked too much. At least the woman had a few remotely interesting things to say, her mother on the other hand... He never thought anyone could talk so much in his life. About nothing of important too. He knew now where the woman got it from. Why did he care about the earth flower called... daisies? He'd sooner stomp on them in spite of her than take care of the damned things.

More frustrating was that he couldn't do a blasted thing about it. He couldn't kill her. He was too weak to move fast enough to catch her off guard. Which, having heard all the stories about her from her daughter and the way she eyed him... He knew she was trying and succeeding at irritating him. He hated mind-shrinks for a blighted reason. He told himself if he had the strength to do it she would be a blood splat on the wall... at the same time a voice warned him that she wouldn't be such an easy advisory though she was more pathetically weaker than her daughter.  _Shrinks and their damn head games._

Bulma cleared her throat, finally alerting her mother she was there. "Mom, let our patient sleep." She walked in her eyes still on him. "He needs to rest and I doubt he wants to hear about your exploits in the garden. No matter how adventurous." She smirked at her own wisecrack.

"Oh." Mrs. Briefs stood from the chair, smiling absentmindedly as she picked up the tray of one empty plate and two completely full ones. "Okay dear, do you want anything?"

Making eye contact, the message about how odd him not eating more passed between them wordlessly and Bulma nodded before lifting the box of strawberries a little. "Nah, got all I want here, Mom, thank you."

As the older woman walked past her she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before saying, "If either of you need anything just yell." Nodding, Bulma closed the door behind her and leaned with her back on it.

For a few minutes there was only silence, him still staring up at the ceiling and her at him. Fed up he asked, "What do you want, woman?"

Her brow rose slightly but didn't get angry. Instead she walked over to him and held out the box of red things to him. "Want one?"

He gave her a hardly tempered look. "What are they?"

She bit into one and after swallowing replied, "They are a fruit here on Earth... called strawberries..."

 _So that's what a strawberry is..._  He gave it an indifferent look before glaring at her and sneered, "I'll pass."

She shrugged. "Your loss." Moving to the end table, she sat on it and continued to eat without another word.

Frustrated, he started to sit up and repeated his earlier question, "What do you want, woman?" She glanced over at him but didn't say anything. "Damnit, wench, spit out whatever you want or leave me be."

The flame sparked up like before as her gaze narrowed and her hand froze halfway to her mouth. Slowly, she put the red fruit back in the box, obviously angered when she spoke in a harsher tone, "You are despicable, you know that? I should have let my mother continue."

With his arms folded across his chest and leaning back against the headboard, he felt satisfied that he had gotten under her skin again. "Please do I'd find killing her far more entertaining than you."

Bulma blinked, taken aback at how casual he had said it, and rather horrified that anyone would joke about something like that.  _Who would say such a thing?_  Well, clearly he just did, but still... She frowned then seeing how serious he was and a chill crept over her, realizing he was not in any way joking.  _This isn't him acting out... he's serious._  She just saved his life and here he was telling her he wanted to kill her mother? Why would he tell her this? It didn't make any sense. This man was weak, at her mercy, and he was telling her this? Maybe... maybe this was the more she had worried about before.

Vegeta watched as she remained deathly still, sitting there with her face downcast to the strawberries in her hands. All the while he wondered what she would say back, knowing the man she saved was so ruthless. For a week he had been forced to listen to her perfect world and unattainable, illogical ideals and stories about another Saiyan who was practically a saint. A Saiyan she held in obvious high esteem. It was time for her to know the truth about him, a real Saiyan. To know she harbored a killer, cold and ruthless, as dangerous as they came. It was judgment time. It was a relief and yet at the same time a small part felt -dare he say sad- about tainting her image of him further. As the seconds passed, he waited for her to condemn him, to bring down his death sentence. But another second and then another went by and she didn't say anything. Didn't move.

Finally she slid off the end table and set the strawberries down, then looked up, her face masked as she stated evenly, "You mean it... you would really kill her if given the chance."

He held her gaze, not shying away. "Yes. What are you going to do about it? Cry? Now that you know you just saved a killer?"

The way his intense gaze studied her, it was as if he was waiting for a response. And she realized he was. He thought she was going to turn on him knowing what he just revealed. Which she knew was the truth because the way he said it with that devilish glint in his eyes, like he was proud. How many lives had he ended? With Goku's strength... many. It made her feel so hollow and cold inside. And scared! Finding out someone you took care of the last two weeks and talked so openly with while they were unconscious was happily proclaiming himself a killer? But she couldn't stop seeing all those wounds and scars in her minds eye. Couldn't stop seeing the shadows from his scans...

What had the universe done to this man? Sure, Earth had its few nuts who went on mindless rampages but she knew this man was not insane. At least not yet. There was intelligence there in his eyes... Intelligence and something else she recognized but couldn't place, hidden under the cold flame and hollowness. He was in pain. Wounded beyond imagination and doing as the universe had shaped him to do. She couldn't condemn him for that. Couldn't turn her back on him when probably the whole universe had done so time and time again. She knew if given a chance he could have a better, happier and healthier life. He just needed a  _chance_.

She was scared of him now, yes. But if Bulma Briefs was anything, she was stubborn. Once her mind was made up nearly nothing could change it. And her mind was set on giving him that chance she believed he so desperately needed. She wouldn't have done anything different knowing he was a killer. She would have saved him. Everyone deserved a chance, even this rough man who got under her skin far too easily. Somehow, someway she would make him see that his lot in life was not as set as he thought it was.  _Unstoppable force meet unmovable object._

Taking a small breath to steady herself, she opened her mouth and said, "No."

"Oh, yes..." Vegeta drawled as he leaned closer. "You just saved the universe's most feared-"

Turning her chin up, she cut him off as she got closer, "You mistook me. I meant  _no,_ I'm not going to criticize you about it... or cry." He pulled back as surprise flashed in his eyes like a candle flaring in a cold night wind and her resolve hardened knowing she had been right. "I believe you... that you have killed but even if I had known that, I wouldn't have done anything different." Unable to look into his eyes anymore her gaze went to the window. "Unlike you, I hold life sacred and special..." She hesitated, that didn't come out as she had wanted it too, but there was no going back. "Most of us on Earth do and though we have had our wars and current crime problems, I would like to think we will get past such needless bloodshed."

She turned walking the length of the bed, then stopped, looking at the floor. "When someone commits the heinous act of murder here they are judged before their peers who then decide what their punishment will be..." Turning back, the open conflict on her face left him breathless. "And though I would choose imprisonment for life instead of the death penalty if I ever had to be a juror during one of these trials, I find... myself a hypocrite if it ever came to my own family or friends being killed." She walked back to the head of the bed, getting closer yet. The look in her eyes that wild flame he had seen so many times that day. "So I must warn you... you should stop any notion of hurting my family or you'll find yourself regretting it."

The right corner of his lip turned up with a devilish smirk as he leaned forward again, face inches apart. "And what would you do if I did?" His eyes trailed over her body and his wolfish grin grew as he noticed her tremble. "You have no ki strength... I would crush you..."

Vegeta gasped suddenly for air as her hand moved quicker than he thought she was capable of, hitting him in a precise location on his chest to cause him the most pain without actually hurting him and dug in. "How about a disease that eats your flesh?" she said calmly as she wrapped her other arm around the back of his neck and kept the one hand at his chest, keeping him frozen, unable to move. She drew closer, whispering in his ear, "And that is only for starters. I am warning you now, I am not someone you want against you... while I may be weak physically, my imagination and intelligence knows no bounds." Her hand left his chest as she pinched a nerve on the back of his neck, the pain and the immobility vanished. Pulling back she patted him on the shoulder, her tone lighter, "Lucky for you I see no need for me to do any of that. So be a good little boy and let's keep it that way." He watched her at a loss for words as she grabbed the box of strawberries and held them out to him again. "Strawberries?" When he didn't move she took one and started to eat it, a small smile playing on her lips. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was: What do you know about your ship?"

He blinked at her, unable to help the stare, dumbfounded. The woman just proved again how surprising she could be. If anything she was more of a mystery than he had once thought. How could she just suddenly switch the conversation like that? How could she be so serious and threatening one second, then dismiss it and talk to him like nothing happened? How could a woman so clearly pure of the taint the universe held get a sliver of a taste and yet scoff at it like this? She didn't care that he killed people? He knew she  _had_  been afraid briefly. He had smelt it. But now she was back to her happy self. And the way she thought so highly of herself... It was infuriating. More so when he found it incredible hot. What he would give to be able to wrap his fingers around her neck and end her life here and now. But unfortunately with her little demonstration she did prove she knew a lot about his body.

She had lulled him into this safety only to slam in his face all the reasons why he should not trust her.  _Cunning, conniving witch._  He wasn't sure what to do. How could he play nice with this woman after she just threatened him so boldly? How could he afford not to? He was at her mercy... in more ways than one. And she knew it too, what with the way she gave him that teasing look waiting for him to speak, clearly not bothered by the silence in the slightest as she ate that fucking red fruit of hers.  _What are they called? Strawberries?_  He growled and looked away, frustrated with himself for falling into such a compromised position. The scent from her and that fruit was driving him crazy with its sickening sweetness.

"Well then..." she sighed, dumping the box into the trash bin behind her as she finished the last one. "I guess my assessment that there might be some brains under that barbaric killer exterior was just wishful thinking."

Oh, how he was going to get immense pleasure out of killing her, slowly, one of these days.

His voice rumbled lowly, his dark eyes far past glaring, "Woman, you are treading on thin ice..."

"Oh?" She hopped off the night stand again, putting her hands on the bed and leaning forward. "Am I? Then prove me wrong."

His eyes narrowed, comprehending what she was trying to do. What she had been doing the whole time. "Just because I am refusing to give you any information, does not make me stupid."

Straightening, she crossed her arms and looked at her nails. "I fail to see how it doesn't. You want off Earth... probably the faster the better because you can't stand being surrounded by us lowly nobody's..." He reached out for her neck, furious that she would taunt him so blatantly, but she simply stepped back out of his reach. "No way, mister... If you don't like what I'm saying then get off your high-horse and help me put the ship together."

A low threatening growl vibrated his chest. "Woman, I've killed people for simply looking at me wrong."

"Good for you..." She stepped closer matching his glare. "A very conceited feat indeed. I bet your parents are just so  _proud._ "

Vegeta wasn't sure what happened next. It was like the mentioning of his dead parents made something snap inside him, unleashing a wave of rage on top of the anger and frustration he already felt for this woman. It made him see red and he lunged at her. Ignoring the pain, he put everything into the movement. He heard her startled squeak as they fell to the floor. His hands trying to choke her before they even hit the ground. However, as they did hit the floor a sickening  _crunch_  resounded throughout the room and he felt his ribs give. Then he felt the tall-tail sign of his lung closing in. His hands left her neck swiftly as he put them on either side of her and pushed himself up weakly, coughing up blood that splattered on her face. His faint wheezing was loud as he rolled off her, his body thrown into the rage of a coughing fit. Shakily, the woman sat up as she wiped the blood from her face and pulled her hand away to look at the blood.

Numbly, Bulma went to his side... pushing aside the fact that he had just tried to kill her, but then bringing up his parents might have been a low blow, maybe it was one of his buttons? She should have known better, taunting too much. She always had problems pushing people to the extremes. Guess she could also get under his skin. Good thing to know for later.

"Hold on. I think you just collapsed your lung..."

Between clenched teeth, the pain, and the coughing fits he somehow managed to say, "You think?"

Her brow creased, but said nothing as she put her hands on the red spot that started to appear on his wraps. "Give me your hands. You need to put pressure here." Surprisingly he listened. "Okay, hold on." Going back to the end table, she opened it to reveal the emergency medical supplies and, taking a long, thick needle from it, she came back, kneeling next to him. "This is going to hurt."

She took the casing off the needle and held his hands with her left hand, giving him a good look at the long needle. He was about to say something against it, but her face stopped him. It made for an interesting image with her determined look and his blood smeared all about. A bloody Auronya. Legend stated it was the most gravest of sins to taint one, let alone hurt the guardians of space travelers. Would he be punished by the gods and the universe if something did happen to her? These thoughts were swiftly forgotten as she drove the long needle through his chest above their hands. A new pain surged through him, overriding the pain already there. Quickly she moved to uncap the end and he felt the pressure in his chest lessen as his right lung refilled, the pain eased. Recapping it, she let out a huge breath of air as she sat back, shaking her head as she looked at him.

"Sorry, I went too far with the parent thing... I shouldn't have said it." Ashamed, she averted her eyes.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, did she actually just say that? He gave what sounded like a chuckle and a grunt, "I tried to kill you and you're apologizing..." He shook his head as he stared at her. "You..."

He hesitated unsure what exactly he wanted to say as she waited for him to continue. This damn woman was an utter bewilderment to him. Even with everything he had said and just tried to do, she was still helping him. No one was this forgiving. No one ever overlooked faults such as his. And not only had she done both, she also promised to keep him from harm. Vegeta didn't get it. Either this woman was missing a few screws or... or what? He wasn't sure and because of that he found himself both intrigued and irritated. Within a few minutes he could normally figure out the inner workings of anyone. If he hadn't learned to he would have died a long time ago... But this woman just kept throwing him for loops. Never had he ever been this clueless about someone.

Startling even himself, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "...are definitely the strangest woman I have ever met." She met his gaze, surprised as he lay there on the ground, his hands on the spot she had told him to hold.

Bulma had expected an insult for sure so she was a little unsure what to say with his admission. "Thanks... I guess." She crawled back to him. "I'm going to have to stitch that wound back up and we have to give your lung some time so I'll just do it here. You want a pillow?" He gave her a dark look and she held up her hands. "Okay, okay... forget I asked."

Standing, she went back to the end table and got the things she needed, making a neat little pile next to him on the floor. Vegeta watched her in the silence as she prepared the things she needed, putting them in order before taking the scissors and cutting the wrap he wore up his side. Setting them aside, she took her blood-spattered shirt off, revealing her swimsuit top. Puzzled, he continued to watch her as she wadded it up and proceeded to open a dark bottle with her mouth and poured whatever liquid was inside onto the once yellow shirt.

"Move your hands, I got it." He did as she said and she quickly flipped the wrap away, using the shirt over the wound as a rag. A hiss came out as he felt whatever she put on the shirt burn the wound. "Sorry... I know it hurts like a bitch, but I need to get the bleeding to stop before I can do this."

This odd sensation fell over Vegeta, watching as she destroyed the shirt off her very back for him. It reminded him of the past week, how much time she spent with him. This too caring woman, she was confusing and unsettling what he knew of the universe too quickly for one day. And then the words she just said kept replaying in his mind. Every life mattered to her.  _Every_  life. Even the ignorant, stupid and weak. The thought was preposterous to him and normally he wouldn't waste a second concerning himself with such rubbish. But looking up at her from the floor, watching her face. Having her help him like this. He actually found himself thinking about what that actually meant.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and she looked sideways as she got ready, finding his curious black eyes on her.

"Well... we use a sewing needle and thread and stitch the skin back together." He gave her a disgusted look and she laughed, "Crude I know, but it works... though it hurts too. I'll try to be gentle."

 _After everything she is still worried about hurting me..._ He still had trouble wrapping his head around that.  _Why? Why is she helping me?_ He knew she was intelligent. More so than he initially thought. But this made no sense, to help him. Helping him heal. Helping him get his power back. She was signing her own death helping him. And yet she did it with determination and teasing smiles. All the while worried about hurting him?

Looking away, he snorted, "Don't bother... I can take the pain."

Frowning, she pulled her hand away and looked at the wound before she reapplied pressure. Several minutes passed with neither saying anything. Yet, she grew tired of the awkward silence and finally asked, "What's your name?"

Glancing back, he noticed how she wasn't looking at him. "Does it matter?

"Unless you want me calling you jerk all the time..." she paused, giving a tired sigh as she shook her head, "No, I guess not if you're going to just kill me when this is all over." She peeked sideways at him. "But I would like to know who I have to come back and haunt as a ghost." He noticed her smiling to herself as she pulled the shirt away again.

He started to answer without thinking. "I don't need to add-" Then stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.  _What am I doing saying something like that?_  Something must have been knocked loose in his brain...

She gave him a fleeting glance, her face telling him she had noticed his slip. Lucky for him she decided not to push it as she used a wet pad to wipe around the wound. Opening another square package like a book, she pulled from it a tiny needle with the thread already attached. She bit her lower lip as she pressed the torn skin together and started a stitch, being as gentle as possible. He observed her, the look of concentration and determination on her face. Once she even brought her bloody hand up to her face to rub her nose, not noticing the blood she left. Another strange sensation settled over him. He wasn't sure what it was or what it could mean, but... The strength he was seeing from this frail human. Sure, it wasn't strength in the sense of physical power, but it was there. The will to fight. If only she had the ability to manipulate ki, she would make a formidable force to be reckoned with, and even so... her threat still stood with the flesh eating disease.

With the last stitch finished, she snipped the thread and set it aside. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead only to finally realize what she had been doing and pull her hand away to look at it as her nose scrunched up. Deciding that it didn't matter because it was already messy, she finished scratching before grabbing another medicated wet pad. As she turned back to finish she caught his gaze and her cheeks pinkened, uncomfortable that he had been watching the whole time.

Vegeta found that this amused him, seeing her face flushed. Seeing the way her eyes kept glancing back to him. One second she was so sure... so confident... The next she was like this. Whatever this was. He wouldn't call it uncertainty. Nor would he really describe it as any sort of weakness. She wasn't afraid of him. At least not anymore. She had made that abundantly clear. Neither was she intimidated by him. Something very few could ever truly claim. No her actions were something else.

"Um..." Bulma grew a little self conscious as she gestured to his rib, wondering why in the world he was looking at her like that. "Can I?" He gave her a nod before looking up at the ceiling as her small fingers started to carefully feel his chest and fix anything that might have moved.

For a few minutes all he could concentrate on were her warm gentle hands as they fluttered across his chest, vigilant not to pain him more than necessary.  _Such an odd creature. What does she hope to accomplish by helping me?_ There had to be a reason. Had to be. But each time he asked himself this he was coming up blank. His gaze went back to her, her blue hair somehow managing to work its way out from behind her ear and hanging in her face. The thought of tucking it behind her ear came out of nowhere and he blinked, startled. Where had that come from? What was this woman doing to him?

Satisfied, she grabbed the huge syringe in his chest. "Okay, hold on..." She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled it out swiftly as he grunted. "There we go... all better." She held out her hand. "Can you sit up?"

Vegeta ignored her hand and slowly sat up. He wasn't sure what to think as he watched her round all the used medical supplies up. He just couldn't stop thinking about how it made no sense whatsoever how she was helping him. Not only with him trying to kill her moments ago, but even knowing he still had the intention of doing so later... Gathering everything in her arms, she left the room and he listened to her footsteps as he looked at his chest for the first time in a long time. He frowned upon seeing healing and freshly healed wounds from what had to be the last time he had been tortured. There was no way she could mistake those for the crash... He wasn't sure how long he had been in that pod, but obviously they wouldn't have been good going untreated as they had. He also had had broken bones... the fleeting memory as he stumbled from his cell flashed in his mind.  _My leg... and my arm..._  That had to be it. She pitied him for being tortured.

"You shouldn't really be moving around, but I was thinking we could get you to the shower before I wrap your chest again," she said as she entered the room with a new baggy t-shirt on that didn't look to be hers.

"Are you going out of your way to help me because you saw my other wounds?" he asked as he slowly stood.

Confused, she itched the back of her neck. "What you mea-" Realizing what he meant, she sighed, "Oh..." Frowning, she gave him a leveled look. "No. But it certainly was a shock..." Hesitating, she turned away. "If you don't mind me asking... How did you get those?" Seeing her cautious glance back, she accidently told him that she did know at least the nature of how he got the wounds, but was trying to hide it.

"I do mind," he growled, unsure what she was trying to get at.  _If she knows, why pretend like she doesn't?_

She shrugged as she went through the door. "Follow me."

Leaving his arms at his sides -for crossing them would hurt too much at the moment- he followed her out. As he left the doorway of the room he looked around, she was heading down the hall to his right, the other way was more hallway and doors with a set of double doors at the very end. Briefly taking mental note of his surroundings, he continued to follow her. She had stopped before the door next to his leaning on the wall across from the door, with only a closet before the stairs.

"Use the stuff on the right unless you want to smell like me." As he came to the open door, she pointed to the counter and found a neat folded pile of garments. "There's new clothes there for you. Hopefully the hole I made was right... but just leave the boxers in the basket in there." She started to walk past him and patted his shoulder. "Hot water is left and do try not to fall down."

He snorted, watching her go down the stairs, before looking into the bathroom again. He stopped, catching her scent from the room across the hall, it led to the room kiddy-corner from his across the hall. It was overpowering. Curious, he went back and pushed the cracked door open to her dark blue room. The white bed looked almost saintly. Pure.  _Fitting,_ he thought, though the way the girl carried herself he doubted she was anything but in that department. There was a giant closet, a door next to that that led only the gods knew where and mirror to the right. She had a spacious balcony that looked out onto a small park of trees across the room from him, the sight of tall skyscrapers peaking out above those tall green trees. Surprisingly he didn't gather much from her room other than she liked clothes and seeing herself... he had a feeling she didn't reside in there much.

Turning away from the room, he went into the bathroom, going to the window. He saw below that the girl was talking to her mother as she stripped her baggy shirt. He was tempted to open the window to hear what she said, but didn't want to accidently draw attention to himself. Instead, he concentrated on her lips,  _"He tried to punch me because I went a little too far... but everything's okay mom..."_ Interesting how she was covering up for him. Maybe her mother wouldn't be so lax if she was to know that he tried to kill her... His thoughts abruptly stopped as she stripped off her shorts... He shook his head, frustrated, as her back turned to him and she dove into the pool of water. Coming up she scrubbed her face before letting her body simply float. He frowned as he stepped from the window and went to the shower. Turning on the faucets, he got out of the shorts and stepped in.

He stared at the green tiles. No matter how much he wanted to kill the girl and her twit of a mother before... He couldn't. Not that he still didn't want to, but she was right. She was his way off this planet and after all that had happened he believed her self-proclaimed intelligence and that she was the  _only one_  who could help him. It also meant that her threats were dangerously true as well. Yet, as long as he didn't kill anyone that shouldn't be a problem. But for him to refrain... he hadn't been lying when he said he killed people when they looked at him wrong. Even after getting away from Freeza the first time, all the things she had said to him, he just kept thinking he had killed people for less... and yet now he couldn't kill one frail little woman. How his people would mock him.

Frustrated, he hit the tile with his fist. It hurt more him than anything else. His fist felt like it was the one that had cracked. Growling he shook his hand out. Somehow he would get the upper hand on the woman, and then, when he got all he needed out of her he was going to kill her and enjoy it. Watch as that wild flame left her cold, lifeless body and take pleasure knowing he destroyed it. Then he would kill that dimwit of a mother. He would probably destroy the whole planet. Other Saiyan or no. It was her pity towards his torturing that was the way... But how to go about it?

" _But I would like to know who I have to come back and haunt as a ghost..."_ her words echoed in his mind catching him off guard.

The rage suddenly left him as her words stirred something inside. There was another aspect to this to. One he couldn't place but knew it had to do with how she was treating him. Another reason that he would stay his hand from hurting her, but he was having difficulty putting a name to it. Frowning, he looked down at his hands... Many called him a monster. He didn't doubt that he was. If this wasn't the greatest example he didn't know what was. To even think about killing this girl and her family after all they did for him... He already had his fair share of ghosts, did he really have to add her to it? He growled at himself, fist tightening. What the hell was wrong with him? He never questioned what he did before. And he lived with the ghosts, dealt with them. Why should this be any different?  _This women_. She was awakening something deep inside him...

Cursing this arising weakness, he tried to push the annoying thoughts from his mind. He really didn't want to think about this now. Not after waking up and being able to move for the first time in ages. Grabbing the soap, he lathered it against his body, washing. If he was being honest with himself, he just didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. To deal with the battle within him... A battle between the monster Freeza had created and the man who lay somewhere beneath (long thought dead and buried with all the atrocities he had committed). Vegeta had decided long ago that since he did all those horrible things there was no going back... He sneered at himself.  _Back to what?_  It wasn't like he had much to go back too. He had been five when Freeza got his vile hands on him, killing his planet and parents.

Jerking the faucets so the water turned off, he stepped from the shower. Without thinking he went to power up and dry his body, only to have pain rush through him. Breathing heavily, he steadied himself with a hand on the counter, remembering dimly that the girl had said something was wrong with him. Why couldn't he use his ki without it hurting? He looked at his other hand, his vision going slightly hazy as he opened and closed it. What did that fucking lizard do to him? He wasn't healing right, his strength was horrible at best, and this... It seemed he didn't need the girl and her family just for the ship, but also this.  _Great..._ Another thing he needed their help with. Angrily he grabbed one of the towels and dried before putting on the baggy black sweat pants. Leaving the shirt off, he tossed it over his shoulder before opening the door.

"Goku... Don't come over." He stiffened at the name as he heard the girl talk to someone through the crack in her door as it stood somewhat ajar. She paused as if listening, but there was no one in the room with her. "No. I didn't tell you so you could come over. I just wanted to let you know. He's not ready for any company."

Vegeta pushed the door open, finding her wearing something like earlier, only he didn't think this was meant for public... She was jumping up and down on one foot trying to get her leg into a pair of blue jeans as she held something pinched between her head and shoulder. A communicator perhaps? Her wet hair clung to her face and neck. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms to watch her. Moments later she finally managed to get them on, all the while he appraised her body. She honestly was beautiful. Should he be worried that he found her attractive?

"Please?" Bulma sighed, "I know you're excited, but..."

Bulma didn't really know what to say. To tell him the truth would only hurt his feelings. She knew the two wouldn't get along. Goku was a good man. He had morals... he protected the weak and strived for good. This guy couldn't be any more different than him, and something just told her that he wouldn't like Goku. She didn't need the headache of having to deal with such conflicts. So why did she call him? Because he was her best friend and she knew he would be thrilled to know he wasn't the only one like him out there. Not to mention... she doubted Krillin could keep the secret for much longer. The poor guy simply wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut.

 _"But... but..."_ Goku whimpered on the other end.

"Give it a week. Please... he will still be here Goku. It's not like he can go anywhere." She really didn't want to yell at him, but the childishness was starting to get on her nerves. Especially when she knew he was mostly pretending for his wife and her.

He sighed,  _"Fine, I guess I can wait a week."_

"Thank you."

 _"What is he like?"_  His excitement oozed from the phone.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I already told you. He's been asleep for two weeks... I don't know."

It was only a little lie. Other than the fact that he had killed people and was a pretentious jerk at times, she really didn't know anything else about him. Oh, and she was pretty sure he had been tortured most of his life... But of course she wasn't going to tell Goku any of that, even when he was here. However, despite all that she really did want to know more. This man may scare the shit out of her at times, but she just couldn't help wanting more. He was a puzzle... and Bulma Briefs just loved puzzles.

 _"Oh come on, Bulma..."_  Goku pleaded and she could just imagine the puppy dog look he used to give her as a child.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her wet hair. "Um... well he's a few inches shorter than you and instead of his hair being all over the place like yours its more... I don't know. Dang, Goku..." She suddenly caught sight of the man she was currently trying to describe out of the corner of her eye and froze. Frowning, she shot her houseguest a glare and muttered to her friend, "Hey, I need to go... something just came up."

Hanging the cell up without waiting for a reply, she turned to him, her arms going to her hips as she asked, "Enjoying yourself?" His brow rose, but he said nothing. She groaned, tossing the phone on her bed and grabbed her shirt. As she hastily put it on, she glared at him. "Normally I would hit a guy for that, but you're hurt so I'll refrain." After getting her new blue shirt on with a strange logo on the front, she waved him away with her hand. "Now out."

He didn't move. "I fail to understand why you are upset when you were wearing something much like that earlier."

She continued to glare at him. "That was a swimsuit... this was underwear. One you wear when you go swimming... the other one is under clothes. One's made for public the other one is..." She noticed his devious look. "You knew damn well there was a differenc-"

"Who was that?" he asked, knowing already but wanting to stop her rant.

Knowing he was changing the subject, she ignored his question and put her hand on his stomach, pressing. "Go." He backed from the doorway and she closed the door. "Let's get those bandages on and you back to bed." She started back to his room.

He didn't move, instead grabbing her arm and forcing her to remain before him. She looked up, finally noting how he stood four inches taller than her and how dominating that was (though she doubted height would matter, he could have been the shortest man ever and he would have probably given off the same air). "Woman, I asked you a question."

Glaring again, she jerked her arm away. "I do have a name you know." He just stared at her with his infuriating half grin. "Goku is my friend I mentioned before... the one who is one of your species." She continued to walk and then entered 'his' room, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"Why won't you let him come over?" he asked as he passed through the doorway.

Bulma studied him as she got the ointment from the end table. "Really... You are injured. You shouldn't even be walking around and you want company?" He shrugged carelessly. She sighed as she grabbed the wrap and walked over to him. "Truthfully..." Unscrewing the cap on the ointment she carefully started to dab it onto the stitches and a few other wounds. "I don't think you will like him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She put the ointment down and started to wrap the bandage around his chest. He tried to ignore the fact that she was so close to him at times she was almost hugging him as she wrapped the odd fabric around him. "Goku is the kindest person I know, and you, well..." She glanced up at him. "Aren't."

He snorted, "Saiyans are never kind woman, you must be wrong that he is one of us."

She smiled, catching his slip. "Saiyans huh?" Seeing him look away with a scowl she sighed, "No, he's definitely a Saiyan, but if it helps... he hit his head as a child. That was before I met him. Supposedly he had been a little demon before." Taping off the bandage, she started to clean up. "But I'm glad he did hit his head or else I wouldn't have my best friend."

"Would you be so glad to know he was sent here to purge this planet of life so it could be sold?" Vegeta wasn't sure why he said it, maybe to make Kakarot look less in her eyes? He didn't like seeing that look on her face just now when she talked about him.

"How barbaric..." her voice trailed off as she frowned. "Though it would explain a lot. With your guys' transformation and all..." His scowl hardened, not liking that she knew about their transformation. "Oh, that reminds me. Our lunar cycle is every 32 days... try not to stare out the window during the full moon or I'll handcuff you to something in my lab where there are no windows... or..." She held up the scissors jokingly and waved them. "I'll just remove that tail of yours."

He snarled suddenly, furious that she would joke at such a thing and that she knew all this. He stepped towards her, glaring down at her as her eyes widened, startled by the sudden outburst. She backpedaled until she nearly sat on the bed. "Sorry, I was just messing around... I didn't really mean it."

Fist clenched at his sides, his tail became spiky around his waist just at the thought of someone threatening it. He drew so close he felt her body quake, but she didn't show any fear in her eyes.  _She knows way too much..._ if Freeza found her or anyone else who hated his race they would learn of this weakness. He couldn't afford to have her live now! Even if it was at the cost of him not being able to get off of this damn planet or getting his strength. Freeza would use this knowledge and take away their only wild card... the thing they would turn to when all else failed.

But as Vegeta stood there glaring down at her, the weight of his race weighing down upon him... he couldn't raise his hand and wrap it around that slim neck of hers like before. It would be so easy. So so easy to snap her neck (At least it would be if he had his strength... but he could still do it if he really wanted to). But as she stared up at him with no fear or resentment in her eyes, something that troubled him greatly. He couldn't. The thought of killing her was almost forgotten with the war waging inside, the monster roaring in his ears at how weak he was, but the man deep inside didn't want her blood on his hands. Even after knowing she was a risk. Why did this have to happen now? To all of a sudden form a... conscience... it was ridiculous. He suddenly took the scissors from her and threw them at the wall, hoping to release the tension inside. But it did little good.

His hand came up slowly and he heard her hold her breath.  _No there is fear but she knows not to show it._  She really was a stunning creature, wasn't she? This Auronya? His hand stayed there, hovering a few inches from the side of her head, almost afraid to touch her. Closing his fist, he brought it back down.

Bulma swallowed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it as an insult or anything."

Reining in his thoughts, he took a backwards step and turned sideways, refusing to look at her. "Go."

Not waiting to be told twice, she slowly, cautiously moved from the bed and brushed up against him as she slipped past and out the door. He turned towards the bed and hit it, ignoring the pain it brought him. Why the hell couldn't he kill her? She was an endangerment to his people and yet... Frustrated, confused and... suddenly weary, he sat on the bed staring at the door blankly.  _This is her fault._ He knew that. He wasn't really sure when her self-righteous shit got to him... He wasn't really sure. But there it was: the small beginnings of what he could only make out as a conscience.

.~-~.

Bulma leaned against her door, her heart racing a mile a minute. To suddenly have him growl like that and charge her with that feral look in his eyes, she had thought that second she was a goner. She didn't want to die... She still had so much life yet to live! But she also didn't want to cave to him, showing him how much he had frightened her. Something told her not many stood up to him, and maybe it was something he needed. Yet, it also helped that she had friends who would resurrect her with the dragon balls if that ever did happen. So she could at least die once... though she didn't really want to think about it like that. Mostly she just didn't want him to do it.

Ever since their little scuffle that ended with him bloody on the floor, he was starting to let things slip. Sure it wasn't much to go on, but it did show her that his guard was starting to falter. But that look in his eyes, it felt like he was boring a hole into her soul. He had wanted to kill her. She wasn't exactly sure what had set him off... maybe something to do with his tail given the way his bushed up like that? Yet, she felt there was more going on here. Like a better question would be, what had stopped him? She really didn't know. He clearly didn't have problems killing. He stated that blatantly enough. Neither did he sound like he regretted it. But then... When he told her he wouldn't tell her his name because he already had enough haunting him. At least that was what it sounded like he was going to say. She shook her head, hoping this was her sign that told her something was going on here. That she could change his perspective. Sighing, she pushed off from her door, needing to busy herself or else thinking about all this was going to drive her insane.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	5. Dazed and Befuddled

 

\- 5 -

Dazed and Befuddled

His fingers flew over the keys, moving at lightning speed as he hacked into the other pod. Or at least tried to. The console peeped angrily at him, not wanting to do what he commanded. His own pod wasn't meant for this type of advanced stuff, especially while traveling. But he had no choice. The prince was in danger, weakened as he was. If Raditz managed to get to Earth... All hope for the future would be lost if Bardock didn't succeed in deterring his wayward son until he could at least reach Vegeta. He still couldn't believe it... his son had given into the betrayers'. His own flesh and blood. He understood why. In his own way Raditz thought he could help their people. But his son did not see what he saw and that was the fact that their people needed their prince. He was the key to their future...

Cursing, he forced himself not to hit the damnable contraption. "Ancient piece of junk." He really needed to look into getting better transportation, but then that would draw unwanted attention from Freeza and the Cold family.

Seeing as how the method he was using wasn't working, he sighed, rubbing his brow.  _Think, damnit... think..._ There had to be another way to break past the vastness of space that separated the two pods and get into the newer system, but he was at a loss for how. Yet, even if he had a new ship it would still be difficult. Because despite how advanced the universe was they still couldn't figure out a communication devise that worked 100% of the time while traveling. And that was what his problem was now. Well, that and if he did manage to make contact the more advanced pod would block his attempts. It didn't matter how good of a hacker someone was if the connection sucked. And he had outdated technology. Bardock simply couldn't deter his son. He tried to keep himself calm, not let the pressure get to him, but the cold, hollow truth was that time was running out. If he didn't figure out something soon the vision he had seen would come to pass.

He closed his eyes as he hit his head on the back of the pod with frustration. Even now he could see the vision as if it was the first time. The flash of blue of the striking girl's hair as she ran in front of his prince's battered and bloody body, staring defiantly up at Raditz just before he fired a yellow pinpoint beam through her heart and continuing to Vegeta's chest, killing them both with a single shot. The older Saiyan was captivated by the look in her eyes just before: the determination, the fear, her rage. It was a storm he rarely saw. Then to have it all turn vacant, dull and lifeless as her life left, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she fell to her knees... all the while Raditz's laugh flat in his ears. Only to hazily hear,  _"You're going to pay for that..."_ At first Bardock had no idea who this man could be, but he could feel Raditz's surprise as the outline of a man with spiky hair appeared in the fog, then to have it end as suddenly as it began. The vision was as bothersome as it was confusing.

When he first got this vision, he wasn't sure what he should do. As far as he knew Freeza still had his clutches on the prince and his spies hadn't said anything to him about an escape. Then a week later the message came, that the spy had been able to free the prince. Nothing more was said and Bardock hadn't been able to contact the spy since to learn more. He then took the only clue he had, the girl. She was the race most akin to his own he had seen yet, other than the hair and eyes... but it had been a start. However, searching the interstellar data base he found nothing of a planet that contained such beings. He was stumped, at a loss for what to do and how to help his prince. After a week working on it with Tash, they were able to hack into Freeza's spaceship logs and find the destination.

What he found he just couldn't believe. The coordinates he knew! They were imprinted in his mind. How could he overlook it? His youngest son was sent just a day and a year before the destruction of planet Vegeta to purge a planet called Er'arth at those very coordinates for the despicable Cold family. Not much had been known about the far-off planet at the time, other than it had life forms that had little to no ki and no contact with the universe. With this new information he put Tash in charge (for the most part), despite the fact that it angered the elites. But there was little they could do when he claimed he was going on a diplomatic mission to acquire new resources. And left under this guise on his new mission: to save the prince. Bardock communicated when he could, but as stated before, connection sucked.

He jerked, sitting up as an idea formed in his head thinking about the young Saiyan. His fingers once again flying over the keys. If he could connect with Tash... then have him connect with the pod at the same time. Maybe, just maybe hacking might work. Typing the command for the comlink he waited, muttering soft prayers to long dead Saiyan gods. Seconds painfully passed as the screen waited to make contact with the main Saiyan base on the nearly sunless planet Yarz. Finally, what felt like a lifetime and then some, the pod crackled as the connection was made and the young Saiyan's sleeping face came into view. It amazed Bardock every time how much Tash looked like the prince.

"Tash." When he didn't wake he growled, "Tash, damn it."

"Wha- what?" the young Saiyan said sleepily, wiping the drool from his face, only to have his eyes widened upon seeing him. "Bardock? Is everything okay? Have you found him yet?"

"No." The older Saiyan frowned, folding his arms. "I'm on the tail of Raditz still, I've been trying to hack into his pod."

He whistled, patronizing, "That's a feat."

"Shut it, cub." It also sometimes amazed him how  _un_ -Saiyan like the boy was with the way he joked around and was so... cheerful all the time. "I need you to try and hack his pod as I do it from my end."

Smiling with understanding, he cracked his knuckles. "You ask, you shall receive." Bardock then heard the audible sound of the younger Saiyan's fingers hitting the keys as Tash typed. It wasn't even a minute later when the cub said, "Okay, I got a lock on both of you, tell me when."

He shook his head, breathless, as he noticed a new screen appear showing the boy's progress. "Hold off." For all the boy's shortcomings as a Saiyan he was a genius when it came to computers and technology within them. "You're going too fast."

A sly grin appeared on Tash's lips. "You mean I'm too good for you."

Bardock snorted, "Keep your ego in check, cub, or Vegeta will think you took his spot." They both chuckled at the memory of their prince's overzealous view of himself for a few minutes before falling silent.

Sighing, he rested his chin on his hand that was propped up on the desk, frowning. "Do you think he's okay?"

Only partially paying attention to him as Bardock typed, he glanced sideways at the image of Tash's face on the screen. "I don't know Tash. You know I haven't had many visions of him..."

Truthfully, he had received many, but he didn't have the heart to tell the young Saiyan about them. The prince had been. No, Vegeta  _was_  only relative and his idol. And while the prince might not admit it, he knew he cared for his cousin. But still, telling Tash about the visions... would be a horrible idea. He had enough trouble keeping the cub out of the war as it was. If he learned of the truth, the torture. He shivered just thinking about the dreadful atrocities committed against Vegeta. Tash would go insane with rage. As it stood no one knew Bardock had lived some of that boy's torment with him, and he was going to be damn sure to keep it that way. He had wished so many times that the telepathic link lasted over great distances so he could have been there for support, but then knowing his prince that might have made it worse. Moreover, Bardock was afraid that what little progress he had made with Vegeta when he first managed to take him back from Freeza's clutches was gone. Sure, he had still killed. His monstrous bloodlust rivaled that of all other Saiyans the older Saiyan had ever known, but at least the killing was to a minimum and he had started to think once more for the future... for his tattered race. Only the gods knew what Vegeta would do now.

Bardock still blamed himself for the betrayal. He should have seen it! And protected the boy, but he had been just as surprised as everyone else. And for that Vegeta had spent five years in hell with that crazed Lacertilla, Freeza. The guilt weighed heavily on Bardock... The boy had trusted him to keep him from harm and he had failed him. Again. He just hoped what little bond they had formed would still be there when he finally reached Vegeta. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he finished typing the command.

"Okay now, Tash." When he pushed the button his pod wailed angrily, making his ears hurt, but... to his relief it was working.

"Okay, you're in. Need anything else?"

Bardock shook his head. "Just keep attacking the pod while I finish this, just in case."

Working past the layers of protection, he typed in another command that changed the destination set for his son's pod. With any luck Raditz wouldn't notice until it was too late... his son wasn't a mindless warrior –he was his son after all– but hopefully he was asleep from the drugs and wouldn't wake when the pod beeped the new coordinates. Sighing with relief, Bardock leaned back just as his connection with the pod was severed. If he had been just a second or two slower it would have failed... He glanced over at Tash who was typing quickly, trying to establish a connection on his end now that the older Saiyan was out, and cursing harshly in the Saiyan tongue when he couldn't.

Then with a wide grin he laughed happily. "Got it. Looks like he didn't notice either, Bardock, it's still on the new course. Give me a sec and I can hack into the cam." It was only a second later when he exclaimed joyfully, "Yessss... sleeping like a cub." He looked back at him. "You want me to keep this connection just in case? I know I can't do anything other than spy this far away... but I can try and alert you if it changes."

"Yes, do that." Bardock finally gave a small grin. "I'll contact you again when I've made contact."

"Vale, Bardock."

"Vale, Tash, be good." He gave the young Saiyan an amused look, knowing by now the cub probably had the elites up in arms by doing or saying something.

"Who, me?" He feigned hurt, all the while his eyes glinted mischievously. With that the connection was severed and Bardock was alone once more in the seemingly endless stars with his thoughts.

.~-~.

Vegeta's sleep was restless. He tossed and turned in his bed as light from the afternoon sun filtered into his room. His eyes moved under his eyelids as the gory images streamed in his head. Screams whispering from the darkness of his past, his mind not staying on one thing in particular but giving him bits and pieces of horrors he had committed throughout his life or atrocities done to him. His brow was beaded with cold sweat, tense as if any moment he was going to be attacked. He had a few dreams akin to this through the years... but nothing like this. It was as if the floodgates had been thrown wide open and he was now living every little thing all over. His first death, his first purging mission, the first cries as someone begged him to stop and how sick he felt after killing them. He had only been six. His hands had shaken, covered in blood. How so swiftly after that he became dull to it all. Freeza keeping his little monster busy, shaping him into his personal assassin.

" _Me filus." My son._ His mother's sorrowful voice rattled in his mind,  _"Cur?" Why_

Vegeta's eyes snapped open with a start as his chest rose and fell, breathing heavily. Never before had he heard his mother in his dreams. He remembered dimly how during his first year in Freeza's service, he had wished so much to hear her voice again. But that had vanished quickly as all hope died, knowing that was never going to happen. The link they shared severed forever with the destruction of his planet and her death. Bringing his hand up to his head he slowly sat up, confused. Why was he remembering this? Why was he dreaming of all this now? All those firsts. Normally when he dreamed of the carnage that was his life, it meant little to him. And for that he had pushed these memories so deep into his mind that he thought them gone forever. Why would they surface now?

It didn't make any logical sense whatsoever since he had completely forgotten them. Was it his new budding conscience? Did that damn woman do this to him?  _Most definitely._ But as he recalled all the memories he promptly forgot about her. An old ache had resurfaced. Demons he thought he had long conquered in his attempts to keep his sanity were emerging. He closed his eyes as ancient emotions stirred dangerously at the surface, no longer knowing what they meant. Frustrated, he rubbed his brow. He didn't need this... not now. Finally out of that bastard Freeza's grasp for a few moments and he was cracking. If he was ever going to get his revenge he had to keep his killer instincts. Had to stay the monster he was. Had to keep killing to survive. There was no choice.

As he thought, a strange rhythmic singing voice came to him from the cracked window.

_"Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more."_

At first he was consumed with his thoughts he ignored it, his mind only dimly registering what was being said. However, when the guitar rift (an instrument he never heard before) started, his attention was dragged reluctantly to it. As he listened he stared out the window below at the twit mother in her garden, while Bulma and an older man who had to be her father were working on an almost reassembled space pod. His eyes widened in disbelief at how far they had come in less than two days since he had told the girl to leave his room. Ever since he stopped himself from hurting her, he had only seen her outside with her father through the glass working. His only company was when the mother brought him food. But that mattered little considering he had been asleep through most of the day.

He shook his head, returning to his stoic state as he tried to figure out where the strange sound was coming from. None of the Briefs were the source, so his eyes scanned the compound until they settled on a small black device off in the shade. Eyes narrowing, he wondered what it was. He knew what music was, for traveling as much as he had throughout his life he had seen many cultures, but this had to be the most interesting music yet. He listened as the voice came back singing.

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion._

_I was soaring ever higher,_

_But I flew too high."_

His brow creased, taking in the words that clearly had a hidden meaning to them, yet, he wasn't sure what. So he continued to listen even though normally he wouldn't have given it the time of day. He cared little for the culture of others and had forgotten long ago the music his own race had... however, what he did know was that it was nothing like this. Saiyans mostly grunted with drums when a ceremonial war song was required.

_"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man._

_Though my mind could think I still was a madman._

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more."_

A chill settled over him. Confused as to why, he frowned and stared at the wall of the room in front of him. Somewhere inside the words hit home and yet he failed to grasp what they meant, for some of the Earthling words were foreign to him.

_"Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

_My charade is the event of the season._

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well it surely means that I don't know._

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_

_Tossed about like a ship on the ocean._

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more._

_NO!"_

Through another guitar rift, he found himself liking the song and whatever instrument it was. Yet he was perplexed as to why other than it pleased his ears and sensitive hearing. While he was wayward, a drift from his people and lost home that was dust in space, he very much doubted there would be peace when he was done. Actually he knew there wouldn't be. If he finished off Freeza then the Cold family would certainly want his head, and if he managed to kill them, then that would leave a power vacuum. Not to mention he sure as blazes wasn't crying.

_"Carry on, you will always remember._

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor._

_Now your life's no longer empty,_

_Surely heaven waits for you._

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you're done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry, don't you cry no more._

_NO MORE!"_

He shook his head again as the song ended with another guitar rift. What was this heaven they spoke of? He wasn't sure, but if it was meant to be a good thing then it surely didn't wait for him. He already knew he would not sit with his forefathers at the table in the afterlife. There was too much Saiyan blood on his hands. Not liking the thoughts the song stirred up, he got up slowly, his body still stiff. He grumbled under his breath, wondering why he was so weak. He needed to get back to fighting strength. Surely Freeza would send someone after him. He wasn't stupid to think he got away from him completely. But as it stood now he was no better than the frail weaklings that surrounded him.

Tugging the forgotten shirt from the other day on, he started out of his room. Taking the stairs down, he was glad no one was in the house or he would have been horrified to let them see him gradually taking one step at a time, leaning heavily on the wall. At the landing he found that the room was split into two by a half-wall, the kitchen was to the right and to the left a living room with some kind of sitting area with a black square hanging on the wall. Seeing the back door, he straightened his back and folded his arms across his chest and headed towards it. His body screamed at him to ease up, to hobble, but his pride would not allow for such failings. Opening the door he stepped out, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the momentary glare of the sun.

_"Hit me with your best shot._

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away."_

Cringing, he frowned as his ears were assaulted with another song. One that would have been fine other than the fact that the woman's mother was singing at the top of her lungs horribly off-key as her high pitch wails rang through the sky. He leaned against the doorway, his eyes carrying over to Bulma and her father. He found that she, too, was singing with a wrench in her hand as if it were a mic, her father glancing between the two of them with mild amusement playing on his face. However, Vegeta, knowing nothing of microphones or what they were used for, stared at her as if she were insane. Even so, he still found he enjoyed the sound of the song overall, it was something new to his ears, the drums in the background, the singer's raspy female voice, and the guitars.

_"You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair._

_That's okay, see if I care._

_Knock me down, it's all in vain._

_I'll get right back on my feet again._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away."_

Unlike the last song, he had a better general understanding of what this one meant, though the human phases were strange. It was a war song... if he understood it correctly. He found it rather amusing himself that the humans would have such a song considering they were weaker than shit. He wondered dimly if there were others like it when Bulma started to air guitar with the wrench, jumping around like a fool and shaking her head, while her father chuckled, pausing in his work. Her mother turned slightly with her back still to him, beaming as she continued singing with her daughter.

_"Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me._

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,_

_You better make sure you put me in my place._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Come on, hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

_Hit me with your best shot._

_Fire Away."_

With the end of the song Bulma started laughing happily as her mother clapped overzealously. "Good job, dear." She turned swiftly, bowing playfully for her audience as another song came on in the background, which was ignored by everyone but him.

When she came up she noticed Vegeta and reddened. "Er, a hello." His brows rose upon seeing her face laden with embarrassment as she turned redder and found it all the more amusing and the corner of his lips twitched. Her parents looked up from their respected chores to look at him.

Mrs. Briefs got to her feet swiftly, realizing she had yet to make lunch for him. "Ahh, poor dear, you must be hungry, I'll get that started for you."

Vegeta eyed the woman nervously as her own eyes wandered down his body as she drew closer. He stepped out of the doorway for her, suppressing a shiver, his eyes not leaving her until the door was closed behind him. Forgetting her fleeting humiliation, Bulma grinned coyly seeing his own discomfort with her mother and folded her arms with the wrench still in her hand. Her father stood behind her, dusting himself off.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, jerk?" she asked as his head turned back to her.

Vegeta gave her a scowl, seeing his first assessment that she stayed away because she feared him was wrong. "Woman, your horrid racket woke me, and if you think I'd stay in that damn room all day again you better reconsider your logic."

"Oh, you." She put her hands on her hips, flustered. "We weren't that loud, or bad, so shove it!"

He knew not what this  _'shove it'_ was, but he got the idea she was telling him to stay quiet, something he would never do. They were glaring at each other when Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, "Bulma, can you get the portable computer. I think there's enough together that we can start looking at the schematics." Without losing any of her rage she stormed off to the lab's back door that was to the right of the giant pill shaped yellow building. Vegeta and her father both watching her go, the door slammed loudly behind her.

The doctor sighed, wiping his brow. "Lad, there was something I wanted to discuss with you, and parts of the topic upset my daughter."

Vegeta studied the man, intrigued as to what he had to say (and not so sure about this name he had given him). His attention, however, suddenly went to the black furry mass on his shoulder. Realizing the black object was a creature only when it moved to look at him. Its bright orange eyes stared eerily, unblinking, at him. To say it was unnerving wouldn't even begin to explain it. Then the little thing stood, stretching on the older man's shoulders before jumping down, pranced over to Vegeta, and proceeding to mop his leg, purring. He stood there unsure what to do. His first thought had been to kick it away but found he couldn't as the sounds of its purrs rang in his ears. It was a sound he recognized from his own race whenever they were content... it was also something he hadn't done since he left planet Vegeta in the service of Freeza.

The doctor chuckled, "Interesting, seems he likes you." They both watched the cat as it sat next to Vegeta and meowed. "Looks like he wants you to pick him up." Shaking his head, Dr. Briefs glanced over at the lab doors. "What I wanted to discuss was your condition... you can't control your ki, right?" There was something about the old man that he couldn't put his finger on as Vegeta slowly bent to pick up the small black creature, finding its fur to be soft like his tail. Its small body vibrated as he stood there holding it to his chest. The thought that it might look  _cute_  never crossing his mind.

Vegeta gave the man a weary look. "Maybe, how did you know?"

Nodding, Dr. Briefs turned slightly. "One of the drugs given to you by whoever held you captive, obviously used it to suppress your ki, which you most likely already know, but more importantly they were trying to rid you of your ki forever." As the old man spoke Vegeta was quickly reminded of Bardock, a shimmer of respect grew for the older man.

Vegeta blinked, somewhat stunned, then scowled. "How?"

"Well, unfortunately I don't have time to go into a lengthy detail, but they managed to create a compound that binds with chemicals that form in your body when you use ki. If you stop the chemical signals, you stop ki control, however," his tone became surprisingly irritated as he continued, "The fools neglected side effects, which isn't surprising given... what else they were doing, but basically they have mutated your blood cells, which has weakened your heart." He sighed again, rubbing his mustache. "I've already injected you with a serum to stop any more mutation and let your ki control come back with time, but the damage to your heart will remain."

"So what does that mean?" Vegeta growled as rage and fear overcame him. "That I'm." He was unable to say it. "Forever?"

Sensing his upset emotions, the cat jumped to his shoulders and pressed its head against his neck before curling up. Dr. Briefs knew the young man wasn't growling at him but rather at what he learned, but it still sent a shudder down his spine when he heard the animalistic growl. However, at least his cat had lightened the mood for him by cuddling up on the furious Saiyan's shoulder, proceeding to sleep. It was hard for him to keep from smiling as the wounded man stood there with his arms crossed looking as tough as possible with a little black mass sleeping on him.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to reverse the damage, that is why I was unable to see you sooner." He kept glancing at the lab doors. "I think over time your heart will heal. If what I've learned from Goku can account for anything it's his remarkable ability to heal... however... I also fear that the true healing can't begin until we reboot your system."

Frowning, Vegeta stared at the man, not sure he liked being compared to a machine. "You mean I have to die."

"Yes, Lad, your heart has to stop, then we have to give you another special concoction I made that contains the serum I already gave you and adrenaline to restart the heart." As the lab door opened his voice lowered, knowing Vegeta's next question already. "And I'm afraid I can't induce it, your heart must fail on its own."

"Why not say this with the woman around?" he asked, keeping his voice down to match the doctor's, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"The topic of your torture has been troubling for her," he managed to say before he turned to his daughter as she came closer. "Sweetie, look at Plato."

The woman's eyes widened, astounded. "Oh, hell no... cat! What are you doing?" It glanced up, eyeing her shortly before going back to sleep. "Little shit," she grumbled as she shook her head in disbelief. "How did you get him to do that?"

Catching on that the cat didn't do it for her, Vegeta shrugged carelessly and he smirked wickedly, all the while storing what the old man had told him in the back of his mind to think on later. "Guess he knows power."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Kami, you are so full of yourself it stinks!" Shooting the cat a hateful look, she stepped into the shell of the pod and hooked up the personal computer to torn wires.

While Vegeta wasn't exactly sure what she meant, he knew it had been an insult. "I don't know how you smell anything over your own stench, woman."

Dr. Briefs' brow rose as he listened to the exchange, amused, though being careful to hide it. Not just from Vegeta but from his daughter as well. She would be furious if she found him laughing at her. And he didn't really care what the young man would do to him -he was practically a sick human male with that drug in his system- his daughter on the other hand was frightening when she exploded. He went to stand next to her, looking down as her fingers typed on the keyboard.

"I think I can pull it up if I do this," she said, biting her lower lip as she concentrated on the screen in her lap and managed to completely ignore Vegeta's comment after a glare, something he found he didn't like in the slightest.

"Are you sure? You might fry the system..." Her father began leaning in a little.

"GOT IT!" she exclaimed gleefully. Getting a look at what the screen said, she frowned. "Holy dino's, I don't know if I understand this."

The way she had sat with the computer in her lap, her fingers flying across the keyboard, painfully reminded him of someone else he knew. Someone he hadn't thought about in a long time: Tash. He wondered how the young Saiyan was doing in the back of his mind as he watched the two scientists try to make sense of what they saw. While back before he had been captured by Freeza he thought little of the cub that was his shadow, looking up to him, trying to be him when his nature was more happy playing or toying with others. Watching the woman now he found himself missing the boy, his last living relative. Though Tash tended to get on his nerves more than anything else, the cub had always respected Vegeta and never crossed the line with him. Everyone else, on the other hand, had been fair game.

His attention was drawn back to reality when the old man shook his head. "Your guess is better than mine." The doctor glanced at him. "Do you understand any of this?"

Deciding to humor them this one time, Vegeta took the doctor's spot next to the woman and looked down at the blue screen that had about five different languages on it. He snorted at the stupidity of the creators, "It's telling you there's about to be a collision."

She looked at him, surprised, as her father eyed him curiously. "That looks like a lot of different languages. How many do you know?"

"I lost count a long time ago." He shrugged, looking at the keys about to tell her what command to enter, yet frowned when he realized he didn't understand the symbols. Wondering why he was helping when he originally decided not to, he pointed at the keys. "I doubt they programmed the worthless piece of tin to understand that crap though."

She looked at the keys. "Damn. There has to be a way to get past that."

As silence fell over them, Vegeta stood there listening to the music that still continued to play, questioning in the back of his mind whether that was the reason why he was being relatively decent to these pathetic earthlings: because he found something on the planet he liked? He would never admit it. He mulled over this as he watched the woman who scratched her head, thinking about the problem before her and tried a few thing, only to curse when each one failed. Finding no interest in her anymore, he started to think about his new predicament. The girl still knew too much. Her father knew, too. They were a risk, but he was starting to think the intelligence he saw could be a huge benefit to his people who used whatever they could find technology-wise, broken down pieces of crap most of the time. Shit no one else wanted. What's more, if he did kill them, not only would he be killing his chance of getting off this planet but himself... He didn't know where this concoction the old man spoke of was held, and he would need someone to give it to him.

Vegeta's gaze fell to the woman, watching her. It seemed the blue-haired Auronya had sneaked her way out of being killed for the time being -at least until her usefulness wore out. But that still didn't give her a free ride to continue treating him like she did. He would only take her insults and insolence for so long. Even now he felt their little confrontation earlier eating inside, irritating him. While he had gotten the last word, he still didn't feel like he had won.

An annoying beeping came from the doctor abruptly interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. He glanced up as the man checked a small device in his pocket and then sighed, "Sorry, Bulma. Looks as if the corporation needs me for something. You two can hopefully figure something out by the time I get back."

Bulma waved, only half paying attention. "Bye, Daddy." Vegeta rose one of his eyebrows as she continued muttering under her breath, biting her lower lip.

He focused in on her face, mainly that lower lip as she worried it with her teeth. It was something he had seen her do a few times already, either when she was anxious and unsure or when she was thinking hard. Clearly it wasn't something she consciously did either. His eyes stayed there, not realizing really what he was doing. His mind abnormally blank.

For nearly ten minutes the two were like this until Mrs. Briefs came out with a huge plate of sandwiches in one hand and a pitcher full of lemonade in the other, two glasses pinned between her arm and body. Her sudden appearance next to him, humming, startled Vegeta. And he in return woke the cat, who simply went back to sleep. He scowled, frustrated with himself for not noticing the older woman had come out. She was oblivious to his dark mood as she continued humming a cheerful tune, setting down the food and drinks on the ground next to them.

When she looked up she gasped, "Oh, look at that. Isn't that so cute." She scratched the cat's head, which earned her a grumpy growl from it, making Vegeta divided on whether to smirk or scowl having to decide either reacting to the cat's actions or the twit's comment. He settled on the latter. "Plato has a new friend."

Noticing her mother for the first time, Bulma grabbed one of the sandwiches and poured herself a drink. "Dad just left."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, he told me. I think I'll be going out with the girls' soon, too. So if you need any more food there's some more sandwiches made up in the fridge." She turned and started walking away.

Mouth full, Bulma managed to say, "Okay, Mom, have fun." Vegeta sneered, disgusted with the woman.

Bulma watched out of the corner of her eye as he slowly sat down, leaning with his back against the pod. Noticing the way he was careful not to disrupt her father's cat. She smiled to herself and covered it up by shoving what was left of her sandwich into her mouth. Tapping her fingers on the keys but not really hitting them, she thought about the intense look she had just seen in his eyes as he stared down at her. For some reason she got giddy simply thinking about it. She had barely caught it out of her peripheral vision just before her mother had startled him. Wondering what such a look had meant, she glanced at him again as he quickly ate the sandwiches. She blinked, surprised.  _At least his appetite is back._ But she expected him to be a pig like Goku, but instead finding that he was exceedingly neat given the speed at which he inhaled the food.

Sensing her eyes on him, he paused with a sandwich in his hands and looked at her with a glare. "What is it, woman?"

She shook her head, looking away promptly. "Nothing." Hesitating, she gave him another glance. "It's just. Goku eats... Let's just say he's a very messy eater when he eats, but you're so..."

Vegeta snorted, "Kakarot is a lowly third class." Frowning, he stopped himself from continuing to say, 'a prince does not eat like a slob.' Unsure why he did stopped himself, he started to eat again, rolling it around in his mind to ponder.

"Kakarot?" She stared at him, puzzled. "Is that like his Saiyan name?"

He rolled his eyes. "Woman, for someone who claims to be so intelligent you sure ask stupid questions."

"Hey." She frowned, knowing he was right, but still. "You don't have to insult me." He shrugged, uncaring, as he finished what was left of the sandwiches. That's when she realized he had slipped on something. "What do you mean by third class?"

Scowling, he crossed his arms at his chest. What did he want to tell the woman? She already knew enough to get his people killed if Freeza or the Cold family caught her. So did it really hurt that she knew more about them? He fought the question in his head back and forth for several seconds before deciding that it was something the vile lizard kind of knew already, so it really didn't matter.

"Saiyans are ranked by their parentage into a certain class," he started to reply, looking at the grass. "There are five classes, the fifth being the weakest Saiyans or slaves who work mostly as servants to the higher. Then with each class above the latter, the required power levels to be in that class are increased and along with these higher power levels the more respect and better job you get until you reach level one, which is the elites. Rarely does a Saiyan move into a higher class, but it is possible if their power is high enough."

Noting the power level and that Goku was a third class but not wanting to show her how much it interested her, she switched to the other thing that caught her attention and wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. "Slaves? Really?"

Not liking the look on her face he growled, "And you don't have any?"

"As a matter a fact we don't," she stated proudly at first then frowned, "Well, not legally at least, it's a crime to use others like cattle or worse."

He stared at her as if she were absurd. "You earthlings are pathetic. Who do you have serve you?"

She frowned. "We are not pathetic. We just feel everyone should have an equal chance at a happy life and not used by others like objects. When we want someone to serve, like many rich and famous people do, they pay them for their services. Depending on how good of a servant you want you will pay more." They fell back into silence as he stared at the ground, obviously thinking about what she said.

"What class are you?" she asked, turning to face him more, the computer left forgotten on her lap. He was about to tell her off, but seeing the curiosity shining in her eyes he found he couldn't.

"I'm first class..." he stated, though technically it was a lie, being from the royal family he was ranked above that, more like a level zero class.

It was somewhat out of his character not to point out the fact to everyone that he was the prince and should be treated as such, but sitting there with the woman he found himself not wanting to tell her. Why? He wasn't sure... it was ridiculous. He was the Prince of Saiyans, and should be treated as such. But did he on some level fear that she would start treating him differently once she knew? Did that mean he liked how she was treating him? Growing, frustrated with himself, he opened his mouth to tell her the truth but saw her eyes wide with wonderment and stopped.

"Wow... so you're like one of the elites? That's cool! You're probably like the rich and famous people here on earth." She gave him a small smile. "How much more powerful than Goku are you? Ever since I met him his ki has amazed me. I wished so many times in all our adventures as kids that I could do it too." She pouted slightly as she looked at the ground thinking, once again biting her lower lip.

"I don't know, his father has the strength of an elite and his brother that of a second class," he started, not really thinking about what he was saying, just fascinated with the range of emotions that went across the woman's face. First the interest and curiosity, then the wonder and excitement, then the small sadness...

She gasped, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Goku has a father and brother? No way!"

Vegeta could have kicked himself for slipping so much. Sure, while it wasn't something really that important, it hadn't really been something he wanted to reveal. What the hell was wrong with him? He stared up at the sun, knowing he had only himself to blame. He rubbed his head as she babbled ecstatically about her friend having a family, and how he would be so happy.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled. "You're hurting my ears."

She blinked, somewhat hurt. "Sorry." She added, "Is something wrong?"

 _Other than I keep telling you things I don't want to?_   "No," he snapped.

Frowning, she turned back to her computer, losing all her cheerfulness. "Fine, sorry I troubled you then." He cringed hearing her tone, frustrated all the more that it bothered him.

With that the silence between them remained as she kept trying to get into the system and he stayed there sitting. As time passed he felt sleep gradually claim him with the small cat breathing rhythmically on his shoulder. His head drooped forward, which woke Plato. Lazily stretching, the cat slid down Vegeta's front and curled up on his lap. Catching the movement from the corner of her eye, Bulma turned, then smiled. The man was cute with her father's cat. That she had to agree with her mother. It had surprised her greatly to come out and find Plato on him, not only because the cat hadn't met anyone he liked other than her father and Goku, and her on the occasions he felt like it.

Sighing, she thought about what he said about power levels. Goku was a third class but had a brother who was second class and a farther who was first. Vegeta was first. She could have a huge problem on her hands if he ever did get his strength back and had not discovered he could be different. At the same time it all could be for not. That folder she found in her father's lab. Why hadn't he told her? His body was a walking time bomb working against him and ki was connected to it. Then there was also the fact that Goku could potential be as strong as him.

Her thoughts ceased as she noticed a movement in her peripheral, the man's tail wasn't around his waist but next to him. She blinked, having completely forgotten about it since he kept it around his waist at all times. A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the tip flick slightly... just like the cat's. Maybe that was why Plato liked him. She shrugged, unsure if it was anything she could prove. Then she remembered how soft it had felt when they fixed it. At the time she hadn't really gotten to satisfy her curiosity since his growling had unnerved her so much... but... She glanced at him, and then reached out slowly, not wanting to wake him, at the same time unable to stop herself. Biting her lip, she knew she would find a very furious Saiyan if he woke up, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. When her fingers touched it gently it shook. She looked up and found he hadn't woken up. Smiling, she grew bolder, running her fingers down the length. Again when he didn't wake up she continued, carefully examining.

She was surprised a few minutes later when a low rumble came to her ears. Her brows rose,  _No way!_ Setting her computer down, she got on her hands and knees, leaning closer to him. The sound was coming from him. The man was purring!  _Seriously?_ She couldn't believe it. She was staring at him astounded, leaning halfway out of the pod when the sound suddenly stopped, his hand shot out, grabbing her arm. A growl came from deep within his chest, replacing that purr. She swallowed as she comprehended what happened, her head rising slowly to find his onyx eyes staring back.

"What are you doing?" his voice was a low rumble, not as bad as it would have sounded if it didn't sound sleepy.

"Er-I..." she muttered, turning slightly pink. "I-I was just..." She couldn't find anything to say as his intense gaze held hers like that and with that scowl on his face. Why did she suddenly feel so hot? Almost like his gaze was boiling her from within.

"I won't repeat myself, woman," he warned, the drowsiness gone from his voice.

"A... were you purring?" she asked weakly. A flash of surprise briefly passed in his eyes, but she saw it. "You know, like Plato is doing now." She reached down with her free hand and scratched the cat under the chin, knowing he liked it. It only intensified the purring in the cat's small, black body. When he didn't answer she added, chuckling to herself, "That's so cute. I just petted your tail and-"

Vegeta snarled, "You what?" Plato, sensing the tension, got out of his lap, stretching, and pranced for the cat door in her father's lab, leaving her to the Saiyan's wrath.

She flinched. "I-I uh, petted your tail." Which she noticed was once again snug around his waist.

"Woman." He pulled her closer by his hold on her arm. "Never ever touch my tail again or I will forget my decision not to kill you."

Instead of getting the reaction he wanted, she tilted her head. "Wait. You decided not to kill me?" She smiled. "Ahhh."

"Damnit, woman." He tightened his hold on her as hard as he could, though she didn't look in the least fazed.

She even laughed, "Oh, calm down, Mr. Grumpy. You forget who had to re-break the parts in it that healed wrong and fixed it." His growl grew, and she realized she was only making him madder as the hold he had on her upper arm was really starting to hurt. She sighed, moving out of the pod all the way and kneeling next to him, her hand covering his hand that held her arm. "Look, I'm sorry. I was curious... I promise I won't do it again without permission."

He let go of her, not liking how her fingers played on his hand. "That will be  _never_."

She pouted playfully, which caught him off guard. "But,I liked it... Please don't say  _never_."

Unsure what to say, he stared at her. "What in the world has gotten into you, woman? I'm the universe's most horrifying assassin. I could k-"

She cut him off, "Ohh, so were you like a ninja or something. Sneaking around in all black and capping people?" His mouth opened slightly, not sure what this thing called a ninja was, but shocked how happily she said the last part. Was this seriously the same woman who told him she valued life? Not noticing his flabbergasted appearance, her eyes widened. "Ohhh, I got it! I got it!"

She suddenly dove back into the ship, too excited to try her idea to actually climb into the pod but instead had her knees on the grass leaning inside, her stomach resting on the ship's doorframe as she typed. He heard the sound of her fingers hitting the keys at a speed that would even put Tash to shame. She gave a happy squeak as the blue screen changed. She pulled it out of the pod as far as the cords would go with the screen facing him.

"What's this say?" she asked, smiling. He could feel the thrill ebbing from her.

He glanced at it, then back at her, surprised. "It's the pod's main menu. How did you do that?"

Carefully she set the computer down before jumping up and down. "Yess. Oh Kami. I did it! Yaaaa." He eyed her once more, unsure what to do. The woman must be going crazy. He was caught unprepared when she was suddenly there next to him again, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you... guy's name I don't know... you mentioning ninja assassins made me for some reason think about the mathematical code we use to make our computers."

Vegeta stiffened as heat rushed to his face. "Woman."

"I tried the code and it worked. I can't believe it worked!" She squeezed harder, making a sharp pain lance through him.

"Woman, you're hurting me," he said, still too stunned to put the force he normally would behind it.

She let go, eyes wide with worry. "I'm sorry, did I do anything?" Her hands started feeling his chest and he did nothing, his mind unable to function properly. Give a guy a break, he just woke up. "Okay good, that would totally be a buzz killer." Going back to the computer, forgetting him for the time being, she started typing. She showed him the screen. "Look, I can read it now." He saw the screen full of ones and zeros, completely lost. This wasn't his forte. It was most definitely Tash's. She turned it back and started to read it. "Ew, the system on this is ancient. I could have made this when I was ten." After a couple of seconds of key strokes and then a few more for reading, her face grew serious as she concentrated. "Wow, so that's how it moves? Mmmhh... really?"

She leaned back inside, grabbing a notebook and her pencil, and started to jot down the equations she saw in the blur of ones and zeros. When she finished copying it she looked at it, her muttering too jumbled for him to make heads or tails of it. She erased a few things then added some, going on about ten minutes he watched her do this still too shell shocked to fully comprehend what the cosmos just happened to be upset about it.

Setting her pencil down, she looked up at him beaming, the look hitting him as if someone punched him in the gut making all of his breath leave him. "Look. The equation was right, but they had it slightly off. This thing can go ten times faster, maybe more." When he continued to stare at her with that strange look she grew concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blinking, he came to his senses, softly grumbling, "Yes." He took the notepad and looked at her revised equations. He knew what some of it was, but it was hard to follow because her calculations were all over the place but his brow rose as he finally figured out the pattern. Shortly after, he found a few things even he wouldn't have thought of or had never seen before. The girl was a genius. He looked up, finding her anxious glance as she nibbled on her lip, clearly waiting for his approval.

Instead he snorted, "Looks like a bunch of leaps in thought."

She frowned, her hurt look making him feel guilty. HE, the prince of Saiyans, guilty? His people would be roaring with rage at his weakness, but just then he didn't care as she took it back from him and looked down at it subdued. He didn't like this feeling... didn't like her face like that, but given he knew nothing of emotions he wasn't really the one to try anything else to make it better because he'd probably just make it worse. He groaned inside at the thoughts. What was he? A warrior thinking about this damn woman's emotions? He incinerated planets, killed women and children along with the men, and even tortured to get information and then left them to have a slow, painful death as the animals ate them alive.

She jabbed her blue hair behind her ear, bringing him back to the present. "Yeah, I guess a few of these do look weird. Maybe I'm wrong..."

Vegeta's brows rose again with astonishment that she had listened to him and was now second guessing herself. He thought the woman had displayed great vanity and lacked humility, of course all the while neglecting the fact that such thoughts were like if Ginyu called Guldo ugly. He now had more evidence to believe there was more to this woman than he once thought, to be so easily battled down like that. True, normally that's what he strived for, to crush a person and knock them down below him. This time he hadn't really meant to. Okay, so he had, but now he really wish he hadn't.  _Shit. What the hell is wrong with me?_  It wasn't even an hour ago when he was thinking of putting this woman back in her place and now he was all mystified and befuddled by her.

"I didn't mean it like that, you twit." She looked up, surprised. "I know only half of what you just did there." Which really wasn't a lie.

She gave him a shy smile that was ten times worse on him than the beaming one from before.

"You don't have to retract what you said just to make me feel better."

He frowned, hating how she saw past him. "Woman, you're insane if you think I care about your feeble feelings." Looking away, he grumbled under his breath. Why couldn't the damn woman just take it?

As she leaned forward he glanced sideways at her, perplexed as to what she was doing it. "Thank you. I knew it."

She kissed his cheek and his eyes widened.  _What the fuck is wrong with this woman?_

Bulma chuckled as his cheeks turned pink. "Ahhh you're blushing." He glowered at her.

"Woman." He growled lowly, "You assume to highly of yourself to do that." It wasn't as threatening with his cheeks still colored. "Now what do you mean about you knew it?"

She flashed him another smile before tossing the notebook into the space pod and stood with her hands on her hips. "Mmmm, I'll let you puzzle over that one." She grabbed the plate, pitcher, and glasses and started backing up. "Come on, being out in the sun like this for hours on end isn't good for you right now, and I want to watch a ninja movie now."

Bewildered, dazed, and frustrated, he stared at her frowning as she continued, still smiling like the space pirate that caught you in their trap. He knew he was going to regret this. Already the monster inside was roaring with rage as he thought back to all that had happened, how many liberties she had just taken. But grunting, he slowly rose to his feet and with arms crossed at his chest and a seemingly permanent frown, he followed after her.

She turned towards the house, pleased to see that he followed. "It is time, young grasshopper, to learn the ways of us pathetic earthlings through the ways of the actors." _And hopefully learn a thing or two._ She added in her mind, still blissfully happy about the ship and that her instinct had been right: that the man she saved was not evil through and through, and that she could help make him see that.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_Wow, this certainly took a life of its own towards the end... I never meant for it to be this long and hopefully Vegeta doesn't seem out of character. I kept seeing him during those times when he returned from Namek and Bulma making him blush and always wondered what he was thinking if he was truly such a gruesome warrior. I guess now we know... damn woman. By the way the first song used is by Kansas and is called Carry on my wayward son, which did anyone else just get an image of Sam and Dean with their sawed off shot guns filled with rock salt, hunting ghosties? hehe. As for the second one, it is by Pat Benatar Hit me with your best shot... for those who just haven't been introduced to the 80's I bid you welcome ;D_


	6. Enigma

 

\- 6 -

Enigma

Bulma watched the man from the corner of her vision as the move played. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, for his face was the same emotionless was she had grown used to seeing from him but at least he had lost that scowl with the first accurately depicted gory scene. Well, not gone - just smaller. The graphics were stunning as usual. Though she wasn't one to normally like those kinds of things this at least added to the story. It wasn't just a mindless horror flick. No, it was a story with a meaning, one that made you think. She had also picked it hoping he could relate, though that could be a bad thing too. She didn't want to cross some hidden line or anything. She knew he had been tortured but other than that she knew nothing and this could bring up some horrible memories.

The movie in the shortest description was of a man, enslaved by horrible events in his life and fighting for revenge against the man who caused his suffering. It began simple enough with the massacre of a village by the antagonist, a man forcing his will upon the land so he could be king. The protagonist of the story was a boy in this village and watched as his whole world crashed down around him, witnessing the carnage of his family before being thrown into slavery and violence. Along the way he was sold to a clan of ninjas, from there trained to be a deadly assassin and forced to kill or be killed. All the while the world around him was withering in anguish as the evil tyrant -the one who had killed his family- oppressed all under his powerful and merciless hold. The hero kept waiting, bidding his time and trading his own soul as he honed his skills just for his revenge.

The movie also showed the life of a girl, her own life shattered by the malevolence of the tyrant like the boy. However, she sought revenge in her own way. Instead of trading her happiness for the revenge she craved and living under the shadow of the past, she would steal from the tyrant and, adding insult to injury, give up most of it to the poor the king had created. While she was no ninja, the girl had come from a well known family of fighters, one honor-bound to protect and serve the innocent from injustices. No one was more wanted by the tyrant than she for her crimes against his purse and pride. but even with this hanging over her head and the hardships she had seen she was simply a free spirit living her life to the fullest.

Then came that fateful day when the girl met the hero -by then a master ninja in his own right- and he was attacked by another clan of ninjas. Ruthlessly he fought them off, killing all. At the end, though, as he stood in the blood bath of twisted and severed bodies, he was overcome by the wounds he received during battle and nearly died. The girl, having watched, took the man away and hid him, nursing him back to health. Shortly after, the duo teamed up to bring down the tyrant. At first there was clear tension between the two heroes; the girl stood for good, honor and justice, and the man was anything but. Yet, through their journey and time spent fighting the forces of the evil king they grew close. And despite their differences the girl fell in love. She tried in every way to make the man live, to step out of the shadow of the past and not let his soul be lost forever in the darkness the resided in his heart, but he paid her beliefs little attention.

With the climax of the movie the two heroes had fought their way to the tyrant's castle, together leaving a wake of bodies. In the throne room they had the final battle with the tyrant king. Everything was going well and it seemed the heroes would win until the king cheated and wounded the man. Sensing his victory the tyrant went to give the final blow but the girl stepped in the path of the sword before it could hit its mark, giving her the fatal wound instead. Enraged, the man made one last stand and managed to kill the tyrant king... However, when all was said and done... standing there with the blood of his enemy on his blade, he found his victory hollow. The death of the tyrant couldn't bring back his murdered family, and all the years he suffered to achieve this goal, or the soul he traded for it.

He realized then that the girl had been right. Returning to joke and tell her about this, he found that she had died from her wounds. Only then did he comprehend his love for the girl as she lay there cold and lifeless... Never knowing that he had felt the same way she felt for him. Numb at his loss and overcome with the irony of it all, he absent-mindedly sat in the dead tyrant's throne looking down at her corpse, all the while those that still remained living that had served the late tyrant kneeled before him, showing allegiance to their new king.

Bulma sat there in the oversized chair as the credits rolled down the screen, trying to dry her eyes. She had told herself she would not cry at the end with the death of the girl but nevertheless here she was sniffling. All the while wishing she could be as strong as her. She was too selfish to sacrifice her life for anyone else. Would she ever feel that type of devotion or love for someone? Looking at her track record it looked highly unlikely. She just couldn't open herself up like that after all those times she'd been hurt.

Vegeta listened to the song playing as the white words he didn't understand rolled up the TV screen. Just like all the other music he heard today, he found that he liked it. This one more so, for it seemed harsher, darker with the grunting yells and hard rhythm. It also took his mind off the easy comparison he could make to his own life. He glanced at the woman who was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying and was failing horribly. Had that been the reason why she showed it to him?

He thought maybe he should be angry, but the girl didn't know much about him other than he had clearly been tortured for a long time. She didn't know of his rage at wanting to kill Freeza, nor what that contemptible lizard had done to him, to his people. In all likeliness she just wanted to show off what humans could do with technology, which he had to admit was nothing he had ever seen before, at least not to this extent. It actually felt as if he had been there, that the blood and death had been real. If she hadn't told him that everything was computer graphics beforehand, he could almost believe these pathetic humans had actually killed to record this.

And though he still found humans pathetically weak, Vegeta had to give them credit. In the department of instilling emotions and contemplation they were masters. It was almost like a speech, the one giving it trying to instill a sense of moral to the harshness of the world... something he clearly didn't have. And for the first time ever he wondered if he could change - not be the monster Freeza made him to be and still achieve his own revenge. The thought was hastily shoved away with disgust. What did these humans know? Had they seen the cruelty of the universe? They lived plush lives safe and sound from all the horrors that lived in space. Their feeble morals would be crushed in a heartbeat as the universe smothered them, tainting them like it tainted everything. And as the song said, he would never bow when it came to his revenge.

His mind promptly changed the subject, growing irritated with it. The fighting scenes hadn't been as bad as he expected. For their lack of strength, earthlings clearly made up with creativity in their weapons. But that only proved more they were weak and useless. He smirked to himself, remembering the girl flinch and cringe with the broken bones and the merciless deaths, though still surprised she sat through it all. He knew she wouldn't last a second in a real battle. Even now her crying over the girl's death was laughable. And what was with that scene with the two mating? It had been very descriptive, to the point that he felt uncomfortable watching it with the woman who seemed unfazed. He didn't even understand why it had been in there... What was this thing called love? It meant nothing to him.

_I will not bow, I will not break I will shove the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold-blooded, fake I will shove the world away Fall_

Overall though, he didn't think he wasted two hours of his life it wasn't like he could do anything better and he would rather watch earthlings try to act like they knew something than be alone with his own thoughts. Besides, he really liked this song. If he had to be here on Earth for a while he might as well look into this... He snorted, it was amusing how he got more out of the song that was at the end than the actual movie. It made him want to train, to concentrate on his goal: Freeza's broken, cold body at his feet. He wasn't ever going to give it up and even if he could defeat Freeza by living to these humans' morals he knew he had lost a long time ago the will to change. He loved to kill. To feel the life end at his hands, covered in their blood.

Bulma stood and stretched, arms high above her head. "Well, what did you think?"

He shrugged, indifferent. "Hn."

She gave him a frown, finding she was more disappointed than she should be. She covered this by being sarcastic, "So you didn't like it... well sorry for wasting your time, jerk."

What had she hoped to get out of him? Huffing she walked over to the DVD player and put the disc away. She knew it had to be too good to hope for: him to get something from the movie. Her alien guest cared little for the meaning in life. Anyone could see that. So why was she so upset? Why did she find herself angry with him? Or maybe she was angrier with herself realizing how hard it was going to be getting him to let go of the past and live in the now and for the future. Did she seriously think one movie would make him forget a lifetime of hardship?

"My mother should be home soon to start dinner, entertain yourself." She waved her hand, dismissively as she walked into the kitchen.

He stiffened and turned to scowl at the back of her head. "And what do you suggest I do, woman?"

"Sounds like a personal problem, jerk," she replied swiftly as she exited the back door and slammed it behind her.

"Blasted woman."

What was he supposed to do now? With the woman gone he had nothing to distract himself. Nothing to keep him from the nightmares he had last night. Nothing to stop the screams. The woman hadn't even been gone a few seconds they were starting. Simmering up from the depths of his mind, feeble scratching at his skull and whispers in his ear. Shaking his head, he tried to push them back. He didn't want to acknowledge them. Didn't want to relive the nightmares again - or his mother's disappointed voice. He didn't want to think about what that meant. Or the why, why now?

He stood from the comfortable couch, his eyes taking in the room more out of distraction than curiosity. As he walked a circle around the room, his eyes found many pictures. There were pictures nearly everywhere. Most of them were hanging on the walls, more resting on a shelf built into one wall, also on end tables and a good portion of the half wall.  _Great cosmos, how many do they need?_  And most of them were of the woman, he noted. He could practically see her progression through the years, from a baby all the way until now. His gaze fell on one in particular that caught his attention: it was of a child. One he saw a few times in the other photos, but this, this one showed said child's tail. He had wondered, seeing the black hair in a style that looked oddly familiar and brown eyes so dark they looked black.

There was no denying it now, Vegeta had someone stumbled upon Bardock's long lost son. That would complicate things later when he killed the woman... If he killed the woman. He stood there, eyes focused on this _Goku. Bah, what a disgraceful name for a Saiyan._

In the picture, the Saiyan child was balancing on his tail -a hard feat indeed- next to a teenage Bulma. He focused on her, intrigued. She was sitting on a resting air bike dressed in a white tank top with multicolored green and brown pants with large pockets. One pant leg was tucked neatly into her yellow-black boots, but the other pant leg was -what looked to be on purpose- cut short at her thigh. Half of her blue hair was swept up in a side pony tail, while her yellow goggles hung loosely around her neck. And one yellow-black gloved hand rested on the steering, while the other held up a gun. All with a sly smile playing on her lips.

His mouth felt dry as he relaxed slightly only able to stare at her, his thoughts abnormally blank. Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as he thought. Unfolding one hand, he reached out, fingers touching the glass of the picture. The cold material jarred him and he jerked away, sneering at himself. What was getting into him? Snorting, he turned away. This woman was trouble. Already she was affecting so much of him. Where would it stop? Would it? He didn't like where these thoughts where it was going.

Uninterested in anything else in the room, he walked away from the ledge of pictures, passing between the couch and half wall. He came to the staircase that led up to his room (an odd feeling calling something his), and glanced down the lower staircase next to it. It was the same setup on the opposite side of the room, he noticed. Curious about where this lower staircase went, he took them. He continued walking down the hall at the bottom, finding only two doors to his left and a few more to his right. Letting himself go all the way down to the end, he opened the furthest door on the left.

The second he did a sweet scent blasted him as air rushed out the opening.

He entered the room completely lit by artificial light, he frowned at himself, realizing he had been following the woman's scent the whole time. Frowning, he walked into the room lighted completely by artificial light, realizing he had been following the woman's scent this whole time.  _Any information on the enemy is important. Maybe I can find something to use against her._ He told himself that was the only reason... ignoring the voice that snarled back, saying he was lying. There was just something about her smell that attracted him, and having spent those weeks in her care, calmed him. As the door closed behind him, he surveyed the room and found a wall of monitors and computers stirring with life to his right. Tons of other equipment was jam packed in every corner of the room where one could possibly fit it. His brows rose with interest, grasping he was in her laboratory and from the looks of it he just found where the girl spent most of her time. Inquisitive, he walked further in. It was a mess with mountains of books stacked everywhere; blueprints for inventions and other scientific papers nearly covered all the table space available. He sneered with distaste at the disorder of it all, walking to the huge table in the center of the large rather chilly room.

Wondering how anyone could work in such an environment, his gaze went to the nearest blueprint. Once again he found he understood some of the jumbled scratching, but there were still a few calculations that went beyond his knowledge. His eyes traveled to all the other blueprints, amazed at the variability... She wasn't just in one field of technology, but seemed to have her fingers in all of them. Weapons, energy, transportation, communication... everything. He also noticed half-finished projects everywhere, signaling the woman had a short attention span -which he wasn't at all surprised by. Moving one of the blueprints, he glanced at the cover of the book beneath, wishing he knew how to read their written language. From what he could tell by the images on the front was that it was a very hefty book on mechanics. Unable to gain any more insight into the girl, he went over to the huge computer and pressed one of the keys. The dark screen sparked to life. But Vegeta understood nothing of what he saw, little icons ordered on the left and right side leaving the bulk empty for the picture of the stars -it did appear the woman was neater on the computer than anywhere else.

Vegeta was wondering why she would have a picture of the stars when the back door of the lab opened. His head jerked towards it as the blue-haired woman walked in not even noticing him as she concentrated solely on her notebook with a frown. He was glad given that he didn't have his normal speed to hide, and she probably would be mad to find him there without her in her personal domain. He backed away slowly as she moved around the desk to the computer he just awakened. Setting the notebook down, she put her foot on her swivel chair and leaned over to type. She stopped typing, scratching her head as she made notes on the notebook. Unfortunately the position brought his attention to her ass of all things, in those damnable short shorts.

"Something about that can't be right," she muttered softly, bringing his attention back to what she was doing.

He crossed his arms, wondering what he should do as she shook her head, going back to typing. Standing there for a few minutes, he found himself board and the idea of making her angry sounded all too tempting. He cleared his throat abruptly, making her jump.

Eyes wide, she turned to look at him, then frowned. "What do you want?"

"The more important question, woman, is why this place looks so horrible." He gestured casually to the room. "It's beyond me how you get anything done."

Bulma reddened slightly, glancing around her room, then gave him a glare as she crossed her arms defensively. "I do have an order to it, jerk, you're just the moron that can't see it."

He growled, "Retract that, woman, or you're going to wish..." She left her things on the desk, walking boldly to him and his voice trailed off.

Frustrated and tired, Bulma just wanted the house guest to stop with the threats and for them to find some sort of relation that didn't always end in a death threat even though he would never actually kill her... And now. Now she was starting to think she knew why. Though it was only a theory...

She took the last step towards him, poking him in the shoulder. "You're going to wish what? You're going to kill me? Hurt me?" She turned away and started to pace back and forth, furious. "I grow weary of your egotistical opinion of yourself... have you even looked at yourself lately? You can hardly stand let alone do anything to hurt me. So before you start threatening me in my own lab, in my own house. You better make sure I don't have any pathetic earthling weapon..." Without looking her hand slid under a pile of papers and held out a gun for him to see before gesturing. "Which if you haven't noticed there are nearly hundreds under this supposed mess that has no rhyme or reason to it." She spun the gun on her finger with her other hand on her hip, then flipped the safety off in a fluid motion before pointing it at him, clearly demonstrating that she knew guns well. "I have no doubt that this can hurt and even kill you in your weakened state."

To make a point she jerked her arm to the side, pointing the gun at a pile of worthless scraps and without looking fired. A blue thin beam left the barrel and she didn't blink as it incinerated the pile instantly, leaving only a black smear on the tile. Bending her arm, she turned the safety back on as her eyes held his the whole time. He scowled at her, angrier that she was, in fact, right... He had not noticed the hundreds of weapons he now saw hints of, scattered throughout the lab, hidden, yet in plain sight. She was also right in the fact that such a weapon would have done some serious damage to him. A small thrill crept up on him at the prospect of being in over his head, but even in spite of all of this he was still enraged at her casual disrespect towards him.

It only added insult to injury as she waved him away with her gun. "Leave me alone now. I have work to do and it's not babysitting you."

He growled as his tail lashed back and forth behind him, wrath making him see red as she walked to her computer and proceeded to ignore him. She had set her gun down next to her and started to type, her back to him. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to kill the bitch... He didn't care about the consequences anymore. She had taken far too many freedoms that day and said too many insults to allow her to live with his pride still intact. With a plan formed he silently -despite the pain- walked behind her, swiftly grabbing the gun she had set down as he wrapping his arm around her and held her to him. He rested the barrel of the gun to her head, clicking the safety off.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, woman," he sneered about to pull the trigger only to find that his finger refused to obey. Disturbed by this, his gaze met her unafraid eyes staring at him in the monitor of stars, a frown on her lips.

"You disappoint me... I had hoped we had gotten past all this killing shit."

He glared at her, still frustrated and mostly confused as to why he couldn't do it. "Why aren't you afraid, woman? You care so little about your life?"

He let her turn in his hold so she could face him, as her front pressed against his he only momentarily felt uncomfortable before she spoke, "Look, first of all, I'm not your enemy. No one is here. We don't give a shit who you are, and unless you start killing a whole bunch of people, that isn't going to change. Second, I do care if I die, but I know of roughly seven people who would kill you if you killed me and could given your current state." She gave him a wicked grin. "And lastly, while my back may have been turned I am not an idiot." He then felt her press the round barrel of another gun into the back of his head as she pressed even more against him and he cursed himself for not keeping an eye on her arms. "I was watching you through the screen. I'm not naive. I've had people want to kill me before." Her sapphire eyes sparkled as her other hand gently moved up his chest before it settled on his shoulder.

"So don't insult my intelligence thinking I'd let my own guard down around someone who has warned multiple times now that he wants to kill me."

Vegeta was staggered, but hid it behind a grunt, "What about the other day, woman?"

Her grin remained as she patted his cheek and replied sweetly, "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. Hoping I wouldn't have to hit you." He stayed still as her hand softly moved back down his chest and paused. "Right here at this angle I could have easily lodged one of your many fractured ribs into your heart." She wrinkled her nose with disdain at the thought. "But hell, who am I kidding, I'd sooner use a couple of pressure points to render you unconscious in two seconds given the right force and velocity." Her left hand trailed up once more, touching with her pointer finger a spot on the neck lightly, all this touching was making him anxious, his gut clenching. "My family has many jealous adversaries. Don't think you're the first assassin I've had to deal with, jerk. Though..." Her gaze went to her hand as her fingers caressed up his neck, to his jaw and up his cheek into his hair, leaving his skin tingling as she went. His scowl hardened. "I do think you're the cutest."

"Woman." Vegeta was unsure what caused the sudden change in her mood. But clearly he had underestimated the woman before him. Again. And what was she doing now? What was she getting at? His thoughts left him as he felt the barrel leave his head and heard it hit the floor before the hand that had held it lightly grasped the one around her waist. "Woman, what are you doing?" Once again she surprised him.

"My intuition is never wrong." She stared up at him, then grimaced briefly looking away. "Well... not unless it comes to guys I date, but that's another story... but I know you won't kill me." He blinked, taken aback by the trust in her eyes. No one ever gave him one hundred percent of their trust, not even Bardock. "And it's not because people will kill you for doing so or not getting off this planet or even that you might die anytime now with your weakened heart." Seeing his surprise she swiftly added, "Yes, I know. I've been a bad little girl reading my father's notes when he wasn't looking. I've known for a while that he's been keeping something from me, never letting the damn thing out of his sight." She shrugged. "But that's not the point: What is, is that we're here with a gun to my head and I'm not afraid."

He bent his head down, pressing her closer as his eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

She went to her toes, her lips hovering dangerously close and her seductive tone sent shivers down his spine."Because I excite you... Don't think I can't feel how your heart is beating slightly faster this close." As the mention of his heart, her right hand moved up to it. "I'm guessing those around you don't stand up to you that often -which I can't blame them cause you can be very frightening." She pulled back somewhat, not wanting to try her luck. "And while me standing up to you irritates the shit out of you, it also intrigues you, and if I know anything about Saiyans from Goku, it's that they love intriguing things. Now..." She smiled shyly, that same smile he had seen from that picture. "I know I'm confusing... I confuse myself at times. I'm a hypocrite, an enigma, and oh-so more wrapped up into a tiny little package that doesn't know when to shut up and tends to let her anger get the best of her. And best of all you can't seem to figure out what I'll do next, which deep down is what's really troubling you. Isn't it?"

Knowing she did have a point and that she had caught it, the corner of his lips twitched but fought the smirk attempting to form. Yes, he couldn't figure out why she wanted to help him. Even with the whole torture thing. Couldn't figure out why she did half of the crap she did really. And he found that he was actually amused by this turn of events. She had stared down death not just once, but twice now. She had stared down him and called his bluff, or lack thereof, knowing the reason why he wouldn't do something even before he did. For that she had gained a smidgen of his respect. Something that was not a good thing. He found it harder to kill those he respected.

Vegeta shifted his gaze to the screen of stars behind her muttering, "I think you talk too much..."

He let his hand holding the gun drop, putting the safety back on. She was right, he couldn't kill her and it was simply because of his damn curiosity she inspired in him. Something he had never been able to rid himself of through the years, no Saiyan could. It was their animalistic nature. Most of the time he forgot it was even there, making him take irrational decisions just to fulfill it. Normally it wasn't a problem because it had never gone against his pride like this... Never had his inquisitiveness been about a person, especially one that insulted and infuriated him so. Sure, there had been many times his interest had been peaked in finding out how many ways he could kill or mar someone... but the inner workings of another being...

His thoughts froze when her grin turned somewhat wicked. "That may be." Her left hand wrapped around the gun and he let her pull it from his hand, then she slid it out of reach on her desk behind her. "But since I talk so much one would think you could understand how I think, know what I'll do next."

They were still pressed close, his arm around her slim waist as her butt was pushed against the desk. Her own heart raced in her chest, the intense stare he had been giving her and still was wasn't helping any and Bulma was torn between two very distinct options and as irrational as either of them sounded, she found herself actually liking them more. But neither would go over well. While he did tolerate her mood swings, she wasn't about to test her theory further ,which seemed as of now to be correct, all Saiyans were just like curious George. She loved it when she was right.

Vegeta continued to study her closely, still amazed at the woman's insight. He had really underestimated her. And though he hated to admit it, she really did interest him. She had surprised him so many times that day, irritated and confused for most of it, but mostly just wanting to figure out what she would do next. Never before could he not read a person and it made him angrier at himself than at her stupid insults. One second he would think he finally figured her out only to have her do something drastically different. Every day he had been conscious around this woman his whole world had been turned upside down and the colors inverted. And though he would never freely admit this to himself, he was starting to like it.

The puzzle that stood before him thrilled and mystified him like no one else had with the fact that there was someone just as intelligent as him, if not more in some areas and wasn't afraid to talk back. He could never have this relation with either Bardock or Tash... he was their superior and they had to back down at the end. But this woman held no ties to him, knew nothing of him. He wasn't really sure if he should be frustrated with himself for thinking so little of her or at her for being so complex.

"What are you planning now?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he thought he saw the wheels in her head turning.

"Wondering whether to deck you or kiss you..." she said smoothly, but blinked, clearly surprising herself that she had actually said that. He tensed noticeably, frowning as she continued, "But I think instead I'm going to pretend to flee this room scared shitless so you can pretend that you won and we can just forget about this little ordeal like it never happened."

Slowly she slipped from his hold, her hand dragging on his chest softly as she strutted slowly towards the door looking anything but scared. And with her glance backwards with a sly grin on her lips and a wink. He knew that had been her intention all along. He turned, folding his arms across his chest, astonished at how she managed to wiggle her way out of that one. The woman had just figured out why he wouldn't kill her before he did. He should be overcome with rage knowing she got it first, but truthfully he found himself not caring just then, instead more interested in how the little minx had done it given she was unable to read his own thoughts. He really, really had to be careful or he might actually find himself liking her.

She opened the door and paused, looking back. "Hey, I think Mom's back and smells like she got Chinese food."

"Hn." He grunted as he followed, not knowing what Chinese food was... but with the smell drifting in through the open door, he found himself salivating. As she sauntered through the door, he wondered, what had he gotten himself into?

.~-~.

Bulma sighed, looking at the clock on her monitor. It was late. She had been trying to hammer out the equations needed for the ship (though what she should have been doing was looking over business documents), but as of now she was cross-eyed with exhaustion and felt nowhere closer than when she first started. The problem was that she felt her equations had been perfect, but the slight doubt from her egotistical houseguest made her think she had been wrong. Of course when her father got home he had been in no mood to look at them, so she didn't bring it up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she leaned back. At least she and her guest had finally made it to a point of understanding. She had known there was more going on underneath, and knew there still was, but didn't think she would ever know what unless he opened up to her.

Frankly she had been somewhat surprised that she had been right. It was hard to get anything off the guy. It wasn't until she recalled her first meeting with Goku and his enormous curiosity that normally got him into trouble that she thought maybe, just maybe this jerk would be affected by something like it as well. Taking such a risk had been a leap of faith with her intuition... one she was happy she had taken. Sure, he didn't talk at all during dinner with her parents, or show the slightest interest, but at least there was a new ease around him. The feeling that they had just caged an animal in their house was gone and it had only taken her three days - well two - but still she was amazing.

She smiled to herself, remembering the brief glimpse of surprise in his eyes. It had been so fast and subtle she could have imagined it all, but she knew she hadn't. Not with her theory proven. She chuckled at the curious George thought again. They may not be as easy going as the monkey depicted in the children's story book... well, Goku was... but she knew not to be naive to think all the other Saiyans were. But even so... that old world author had hit it on the head. Yawning, she stood, taking her lab coat off and leaving the room as her mind wandered to images of the handsome man in her guest room acting out scenes from the children's story. She chuckled to herself, stepping onto the main floor landing, it was cute but oh so wrong to picture the stoic Saiyan like that.

Getting a glass of water from the sink, she leaned against it, taking a sip, her thoughts still on the topic as a strange sound caught her attention. Holding her breath she listened in the dark... Her brows creased as she realized it was her Saiyan guest. Setting the glass down, she quickly made her way up the stairs, then slowed as she neared his room. As she drew closer she could hear his voice muttering things, but she couldn't hear through the door. Seeing that the light was off, he was probably having a nightmare. Carefully she turned the handle and eased the door open. The moon shined through the huge window, lighting the room in a pale glow. The man lay on the bed, jostling in his sleep with sweat all over his body.

"No..." His voice startled her as she froze, thinking he was awake, only for him to continue in another language, "Dimitte me... mortuus, stay dead..."Her eyes widened as he switched back, she continued going to his bed. "Occidere me... Must kill... him... kill Freeza."She noticed his clenched hands and the blood from holding them so tight. "Lizard turned me..."

Sitting on the bed, her hand went to his face. "Hey, shhh. It's okay."

He muttered a few more things before jerking awake, his eyes wild as his gaze fell on her. Ignoring the fear that threatened to bubble to the surface, she instead flicked on the lamp next to his bed, pulled out a medicated pad, and started to clean his hands. Knowing that if she said anything it would probably make whatever nightmare he had worse. Mostly she felt guilty, knowing that part of this was her fault... maybe the movie had hit more home than she ever thought and now his memories were haunting him? That hadn't been her intention. She had wanted to give him hope, not relive whatever horrible thing he had been through. Biting the tape, she ripped a small piece off and finished his left hand before going to his right, all the while feeling his gaze on her.

Vegeta studied her as she worked silently, taking care of him yet again. He had been dreaming of his mother and what she said. He didn't like. Something about how he had turned his back on his people. Turning his back on who he was. But could she not see he was only what he could be? But then that was a foolish thought, all of this was in his head. His mother wasn't real. Making this all the more disturbing. Was he finally going insane? Had he reached his limit? These thoughts were swiftly left forgotten as he felt the nightmare leave him, the woman's presence easing him. She said nothing of what she had to have heard. Something must have drawn her here and he could only frown at her hearing him mutter in his sleep. She must be wondering what he dreamt, but instead held back from questioning.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked finally. "What do you gain?"

Pausing as she wrapped his right hand, she glanced at him. "You're not used to someone helping you for no reason, are you?" She went back to her work, not waiting for an answer. "I don't need a reason. I decided I wanted to help you and so I am. And so far the only thing I've gained from this is headaches and frustration." She tore another piece of tape and finished.

Seeing his weary look she sighed, "Is it really so hard for you to believe someone would help you out of kindness?" He looked away, un-answering. "Right... forget I asked." She stood from the bed. "Now I hope you sleep better..."

Still looking out the window he asked, "You're not going to ask me what I was dreaming about?"

Hesitating for a few seconds, which turned into a couple of long minutes, she decided to sit back down. "I won't lie. I'm curious, but it's not my place. I-" She joined his gaze out the window. "I didn't know what to say to you. Everything I thought of seemed... wrong." He looked at her again from the corner of his eye, knowing she was talking about him being tortured. "My life is perfect and never have I had to think about." She shook her head, not liking how she sounded, and looked down at her hands. "I just wanted you to feel safe here... know that no one will hurt you and..." She peeked up behind her eyelashes. "See that not everyone is harsh and cruel." Her hand went to his wrist in a gesture of comfort.

He jerked his wrist away, snapping at her, "I don't need your pity, woman."

She tilted her head slightly, neither angry nor hurt. He had expected either one of those reactions from her, so once again she surprised him. "I do feel for whatever you've been through, but never would I pity you." Sighing, she stood, seeing his disbelief."Fine, I sympathize to a degree, I can't lie. No one should have the wounds you bear, but there is nothing I can say or do to make that go away or to make it better. All I have is the present. Right here and now to make a difference, whether you accept it or not is up to you."

After a few minutes of silence she ran a hand through her hair and took a step back. "I have to go to bed, it's 2 am. Please, try to not hurt yourself again." She gave him a weak smile. "Sleep well, jerk."

Turning, she started for the door only to stop when she heard him say something softly, "Vegeta." Glancing back, she gave him a puzzled look as he sat there, arms folded over his chest, staring downward. "My name is Vegeta."

He saw her smile grow a little as she repeated, "Sleep well, jerk." Then added, "And thanks, Vegeta."

"Hn," he grunted as she left the room, leaving her strawberry-mingled scent behind. Scowling, he lay back down, staring at the ceiling, his mind replaying all she had said and wondering why he told her his name. The Auronya was wiggling deeper into his skin, a blighted thorn that he couldn't get rid of and whatever he tried or tried not to do only drove her deeper.

.~-~.

Bardock entered Earth's atmosphere, his mind on dark thoughts, having just received Tash's recorded message. His son, Raditz, had landed on the planet they had delayed him to and proceeded in his rage to blow it up. While the battle-weary Saiyan's past was anything but pure, he had turned away from unwarranted violence and death. It was hard, having the poor, weak creature's last minutes in his head just before you killed them. And as the momentary leader of the Saiyans he had tried to lead them away from such conflicts. But the bloodlust always lingered, mostly for the older Saiyans who remembered their glory days. Or what they believed to be the glory days under Freeza.

With the pod door opening, the early morning sun reached him and he sighed, standing, pressing the button on his scouter. Fortunate enough, he had landed in a heavily wooded area... no one would disturb his pod while he was searching for the prince... and his son. Scanning, he found minimal power levels scattered in all directions. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

.~-~.

Piccolo sat on the windy mountain top, his cape fluttering wildly in the wind as he sat with legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. Training his mind against whatever battle or challenge that lay ahead of him. A challenge he thought would unquestionably be Goku. It had been years since the two adversaries fought and he was not going to be the one to lose this time. He was in the process of reviewing his fight for the billionth time when his eyes snapped open, mouth agape in horror at the power level he was feeling heading right towards him. A cold sweat clammed up his green skin,  _What power is this?_ There was simply no way to describe it. Standing quickly, he looked out towards the direction it was coming from. It couldn't possibly be Goku, it was insanely strong and though it felt similar it wasn't exactly the same.

He braced himself as he saw the speck in the distance, his eyes growing wide as whomever it was got closer. Fear gripped him as he slowly made out their features: wild spiky black hair, black eyes. His eyes widened more. Had his nemesis changed so drastically during these years? But with a shake of his head he realized quickly that, no, it was not his adversary. There was a huge scar on his left cheek and his hair had a slight brown hue to it. And the look on the man's face was never one Goku would wear. The man seemed irritated and frustrated.

The Goku lookalike stopped cursing to himself in another language before growling out, "Damn, you're not him."

He was about to take off when Piccolo flew in front of him, blocking his path. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Bardock gave the Namekian an uneasy glance, the Saiyan warrior was stronger than him, but it was best to be cautious. "Namekian, I doubt little that you know who I am looking for, so it's best for both of us that you just forget you ever saw me." He took off again.

"That's not an answer!" Arms folded across his chest Piccolo flew in front of him again, only taken aback slightly by the name he had called him.

His piercing black eyes studied him, clearly not wanting to fight. "I'm looking for two people. One who, by my estimation, crash landed here two and half weeks ago," he paused, "And another who has been here for a very long time. I must warn both of what is to come and what has followed us."

"You're not making any sense!" Piccolo glared at him angrily.

"I must be careful what I say for now your life is in danger." His onyx eyes just stared at him. "Now, tell me. Have you ever seen someone that looks like me?"

Piccolo tilted his head slightly. "Maybe, it depends on what you will do if I have?"

"I will not beg if that is what you want," Bardock growled in warning that sent a tremble through the green man.

Shaking his head, Piccolo quickly corrected himself, "That is not what I meant. Goku and myself are enemies. Only I get to kill him. Besides, if you're here to warn him, why should I care?"

The man who looked like Goku didn't say anything at first, "Goku... Mmm, interesting name, Kakarot." He shook his head. "It doesn't really matter who I warn about the impending attack that will come, it's only a little extra that it be this man."

"Why?" His curiosity got the best of him.

The man gave him a weary glance. "He's my son."

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_The song above that is in the credits of that movie as_ _'I will not bow' by_ _Breaking Benjamin. vale (singular), valete (plural) is goodbye._


	7. Shadows of the Mind

 

\- 7 -

Shadows of the Mind

Piccolo glanced sideways at Goku's father as they flew towards his ki signature. He was unsure why he was helping this man - and in doing so helping his enemy. But there was something about Goku's lookalike that meant business, from the serious way he carried himself and seemingly permanent frown that felt out of place on the face he knew so well, to the black battle gear he wore. This was not something he could easily ignore, especially with this threat towards Earth. He didn't care about the people per se, but this planet was his or someday would be and he couldn't have an outside force take it away.

Looking ahead of him he gritted his teeth. This man could wipe the floor with both him and Goku - at the same time! If this threat was something he was concerned about, Piccolo didn't even want to imagine how powerful this threat had to be.

.~-~.

Goku sighed lazily in the late morning sun as the birds cooed in the surrounding trees. With one eye, he glanced at his son whose soft snores made him grin foolishly. Closing his eye, he shifted into a more comfortable position as he thought about the huge amount of sweet talking he had done to do to get ChiChi to let the little guy off from his studies for the day. Gohan had been working so hard as of late to please his mother that he thought the boy deserved the break. So much work. It wasn't good for someone his age, but it was hard to convince his wife of this truth. She wanted her son to be something, not stuck like them in a hut in the middle of nowhere. Yet, he really didn't see what was wrong with this type of living. Nature was... perfect. He liked people, don't get him wrong. He just didn't like the constant bombardment of noise and smells that came with them.

At the thought of city life his mind slowly made the connection to Bulma, which swiftly went to the Saiyan she had told him about. He never thought of himself as an alien just some strange human with a tail. To know he came from a species not even from Earth excited him and also worried him. He was happy he wasn't alone, that there was someone else like him. Even now he had to stop the urge to rush over to Bulma's just to see him. But in the very back of his mind, underneath all this excitement was the fear, the low warning that these beings could very well have the same strength with ki that he had-if not more- and they wouldn't be so honorable about it. What if more came? As far as he knew he was the strongest warrior on Earth. He believed in himself, but he wasn't naïve to the fact that he was only one man. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind. Three days... only three days and then he would meet this other Saiyan and decide... Decide what? It wasn't like he would kill the guy, that was dishonorable. But he could train.

Letting his concern go, he let the small grumble in his stomach take over his thoughts, even though he had just eaten only four hours ago. He wondered dimly what ChiChi would cook for lunch later as images of pot stickers... ribs... steak and the like filled his mind. There wasn't a food on Earth Goku didn't like, and there probably never would be. All of it, the sweet, the sour, even bitter things. He salivated just thinking about all the interesting flavors his palate had tasted so far and all the more he had yet to come across, which was few and far between.

So engrossed on his thoughts of food, Goku failed to notice the huge ki level that entered Earth's atmosphere... or even sense it as it traveled in his direction. It wasn't until the two energies were near him that they registered in his mind. His eyes snapped open as the more powerful one hit him like a wave, drowning him in raw, unbridled power. Jerking, he sat up and looked to the sky. Who could it be? No one on Earth was that powerful, and if they were they would know to hold it in so as not to hurt anyone... Befuddled, his senses reached out to the second ki, recognizing it quickly as Piccolo's. A dark chill went down his spine and he sprang to his feet, swiftly going to his son and nudging him awake.

"Gohan," he said as he kept his gaze up to the sky, where he would see the two figures soon enough.

"Uh?" the little boy yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Gohan, I need you to go home," he started, only to realize his son would never make it; it wasn't like he knew how to fly. Growling at ChiChi's insistence that the boy not be trained, he pulled him up to his feet and stared down at him. "Stay behind me, okay son?" Gohan nodded, eyes wide as he sensed his father's concern.

Goku stood gritting his teeth as the two approached, planning in his mind on how he was going to keep his son safe and fight that enormous power at the same time. As the specks appeared in the sky and drew closer, he felt himself growing more worried. Only to suddenly be shocked and confused as he stared at someone who looked just like him flying next to his nemesis. He didn't think or move until the two touched down in front of him, and even then he was so stunned that it took him a few seconds to realize what he was really seeing. He didn't even acknowledge Piccolo anymore as he took in his mirror image. They were roughly the same height. Their hair exactly the same other than the brown hue and his cold dark brown eyes studied him with a slight scowl. Which, on his face looked plain weird. He was also wearing all black, even a cloak that if he wanted to could hide his face. He painted a very ninja-like look. Another noticeable difference was the deep, angry scar on his left cheek and the furry tail wrapped around his waist.

His first thought had been whether this was the man Bulma had been talking about. If all Saiyans looked exactly like him. But that didn't add up. Bulma's Saiyan was injured, and she wouldn't let him do anything of the sort. So was this another one? He tried to push back the dark misgivings he had thought of earlier. Was that a good thing? His fear that they would be stronger than him seemed to be hitting home. He scratched his head, puzzled as to why now, after so long, why would they show up now?

"Um... who are you?" he chuckled softly, somewhat nervous.

His lookalike eyed him. "I'm happy to see you lived, Kakarot. Even if you did not complete your mission." Goku gave him a puzzled look, but before he could ask what he was talking about he continued, "Never mind that. Tell me, did you hit your head when you were younger?"

He nodded, unsure what that had to do with anything. "Yes..." Slowly he found himself grow more calm, even with this man's power level, something told him he wouldn't attack. "I fell from the top of a waterfall one day and hit my head on the rocks below. Or so grandfather Gohan said..."

Hearing this, Bardock's frown deepened. "You don't remember anything?" he paused shortly, "Not even who I am or where you come from?"

Goku shook his head. "No. Should I?"

Piccolo growled, "You dimwit, that was what he was implying!" Goku stiffened suddenly, glancing over at the green man. Why would his lookalike be with his nemesis if he was good?

Sensing his discomfort, Bardock spoke swiftly, "Kakarot, I've come here to warn you."

Goku gave him another puzzled look at the name he used. "Um. Why are you calling me Ka-Kakertot... or whatever you said? And warn me about what?"

Bardock opened his mouth to answer, but caught a small movement at his son's feet. Closing his mouth, his brows rose seeing a small boy peer out from behind. Meeting his gaze, the small boy swallowed and hid once more behind Goku's legs. He glanced at Goku, seeing the relation clearly. He wasn't sure what to think about this new information. His eyes went to the boy's tail that swayed back and forth.

Gaining his courage, the small child peered out again, tugging on the orange gi. "Daddy, who's that man that looks like you?"

Goku looked down at him. "I don't know, Gohan." He picked up his son and moved him to his shoulders, rather having him there just in case he had to make a run for it. Fixing the man a curious look he asked, "Why do you look like me?"

Bardock studied the boy more closely. Obviously there were no Saiyan women here, which made him only half Saiyan. Something the elites and elders wouldn't like. Yet he was amazed, for unlike the current children born of their race, this one looked healthy and strong, at least by his appearance. Ki-wise his scouter read both of them as being remarkably low, which he wasn't pleased about. He had hoped his youngest would have carried on with the advances both he and Raditz had made in ki level, but it seemed his son was still as weak as when he last saw him as a babe. Even so, it was remarkable, these earthlings were compatible with their race... So far he had yet to find another that was. He wondered if their energy was compromised... it had to be...

"I'm your father, Kak-Goku," he answered smoothly, "Elected leader of the Saiyans until we find Prince Vegeta... who crashed here on Earth a few weeks ago. Regrettably the Prince had a Saiyan betrayer following him. I momentarily knocked him off course, but he will be here shortly and if he does not get the Prince he will destroy this planet."

"Destroy?" Goku asked, innocently scratching the back of his head. "Like take control? Or..."

"No. Destroy as in Earth existing no more. As in all that will remain is a dust cluster in space." Bardock couldn't stress how serious the situation was even if he wanted to.

Piccolo stared at him, unbelieving. "You have to be joking."

Bardock fixed his stern look on him. "I wish I were. Raditz would sooner blow up this whole planet than let Vegeta out of his grasp, and report that he failed."

His green face slackened, eyes widening. "H-How can one man have the power to destroy a whole planet?"

Bardock glanced between his son and the Namekian, almost sounding proud. "All Saiyans are capable of such power. We are a proud warrior race that has over countless generations bred the best fighters the universe has ever seen."

Goku scratched his head, chuckling. "I don't understand why he can't just search and leave?"

Bardock frowned as he took in his son's relaxed, carefree demeanor. "You... would not understand. We are a very prideful people, Goku. Raditz... your older brother, is no different. Don't think for one second I am a model for our people, Goku. I'm tame, a scientist who has grown to look past the bloodlust. Sadly many others from our race would slaughter for the joy of it. Your brother is one of those Saiyans."

"I have a brother?" he asked, still trying to wrap his head around it all. In reality he found himself feeling rather ill, but he didn't show it.

Piccolo shook his head as Bardock glanced over at him, realizing from the Namek's facial expression that his son was normally like this. He grimaced, not happy his son appeared not to have the same level of thinking capabilities as him. The only thing he could think of that would affect that would be the hit to the head... But he still hoped it hadn't been bad genes... it couldn't have. With who his mother was he should be even stronger than Raditz and himself. Not to mention for Gohan's sake. The boy needed to be special if the elites and elders would let him live. But then again he could just neglect telling them.

"Concentrate, son. Yes, you have a brother," he snapped, growing irritated. "This isn't the time to be caught up on such things."

Frowning, Goku became suddenly serious, surprising both of Bardock and Piccolo. "When will he be here? Other than myself, Piccolo, and a few others, Earth is defenseless."

"If that's all you have?" Bardock cursed softly, shaking his head. "I can't get involved. Earth would have far worse problems if they found me here. Earth could easily turn into a civil war for furious Saiyans and that is the best likely outcome."

Piccolo grunted, "There's worse?"

Nodding, he stared at the ground thinking. "A tyrant who controlled us for many years. He is backing the betrayers. If he decides to make an appearance not even a Saiyan army could save this planet."

Goku shivered at the horrid thought. "So what do we do?"

Bardock looked up at the sky. "I need to find the Prince. Make sure he's safe. Then from there we can decide what to do."

Goku studied the man claiming to be his father, wondering if he should say what he knew. But if the situation was as dire as he said... He nodded. "I know where he is..." Bardock looked up from the groun at him, surprised. After initially landing he didn't think it would be easy with all the weak ki's. "I haven't seen him, but a friend of mine found him. I'll lead you there, but first I need to drop Gohan off. ChiChi would be furious if I left without saying anything." Turning, he gestured with his head. "Follow me..."

Bardock was confused as to why his son was worried about a woman being furious as he followed him. The thought was swiftly dropped when his scouter picked up the increase in his son's power. It wasn't a lot, but it did make him wonder...

.~-~.

 

Vegeta woke as a soft, cooling breeze drifted though the window and floated over his body. He blinked in the noon sun that lighted the room, his mind somewhat groggy. Grunting, he slowly sat up and surveyed the room, having to remind himself that he wasn't back on Freeza's ship. They were only dreams haunting him, nothing more. Frowning, he brought his right knee up and rested his arm on it. He really needed to get a hold of himself. These dreams. They were troubling him more than he cared to admit. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to push the thoughts and dreams away only to find them annoyingly persistent. He clutched his fist, but then stopped as he felt the soft wrap around his hand. Blinking, he looked down at his hands, recalling that the woman had come into his room in the middle of the night... trying to stop the nightmares and taking care of his bleeding palms.

A strange sensation filled him as the image of her came to his mind, the pale moonlight playing on her face. Her kind, worry-filled gaze that held his.  _"I don't need a reason. I decided I wanted to help you and so I am,"_ her voice silenced the demons temporarily,  _"I didn't know what to say to you... everything I thought of seemed... wrong."_

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his propped up arm. He could almost smell her standing there, feel her warmth.  _"I just wanted you to feel safe here... know that no one will hurt you and... see that not everyone is harsh and cruel."_ The fire in her eyes, if he could have touched it he would have been burnt. _"Fine, I sympathize to a degree, I can't lie... no one should have the wounds you bear, but there is nothing I can say or do to make that go away or to make it better... all I have is the present."_

What was it like to live with such limitless passion for life? The concept felt lost on him. He had a goal, an objective he would give his all to accomplish. He would kill Freeza even if that meant death itself. His own life meant little to him.  _"Right here and now to make a difference... whether you accept it or not is up to you."_ But her voice didn't leave him. He opened his eyes, looking at the wrap on his hands. The wretched blood covered hands. So many he had killed. So many he had hurt. So many he didn't give such a chance that she now offered.

Vegeta snorted. What right did he have to this peace? This safety from pain? Looking at it for the first time with open eyes, he realized he didn't deserve it... any of it. She should shun him, turn away from him like everyone else did. It was the normal reaction when faced with a monster. He winced at that thought, but it was right. He was a monster, wasn't he? Never before had the name so many had called him weigh down on his shoulders. It was almost like he had been living in the dark for so long, his mind unable to grasp the true reality of his life until she turned on the light with her gentle, carefree nature. It was like he was awaking from a long nightmare. A dark, twisted dream with that evil lizard as his keeper.

Truthfully, it only made everything worse. The young boy, barely five, who had dreams of changing his people and bringing them to greatness only to awaken from a long slumber to these horrors done by his own hands. In an attempt to continue living in the hell he found himself thrown into, he had let Freeza shape him into the beast he wanted... Let himself fall from the honor his mother had instilled in him. All this time he thought he had stood fast against his tormentor, showing no pain as the freak beat him, tortured him. Showing no emotion as he killed for him... Oh how he had lied to himself! He could see it so painfully clear now. He was a mere shadow of the child that had been taken from his home. Having all his dreams shattered, twisted until the only want he craved was death and destruction. Until he only sought one thing: Freeza's head at his feet.

Breathless, he stared at the bed, feeling his own monster within writhing with rage.  _Weak! Pathetic!_ The beast roared at him.  _Their lives mean nothing! Nothing!_ Swallowing, Vegeta tilted his head to look at the floor. His mother had stated otherwise. She had cherished life and her people. She had taught him that yes, with power one could kill, but the one who showed restraint from killing those weaker than him was the stronger one.  _She died. She was weak._ He gritted his teeth, grabbing the bed sheets. His mother had been anything but weak! Many had even believed her to be stronger than his father. He growled lowly at the monster within. Insulting himself was one thing, but his mother?

Swiftly, he stood from the bed, ignoring the pain that rippled through his body at the movement. He clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing deeply. This was not happening now! So not happening now. He had to get his revenge. Needed it even. He knew he was only fooling himself thinking all this agony would stop with the wretched lizard's death. But it was all he could think about all these years... The only drive he had left. Part of him really wished he could just believe the woman, Bulma, let her show him a new life. But he didn't want to deal with this: the knowledge that he had let his mother down. Let them all down. There was no way to reach what this woman offered without looking at himself and what he had done, to let himself wallow in the nightmare.

Ignoring the fact that he was fleeing from his demons instead of facing them, he left the room, holding onto whatever was left of his pride as he looked for a distraction. Anything to salvage what was left. He had only been awake for a week and a half on this damn planet and already he was succumbing t- to whatever affected these pitiable earthlings. He hesitated on the staircase as the sound of someone below interrupted his thoughts. Continuing, he slowed his descent and stopped at the bottom. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, he watched the woman bent at the waist reaching into the fridge. The door hid most of her except for her rear in short black shorts and long ivory legs, her right arm rested on top of fridge door as her fingers strummed. It seemed he just found that distraction -never mind that she was the cause for his certain predicament in the first place. He might as well make her suffer like he was.

She made a happy sound, finding something she liked, and stood, closing the fridge door. His eyes scanned her body as she started to take the wrapping off... he wasn't sure what it was. It was a little bigger than the size of her hand with an off-white structure with pink crap on top. Uninterested in the object, his gaze went back to what was. She was wearing a swim suit top underneath a white half shirt that tied at the neck and back, her blue hair sticking somewhat to her face showing she had recently been in the pool. Her finger went into the pink stuff on the object and she brought it to her mouth to suck it off when she noticed him, eyes widening slightly as she pulled her hand back. She gave him a tentative smile. Uncomfortable at what the smile made him feel, he glanced away. She turned her back to him and went to the counter. Jumping on top, she sat with her legs swinging back and forth.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Or should I say afternoon...?" She took a bite of the food object, wiping her mouth with her fingers.

"Hn," he grunted walking forward, "What is that?"

Swallowing, she held it out, "A vanilla cupcake... you want a bite?" Eyeing her suspiciously he drew closer and sniffed it. She chuckled, "It's not poisoned, Vegeta. I wouldn't have eaten any if it was."

A small shiver went down his back when she said his name. Confused as to why, he glanced down at the cupcake then looked back at her, finding that he was rather curious with the sweet smelling food. Holding her gaze with his, he leaned forward and took a bite. He was startled by the overwhelming taste that hit his palate, the sugary sweetness that he had never had before and he quickly found himself wanting more. As she pulled her hand back, he grabbed her wrist, holding the cupcake there before him. He stared at her intently as he leaned forward slowly and took another bite. And then another, and another. Hoping she wouldn't notice how it was disappearing.

Bulma couldn't take her eyes from his, captivated by his dark gaze. She shivered. Heart pounding, her mind was abnormally silent. Something that was unheard of for her. The air felt thick, heavy around her and she felt this odd fluttering in her stomach. With each bite, more crumbs fell onto the floor and each bite his lips closer to her fingers. She felt herself heat at the thought. How could something so innocent as eating a cupcake be so incredibly enchanting? Did he feel it too?

Bulma was snapped from her musings when his teeth barely grazed her fingers, followed by his lips. Realizing what he had done. "Hey!" Bulma cried out, "That was the last one!" When he shrugged casually, she crossed her arms, huffing as she pouted. "I can't believe you just did that."

Vegeta gave her a dark smirk that made those fluttering sensations return. "I'm evil, woman. Stealing food from a feeble female is hardly a stretch."

 _Get a grip, Bulma._ All of this had been a distraction to get what he wanted, nothing more and she had fallen right into it. "Ghaa." She rolled her eyes. "Right, says the man who still has pink frosting on his lip."

She jumped off of the counter and stood hardly an inch away, wiping the frosting from the corner of his mouth. Without thinking about what such an action meant, she popped her finger into her mouth. Her cheeks flushed. His intense gaze brought back that feeling she didn't want to name it. What was this? This sudden tension between them? Or was it just her?  _Yeah, most definitely me. Down, Bulma. So can't go there._

"Um..." She walked past him, brushing his shoulder as she quickly changed the subject. "My mother isn't home so there isn't anything made for lunch."

"Then make something," his reply came out rough, trying to ignore her scent that still hovered around him.

Bulma glared. Unable to believe someone could be so rude and she snapped back, "Excuse me?" His brow rose as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "You would think if someone wanted something they would ask a little nicer."

He grunted, "Cook me something, woman, or I'll go terrorize the city until I get it."

"Really now?" She stepped closer, forgetting the tension from a few moments before. "I'd like to see that when  _feeble_  little me can push you around." To prove her point her hand went to his shoulder and pushed. He stumbled backwards into the counter, his eyes glaring murder at her. "Now, just ask me nicely and maybe I'll consider it."

The nerve of this woman, he couldn't believe it. He was a prince and she was demanding he ask nicely? A low, threatening growl rumbled up from his chest, making her blink, but she didn't back down. If anything her eyes only narrowed more as she stepped closer, her head tilting up to glare at him. His arms folded across his chest as he hardened the look on his face. A noticeable tremble went down her, but she didn't back away or stop glaring at him. Once more he was surprised by her courage... or stupidity... either or. No one ever stood up to him when he looked at them like this. Let alone, even meeting his own look with her own burning blue gaze.

He was the first to look away, staring at the ground at his right, feeling somewhat scorched. "Forget it."

"Ohhh?" she drawled and he gritted his teeth as she patted his shoulder. "Big macho man is pouting?" Backing away she sighed, "Fine... I'll make mac and cheese and some sandwiches." She pointed to the table. "Shouldn't take long, sit."

Perturbed by how easily she ordered him around and that he was even following her command, he walked over to the table as she started getting things out of the cabinets. As he sat there, watching her, his mind went back to the cupcake. How her blue eyes dilated. How her cheeks pinkened. He liked how he could make such a bold woman blush. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't felt anything too. He frowned at such thoughts, his attention going back to her as she hummed softly. She filled a big pot full of water boiling on the stove with four boxes of these small yellow-white things. His eyes fell on her almost bare back. The soft ivory flesh. She balanced on one leg as the other lifted, her foot scratching her calf, bringing his gaze to those legs of hers.

Bulma ran a hand through her wet hair as she moved from the stove to let the macaroni cook and started on the sandwiches. She glanced back at him, catching him watching her and turned back to the task at hand, unsure if she liked him staring at her like that. It made her feel naked in a way. The way those dark hooded eyes followed her every move. But she said nothing as a pile of ham, cheese, and lettuce with tomato sandwiches stacked next to her. Had she said something? Or perhaps done something? She couldn't think of anything she had done that would warrant such a severe look from him. If anything she felt like he was some black panther at the West City zoo, stalking her through the glass that separated them, wanting to eat her for a snack or something.

Finished with the sandwiches, she turned and set them down before him, giving him a small smile before turning back to the macaroni that was done and needing to be drained. The movement jarred him from his staring and he felt just as uncomfortable, if not more than she had, realizing what he had been doing. Taking a bite out of the first sandwich on top, he scowled at himself.  _She isn't_ that _good-looking._  So why did he find his gaze always going back to her backside?

"Where is the other Saiyan?" he asked, keeping his indifferent tone as he fought himself and his eyes that seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Oh Goku?" The smile on her lips grew as she lifted the hot water and macaroni from the stove top. "He lives with his wife and son at Mt. Paozu." Vegeta nearly gagged on his full mouth, swallowing just as she continued talking unnoticing and dumped the full pot into a strainer, "Gohan's so cute with his little tail. Reminds me of when I first met Goku," she paused, bringing a finger to her chin, "I wonder if he has learned to balance on it like his father?" This was new. A human-saiyan child? She hadn't mentioned him before. He finished the sandwich and started on the next.

She dumped the macaroni into a bowl, mixing in the other ingredients and rambled on, "We met... Well, I was fifteen on my summer break. I was on a quest to find adventure and..." Bulma stopped herself from saying 'the perfect man'.  _How embarrassing would that be_? She blushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice her slip (which he of course did) and she went on, "Anyway... we became good friends as we ran head on into trouble, stopping bad guys." She chuckled at the memories and shook her head as she turned with the bowl and set it down before him. "Some of the bad guys became our friends... We brought down that mad guy... what was his name?" Scratching her head, she bit her lip and then rolled her eyes, laughing, "Right, he called himself Emperor Pilaf. Wanted to rule the world. What an ass." She sighed, for once sounding sad, "But those were the days. The fun! The adventure!"

He glanced sideways at her as she sat down next to him and grabbed one of the few remaining sandwiches. Saiyans didn't normally share their food, so this was certainly an odd feeling. He finished eating the sandwiches not long after that and switched to the bowl of what she had 'mac and cheese'. The whole time unsure what to think about the new information about Kakarot with a demi-saiyan brat. Or about her. He recalled some of the stories and how she would wishfully recount them... he realized now that she sounded almost depressed when talking about it. This time sadness was more evident when she finished eating and brought her leg up, resting her chin on her knee with a heavy sigh and stared at his food, seemingly watching him eat, he knew that she wasn't really watching him. Her blue eyes glazed over with that dreamlike look, a cheerless grin on her lips. Scowling, he forced himself not to look at her, not sure why he didn't like that look on her face.

Bulma blinked a couple times, coming back to reality. "Wow, I still can't believe how proper you eat. Goku's such a pig." He gave her a weary glance as she chuckled, remembering her parents' surprise at how clean Vegeta had been at dinner last night. He was just as fast, but instead of food flying everywhere like Goku, who tried to get it into his mouth as quickly as possible, he managed to get everything in without making a mess.

Vegeta snorted, "I'm..." he hesitated, "I'm higher ranking than him." Which wasn't a lie. "I was trained not to be so wretched."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Right... okay, Vegeta." Standing, she started to grab some of the plates and went to the sink. "So did you like it?"

"Hn?"

"The food. Did you like it?" She turned, pinning him with an eager look.

"Hn." He met her gaze with an uninterested look.

"Oh!?" She turned back around, tensing. He smirked at her back, knowing it had made her angry as she scrubbed the plates harder than need be. The silence trickled by like the water from the faucet, and he waited for her to snap at him. Only his head jerked up from his food when one of the plates she had been cleaning shattered into the sink.

 _That ungrateful jerk!_ Sure, it was just mac and cheese and sandwiches. But still! She tightened her fists, ignoring the few pieces of glass stuck in her palms, her body trembling with anger. In hindsight it was rather irrational to be so angry, but she was tired of him being so rude. Or maybe it was all this sudden tension between them that she didn't want to name? It didn't matter, she was reaching her boiling point.

Vegeta's brow rose, his smirk leaving his lips just before she turned. "If it was so horrible than why did you eat it?"

Shrugging, he eyed her hands, seeing the wounds and blood dripping to the wood paneled floor. "Do you see anyone else here who can make this crap?"

 _Drip_. _Dr_ _ip_. her blood spattered. It was starting to make him uneasy. The warning about hurting an Auronya flaring back up in his head. "Oh, you ungrateful... unappreciative... asshole!"

Her name calling went on for a couple more minutes, each one more creative and crude than the last. But he only stared at her, letting her run out of steam. That was  _if_  she would. Finally the room fell silent as she glared daggers at him. That was his cue. The chair scrapped loudly against the floor as he scooted it back to stand.

"Are you done?" he asked taking a step towards her shaking form, in part amused at how angry she was... and also confused. He had been trying to irritate her. Something she would have normally caught on by now. So why hadn't she?  _Drip, drip, drip._  And then there was that. His gaze went to her hands, stating the obvious, "You're bleeding, woman."

Looking down she gasped, quickly unclenching her hands. "Shit." Turning back to the sink, she tried with shaking hands to pick the pieces out. It wasn't horrible, but it did hurt.

He stood there listening as she muttered more curses under her breath. He had thought he had heard all she could come up with, but was surprised and amused to find there was more. Slowly, he made his way to the sink next to her and seized her bloody wrist. As he expected, she had only made things worse. She froze at his touch, holding her breath as he forced her hand under the running water. Then carefully, he pulled the last piece she couldn't get from her flesh. They stood there with the water still running over her hand.  _Why am I doing this?_  Helping her like this... He didn't help anyone. But he was having difficulties concentrating with her this close, her back pressed into his front. Her scent hinted with those strawberries surround him. Her warmth seeped into his haggard body. Never had he felt so relaxed around someone. It was back when he was a young cub. With his mother and father. Painful memories sprung up in his mind, swirling before his eyes.

Vegeta blinked, feeling dizzy, his other hand going to her hip to keep himself anchored. While it had been four days since he could actually walk around. He still felt so drained. So weak. And it seemed that reliving these memories didn't help his condition any either. His body shook from the strain, and he wondered why all of a sudden this was happening. He knew she could feel it, yet said nothing. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea came with renewed dizziness. Why did he have to be so weak? Why now? He didn't dare open his eyes as her fingers touched his face, the smell of her blood faintly registered as he nearly blacked out right there but managed to stay standing.

"Hey, Vegeta. Are you okay?" her voice was tight with worry. She turned around slowly, her arms supporting him with his head resting on her shoulder. Sighing, she put his arm over her shoulder, "I told you, macho man, to take it easy. Come on, let's get you to the couch." She eased him slowly to the living room and got him to lie down. "I'll be right back."

His onyx eyes followed her as she left the room, taking with her all the warmth and light. What was happening to him?  _Damnit_. He had never in his life showed such weakness that he was showing now. It was almost like he was a moth being drawn to her flame. Her big sparking flame. Putting his arm over his eyes, he gritted his teeth. So much for forgetting his memories... or the problem he seemed to now have. His thoughts swirled over and over in his head and before he knew it Bulma returned, holding a syringe in her hand, and before he could protest she had it in his arm.

"I'm lucky you're not afraid of needles like Goku. Even if he was in your condition he would try to run away." Shaking her head, she chuckled softly, kneeling in front of him. It was a matter of seconds that he felt it: the pain subsiding as the drug inched its way through his body... placing him in a numb state.

Pulling the needle out, she placed her thumb over the injection site. "There we go." She let go of him as she rose to her feet. "You realize that for me it would only take a few cc's of this to work, but you..." She held up the syringe and winked, trying to lighten the mood. "Takes nearly the whole thing. I'll be back." She hesitated, then chuckled, "Just try to stay... put."

The room appeared to be moving slightly, so he closed his eyes, feeling suddenly sleepy. His mind felt like everything was moving slowly. Memories flooded back. And he was lost in his mind when she returned. He felt a soft blanket being spread down over him. So kind and caring. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Dimly he was aware of his tail as it snuck out, wrapping around her slim waist.

"Hey?" she mumbled, trying to force it off. He didn't give her time to as he jerked her closer, forcing her sit on the couch with him. He then grabbed the back of her head, bringing her closer. There was something he had to say... before he fell asleep.

He found that he couldn't keep his eyes open. "You're going to regret helping me."

Her breath was hot on his face as she sighed, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he was making her feel. "Right, because you're so evil."

His eyes snapped open and tried to glare, only to fail horribly. He sneered at her, "Don't patronize me. Tat's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Vegeta?" Her still somewhat hurt hand rubbed his face gently. "That you're trouble... clearly... Goku always got me into trouble, why would you be any different?"

"Because his enemies... won't torture you till you lose your sanity." She froze, realizing he was opening up to her, though it was more likely because of the drugs than any conscious decision to. "Ask yourself what a monster fears... You'll find  _him_  staring back at you from the darkest shadows." He closed his eyes. "My being here has only damned you."

"Shhh." She tried to comfort him, pushing back the fear that rose from his panic filled words. "Everything will be alright, Vegeta."

A soft snort escaped him, "I'm his favorite toy... maybe he'll come himself to-to finish what he started." She swallowed. "Fucker probably... won't leave ship... just destroy planet... like mine." His voice trailed off as he fell to sleep, his tail loosening around her waist.

She studied him, feeling sick. How could someone be that strong? Destroy an entire planet without leaving space? She sat back, her eyes watering at hearing his pained voice.  _Poor Vegeta, I can't imagine what you are going through. Not able to ever go home..._  Shaken she stood, unsure what to do. He made it sound like he was so sure someone would come after him. Running her trembling hand through her hair, she started for the back door. Was there anything she could do to stop them from coming? Maybe they had a tracker on the pod... or maybe it was too late.  _Oh Kami._ She hoped not.

.~-~.

Bardock sat across from his son and his son's mate in a small kitchen that they called home. It was slightly awkward seeing the interaction between the two.  _How did my son find such a demanding and controlling creature on this planet?_ It was beyond him. Though, it didn't help any that the Namek was still there, watching. It seemed whatever past his son and the green man had she was well aware of it and had even fainted because of it, then woke up to yell at the top of her lungs at anyone and everyone. She wasn't happy. So no one was.

He cleared his throat. There were pressing matters and wasting his time listening to the woman wasn't something he wanted to do... He froze when she gave him a hard glare with deathly intent that rivaled Vegeta's. He paled, swallowing nervously. Maybe he really didn't want to be on this woman's bad side... If he didn't know any better he could have mistaken her for a Saiyan woman. His son gave him an apologizing look. It was probably best if he just let her rant some more until all the steam was gone.

It was only an hour or so when that finally happened. She sat down for the billionth time, studying him.

"Who are you and why do you look like my husband?" her voice was... calm. For a lack of a better word.  _Mmm... husband. Is that what they call a mate here?_ It didn't really matter.

Goku smiled. "Well ChiChi... it goes like this... I'm an alien from some other planet named... er... vagita..."

"Vegeta." Bardock corrected his son smoothly.

Shrugging, Goku continued, "And this is the reason why Gohan has a tail... see he has one..." Bardock let his tail come up into view, it moved as if to wave. "And the reason we look alike is because he is my father."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" she cried out, only to faint. It seemed that this was a common occurrence for the woman.

"ChiChi!" Goku said as he caught her, but she wasn't there long when she suddenly spring back up.

"Oh my." After taking another look she fainted again.

Bardock glanced over at the Namek, who merely shook his head with a mix of disbelief and disgust before looking out the window with his arms folded across his chest. Bardock had to stifle a chuckle because it reminded him of someone he knew very well. Well... that was if the young man from five years ago was still intact from what he had been through. The Resistance was lucky he had finally escaped, but it was a crushing blow to have a handful of Saiyans turn against their fellow refugees to join the very creature who sought to destroy them.

The tired and battle-weary father watched as his lost son tried to revive his unconscious mate.  _This is going to be a long day..._

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	8. A Meeting & A Pool Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told this chapter reads like a fan-girl chapter, completely different from the rest of the story where I make Bulma too perfects. Bear with me, I promise this is not the case and that I am merely trying to set it up to show in later chapters she is not perfect and all is not what it appears. I.E. She shows one face in front of people and hides true self.

 

\- 8 -

A Meeting & A Pool Party?

Goku led the way to Bulma's house, somewhat nervous as to what she would do with them showing up. Sometimes his friend had a rage that rivaled his wife's. But for the most part she was easygoing even when things went wrong. It was hit or miss what would set her off. He swallowed, hoping this would be one of those times where her lax nature would dominate. He glanced back at his father, Piccolo, and Krillin. The latter showed up after feeling the massive energy at his house, worried about him, only to find Piccolo with a man that looked like him. Yet, his friend took it in stride. Somewhat excited even. He gave Bardock a little more detail about the crash of this... Prince Vegeta guy he was looking for. It certainly didn't sound good but Bulma and her father were amazing. If anyone could save and help him, they could.

"Can you tell me more about this... Bulma?" Bardock asked, hiding his curiosity, wondering if it was the woman from his visions.

He scratched his head. "Um, she was my first friend. She's really smart... and..."

Krillin chuckled rolling his eyes at Goku, "Bulma's more than really smart, she's a genius. With her father they run the world's biggest technological company, Capsule Corporation, and invent things for the militaries and stuff," he paused, "Never really thought about it since I live on an island, but her family is really famous, they have revolutionized Earth's tech. We see her sometimes on the TV with world leaders."

Goku added as an afterthought, "She's pretty too. ChiChi brought home a magazine once with her on it."

"Oh yeah! That  _Styles_  one." He reddened. "Master Roshi has it among his collection."

Goku eyed his friend, not sure he wanted to know that, but feigned confusion for his benefit, acting like he was too naïve to know what he meant. If Bulma knew this she would freak! And he wasn't about to be the one to let that one slip. Looking ahead once more they fell into a more or less comfortable silence while Bardock mulled over what he just learned. As he had neared Earth he had caught the huge amounts of information that the Earthlings unknowingly and knowingly sending into space, learning their written language, which while they spoke common their written forms were completely different. And lastly, he also learned their political structure. Imagine his surprise when he found the blue-haired girl in a news blip. He didn't get all of the audio sometimes, so he hadn't known her name, but clearly she was someone of importance. It must have been the one Krillin had mentioned, her and her father meeting world leaders. The shorter man mentioning Capsule Corporation also took the Saiyan warrior by surprise. He had heard a lot of that company from the information. It was everywhere! He found himself extremely curious, wondering what this girl was like.

.~-~.

Bulma sat in the pod, one foot propped up high against the shell as she typed, humming to the music that lingered in the background and into the kitchen window. Vegeta's gaze lingered on the tan flesh of her leg before his gaze continued over the rest of her body to her face, the beads of sweat the glistened her brow. His gut tightened as a mix of foreign emotions he wasn't sure where to place came over him. He wasn't blind. The woman was exotically beautiful with her blue hair and slim, fit body. She was also everything -at least physically- a Saiyan woman wasn't. She was so fragile. And yet that flame in her eyes. This wasn't the first time he had felt this cocktail of feelings stirring under the surface when being near her (actually he had been feeling it all day if he was being honest with himself). He had only ignored it. But that was growing increasingly difficult. What was wrong with him? His father would be rolling in his grave. Well, his father didn't have one, but still.

Vegeta bowed his head, rubbing his forehead. The drugs the woman had given him were still making him somewhat uncomfortable, having only woken up a few minutes ago. Putting his hands on each side of the sink, he rested against it. Only faintly did he remember what he had told her. Letting himself tell her about Freeza.  _How pathetic am I?_ He had even told her about the fate of his home planet. He sneered at himself for allowing such a slip up. It was unforgivable. She was an outsider. A feeble woman who didn't belong in this war. Didn't need to know this shit. His fist tightened as he gritted his teeth. He kept telling her more and more, dragging her further into this nightmare. Why was he being so weak? For so long he had held against the lizard. At least that was what he thought and he wasn't about to examine the cracks in that logic anytime soon. He was the prince of a strong warrior race known throughout the universe for their strength and pride... even before Freeza enslaved them.

Then why was this woman getting to him? He looked up just as she wiped the back of her neck before sitting up to stretch, showing him the soft flesh of her stomach. She glanced up at the afternoon sun with a small hand shielding her shinning blue eyes. Carefully she set the computer down and stood, reaching behind to pull the two strings of her half-shirt top as she walked out of the shell of the crashed pod. Tossing the shirt next to a pile of tools, she unbuttoned her shorts. And while he knew there were bottoms underneath, but he still found himself swallowing slowly, his imagination getting the best of him as she slid the shorts off. He wasn't a stranger to the female body... Freeza had used his female slaves against the Prince many times, and then... Shaking his head, he forced himself not to think about the horrible memories as he watched her go to the pool and dive in.

Bulma sighed, letting herself float on the surface, loving the chilling effect on her overheated body. It was a late hot summer's afternoon and while she hadn't been in the direct sunlight due to the pod's shell, it was still stuffy inside. Dunking her head under she started another lap around the pool, unsure whether she wanted to get out just yet... She still hadn't figured out how to stop the signal she found... but would it really matter? For the past few weeks it had been going off, so her doing anything now seemed pointless.  _But..._ Frustrated, she let herself sink to the bottom, blowing bubbles as she crossed her arm and legs. She looked up at the silvery surface where the air met the water. She always loved the view, it was so different.

An idea struck her then how to jam it as she watched the ripples on the surface. It was simple physics! If she just countered the signal with its own wavelength but slightly off so that a max peak met a low one, then she could easily make it look like it wasn't there as the two wavelengths canceled each other out. Then she had all the time in the world to figure out how to permanently stop it. Feeling somewhat foolish that it had taken her that long to come up with that solution, she pushed towards the shiny surface and exchanged the air in her lungs. Swiftly going to the pool stairs, she exited and grabbed her towel on the chair.

She was bent over rubbing her hair dry when Goku's cheerful voice came to her, "Bulma." Pausing she looked up as he sheepishly continued to walk forward from where he had landed on her back lawn. "Um, I know you said not to come over until a week but..."

Smiling, she tossed the towel back onto the chair. "It's okay, Goku. I didn't think you would have lasted this long anyway." She gave him a hug, knowing full well she was still wet. Call it his punishment.

He hugged her back, somewhat amazed at how well she had taken it. "Geez, B. You're getting me wet."

She gave him a small, shy look. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Her gaze then fell onto the three other with Goku, taken aback finding Piccolo, Krillin, and a man who could have been Goku's twin... She stepped away from her friend as she took the last one in. He was studying the reconstructed pod as he gave a few fleeting glances over at her. "Er, well this is interesting. When did Piccolo start not wanting to kill us?"

The Namek grunted, "After this  _situation_ I will go back to that."

Her brow rose as she glanced at Goku who shrugged happily. "He's offered to help us with the betrayer."

Perplexed she crossed her arms. "Okay. Wait a second. What the hell are you talking about?"

Goku's twin with the gash on his cheek stepped closer and bowed his head slightly. "The name's Bardock. I'm-"

"Goku's father." She nodded holding out her hand for him to shake it. "Bulma Briefs." He glanced at her hand, remembering what he learned from the information his ship got. This was a greeting of sorts for these humans.

He reached out and took it. "How did you know?"

With a small squeeze of his hand and a pump of her harm, she replied, "Well, clearly you are related. The way you carry yourself and the look in your eyes tells me you've been around the block too many times to just be a brother." He had to admit for a human she was rather observant. "Though I must say you Saiyans sure don't age much." She walked over to the pod and patted it. "You like my work?"

Bardock cleared his throat, managing to hide his amazement. "It is truly amazing how someone from a planet that has no knowledge of space flight can piece such a jumbled mess together." He studied it again. "Let alone in under three weeks." Glancing sideways at her he added, "I should know because even though I know how it works I would have problems putting it back together."

Goku had moved to her side and a sly smile crossed her face as she slugged him in the arm. "How in the world did a man of your caliber ever produce this dimwit here."

Her best friend cried out, pouting, "Hey!"

She winked at him. They both knew he really wasn't as airheaded as he let on. "I'm just messing, Goku." Sighing, she turned towards Bardock. "Let me guess. You're here for Vegeta? The jerk who won't rest and is an overall pain in my ass?"

A familiar half chuckle, half grunt escaped his lips, "Sounds like the prince."

She blinked, mulling over the new information. "Mmmm, he didn't say he was a prince. That would explain his arrogant, demanding demeanor that's made me tell him to shove it a couple of times." She chuckled as she shook her head, "It almost as if no one has stood up to him before." Stopping at his pale face she asked, "What's wrong?"

His onyx eyes met hers. "He didn't hurt you?"

Frowning, she studied him, wondering if all Saiyans would have dark hair and eyes. "Well, he can't really." Seeing the small hint of concern flash in his eyes she continued, "Oh, he sure did try once." She noticed how Goku shot her a look. "But given his condition he's just about as strong as I am... which says a lot when compared to Goku."

"Condition? How bad is he?"

Other than the alarm in his eyes nothing on the older Saiyan's face gave anything away, he was nearly as walled off as Vegeta. Nearly. Just like the man in her care she caught hints from his eyes, and while getting any read on Vegeta was difficult, this man was considerably easier -that was if you were looking. She found herself liking the older intelligent version of Goku. Though, she also found herself wary. The way he stood screamed power along with the wisdom and the uneasy glances Piccolo was giving the guy told her he was more powerful than him. Maybe even Goku. But even so, she normally had a good instinct on people, and he didn't give her that run-for-the-hills vibe.

"Bardock, in all fairness he should have died two and half weeks ago, and if he hadn't almost crashed into me on his landing he would have," she hesitated, "The wounds he had from before the crash were enough to kill him to begin with, and crashing only complicated it. Healing is slower as well, given the drug his captor used to suppress his ki. And there is a whole other problem with that, but that's too lengthy to discuss out here."

His eyes narrowed as his body tensed. "He told you about Freeza?"

"Yes and no." She studied him, deciding to leave out what happened earlier that day. "He's mentioned Freeza, but his x-rays and own body were the only things I needed to make that conclusion, Bardock." Pausing, she eyed him, unsure. "Right now I'm only giving you the benefit that you are my best friend's father... but I do hope you're not the cause of that. I promised he would be safe here and I'm going to make sure of it."

Bardock's surprise managed to show on his face, amazed at how protective the girl was over his prince. "No, I did everything in my power to keep him from that, and you have my word that I would never harm him," he paused, seeing her relax a little, but the look in her eyes remained. It was the same storm he had seen from his vision. "He is very fortunate to have found someone like you, Bulma."

She blushed slightly, unsure why his praise affected her like that. "Um... yeah..."

"Where is he? Can I see him?" he asked, glancing up at the spacious house.

Scratching her head, she thought about it. "I don't know. He should still be out for a couple more hours, I've given him enough drugs to sedate a whole village."

Vegeta had been standing there leaning against the doorway since he saw the Bardock lookalike in a bright orange gi walk over to the woman. He didn't like at all the hug they exchanged, but he quickly put that away as he watched the conversation silently and studied Kakarot. It surprised him again by how he looked so much like his father. Especially now that he was grown. If it weren't for the two totally different personalities and the scar on the old man's face, someone could easily mistake one for the other. However, he was more interested and still surprised at how the woman protected  _him_. After these past days Vegeta still couldn't believe that when it came down to it, she would risk anything to protect him... a murderer... and yet she had just threatened Bardock, knowing full well he could kill her in seconds. He kept coming back to the question. Why? He didn't believe what she had told him...

Grunting, he pushed himself off from the doorway, startling them all as he spoke, "Think again, woman."

Seeing him standing there with his arms crossed and that dangerous smirk of his, she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Macho man... your wounds are never going to heal if you keep walking around like this." Striding over, she slipped past him, putting her hands on his shoulders and started to push from behind. "At least go sit on the lawn chair or something..."

"I'm fine, woman," he growled lowly, baring his teeth, not liking them watching this as he tried to stay immobile, and failed horribly.

"No. You're not." While it was taking nearly all her strength to move him, she was at least getting him closer to the chair. Seeing his rage, she whispered in his ear between clenched teeth as she continued to push him, "You don't like weakness. Okay I get it, but I think sitting down conscious is way better than passing out in front of everyone."

Goku stiffened upon hearing the threatening growl that sent shivers down his back. "Er... Bulma..."

He really didn't like that look the man was giving her and yet she met the gaze head on. He went to get her away from him, afraid for her safety. At the same time unsure why, but Bardock stepped in front of him, shaking his head, their gaze meeting briefly before he continued to watch the two.

Frowning slightly, Bardock knew why his son was suddenly worried and confused. He wasn't raised around his people but his instinct sure knew what was happening. The low growl Vegeta was giving was a threat to the woman to cease or else he would kill her, but given she clearly didn't know the Prince usually did that before lopping someone's head off, she pushed on. The older Saiyan stiffened at the sound. Normally it hardly lasted a few seconds before anyone realized what it was or what was about to happen, but as the seconds, then minutes passed and nothing happened to the girl, he found his wonder growing.

She managed to force his prince to sit, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Oh, stop growling, Mr. Grumpy. You can be mad all you want, but you know what I say is right."

"Woman, don't touch me again or you'll regret it." He glared at her furiously, the tip of his tail starting to bush up.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Whatever, Vegeta." Seeing something, she bent at the waist and looked at his eyes, somewhat concerned. "Your eyes aren't dilated right. Are you okay?"

Vegeta suddenly felt uncomfortable, able to see her chest and remembering how very little she was wearing while basically manhandling him. Unneeded thoughts filled his mind and he averted his gaze, somewhat flustered as he crossed his arms and stared at the ground. He could hear the soft almost-snickering of Bardock under his breath and gave his old mentor a glare that froze the sound in his throat. Vegeta's eyes holding his, he really hadn't wanted him so see them interact like this... Not to mention she was still treating him the same as before. He had thought that once she learned about his birthright she would act differently, even beg him to forgive her for the way she'd been treating him. If anything, she had only insulted him more. These insults were only serveing to infuriate him, and yet, at the same time made him all the more curious.

"Woman, put on some clothes," he growled, frustrated.

Confused she stood, looking at herself. "It just my swimsuit. It's not like you haven't seen it before," she paused, seeing his weary glance, then chuckled, walking over to her shorts and half shirt and proceeded to put them on. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a prude..."

"Prude. Funny one, Bulma," Krillin said before laughing sheepishly as Goku chuckled, putting his arm behind his head, hoping to lighten the mood.

Bardock glanced between them, confused, the term not part of the common language of the universe. Vegeta met his gaze just as unsure, but not liking how Kakarot and the bald guy were laughing at his expense. Another low, threatening growl swiftly stopped both, their eyes widening in surprise. An uncomfortable silence settled over them before Bulma finished the tie around her neck and snickered seeing how the two Saiyans didn't understand.

"You remember when I said that to you, Goku?" She smiled at the memories.

"Yeah," he chuckled freely, "ChiChi told me the same thing." He blushed a little, but quickly laughed it off. "Guess I got over that."

She shrugged with a smile. "As for the two of you... your cultural word for the day is 'prude,' which describes someone who is easily offended or embarrassed by matters regarding nudity, close to nudity, or... sex." Vegeta gave her another deadly glare, and she merely smirked back. "So yes, you are very prudish. I noticed you were uncomfortable before, though I didn't think you of all people would be."

Bardock stared, shocked that his prince had yet to hurt the girl. She had insulted him so many times already. It was like he was seeing someone totally different. Before if anyone ever talked to him like that with such blatant disregard. He shivered at the thought. Everyone knew of the prince's temper that always got the better of him. This change wasn't from his last bout with Freeza, if anything that should have made him worse. His gaze went to the girl who was matching Vegeta's glare with one of her own, comprehending that she was the cause of this change. She was proud just like his prince, coupled with her intelligence, it was clear she knew how much she was irritating him and yet she continued to push him. He glanced at his son who had shifted his stance, uneasy with how Vegeta stared at her. His Saiyan instinct was warning him, so maybe there was hope for him after all.

Seeing the glare between them, Goku grew concerned for his friend's welfare. "Er." He stepped forward to the man and held out his hand, trying to get his attention off of her. "Name's Goku Son."

He flinched when the hollow gaze fell on him after glancing at his outstretched hand. Yet, before Vegeta could make a snide comment, Bulma walked over between them once more. "Don't bother, Goku." She gave him a sympathetic look before turning her head to glare at her irritating houseguest. "Vegeta's an arrogant ass who doesn't know the meaning of being civil or polite."

Once more a low growl followed and Goku frowned. "That wasn't really nice, Bulma." Truthfully, he really could care less how she treated people, but he didn't like how this man was acting toward her. He knew his friend was a little hot-headed sometimes and some people -clearly this guy- didn't like it. A sly smile curled on Goku's lips as an idea popped into his head that would lighten the mood. With a slight playful twinkle in his eyes he broke the silence, "I think you need to cool off."

"You wouldn't." She noticed his eyes flicker to the pool and nearly backpedaled into Vegeta, forgetting her slight frustration at the moment with his conceited image of himself. Seeing he wasn't joking, she hastily jumped over the lawn chair Vegeta was sitting on and hid behind him. "No, don't you dare, Goku! I'm wearing my clothes now."

His look darkened somewhat with his grin deepening, making Vegeta wonder if he was actually more Saiyan than he had originally thought. He certainly had the look down, his grin hinting at wicked mischievous intent. Not to mention the worried looks he kept giving him before, it was obvious he was merely trying to get his attention off the woman... even at a risk to himself.

Krillin burst into laughter as Goku stepped forward and Bulma continued to use the bewildered man who she had just been exchanging fierce looks and words with as her protector. Bardock actually let a smile cross his lips, watching the two circled Vegeta as the girl used him as her personal shield, all the while the look on his Prince's face, priceless. Neither of them had ever witnessed such interaction between two people before, let alone with him stuck in the middle.

"Should have thought of that, B, before you were rude to your houseguest."

"Rude!" she screeched making all three Saiyans flinch with the high-pitched sound. "He's the one that keeps growling at people like a fucking feral mutt." He snapped somewhat out of his befuddled mindset at her insult and growled again at her. How dare she call him a mutt! He was no mix classed cub. But he realized that maybe her mutt and his were different. He had never heard someone say feral mutt. Bulma threw her hands up in the air, huffing with frustration. "See... that's all I get. I save his fucking ass and all I get is growls. I take care of him. Growls. Eek!"

The sound escaped her as she noticed that he had gotten around the side of the chair. In her haste to get away she fell onto Vegeta's lap as her foot got caught in the slits of the chair. Both of them were startled as she looked up at him. Yet before she could be embarrassed, she was suddenly swept away by Goku so quickly that all the fighters present were taken by surprise. The numbers on Bardock's scouter had jumped with that swift movement only to disappear just as quickly before he could even comprehend what they were. Puzzled, the two Saiyans looked around, wondering where they went when Bulma caught her breath and her yells carried down to them.

"Damnit, Goku, give me warning when you do that! I'm not as young as I used to be." Their eyes shot up to the sky and thirty or so feet into the air above the pool was Goku holding Bulma like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "I'm going to have whiplash here..." Shifting her in his arms so that he could see her face, she continued ranting, "Now, Goku. I'm going to tell ChiChi you did this... put me on the ground."

They all noticed him pale a little, though Bardock, Krillin, and Piccolo couldn't blame him. "Ahh come on Bulms." He pouted.

"Let me go this instant, Goku." She glared.

He smiled. "Okay..."

Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake as his hands let go. "Oh shit. Goku, you fucking..." A string of curse words that made all of them blink and Krillin blush left, her lips as she fell. The last words that left her mouth as she entered the water with a huge splash were, "Son of a-"

Goku floated down with his legs crossed, laughing hysterically as Bulma pushed off the bottom and broke the surface. "I give it a ten, B."

Her blue eyes were engulfed with rage as she tried to splash him with water, only for him to float away from the wave. "This is not funny, Goku!"

When he only laughed harder, she muttered more curses under her breath as she went to the side and pushed herself up. Standing, her body shook with fury, her fists clenched at her sides as water dripped from her clothes and hair. She started for him, stomping as he rolled on the ground. Then, sensing her close proximity, he gave a small 'oh no...' before running, still laughing as he went. Giving into the chase she ran after him, threatening bodily harm as she went. It was obvious he wasn't running as fast he could go, and if he really wanted to get away he could just fly into the air.

But Vegeta wasn't sure why he was doing this at all anyway. It seemed so... pointless. And that screeching racket the woman was making was hurting his ears. Why toy with her playfully like this? On some level he understood making the woman angry was interesting. To see the light in her eyes blazing with such fury caught his own interest but to make oneself look like a fool in the process defeated the purpose. Goku would even slow down every so often, letting her almost get him only to dodge at the last second. Vegeta's frown hardened as he stood, his old mentor growing closer.

"She's interesting," Bardock said, his eyes never leaving the two as they continued to run around the compound's back yard.

Vegeta glanced sideways at them. "Just watch."

Bardock got over his amazement, catching a glimpse of his serious look, and studied the two, wondering what it was his Prince saw. His eyes grew a minute later when he noticed that the woman had a method to her madness after all. Slowly but surely she was tricking his son into the position she wanted him. In his carelessness Goku didn't notice the pool chair she had maneuvered him to run into, with his head turned looking back at her, he tripped over it and flew head first into the pool. A large, wicked smile turned her lips up as she ran swiftly to the pool, knelt down, and lifted a cover of sorts over a panel before punching in a code. Right when Goku's head came above the surface the water instantaneously froze.

"Hey!" he cried out with chattering teeth as icicles formed in his hair.

"Stay right there, buddy," she said as she swiftly ran for the back door, passing them with a devilish look on her face.

"Bulma! Don't leave me like this!" he whimpered, trying without success to free himself from the solid block of ice.

"What is she up to now?" Bardock asked, looking from Goku to Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged. "Hell if I know." He had thought it was only getting him into the pool had been her plan.

Krillin chuckled, "Never with Bulma. She always has more to her plans."

They stood there in silence watching a very cold, blue-lipped Goku struggle unsuccessfully to break free, when the woman came back out through the back door of her lab not even five minutes later. She was wearing her white lab coat and had in her hand a chicken leg. With the sight and smell of food Goku's stomach started to rumble loudly, his whimpering increasing tenfold. She laughed as she stepped onto the ice and skidded to a halt before him, waving the food lazily in front of him with her other hand on her hip.

"Oh, come on,  _Bulma_." Goku pouted forgetting how cold he was as his eyes followed the chicken leg. He was missing dinner to be here now and she knew it. "Can... can you just give me a little, tiny piece."

Shaking her head, she backed up to the side of the pool and sat down. "Nope." she said before taking a bite out of the leg.

Bardock's hand was covering his face as he shook his head, feeling the embarrassment for his son. He had known there were a few things off but this? How he would be a laughingstock of his people if anyone saw this. At the same time Vegeta stood there, watching intently. Bardock let his hand fall, taking in the look on his prince's face. So far today he had seen more emotions coming from him since the boy had been five. Yet never had he thought to see this one. Curiosity. Sure, Saiyans were inquisitive by nature but he never thought he would see such open interest from him. He glanced at the beauty as she finished the chicken leg. It wasn't that his prince was hurt; while that did help. It was his curiosity that kept her alive. If something intrigued a Saiyan enough it would consume his mind and could eventually lead to attachment to the object or person as they tried to figure it out. He frowned.  _This could be very problematic._

Finishing the chicken leg, she tossed the bone to the side. "Oh. Sorry. It looks like I finished it all." Goku's blue lower lip trembled as his eyes watered. Another devilish smile curled her lips up. "But, Goku." His eyes widened with anticipation as she reached into her lab coat, hoping she had something else to eat. However, she pulled out a very long syringe and started to prep it as if to stick him with it. "Lookie what I found..."

Fear surged through him as he cried out, "NEEDLE!"

Bardock blinked as his scouter suddenly beeped a number that almost reached 3,000 just as a blue flash surrounded Goku before he jetted out of the pool, disappearing into the trees. Breathless his eyes widened, not really noticing Bulma reach over and make all the ice turn back into water as she laughed. Vegeta took his eyes off of her for a second to see his old mentor's face, wondering what level it stated that would make him so flabbergasted.

Vegeta cleared his throat, drawing his attention, "What is it?"

"I first read him at 5." He blinked, reining in his surprise. "But when he flies it goes up to 200ish. It's been up to 300 a few times too. But this..." He shook his head. "It was 2,875 when he burst out of the ice only to drop down to roughly 300ish when he took off."

Vegeta's brow rose, wondering what could cause such changes in his power level. "He just barely missed a low level second-class ranking." _Raditz is a middle second-class ranking._  Given the boy was born with a power level of two, it was an interesting turn of events.

"How is he hiding his power?" Bardock asked, pondering it over in his mind.

Krillin butted in, having been listening to the two of them. "That's easy." They looked at him as he continued, "You just concentrate and pull it back in," he paused, scratching his chin, "Though I've never felt him that powerful before... must have been the needle and him being stuck."

Bardock stared at the short man. "You can sense his power too?"

Piccolo nodded, speaking up suddenly. "He's five miles south of here."

Vegeta studied the two. "How?"

Krillin shrugged. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Everyone has their own ki signature... and at first it takes a lot of concentration but after awhile it just becomes second nature. "

He frowned with the poor explanation, but before he could snap at him for it Bulma walked up. "Hey, Vegeta. Catch!" She tossed the huge elephant needle at him. He jerked seizing it from the air easily and looked down at it. It wasn't even real... She had tricked the idiot with a fake. Looking up he stopped himself from saying something as he caught her sly smile. "Man, that never gets old."

Piccolo sighed, clearly irritated. "I'm done here. Tell Goku I'll be here when the other Saiyan shows." With that, he took off without another word.

She blinked, confused. "That's right. What's going on anyway? This other Saiyan is a betrayer looking for you or something... cause you're the prince?"

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he turned somewhat, knowing she would put it together on her own.

Bardock studied her again, amazed. "Yes, he's also my eldest son, which only complicates things more."

She looked between the two Saiyans. "Great, a family affair." Sighing, she started for the back door. "Come inside, I'll order some food and we can discuss this further. Krillin, can you get Goku for me, might as well feed him after traumatizing him like that."

"Okay." He nodded before taking off.

As the door closed behind her, Vegeta stared at it. "This planet is very strange."

He then glanced sideways at his old mentor. It had been five years since he had last seen Bardock and now they stood side by side once again, the older Saiyan was roughly five inches taller than him, still a painful reminder of how Freeza had affected his life in terms of growth, but then it could have been worse if Bardock hadn't saved him when he had. Who knew, maybe he would be as tall as the crazy blue-haired woman, or shorter. That was a horrible thought. He would never say it, nor really admit it, but he was glad to see the old man again.

Bardock chuckled, "That may be... but I think that girl enjoys herself too much." He glanced sideways at him. "You better watch yourself, boy."

Glaring, Vegeta snapped at him, "And what's that supposed to mean, old man?"

Bardock started for the door. "I'm saying that if you ever get on her bad side you're going to regret it." Hesitating, he looked back at him. "She is very interesting, but you need to keep that curiosity of yours in check, boy."

The younger Saiyan's tail lashed back and forth as he growled, "Watch what you say, Bardock."

He shrugged. "Fine, boy. Do as you do." With that he opened the door and went inside, leaving Vegeta there with his thoughts. Growling at himself, he followed them inside shortly after.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_Sooo this is where we stand height wise. Vegeta was about 5'4 and Bulma was the same height._

_So here is what it is now:_

_Bulma 5'4_

_Vegeta 5'8_

_Goku/Bardock 6'1_


	9. Freeza and A Father's Concern

 

\- 9 -

Freeza and A Father's Concern

Bulma led the two saiyans through the kitchen and down the lower hallway to her father's lab. Glancing back every so often, she wondered if she had missed something. The tension she felt in the air made her nervous, all the while wondering if she should ask what happened or not. Had it been because of her? She didn't think she had taken it too far outside. And then again maybe the prude thing had been too much, but hell, she was right. There was nothing wrong with swimsuits... Everything else she had said was something she would normally say anyway. Then again, maybe it was the other Saiyan's fault.

Tucking the still semi-wet hair behind her ear, she stopped at her father's door and pushed the intercom button. "Hey, Dad. Can I come in?"

They only had to wait a few seconds when the comlink replied, "All clear, Bulma. I'm glad you're here, I need your help."

Smiling, she glanced at them before she turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. They were greeted with a pulsing light and a strange crackling sound. She covered her eyes briefly, until her eyes focused in on her father leaning over one of his current projects. A smile made her lips twitch up as she pictured him as a mad scientist with his light lavender hair and obscenely huge goggles. She looked over at her two companions who stared at the older scientist with varying degrees of interest and apprehension. She couldn't blame them. Her father really did look menacing with the sparks flying all about and that determined frown on his face.

While he didn't show it, she knew her father was concerned somewhat by Vegeta's appearance and whatever else was out in space. Thus this leap in weapon tech. Normally, he didn't like making such things... he didn't like knowing his inventions killed people. Hell, she didn't either, which was why she never actually showed most to the military thus far. But this was different. Before, she thought he worried too much. Maybe he was right to be concerned. She hoped not, yet it was always best to air on the side of caution.

"So what seems to be the problem with the arc projector, Dad?" She waited for him to stop before nearing his work table.

Setting the welder down, he pulled his goggles off and rubbed his brow. "I don't know. It should follow the ionized beam like we discussed, but no charge is being emitted."

She chuckled as she stood next to him. "Okay, okay... let me take a gander." Her hands moved skillfully over the weapon as she took it apart.

The doctor turned to her, just then catching sight of Bardock and Vegeta. "Mmmm, now you're not, Goku."

Not looking up from her work, she started to introduce him, "Dad, that is Bardock. Goku's-"

"Father I presume?" It was more a statement than a question. "Tell me your species lives for roughly one hundred and fifty years?"

Bardock grunted, "I see where your daughter gets it from. Yes, in earthling terms we live about that long."

Pulling off his gloves swiftly, Dr. Briefs spoke, "My, my, where are my manners?" He held out his hand for him. "Name's Dr. Teddy Briefs." Bardock took his hand as Bulma's father continued, "I guess you want to take a look-see at the Lad's reports?"

His brow rose looking at the  _Lad_  next to him who was looking away with a scowl on his face. "Yes."

Before he could finish however, Bulma gave a happy cheer, "Yay! That should do it." Promptly she put it all back together. "I'm going to test it, Dad, if that's okay with you..."

He glanced warily at his daughter as he rubbed his mustache. "As long as you take it to the testing room. I don't want my computers fried again. And do something about your hair, sweetie..."

Bulma pouted as she hoisted it up against her shoulder and looked at them. "How was I supposed to know that would happen..." Seeing his fatherly look, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

Vegeta watched as she sauntered over to a room off to the right that was almost made out of a wall of glass. The way her hips swayed with the bulky weapon propped up like that. While he hated to admit it... was rather appealing. And though he did view guns as a pathetic tool that those without power used to even the odds against people like him just then he found himself once again gaining more respect for the woman and the why she held it. As she put some goggles on, and pulled her hair back, ringing most of the water out and entered the room, her father and Bardock moved up to the window. Vegeta found himself propelled by his own curiosity and interest as he followed. He stood a foot away from the old man and the woman's father as the woman put the gun in the nook of her shoulder, a cold sweat settle over him with the determined look on her face and the roaring flame in her eyes as she brought the gun down, taking aim.

Her thumb pushed a button and a green dot appeared on one of the five dummies that looked to be made to be as human-like as possible. "Okay, tell me when, Dad." Her hind food slid back, as if to brace herself for impact.

The doctor's fingers entered a command on the keyboard, setting all the cameras in the room to record and the other devices to record any information they might need. "Okay, sweetie, all set."

With the go-ahead, her pointer finger pulled the trigger and she was shoved back, slamming her against the wall by the force of the giant lightning bolt that shot out from the gun. In front of her the first dummy she had been locked onto lit up as if just struck on all sides by a huge electrical storm which quickly traveled to the other four dummies in a heartbeat. And while superficially it didn't look to do anything, the computer flashed immediately with critical heart failures and other internal complications for all the targets.

Vegeta knew from personal experience that lightning wasn't something to scoff about, having been in a few super-charged storms in the void of space and even on a few planets. It wouldn't kill any Saiyans worth their grain of salt, but it certainly would stun them and hurt like no other.

He studied Bulma as she quickly collected herself after the air was knocked from her, almost skipping to the door as she opened it... finding himself glad that she wasn't a Saiyan or from a race that had a natural ability with using ki. She still had that look of confidence and determination on her face while the spot she had rested the gun was surely already bruising along with anything else that might have happened to her as she hit the wall. And yet here she was brushing it off as if nothing had happened. To say he was impressed would be a vast understatement.

Bardock's mind suddenly brushed against his. _"Quid dixi puerum... necesse erit videte..."What did I say, boy... you'll need to watch out._ He met his mentor's gaze, scowling all the more.

"So? How did we do?" she asked, somewhat breathless.

Rubbing his mustache, Doctor Briefs looked over the data still filling the screen. "So far so good. It appears it does just as we thought it would. Jumping to people in close proximity and continuing on seemingly limitless..."

She set the gun down on the table by the computer, only then taking notice of the pain she received as she rolled her right shoulder. "Guess we can't use it with allies being among those we attack..." Sighing, she then eyed the two saiyans. "Um... let's finish this later, Dad, I'm sure they're not interested in our toys."

The doctor coughed as he walked over to his cluttered desk and grabbed the folder. "Right. Bulma, do you-"

"Dad, I know what's in the file... you don't need to send me to get something. So let's get this over with." Bulma rolled her eyes, then noticed Vegeta watching her as she walked past and winked at him. The Prince promptly shifted his gaze, hoping neither Bardock nor her father had seen it at their angles.

Dr. Briefs eyed his daughter as she handed the file to Bardock. "So that's how my pen was moved the other day."

Holding up her hands in mock surrender, she feigned innocence as she peered at him innocently with her wide blue eyes. "I don't know what you mean, daddy dearest."

He chuckled as he shifted his glasses, "Fine, fine... Do you at least agree with my assessment?"

"You know that medical crap isn't quite my favorite subject." She sighed as she crossed her arms, leaning against the work desk. "But as far as I could tell it sounds right and your solution should work."

Bardock listened to the exchange before flipping the folder open and beginning to read, letting his mind connect with Vegeta's so he could understand what the pages said as his Prince stepped closer to look over his shoulder. In the background the father-daughter duo started to discuss almost in a different language the proteins and bindings, whether it was alpha or beta, and the stereochemistry of the molecules of the compound involved. As the words he read and what they were discussing sank in, his chest tightened. While Vegeta was standing next to him, he was ever so slowly dying... from whatever chemical Freeza's scientists had uses to take his ki away.

Vegeta felt the old man's gaze on him as he stared blankly at the page. The full gravity of his situation slapped him in the face, demanding his attentions. Fact was: the Prince of Saiyans was weaker than these ki-less humans. He was at the Briefs' mercy. Never in his life had he needed to rely on anyone for mercy to actually survive. It was something he had long lost. The closest he ever got to it was when he killed someone and how quickly he did it.

 _"Num quid colligunt vis?"_   _Can you not gather ki?_ Bardock asked as he closed the folder and set it down on the table.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look at him. _"Quid censes senex?"_   _What do you think, old man?_

Mentally he sighed,  _"Doleo...Viderim mihi-" I'm sorry... I should have seen-_

 _"Oblivisci...quae Aulularia."Forget it... what's done is done._  Vegeta cut him off, growing frustrated with his mentor. What could he have done that he hadn't? And yes, Bardock had visions, that didn't mean he had a choice what he saw. Vegeta understood that better than anyone.

Noticing how her two Saiyan guests were staring at each other, she stopped her conversation with her father. She had been leaning with her elbows on the table and straightened as she turned to the Prince. "Hey... you really should be sitting, Vegeta." She stepped closer. "If what happened at lunch is any sign."

He growled at her, his body stiffening even as it screamed in pain. "Touch me, woman, and I'll break your hands."

She merely blinked at his harsh glare and threatening voice before crossing her arms and returned his glare. "Right, jackass. Don't hurt yourself with that stick being so far up your ass." With two more quick steps she got in his face, surprising Bardock all the more and amusing Dr. Briefs with the interaction. She poked Vegeta lightly in the chest. "Now sit... before I pull that stick out and hit you over the head with it."

His stern look grew deadly, threatening harm should she not cease her foolishness. "You're very fortunate that I am in my current state or you would have been greeting the next dimension a few seconds ago."

Never one to back down, she huffed back, "Oh, you would be so mighty to squash a tiny gnat like me?" Growing closer, her sapphire eyes held his as she studied him for a few seconds. A sad half smile turned her left lips up."Why can't you just let something so little go, Vegeta?" She sighed as she stepped back a little to give him space and folded her arms across her front. "To boast about destroying the harmless is not a very honorable feat for someone who holds pride and honor to such high regard."

She was right. He realized and unwillingly her words seemed to swallow him whole, rattling in his mind. Once again jogging old memories… He blinked away the memories and the shock. His face still noticeably softened. "You are anything but harmless, you wretched banshee."

Her hand went to her heart, feigning humble shock. "Oh… really? I'm so honored you view me so highly, your majesty." She gave him a dramatic bow. "I do try so hard."

Vegeta shot his mentor a glare, fuming inside when Bardock started to grunt with amusement.  _"Nulla in oratione senex..." Not a word, old man…_

His gaze went back to Bulma, then blinked once again surprised at finding the soft smile on her lips. Her playfully taunting him always left him feeling strange. And that look on her face. He felt his anger quiet down, replaced by confusion and an even stranger sense of… longing? Regaining his senses -and the awareness that his pride was taking some heavy blows here- he snorted and looked away, glaring at the floor. Truthfully he was torn… part of him wanted to blast here right then and there or leave her broken and bloody in the least. But she was right. And the thought of killing her made him rather ill. When had that changed? Not to mention killing her would be rather pointless. She wasn't technically hurting him, and his people needed her brain. While it would temporarily relieve his wounded pride, in the end it would only trouble him more. Hold on, did he really just think that her death would trouble him?  _Why am I thinking such nonsense? No one's death troubles me!_ Then again… he had never thought about it recently. When he was a child his parents' deaths had briefly… Was there anyone whose death would make him feel something? He glanced at Bardock. Back before this last stint with Freeza he had relied heavily on the old man. And even now saw him as a mentor of sorts. And then there was Tash…

Frustrated, Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked back at the ground. Why the hell was he thinking this? What was this blasted woman doing to him? He couldn't believe he was just thinking about feelings… _How pitiable am I that?_  Once more he was torn, his anger eating at him and then at the same time pent up emotions bubbling ever-so-slowly to the surface. He needed to get a hold of himself before he did something stupid.

Bulma sighed, pulling him from his thoughts and he found her eyeing him. "Well… I think you should stay close to the compound just in case." She then glanced at her father. "His ki abilities should be returning by the end of the month, right?"

Her father nodded with a cough into his hand. "Yes, that sounds about right. But don't push yourself either, Lad. It will all come back in due time."

Bulma clasped her hands together, startling the two Saiyans with her abrupt loudness. "Oh! While we are here… Dad, you should show them your capsule tech." Her knowing eyes went to Bardock. "Maybe we can have some sort of business deal in the future…?"

Bardock regained his composure a few minutes ago and the older Saiyan considered the girl, amazed at her boldness… On the other hand, everything he had seen from her had been fairly brazen. And what he had seen from their intelligence so far, he found himself to be more or less excited.

"Hmm." Bulma's father nodded with agreement. "That is a wonderful suggestion, Bulma."

She beamed at him. "I know, aren't I amazing? Who would have thought brains and beauty in one small package? Anyway, I should order that food while you guys do that, before I forget. Last thing I want or need is a whiney Goku on my hands." Her bright mood suddenly vanished with that thought. She took out her cell phone from her still damp shorts pocket and cursed as she pushed buttons. "Damnit, Goku… he broke my phone!"

Vegeta eyes followed her every move as she walked to another bigger 'phone' in the room, muttering to herself as she threw the worthless plastic and hardware across the room, careless as to what it might hit. Her father shook his head with faint amusement before going back to his desk and obtaining the capsule labeled 'screwdrivers' and showed it to the two saiyans. All the while her soft voice rose and fell in the background distracting the Prince as she ordered food.

"Here you go." The doctor tossed Bardock the capsule, and Vegeta only gave it a small glance before it returned to the woman, not thinking he would find anything of interest. "That was my first invention, back when I was in graduate school getting my MD. Funny how it has nothing to do with healing people…"

Seeing the older Saiyan's black gaze examining the cylinder object, Dr. Briefs rubbed his mustache as he spoke, "Just push the button on the top and toss it. Any flat surface will do."

Bardock looked at his Prince, noticing he was distracted and following his gaze. Bulma was leaning against another table, looking up as she listed off numbers. Putting that in the back of his mind he did as he was told, tossing it to the floor. His brow rose with the puff of smoke, not knowing what to expect. Was it a weapon? But as the cloud disappeared Bardock found that he was speechless. And he looked up to find Vegeta had taken a step back with the loud pop and was staring at the mat of ordered tools lying on the floor, clearly fascinated. Shaking his head with wonderment, Bardock knelt, touching the handle of one of the screwdrivers hesitantly. Finding nothing but the cool handle, he grasped it and took it from its holder, examining it… then the others before looking to the doctor for an explanation.

"H-how did you distort space?"

The doctor chuckled, "Ahhh… How indeed. Would you believe it came to me one night in a dream?" Shrugging, he looked down at the screwdrivers. "Technically the capsules fold space and time, so anything inside doesn't age, making it a great storage for food…" His eyes flickered with delight at the look of astonishment on both of their faces. "Maybe in time I can let you take a look at my blueprints to see the  _how_."

Bulma gasped, having just finished ordering Chinese food, she returned to them and leaned against the work desk with her hands. "Wait, what? We never let anyone look at those… I mean I know the formula isn't all there just in case, but still…"

Dr. Briefs glanced between the two Saiyans, analyzing them. "Well, the prospect of being the first to reach out to space is a tempting interest to me. And it would be exceedingly foolish to think I could just jump right into whatever economics they have out there without knowing anything about the history or cultures involved, which means I would need some sort of partner…" As the doctor talked, Plato seemingly came from nowhere as he strolled up to his owner and mopped against his legs. Dr. Briefs bent down to pick him up before continuing, "Now I would need someone I trust in such a position, and if I can't trust them enough to take a look at my blueprints then it isn't going to work."

Bulma folded her arms and tapped the curled fingers of her right hand against her mouth, thinking about her father's logic. "I guess you're right…"

Taking a break from petting the black cat on his shoulders, he straightened his glasses. "Presuming it is a course of action you are interested in and can do."

Bardock gave him a small nod. "Yes, it is something we can and are willing to do." He glanced at Vegeta. "While someday Vegeta will take his place as king among our people. Temporarily I am their…" Pausing, he searched for the words they would understand. "Well, you could call it elected leader for lack of a better description. I still have to present everything to the elders and elites, but given our current situation if I approve of something they will accept it. We are very fortunate that Vegeta was found by you, Bulma…" He nodded towards her. "Our people do need new technology. What we have now is whatever we can get our hands on, and such tech is not always top-of-the-line."

Bulma tilted her head. "What about that?" Her hand gestured to the scouter over his eye.

"This? It's junk." He turned it on, pushing buttons on the side. "It's one of the oldest models out there. But here…" Taking it off of his ear, he held it out for her. "Take a look, you should be able to understand it now. I set it in your written language."

Her face lit up with the prospect of inspecting alien technology and she moved closer, smiling shyly as she took it from him. She then sat on the work table, crossing her legs as she studied the scouter in her hands. Biting her lower lip, she put it on her ear and concentrated on the screen. Her fingers then moved swiftly as she gained her bearings, absorbing everything she could.

Vegeta felt unnerved standing there watching her… seeing the device on her eye. It didn't look right: his world of merciless bloodthirsty beings that strove to bring out the worst agony imaginable, clashing with her brightness and carefree nature. Those two just didn't belong together. Shifting, his body tensed more as he forced himself not to walk over and toss the damned thing from her face.  _What the cosmos is wrong with me?_  He shouldn't be so angry over this… shouldn't be so troubled…

"Hmmm… Your user face is the most basic I've ever seen." She frowned. "If this is the older version, what are the newer ones like?"

Bardock watched her, brow creasing. "Well, I don't know that term, but in the case of differences, this model does exactly what the new ones do, but it's not as fast and communication is faulty at best…"

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew… really? I thought this would have more options… My dead cell has more programs and apps than this."

The doctor scratched his chin. "Maybe they just concentrate on the basic needs, sweetie… I concur, though, that is rather boring, indeed."

"I mean, I could hack into our systems, but it would practically fry this system with how much data that would flush the smaller device…" Bulma took the scouter off and the Prince relaxed with the motion. "Can I take it apart? I realize it's probably your only link to space… other than your own pod. But I promise I can get it back together exactly how it is now…"

The older Saiyan studied her face, unsure. "I don't need the scouter this second. As long as I can use it later to contact the base you can do whatever you want."

With his answer he received another brilliant smile, making both Saiyans stare somewhat blankly at her. Bardock found himself rather enjoying that smile. So innocent and sweet. And happy! This smile lit up her face and the entire room. The facial expression was so utterly different than anything he was used to seeing. Not that Saiyans didn't smile. But normally it was small, not so open, and tended to only happen with snide comments or putting someone in their place. Never over true cheerfulness and never-ever just because.

"Okay… Hey, can you get me one of those sketching pads, Dad? The calculations they use to communicate look... strange." Her father went over to his cluttered desk again as she continued looking through what the scouter offered, "Maybe you can make sense of it while I take a look-see inside."

Jumping off the work table, she walked to screwdrivers that still lay seemingly forgotten on the floor and took one before pushing a button off to the side and re-capsulated them. She went back to the table and set the capsule down before going to work. Blowing a few strands of her hair from her face, she studied the scouter, trying to figure out how it opened. She nibbled on her lip. The doctor returned, setting the pad down next to her and taking the pencil he offered, she leaned over quickly jotting down what she had seen from memory… Surprising both the Saiyans.

"Where did you find that in the scouter?" Bardock asked, leaning over the table to get a better view. "More important, how did you remember all of that?"

Finishing the equation, she shrugged. "I got behind the user face, there's always a bunch of info hidden there on any system if one knows where to look… The schematics for the scouter are there as well, though none of the designs actually transferred to my language… which is why I want to take a look." She turned her attention back to the device. "At least the math is the same. Anyway, as to how I remembered…" Tapping her temple, she stating proudly, "I have a photographic memory. I can usually see something once and I remember it forever..."

Dr. Briefs shook his head at his daughter's smugness before looking up at Bardock over his glasses. "Is this right?"

Bardock nodded. "That is how everyone communicates. The newer models and bigger ships just put more strength behind it. It works most times, except when traveling, however, the smaller ships and scouters fail to connect more often than not." As he spoke, Plato had moved to the doctor's left shoulder and leaned out, trying to sniff the older Saiyan who eyed the creature curiously.

"I understand what you mean by strange, sweetie." Glancing down once again, the doctor read through the calculations. "It's an approach we actually had considered, but decided against applying it, thinking it wouldn't work." Plato jumped to the table as the doctor moved, heading for another work desk. "Hold on… I have the blueprints somewhere…"

Bardock glanced at Vegeta who was watching the girl (rather intently... again) before going back to the black cat that sat on the table before him staring back with bright golden eyes. His eyes trailed down to its tail that flicked somewhat in a gesture the older Saiyan knew all too well… The little creature was curious. If either Vegeta or himself had let their tails loose since entering the lab they would have been doing the same gesture. He held out his hand, letting the cat smell him. Having decided he was okay, Plato pressed his head up against his hand, purring.

Bulma watched the interaction from the corner of her eye, smiling all the while as she managed to pop open the shell of the scouter.  _Damn cat…It must be a Saiyan thing. Not only Goku and Vegeta, but now Bardock?_ Shaking her head, she knew she shouldn't be surprised; while they looked human, their race was probably more animalistic… given they could change into a giant apes, had tails, and what-not. Licking her lips, she stared down at the mess of wires in her hands, surprised to see so many before giving a groan.  _What th-what a nightmare!_ Shaking her head, she carefully examined the tangled heap, trying to make head or tails of all of it.

"Here we go," Dr. Briefs stated optimistically after several minutes of looking. Straightening his glasses he returned, smiling as he saw Plato being petted by Bardock. "Here are our calculations on something similar. We never actually tested it because it wouldn't work within the short distance of the planet's surface, and we didn't really know anyone out in space. As you will see, the location has to be known precisely for it to work." He set the pad down next to the first so the older Saiyan could compare. "Something that would be impossible with the level of hard-drive and system you are currently working with."

Bardock's hand stopped moving as he read through their calculations, seeing the similarity… and yet the blatant difference. Seeing it now, he could comprehend how wrong the old calculations looked. It was as if the creator's of the scouter had just thrown it together without really understanding all of the components completely and yet… here was this father and daughter, quite literally out in the middle of nowhere with the answers to one of the most troubling problems in space. How to strengthen communications and get it to work during flight… Bardock was abruptly snapped from his thoughts when Plato gave him a small bite on the hand, frustrated that he had stopped petting him and the appendage was now dead weight on his head. Absentmindedly the older Saiyan started to pet him again. If they could use this, not only would all communications be perfectly clear, but also really hard to intercept and listen in on it… At least until the rest of the universe caught up with them.

The doctor grunted as he tapped a section of Bulma's written notes. "Here it is… No wonder why it's wrong, clearly they were lacking the knowledge of transiting stagnant particle theory."

Bardock nodded, about to ask what the theory was, when Bulma slammed her fist on the table and groaned loudly. "What the fuck… Haven't you guys learned about microchips? All these wires are so pointless…"

Vegeta stiffened at the term chip in his peripheral vision as he looked at the mass of wires, frowning. "What do you mean? Everything has wires… even our most complex ships…"

Her eyes widened and her face paled, looking somewhat sick. "Oh dang, just imagining that is giving me a headache." Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "No wonder why your user face sucks ass… it's all you can manage with wires…" Seeing his confused look she sighed again, going over to one of the inactive computers in her father's lab. "Microchips are basically small pieces of nonmagnetic metal with some sort of conducting material in a certain formation… thinly smelted onto the nonmagnetic parts. They replace the wires, allowing the data to travel. Using microscopes and special robotics we can get these lines insanely small, making possibilities almost limitless."

As she removed the cords from the main console, Bardock shared a knowing look with his Prince.  _So that was how it was done._  Maybe it wasn't the same as what she was going to show him, but having no other thing to compare what happened to Vegeta with it was the only thing he could use to understand it. And maybe stop it from happening again...  _Who could have such tech? I don't think it came from Earth either, so where did it come from? And why aren't they updating the Cold Empire with the technology?_

Bulma interrupted Bardock's thoughts as she continued babbling, "Clearly we still use wires for some things… but even that is slowly but surely being replaced with wireless capabilities." Grunting, she lifted the device and walked over to the table. Then quickly unscrewing the back panel of the computer, she continued, "So not only can we communicate, collect data, and the few other options your scouter had, but nearly anything and everything you could ever want or think of at your finger tips." Turning the console for him to see inside, she pulled away. "If you want to know what's going on  _on_  the other side of the planet right this second I can tell you… and not through talking to someone, either."

Vegeta and Bardock examined the inner guts of the console from afar, both thinking about all they had learned and what they could do with this new technology. While in terms of space travel they were more sophisticated than the earthlings, in all truth it wasn't until recently that there had been any improvements on technology. It was unfortunate that before they could ask any further questions, the door to the lab opened and Bulma's mother, carrying a tray of drinks, walked in, followed by Goku who was being pushed by a breathless Krillin.

"Who wants lemonade?" Mrs. Briefs said with a sickly sweet voice and dazed smile. Her eyes lingered on the two Saiyans, making them both shift uncomfortably.

"Hi, Mom, I wasn't sure when you would get home so I ordered Chinese food -again." She gave Vegeta a look, knowing he had enjoyed it even if he hadn't said anything. "So you wouldn't have to cook," Bulma finished, going back to the scouter as she put it together.

"Well even if you hadn't, dear. You just know how much I love to cook."

"For three Saiyans and four normal human people, Mom?" Bulma handed the scouter back to Bardock, muttering, "There you go…" Bardock nodded to her as she walked towards the new occupants of the room. "Even you have your limits."

The older Saiyan placed the scouter back over his eye as he watched Goku, who was hiding behind Mrs. Briefs like a child. Growing frustrated, he gave his son a hard look, "Really, Goku? These needles can't be that horrible. You would be ridiculed for such a display of weakness..."

"They are really,  _really_ horrible," his son stated, eyes wide, unable to stress how horrified he really felt about them. Vegeta had to agree, but he wasn't about to be a sniveling child about it.

Bulma sighed, "Actually... his fear is understandable. Back during the first couple years of our friendship one of the idiot scientists that helped my father bent a needle into his humerus accidently..."

As she got closer she held up her hands, casually showing him there was nothing under her sleeves or on her person (a wise move for coming across any agitated Saiyan) before giving him a hug. Vegeta stiffened and glared at this new Saiyan. His tail starting to bush up as if there were a threat. He looked away, trying to fight his body and more than ever, confused at why he was acting this way.

"Sorry, bud... I was just playing with you." Bulma patted his cheek as she moved out of the hug, but remained before him.

Calming instantly, Goku chuckled, reaching behind his head with one arm, the other one rested lightly at her hip. "It's okay, B…"

Stepping next to her little brother and friend, Bulma looked to Vegeta and Bardock. "Okay, now that he's here, let's try to discuss what this whole betrayer thing is... I mean, it has to be pretty bad if Piccolo's helping us, right?"

Bardock noticed Vegeta's indifferent attitude about the subject and decided he might as well be the one to fill them in, "Yes, it is bad. Raditz's power level is higher than Goku's and Piccolo's combined..." He let that sink in as they exchanged concerned looks. "And while I'm exceedingly stronger than him, it is in all of our best interests that I don't help."

Bulma crossed her arms as her brow wrinkled with thought. "Why?... I mean, I don't doubt Goku can handle it, he's always risen to such stacked odds..." She gave the young Saiyan a wink with a sly smile playing on her lips, which made a certain Prince scowl more. "But if you're really so much stronger, couldn't you just kick this all in the bud before anything bad blooms?"

Bardock stared at her, not used to Bulma's interesting way with words when Mrs. Briefs cut in, asking, "Who's Raditz?"

"Raditz happens to be Goku's brother, Mom. Annnddd, it appears he's been following Vegeta. Which..." Bulma gave the Prince a frustrated look. "He had failed to mention was a prince of these Saiyan people. Jerk." She stuck her tongue out at him, making him blink at the childish look.

"Ohhh, an alien prince!" her mother squealed with delight, tousling her tray slightly and made everyone cringe at the sound.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked to the work desk and picked up a screwdriver to twirl around in her hands. "It's not really that big of a deal, Mom… please don't get all extravagant now." Seeing Vegeta's angry scowl from the corner of her eye, she elaborated, "We've had so many princes stay here over the years it shouldn't matter that much… Not to mention I've gone to stay with a few myself. I really don't see what the big deal is." Vegeta shifted, perturbed as her eyes glinted with mischievousness as she said, "They're all so conceited… snobbish, really... just regular old sticks in the mud."

Usually he would be furious hearing someone say that while clearly implying him, but the lack of irritation in her voice and that look on her face that told him she was teasing, once again. The odd feeling returning. It certainly was bizarre having someone mock him in this light manner. It was so… foreign to him. And the verdict was still out on how he should react to it. So he just stared at her with a slight frown on his lips. All the same, it was still evident that his rank had little effect on her. He wondered why he even hesitated in telling her when clearly it made little difference. Him being a prince should be important to her. Everyone across the universe knew of his people, shook with fear… served them without question -well, other than the wretched Lacertilla. But none of these thing held any weight with this woman. So what did impress her?

"Aaannywaay." Bulma stated to pace in the middle of the group as she thumped the screwdriver lightly in her hand. "It seems Raditz is against them and probably wants to kill both of them." She pointed at Bardock and Vegeta with her tool, only to fall silent for a few seconds. She surprised the two new guests as her next words sounded indifferent and neutral, "He is no doubt going to terrorize as many people as he can and as he does this searching he will be racking up hundreds, probably thousands of deaths and an untold amount of damage. Am I right?"

Bardock nodded solemnly, recognizing her apathetic attitude for what it was: her scientific nature as she looked at as some sort of equation she had to solve. "He views this not only as a mission, but a time to blow off steam which regrettably for most Saiyans means exactly that."

She stopped moving, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Is it too much to ask for him to come to Earth ask all nicely and leave peacefully when we tell him no?"

The older Saiyan snorted, "He most definitely won't do that. We Saiyans don't take failure lightly." He hesitated, moving so that he could lean against a filing cabinet. "If he doesn't get what he wants he'll probably just hedge his bets and destroy the whole planet."

Mrs. Briefs face turned white as she gasped, "Oh dear!"

"Yes, it is a very grave situation that I wish we didn't have to be in." Bardock shrugged. "I had hoped Vegeta could help Goku and Piccolo… but obviously that isn't going to happen."

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, deciding to enter in the conversation. "Now why do you not want to get involved?"

Bardock felt the doctor's eyes on him as he was being analyzed, and he glanced at Vegeta who to anyone else would appear to be staring off into space having a day dream if they didn't know him. Of course his Prince was no help and seeing no other way around it, he answered, "Right now the known universe has four empires, none as strong or horrible as the Cold Empire." Pausing, he thought out his next words carefully. "Freeza is... one of three that rule part of the Cold Empire and he is by far the worst tyrant of them. You can also say he has a certain disdain for Saiyans... but he finds pleasure in creating pain and chaos in general, so he has decided to back the betrayers. Which comes to the issue at hand: they know Vegeta's here and wounded. They know because they are the ones to put him in such a state."

"So this Freeza and the betrayers feel sending just Raditz should take care of the complication," Bulma stated, trying to retain her neutral stance, but failed showing how upset it made her.

"Yes." The older Saiyan nodded with agreement as he studied her, curious about her reaction to this and wondered about her feelings for his Prince. "I'm afraid that if they were to find out that I'm here as well, you would either have a monstrous Saiyan civil war on your hands… or Freeza. I'm not sure which one is worse. Both would most likely end in Earth's destruction and maybe even your people enslaved… And having seen it myself, I do not wish it upon you."

Bulma frowned, still standing there in the middle of them, with her arms crossed and foot tapping. She knew there had to be a solution. "Is there any way around those two outcomes if it does come to you helping?"

Thinking for a few seconds, he nodded. "Maybe, I might be able to discourage an all-out war between us Saiyans if I communicate with the elders and elites first and leave for the base. I know the betrayers have spies and they have also managed to get into our communication system… If they hear I'm not here they may only send one or two to follow up Raditz. Then there is still a chance that they might not tell Freeza… or he just doesn't care if we destroy ourselves." His tone became bitter, "Actually he might get a kick out of that. But nonetheless, there will probably still be a battle on Earth. If all goes well it will only be that one or two... and I will bring warriors back to fight them.

"That's not much to go on," Dr. Briefs said, straightening his glasses.

"I know, and for that I am truly sorry." He shook his head. "But sooner or later Earth will become part of the war with Freeza and the Cold family or one of the other Empires will demand your alliance. Every day dozens of planets that were peaceful and had no knowledge are dragged in and as it stands Earth has already been put on the list once to be purged, and it was merely accidental that the World Trading Organization has forgotten about it." Inside he cringed, realizing he just revealed something he had hoped to not bring up.

But regrettably for him Bulma was quick as a shooting star to catch onto it. "Wait… How do you know we were on the list to be purged?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tip of Vegeta's tail jitter slightly. "That is... complicated and requires some history. Saiyans have been in space for at least four generations where we took what we want and did what we want, though we did have our honor and word. It wasn't until three generations back that we met the Cold's, and at first they didn't have any other contact with us other than allowing their men to trade with us. Then Freeza came into power and little did we know he was watching us as he started gathering planets and men under his rule." Bardock looked at the ground, thinking. "He was intrigued by our culture... our pride. It captivated him." His eyes came back up, meeting hers. "You see, Freeza enjoys crushing the most prideful of people… He likes them begging at his feet only to destroy everything they protect before either killing them in the most painful ways you can imagine or enslaving them in his army." Unable to look at her anymore, he stared at the ground. "The only thing that sets Saiyans apart from any other race was that we had a level of pride hardly seen in the universe due to Freeza's own rule. When he came to us with a proposition that we become a special group of warriors in his army and for this we would retain our independence, we accepted. As prideful as we had been, we were not foolish or ignorant of what Freeza normally did. We felt we had lucked out and thought he would honor the deal..."

Bulma moved so that she stood next to him. "He turned your honor against you. You held up your end while he never had the intension of doing so..."

Surprised at her insight, Bardock met her eyes, seeing her understanding and the pain for him. "Yes. It was a ploy all along. His plan was to break us... Actually to have us break ourselves and taint us into something more sinister. By the time my generation came, our honor had been twisted, but our pride remained greater than ever... exactly as he wanted it. The more pride, the more there was to lose... We did  _everything_  he asked and he still went back on his word, all in the name of entertainment and thrill he gets crushing pride..."

"I don't understand," Bulma said, her voice hinted with the anger she felt, "He has slaves in his army... He rules over conquered planets... What about the other Empires? Why doesn't everyone group together and turn on him? Why aren't they revolting?"

Bardock opened his mouth to reply, but Vegeta cut him off, "Because he separates them. He turns everyone against each other so that everyone feels alone. There is no trust and when you are planning treason against such a brutal tyrant, you need that." His hollow tone left Bulma feeling cold, but it was his whole uncaring approach that really left her empty. Vegeta shrugged as he turned to finally meet her gaze. "Or you could try to kill him yourself... but you can't because he  _is_  the most powerful being in the universe."

She frowned, still somewhat confused. "Okay so he's powerful, but there has to be other methods to assassinating someone like him?"

Vegeta snorted as he turned away to stare at nothing in particular again. "No, there aren't. Most poisons don't have any effect on him and even then he has slaves to test the food."

Bardock added, "The Lacertilla are virtually an indestructible race. They can even survive in the vacuum of space."

Bulma looked around the room finding Goku and Krillin staring at the floor, silent and clearly concerned about what they were hearing. Her father was still watching the two Saiyans, reading them... and while her mother appeared to be frozen in place with her tray of refreshments, she knew the older woman was doing the same as her father. She shook her head, unwilling to believe someone was  _that_ powerful or unable to kill. "I still think that if my father got enough blood or DNA samples he could create a bio-weapon against them."

"Maybe…" Bardock studied her, then the doctor. "But getting such a sample is nearly impossible. And truthfully, I don't want either of you to be found out by him." At her puzzled look he explained, "You have spirit, Bulma, but even the strongest and mightiest men cave to his torturing techniques and if you do happen to last without giving into his demands he will then use your father… your mother and anyone you ever cared for, including your planet, against you until you give into him. If you or your father's intelligence fell into his grasp..." his voice trailed off, not finishing, but the warning was there.

She tried to quell a shiver. "I… I understand…" After a few seconds she asked, "But what does this have to do with Earth?"

Frowning, Bardock shifted, knowing he had to be careful with his next words. "Yes... We were in Freeza's army and the Cold's have a deal with this private organization that sells planets and depending on the stock, the inhabitants... Someone has to purge these planets or round up the people..."

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at. "You mean, you... The Saiyans killed people and enslaved them for Freeza and that... World Trading Organization?"

"Woman, we have wiped millions of entire races out of existence," Vegeta said, none-too-kindly.

The others stiffened as the room grew heavy with this new information and Bardock shot his Prince a glare, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "Every Saiyan was required to do at least four months of work and we had to do whatever Freeza commanded..."

"Everyone, there were  _no_  exceptions," Vegeta added with a dark smirk, looking right at Goku.

"Oh no," Bulma whispered glancing at Goku, his ape transformation flashing in her mind. Even Goku, who up to that point pretended not to know about it, paled with the realization.

Bardock shook his head, not even bothering to glare at Vegeta as he tried making things better. "Yes, even our young cubs were sent out on their first missions shortly after birth. They would pick a distant planet so that it took a few months to get too, but by the time they got there our cubs were strong enough in their Oozaru to level planets. Obviously, Goku, that is what happened to you... Luckily for Earth you hit your head and forgot everything or there wouldn't be a single earthling alive today."

Bulma looked at her friend, a range of emotions running through her, but mostly pity for him. He was the most kind, fun-loving man she ever knew… and he had been sent here to kill them all. Of course she knew this from before, but with everything being explained, made everything harder to brush off. She snuck a glance at Vegeta who was studying her… looking as if he was waiting for something. Her gaze fell to the floor, thinking it through while the room remained uneasily silent.  _They were forced into it… can I really find fault in that? It was either kill or be killed._ She found herself wondering what she would do in that position. Of course she would do anything in her power to save her people… but kill and enslave… The answer came so sudden it almost made her sick.  _Yes!_ Yes, she would do it. Only in the hope of killing the bastard later.

Unafraid, she met her rough houseguest's gaze, understanding him a little more. She gave a sad smile, seeing pure shock on his face. Her gut twisted slightly with the knowledge that he thought she would turn against him.  _"He turns everyone against each other so that everyone feels alone." You know firsthand, don't you, Vegeta? You don't trust anyone because of him..._  She felt sick. If anyone knew Bulma Briefs, they would know that she was big on acceptance and forgiveness… But he didn't know her really, did he? Shit, even if they hadn't been forced into it, the fact that they were now obviously fighting against Freeza won her over in itself. The look on Bardock's face told her he regretted everything he and his people had done, and while Vegeta may pretend not to care… she had a feeling deep down he did.

She had to do something. Had to get them both to realize that they (she) could be trusted. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence, "While the thought of killing and enslaving anyone revolts me… I do understand the situation the Saiyans were in. If you didn't serve him he would have destroy your planet… You had no choice."

Vegeta snorted, deciding that Bardock had revealed so much already he might as well reveal this, "Freeza did that even when we did follow him like pathetic lap dogs." Bulma could hear the rage shimmering beneath his calm exterior. "Once he realized we Saiyans grow stronger after each battle we are in, he saw fit to eradicate us because he feared that we would get too powerful and actually kill him."

Somewhat amazed by both Bulma and his Prince, Bardock added, "If I hadn't been suspicious of something like that happening and secretly shuttled those willing to listen away, Vegeta might very well have been the only Saiyan living today… Along with Goku."

Krillin shook his head. "Dang, man."

Bulma glanced at Vegeta briefly before looking back at Bardock. "I comprehend why Goku would be saved, but why Vegeta?"

Seeing him flinch slightly, she found herself wishing she hadn't asked… clearly it was not a happy subject for him. Bardock gave him a wary look as well, wondering how far he should continue the story… or more important, how willing Vegeta was in letting them know.

Seeing that he was not discouraging the topic or fleeing the room, he answered, "Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan cub to be born to date and that drew Freeza's attention. When Vegeta was five Freeza decided he personally wanted to  _train_  him and demanded the King to hand him over, or else... So we gave Vegeta over to him..."

There was nothing else that needed to be said as everyone in the room became even paler, grasping what that meant. And the last thing Bardock needed or wanted was Vegeta to go ballistic right then… Not that he could do much damage as he was. Other than to himself…

Bulma swallowed, catching her father's eyes, both finally getting the answer to how so many shadows had gotten on Vegeta's scans. "Oh…" Her voice sounded feeble even to her.

Seeing the look on everyone face, especially hers, Vegeta forced his gaze on them and snarled, "I don't want your pity, woman."

"I would never pity someone for surviving what most cannot, Vegeta..." She managed to tune back her emotions as she answered him, only to tare her eyes from him to Bardock, deciding to change the subject, "Well… at any rate, when this whole thing with Raditz and the betrayers' blows-over I really would like to help you and your people, Bardock."

The older Saiyan frowned at how true her words rang. "Honestly, Bulma, I'm not sure what to say…" He shifted his stance, uncomfortable. "As you can imagine, we aren't the most liked race out there. Working for Freeza and our own twisted bloodlust has won us a monstrous image and everyone fears us. Even those who hate Freeza as much as we do would easily hand us over to him just because of that…"

Mrs. Briefs spoke, "Ohh, how horrible. We earthlings would never do that!"

The doctor nodded with agreement as he rubbed his mustache. "That is definitely unthinkable…"

The room fell once more into silence, and before anything else could be said, a ringing noise echoed through the entire house, startling everyone from their thoughts.

"FOOD!" Goku cried happily, seemingly forgetting the hideous topic they had just been discussing, and raced from the room. Most likely wanting to forget it and help lighten the mood.

"Oh no you don't, Goku!" Bulma couldn't help but smirk as she yelled after him, running after him promptly on his heels… all before anyone even realized what was happening.

Krillin chuckled half-heartedly as he started for the door, his mind still reeling from what he had heard. "We better help her or there will be nothing left."

"Oh my…" Mrs. Briefs was close behind him, leaving only the two saiyans and the doctor listening to the yelling and whimpering of Goku and Bulma.

Dr. Briefs eyed the two Saiyans, surprising both Vegeta and Bardock when he stated, "I had a feeling something like this would come about after realizing the full extent of your injuries, Lad. It was the work of a real psychopath, and they don't tend to just let handiwork go freely."

Grunting softly, Vegeta gave him a respectful nod before leaving the room, not wanting to discuss anything else. He felt fairly naked as it was having all this revealed to these people… He didn't need someone who had clearly learned the inner workings of the mind trying to dig into his. Bardock and the doctor both watched him go.

When he knew he was out of earshot, Bardock sighed, "I haven't seen him in five years… and who knows what ghastly things Freeza did to him." He looked to the human doctor. "You, however, have been around him a lot recently… is he as unstable as I think he is?"

Dr. Briefs rubbed his mustache. "With one of my many doctorates being in psychology, I have never seen a case such as this… My most professional opinion is that the Lad is a ticking time bomb just seconds from going off…"

Bardock nodded, his eyes going to the floor in thought.

"But," the doctor's tone lightened, "Given he landed here and was found by my daughter, rest assured that he will not explode. At least not here…" With his confused look he explained somewhat amused, "Clearly you have seen their interactions. If not for her, I'm certain he probably would have killed someone by now."

"Yes, I have seen their interactions, but how?" He felt uneasy, not sure he liked having his prince dependent on this earth girl.

He gestured to the computer at his desk. "Needless to say, I have been concerned about the Lad and what he might do. So I turned on the cameras in the house. While there aren't any in personal rooms and bathrooms, I still wanted to keep an eye on things… just in case." Bardock stood next to him as he typed on the keyboard. "But even so they have caught a few interesting exchanges between them that you might find helpful… Though, I don't like him holding a gun to her or at some points what either of them say to each other… overall I find myself not concerned about him exploding…" Pulling up the videos he wanted, he started the feed and stepped back. "No, my worries are more fatherly related…"

~~~~.~-~.~~~~

_Okay that theory just makes me laugh because it's such an oxymoron statement. And that story about the needle is true… when I was little someone bent a needle into my bone. Needless to say I feel for Goku's plight._


	10. Attachment

 

\- 10 -

Attachment

Dinner that night was… interesting, if that was even the word for it. Personally, Bulma couldn't really think of one to describe all that happened. It began with all of them: her parents, Krillin, Bardock, and Vegeta sitting at the dinner table watching Goku's absurd eating style. Neither the Briefs nor Krillin batted an eye, having been accustomed to it years ago, but seeing the two Saiyans' somewhat horrified and disgusted looks, she found the whole thing rather funny. Especially Vegeta's face… he had been trying so hard to keep his face stoic yet failed miserably as the almost human look came on his face. Her suddenly falling backwards with the chair and rolling laughter had made everyone look at her with puzzlement; even Goku paused momentarily in his eating, but she couldn't stop herself. The entire thing felt somewhat surreal…it had been extremely awkward since the beginning and… at the same time was just really… really funny.

As Bulma's laughter spread to her parents and Krillin... who hadn't missed the two Saiyans' looks while also laughing at her falling backwards... only made her laugh more. After she had finally stopped somewhat, her sides hurting and completely breathless, she managed to collect herself from the floor as she fought down the new waves of giggles at Goku's fake utterly clueless face, his eyes glinting mischievously and the varying emotions on both Bardock and Vegeta's faces. Try as they might, they really weren't altogether unreadable… Goku's father was trying not to grin himself, having caught on to all their amusement… while her cantankerous houseguest clearly thought all of them had lost their minds and was most likely thinking of a snide remark, barely managing to keep it in.

She smiled as she remembered what she had said to them, _"You know… if you continue to sit there staring at Goku he's going to eat it all and your looks of disgust aren't going to mean a damn thing when he's stuffed and you're still hungry."_

As if to prove her point, Goku had continued eating once more. This of course had not been received well by Vegeta… Bulma sighed, leaning back against the wall of the house as she sat on her balcony looking up at the stars.  _What had he said?_ She played back her memories of the night… Rolling her eyes, she chuckled.  _Right… 'This coming from the woman who fell like a fool from her chair and nearly made my eardrums bleed with that horrible shrieking…'_ Well it went something along those lines… He had actually used some other choice words… like moron and banshee, among others. Which she had retorted with equally insulting and colorful words, she couldn't just let him get away with insulting her laugh. She had a good laugh… right?

Pushing the thought away, a small smile found its way to her lips, instead thinking about her interactions with her surly Saiyan. At the time she had been angry, but now she found all of it rather comical. That seriously had to be the most she had ever gotten him to talk. Even though he never said more than a few words and was technically insulting her. She knew, thinking back now, that he was only toying with her… Boy did he know how to push her buttons, even while she was pretty sure he had no clue what was going on in her mind… she didn't even know that sometimes… he did know to hit her beauty and intelligence when insulting her. Through the rest of dinner the two of them argued back and forth with little jabbing remarks while her mother tried to chatter mindlessly with anyone and everyone who would listen. Her father would comment whenever appropriate, trying to appease her… while trying not to find the whole thing between her and Vegeta amusing. Krillin kept rolling his eyes and shaking his head as the more childish her retorts became… while Goku was hiding his laughs well as he continued to shovel down food wherever he put it. And while most of her attention had been on Vegeta and trying to come up with comebacks, she had noticed Bardock's curious and attentive gaze on the two of them for most of dinner, a glint of concern with it, but what it meant she really didn't know.

By the time dinner was done and the sun had long set, Goku became noticeably concerned about ChiChi's reaction to him being out so late and bid them a hasty farewell. With the promise that he would return tomorrow... with both Gohan and ChiChi… Bulma didn't give him too much of a hard time. Krillin, on the other hand, she teased freely, but in the end he left as well with his own promise of returning the next day. She had felt sad then, again she couldn't help but think on how it always seemed they were parting or not seeing each other. Even now as she sat there in her pajama shorts and loose t-shirt, her still damp hair clinging to her face as she hugged her bare knees, the feeling crept up on her.

Frowning, she recalled the strange tension she had come back to after watching her friends leave. Her father had gone back to his lab to work on the communication equation and how to incorporate that into an already functional computer so Bardock could talk to the main base without being heard. Her mother had finished cleaning after dinner and was doing whatever she normally did when she wasn't cooking, leaving the two Saiyans alone in her living room. Clearly Bulma had just interrupted something…

_~(Flashback)~_

She walked in the front door, trying to shake her melancholy mood when she saw them, standing a few feet apart facing each other, glaring… tails lashing back and forth. They reminded her of two angry cats facing off and she would have probably laughed any other time, but the heavy tension in the air weighed down on her… warning her that if she did do that, something bad would happen. Especially given they had not noticed her… she knew that because of their tails. Both would have promptly had them wrapped around their waists the second they noticed her. Or anyone for that matter. It seemed they were very careful with them and, remembering how much someone could hurt Goku with his, she understood why. They must only let them be free when they were around those they trusted…

Making her face neutral so they wouldn't know she had caught them, she slammed the door loudly, making her presence known. And yet they didn't move. Puzzled, she glanced between the two of them, unsure what to make of all of this. Did this mean they both trusted her? She felt honored… yet that was pushed to the side by the tension that still suppressed the room. Folding her arms, she waited for them to acknowledge her, but as the minutes passed and they didn't, she grew increasingly irritated.  _What the hell got their panties in a twist?_ So far she hadn't seen anything to cause this sort of tension… other than the earlier unease… there had been nothing to alert her that something was wrong.

Sighing, she walked towards them. "Okay, I enjoy a good staring contest myself... but this is ridiculous." She ignored Vegeta's glare, focusing on Bardock, whose face had softened somewhat as he looked at her. "Considering what is hanging over us, is now the time to have a pissing contest?" she continued, the question more rhetorical than anything else. "Besides… you haven't seen each other in like…" She paused, not recalling them actually telling. "I don't know, but clearly it's been a while. I would think you guys would be all happy seeing each other. Not standing in my living room looking as if you want to beat the crap out of each other until someone cries uncle… or croaks…"

After getting over his shock over her choice of words, Bardock sighed, "You're right, Bulma…" He turned to Vegeta and to her surprise gave a rather formal bow while saying, "Forgive me, your majesty. I overstepped my authority."

Bulma caught the flick of Vegeta's tail from the corner of her eyes, which signaled the older Saiyan to rise. "No." He turned away from both of them. His tone sounded thoughtful more than anything as he continued, "You did not overstep, Bardock… You are practically the king, though the fools of the court would like to disagree." Bardock's eyes were wide, clearly not having expected him to respond in this manner. "And given all you have done for the Saiyans you deserve respect…" He glanced at him. "Just don't insult me thinking I would stoop so low as that."

Not being privy to what they had been discussing she felt clueless… but even she could tell he had just shown Bardock some sort of reverence that was not normally given, especially by Vegeta. Given what she had seen from him before, this surprised even her. He had never stepped down or shown any sort of high opinion of anyone before. It was so different than his normal rough, arrogant and conceited self… Worried, she covered the two steps to him quickly and leaned against his back, reaching up to feel his forehead… doing it before he even realized what she was doing…

"Are you okay? You must have a fever…" her voice showed her concern and wonderment. "I seriously can't believe I just heard what you said… you never show anyone admiration."

Getting over his shock he growled, "Woman…" His hand seized her wrist somewhat painfully. "What is it with you touching me?" It was then she suddenly realized her embarrassing proximity… her front pressed as it was against his back and left hand at his waist to keep herself steady as her right arm reached over his shoulder.

"Er…" She blushed slightly, remembering he was not one of her close friends either. "Sorry… I sometimes forget about personal space." As she stepped away he let go, glaring daggers at her. "Anyway… seriously, are you the same man I saved, the one who woke up with only rudeness, demands, and no thank-you's whatsoever?"

He turned to face her. "Don't get used to it, woman… because you aren't going to hear anything of the sort from me again." She caught the way his tail moved, lashing back and forth angrily like before and yet there was a subtle difference she couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms as her brow rose, giving him a small, playful grin. "You sound so sure of yourself, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Well you better be careful, mister… that to me sounds like a challenge, and if you have learned anything about me you know I sure do love those…" Mischief played on her face as she rubbed her hands together. "Before this is all over I promise I'll make you eat those words when I get you to thank me."

His eyes narrowed as he snorted, "That is never going to happen, woman."

She simply continued to smile. "We shall see…"

After they stared at each other for a minute Bardock interrupted, his amusement not so hidden… his tail flicking ever so slightly. "If the two of you are done, I actually had a few questions for you, Bulma."

She eyed him. "Shoot…" At his confused look she added, "That means go for it… tell me."

"I was wondering if you could enlighten me on how you met my son. From what I heard it was an important event and yet he hasn't really said anything…" His curiosity… and something else… maybe longing, shined in his black eyes. She smiled, having expected as much; what man wouldn't want to know about his son's life?

"Of course… but first let me just ask how much he told you about the time before we met?" She glanced backwards then sat on the oversized chair. He followed her motion, sitting on the couch across from her.

He frowned. "Unfortunately not much… he mentioned a Grampa Gohan… I was hoping he would tell me, but other things happened."

She snickered, "That's putting it lightly… ChiChi is... something else, and I can just imagine how well she took all this." As she spoke she noticed how Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, his tail hanging somewhat limp as if he didn't know whether to be there or not. Or maybe if he even wanted to be there.

"She's always been… controlling… if that's the right word. Hell, to get Goku to marry her she let him believe a wedding was a type of food!" She laughed again at the memory of it before sighing, "But as far as I can tell she's been good for him. He would always get into trouble, dragging me along with it… so far I haven't heard anything about trouble until now." She glanced at Vegeta again. "And this time I can't say he is the only guilty one since I found this jerk…" She gestured to him with her head before focusing her attention on him.

"And will you sit down before you have an aneurism trying to decide whether you want to listen or go?" Seeing him stiffen uncomfortably she added, trying ever so vaguely to ease him, knowing he didn't want to admit he was actually curious as to what she had to say about her friend, "Or is my voice really that offending to your ears?"

He sat finally with a huff, "I think I can tolerate it for a little longer."

She grinned, her eyes going back to Bardock who had a knowing look on his face. "Anyway… I can only assume what exactly happened given I hadn't met Gohan before his death, but obviously he had found him as a baby and raised him as his own." Leaning back in the chair, she crossed her bare legs. "At first Goku had been… somewhat violent… or at least that's what he told me. Until he accidently fell from the top of a waterfall and hit his head on the rocks below." She shrugged. "Many think he is… hindered by that hit to the head, but from personal experience I know it's merely a show. He does have a brain and he does use it." Smiling, she thought back to the day she met him. "Back when I first met him he was very naïve and lived in seclusion… and now he just likes everyone thinking he is naive because it's all he knows…"

A small grin appeared on his lips. "You know him very well, don't you?"

"Yes…" She blushed slightly. "He was actually my first real friend… I mean, most would think I wouldn't have any problems gaining friends because of my parents' money and position… and how I look, but after awhile you realize it's not really you but all that you have they are… 'friends' with." Not wanting them to read more into it, she continued quickly, "It was one of the reasons why I left…" She paused, knowing it best to keep the dragon balls out of it. She had done the same when talking to Vegeta when he was unconscious... just in case. Besides. they would think she was crazy… magical balls that granted wishes? Yeah right.

"I went on an adventure, exploring the world by myself when I was fifteen, and that's when I stumbled upon him accidently…" She giggled, "Actually I ran into him with my car. My first thought had been that I hit a six foot fish, which he had been carrying with him for dinner…" Shaking her head, she was unable to stop from smiling and continued, "He thought I was a monster and walked over all macho and serious-like before lifting my car above his head and throwing it ten yards… with me inside I might add." She wrinkled her nose but smiled again. "Needless to say I was… stunned and amazed, given no man could lift cars and hurl them like he just did… and he was just a child.

"Getting out of the car I calmly told him I was not a monster. But he was still really suspicious and hostile." She looked at Vegeta. "Actually much like you are, now that I think about it…" Vegeta frowned, clearly not happy she had compared him to Goku. "But once I told him I was a girl he grew curious… having never met anyone besides his grandfather before, let alone a girl…" Laughing and turning somewhat pink she added, "Then he looked up my dress trying to find a tail… oh I was floored… that was until he told me tails must take longer to grow on girls and not to worry… which surprised me… After I explained how my car was not a monster, he invited me back to his house. And even thou I thought him really strange for wearing what I thought at the time as a clip-on tail, I decided to go with him. My own curiosity got in the way… Not to mention, he also broke my transportation and it was getting dark." Sighing, she leaned forward. "On the way I learned his name and that it meant 'sword of light' and that his grandfather had trained him in martial arts... Then he laughed at my name, saying it sounded sillier than his… and joyously started calling it out…" Crossing her arms, she huffed, "Jerk…" Pushing it away, she smiled again. "After that he decided to tag along… wanting to see the world with me…"

She laughed, "The first day out trouble in the name of a very hungry and huge Pterodactyl- a flying beast- attacked us and decided I was the better snack and took me… At the time he didn't know he could fly so he used my motorcycle and a steep hill to propel himself in the air. Even then he was just shy of the beast and used this magical stick that elongates to break its neck… He didn't really think about the landing though, so there I was screaming my head off as we free fell to the ground… Didn't help any that he was laughing his ass off before using his pole to skewer my shirt to a cliff so I wouldn't hit the ground while he landed without a scratch…" Shaking her head, she leaned back again. "That should have been my first clue how it all would turn out… but of course I didn't let it deter me."

When neither said anything after a couple seconds, she continued, "The next day I learned how much he really didn't know, having never heard of a bath among other things… So I showed him and then found out that the damn tail was real as he washed his back with it… Getting after my initial shock, I decided his genes must have just mutated or something…" She chuckled, "As you can imagine dealing with a boy who lived in the wilderness with no other living soul, there were many  _boundary_ issues and other common things he just didn't know, so it was up to me teach him. I partially raised him the first three years…" She shook her head. "I think he had been living alone for a while… given how much he didn't know. Though he sure did know his fighting…"

Bardock was studying her. "What about this Gohan? What happened to him?"

She frowned. "That… is a very good question. It wasn't until a year after meeting him that it came up. We were trapped in a dungeon in one of our many adventures and when I mentioned it was a full moon he told me about a horrible monster his grandfather told him about that came out during the full moon and it was this monster that killed him… Of course you can imagine what happened once he looked at the moon and turned into said monster… a giant fucking ape certainly wasn't what I had expected." She rubbed her brow. "Needless to say, the dungeon wasn't the problem anymore given he had destroyed it…" Sighing, she shook her head. "No, the giant ape rampaging was… and then he got the notion he wanted to eat me. Luckily our friends cut off his tail and he changed back to normal or things wouldn't have turned out so well…" she hesitated at their shocked expressions. "What? You do turn into giant crazed apes, right?"

Vegeta growled, "Oozaru. The form is called Oozaru, woman, and no, we are not all crazed beasts."

Bardock cleared his throat to hide his chuckle. "We train the children from birth how to control their… Oozaru instincts."

"Oh…" She glanced between them thoughtfully. "That is a good thing. One was certainly enough for me… and unfortunately it happened twice."

"So his tail grew back…" Bardock nodded, clearly having thought them cutting it was the reason why he didn't have it anymore.

"Yup… both times…" With their puzzled looks she added, "Oh, Goku's tail didn't come back when he had it surgically removed…"

"HE WHAT?" they both cried, startling her.

Brow rising, she studied their horrified and shocked expressions. "Well, he removed it… I think he finally made the connection that it was him hurting everyone and he didn't want to hurt anyone else… but what's the big deal… It's not like he could control it like you guys."

Vegeta snorted, "Of course you wouldn't understand, woman. Our tails are our pride, it's what makes us Saiyan and gives us our strength. It's an embarrassment to lose one's tail, let alone cut it off."

Bardock nodded, clearly not happy about this little news, and added, "If he were with his people he would have been stripped of his rank, which is even worse than a slave…"

Her mouth made an 'o' shape, realizing what they were saying. That certainly would explain their horror… She frowned. "I forgot about the whole slave thing."

Bardock glanced sideways at Vegeta before asking, "You don't have slaves?"

"No… its illegal, old man," Vegeta answered for her as she made a face that showed her disgust.

He sighed, understanding her attitude, and frankly wasn't surprised with how they acted the other day. "We unfortunately do… with the destruction of our planet most of them were killed along with the main part of our people, and considering we no longer purge, we haven't been able to really renew the class." He paused. "But I do agree… slavery is a very vile thing. It is one of the many things that have corrupted our people. I've been trying for years to rid it totally. Which is another reason why I need to be careful… many of the court believe we should get more, and Earth, unfortunately, would be easy pickings."

She laughed nervously, "Yeah… we don't want that…" A thought suddenly struck her. "Wait… how, then, are we going to trade with you? I mean… they have to know about us…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking suddenly tired. "I don't know… yet… but I'll figure something out."

She nodded, stifling a yawn before looking at the clock. "Holy crap it's late… let's get you a room, Bardock."

_~(Back to present)~_

Bulma sighed. The whole thing about slaves was the reason why she was out there under the stars. Vegeta had told her before, but she was having problems sleeping this time, her mind disturbed with new thoughts. Strangely, she trusted Bardock… and it wasn't just because he was Goku's father. The way he spoke, his eyes… relayed a wisdom few men – including earthlings – possessed. He would never knowingly try to harm her people, but what if it happened accidently?  _Or it's us versus his own people?_ There was no way to protect against that… Goku was just one man… She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to dislodge the horrible images from her mind. She felt torn… wanting to help them and yet at the same time wanting to protect Earth.

Then there was Vegeta caught in the middle… And the promise she had made to him. She wasn't one to go back on her word… but could she protect him if he was the cause of their destruction? Biting her lip, she opened her eyes, staring at the expanse of space and the twinkling stars. She knew she wouldn't find the answers in their glowing forms, but she found comfort in them.  _Even though… somewhere out there is Freeza…_ She shivered. Her conflicting thoughts once more on her Saiyan… _Wait… When did he become my Saiyan?_ That in itself was more horrifying than the whole slave thing. When had she grown so attached to the unruly man? Sure she had practically slaved over him for two weeks, seeing that he healed right… then tried to help and understand his mental mess for another week… but she had always thought she could stop any moment.

Now the truth was slapping her in the face with the cold reality of it all. She cared for him… like one of her friends' kind of caring and not some sort of stranger caring. She couldn't just turn her back on him, even though all he had given her was insults, grief, and was a huge pain in her ass. Breathless, she shook her head…  _How he manage that?_ Bulma was proud for being a practical woman, and though she did have tendencies to fall for bad boys, she kept her head level and logical... for the most part. Knowing when enough was enough. She might drool over boys every so often, but with age she had learned not to fall over every single hot guy she came across, and Vegeta… though very good looking in his own right… was no different. She had done that before and had been burned. And she wasn't looking for some fling that lasted a few months or maybe a few years… but a love that lasted.

That type of love didn't come from space men who just so happened to land at your feet. But friends… it appeared did. Hell, this would be the second time… well most likely third considering Bardock. Pinching the bridge of her nose she shook her head.  _What am I… a homing beacon for aliens? Or just Saiyan men?_ She chuckled at herself. Would she really have it any other way? Sure, Goku had tried to eat her once, but she hadn't been lying in the fact that he had been her first true friend. She knew the answer before even thinking it.  _No._  She cherished the time she spent with Goku and wouldn't change it for the world. Actually now she had to thank it, it was the only reason she could really read Vegeta. When Goku was in his serious mode he was scary… during their adventures he had killed quite a few people; some were on accident, but when it came down to it and the people just ignored his mercy, he could and would kill. When he was in that frame of mind it was hard to guess what he was thinking, and he could switch so easily to his carefree mode…

It was also how she knew what the small, subtle movements of their tails meant. It was a form of communication, which shouldn't really be that big of a surprise given that both cats and dogs used it. While Vegeta's voice and body screamed wrath and anger… his tail more often than not gave him away and told her he was inflicted, troubled. Even when wrapped around his waist it would move every so often… She didn't realize until earlier that day, seeing Bardock and Vegeta standing toe-to-toe that she had even been doing it. Having been so in tune with Goku's tail when he was younger and having a photographic memory… it just came second nature to her…

There was another reason why she couldn't turn her back on Vegeta, and it had nothing to do with Goku or even her promise. Her gut was telling her that she needed to… had to stay with him… And her gut never failed her. Well, it never lied. Sometimes it would remain silent, letting her fall into heartbreak… Maybe she chose to ignore it? Whatever. All that mattered was that she felt sick thinking about not helping him and somehow believed that under everything… all his baggage and pent up emotions… was something special. What it was… she wasn't sure. It would be naive to think he would be like Goku… or even Bardock. Not after all he had been through… But maybe… just maybe she could show him the way to a different life.

Sighing, she stood up from her spot… feeling mentally drained after thinking so long and hard about her inner conflict. She still didn't know how she thought about the slave thing and her people being at risk, but for what it was worth… she knew she couldn't turn away from Vegeta. If anything, he needed a friend more than ever… Huffing, she shook her head. What was she getting herself into?

_~(Few hours earlier than when Bulma sat on balcony…)~_

Bardock watched Vegeta as his gaze shadowed her every move as she led them to his new housing and told him where everything was before excusing herself. His own thoughts troubled. While the cub swore on his Saiyan honor he would never fall so low as to have relations out of his own race, he knew better… for he had seen it on the way to the planet. Earth had been a hot zone, even before Vegeta had gotten captured. He just never realized it. When the girl told him the story of how she met his son, the visions came back, clearer to him. His son and this girl were practically siblings, and he kind of owed her for looking out for him…

But at the moment that was far in the back of his mind. Instead, he was worried if there was anything he could do to stop the inevitable from happening… having watched the videos Dr. Briefs had showed him… he doubted. Bulma was a breed of woman he had never come across before… her temper and attitude at times were almost Saiyan in nature. Yet, her human tendencies combined with that made it all the worse. She cared… She looked beyond past sins and looked for the good in everyone. In some ways he had his son to blame for that… while she had surely shaped him, he had also shaped her. She hadn't been like that before meeting him… At least that was what he gathered from all the visions.

This duel nature was what made her unpredictable. Even he had been surprised so many times today by the slip of a creature. One second arguing with the prince with a quick tongue and interesting words, and the next smiling… Scolding them for fighting just to turn around and tease Vegeta for saying what he had said to her. But there was another issue with this. Should he try to stop this? The change in his prince was huge… and she was the sole cause. She was right… given she had only known him for a week or so... but never did Vegeta compliment someone or put himself below another like he had earlier that night. And it had only been after she had spoken… calming the rage instantly.

Before she entered he feared Vegeta… even though he couldn't do a thing physically, mentally he could lash out, and depending on the force behind it he could do some major damage. Though he knew he wouldn't kill him, that didn't mean he wanted the pain. He had been standing his ground, trying not to show his fear, knowing the second his prince smelled it he would be in trouble. Nor could he back down, partly due to his own pride and the fact that it would have also made him lash out. He had been afraid when sensing Bulma coming in, worried Vegeta would lash out at her physically instead, but to his surprise the murderous look in his eyes (one he got when he was about to kill someone) seemed to soften, the tip of his tail twitching. Even before opening her mouth her presence had had a noticeable effect on him.

He was further surprised when she didn't say anything, but made an effort to slam the door, announcing her presence as if they didn't know she was there… then waited… before finally speaking. It was almost like she knew doing anything else would have been dangerous. She interrupted them perfectly, like a true Saiyan would when breaking up a fight of that nature: Drawing part of the attention to herself, then swiftly bringing to their attention how idiotic their actions were, while at the same time insulting them on some level. Not enough, of course, to make the fighting Saiyans want to hurt her instead.

Had being around his son really given her such an insight to his people? He agreed with her in the aspect that Goku wasn't as stupid as he let on, but she made it seem that he held more intelligence than even he would give him credit for. But given his actions in personally removing his tail, his own decision… he could see what she meant. Saiyans loathed losing their tails and his son had been no different… even he had seen the wishful looks at his and Vegeta's tails. If Goku had known there was another way to protect everyone while keeping it, he would have taken it… But the fact that he made the choice to remove it anyway showed clear thought and judgment.

Why couldn't this be just a fling? Saiyans had those… And there had been hardly any fear of producing offspring because their species needed the right conditions. Every year there would be a blood red full moon and their animalistic natures would come out without them actually changing, consuming the mind. It was how his sons had been born. It ensured their species continued to produce offspring, considering the alternative method of actual mating was rare and difficult. It was a process that required both to give complete control and trust in the other, and for saiyans that was nearly impossible… well, at least for the past few generations it had been. Now with no moon on most of the bases… and those that did have ones didn't have the right energy waves… their race was slowly dying out. They were unable to give themselves to a life-mate. Unable to be more open and trusting. Their own pride was going to be their downfall.

If Bulma was a Saiyan he would have been thrilled… but given Vegeta's history, no Saiyan female would trust him like this frail earthling did. Not after all that he had done in Freeza's name and destroying one of his people's bases… He was their prince, but he was also their enemy. An image of what they hated. Though it wasn't his fault, they still blamed him. No… this would have never happened with a Saiyan woman. They lacked the emotion and kindness Bulma had… which had been hammered into their very beings to turn against since birth.

Like Bulma he was torn. Should he let them continue on their course? If he did, his prince would then become the ruler their people desperately needed… not to mention saving him from the void he now waded through. Yet, the most obvious problem with that was her not being a Saiyan. Their people wouldn't accept that and would truly turn their backs on him or worse… Or he could stop it. Stopping what was ever-so-slowly forming between the two of them. His people would still partly accept him like they did now… and Bulma would surely fair better. And yes, he did find himself caring about the girl's wellbeing. Her personality and Saiyan-like nature at times made it easy to form an attachment to her. Let alone she meant so much to his son…

Vegeta looked at his mentor when he sighed deeply; having heard that sound a few times before, he wondered what Bardock was thinking… He knew the older Saiyan only did that when he was pondering something that really troubled him. He looked away abruptly. What a stupid question, he knew what it was already. The old man thought him so weak… so pathetic… She was attractive, yes, and maybe even the first woman he ever thought such things about when not being controlled or toyed with... But in no way would he be willing to fall so low… Not when he had control again. His fists tightened with rage. He had honored the man with no truer words and he still thought so low of him. It only showed how badly Earth was affecting him.

"Calm yourself, boy… I am not thinking what you think I am." Vegeta's head snapped up to meet his eyes.

There was a frown on Bardock's face and a knowing look in his eyes. "And for your information, I do not view being with humans as lowly and not just because part of my blood is one…" Vegeta relaxed somewhat, surprised. "If anything, Bulma would be one of the best choices if we were forced to go that route," he sighed, shaking his head. "My son and his wife are proof… they are bonded. How I don't know… but they are."

 _And already you are starting the process with her…_ Which he couldn't say of course. How would Vegeta know the first steps to the true mating were the constant insults they had already shared between them? He was five when given to Freeza… And his mental frame of mind before being captured made Bardock wary about bringing up such conversations. A few times… wouldn't have made him too concerned, but with the lab incidents and dinner… he realized that it might have already been too late, having been through it himself. Once it started, rarely did it stop until the bond and mating were complete or they turned on each other. Another problem was how neither one even realized it or how quickly it had happened. It wasn't natural progression. Part of the reason why the first steps were the insults and arguments was because they didn't want to believe it… but the two Saiyans involved knew.

It had to be different because she was human… not having the same social and cultural barriers they did. She already trusted him. That much was evident… and even cared. That process for Saiyans took a year at least… but even that was rare. And not only did the female have to trust and actually care, the male did as well… Which meant that the main thing keeping the inevitable from happening between Vegeta and Bulma was the boy's own problems with trust. If it was anyone but Bulma he would have stopped worrying right there… Bardock never thought anyone could win over his prince, but she was unknowingly doing the impossible. The second and only other thing that kept it from happening was Bulma. She was prideful herself, and he got the feeling she wasn't about to have a relationship knowing there wasn't much hope for the future…

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he continued speaking, "Which leads me to think it is easier to form bonds with them."

Vegeta snorted, "Hn…" He wasn't sure he liked hearing that. "How many births since I've been gone?"

"Fifteen, but six died without warning…" Bardock looked out the window. "On the bases with moons there have been many miscarriages and the six deaths all come from them."

Remaining stoic, Vegeta stared at the ground. Had he hoped it would be different? Truthfully he hadn't thought about it until now. But it was something he should be thinking about… should be trying to solve. If he was to be king someday… It was certainly troubling, knowing his race was slowly going to die out. Disappear forever… Was it bad that he didn't really care? He never really let such things trouble him. It wasn't until coming here that he even considered his people in his thoughts. Well… no. That wasn't entirely true… Only once since boarding Freeza's ship had he cared, but that was a more recent memory he didn't want to relive anytime soon.

"Any new matings?" he asked, surprising Bardock.

"Just one… and unfortunately that was Goku."

He turned away, not liking to see his mentor's surprise that he was asking these things. It was the horrible truth that he hadn't really showed concern about his people before, and Vegeta didn't like how that pained him. "You should check out the moon here. If it forced Kakarot to change it might have the right energy, especially if it made him so crazed."

Bardock's eyes widened, realizing he was right. "I'll look into it…" He scratched the scar on his cheek, thinking. The other moons didn't affect them the same way, but then that wasn't new. Their own planet had two moons and only the yearly one made reproduction out of true mating as a life-mate one hundred percent certain to produce viable offspring. The white moon that happened every one hundred years was a different story all together...

There were a few minutes of silence before Vegeta finally asked, tone dripping in sarcasm, "So are you going to tell me who is behind your son and the betrayers, or are you going to make me beg?"

Bardock snorted, having known Vegeta had been wanting to ask about that the whole time. "Go rest, boy. I'll tell you tomorrow. Waiting another day isn't going to kill you."

Vegeta growled, but knew nothing he said would change his mentor's mind. When the older Saiyan got that tone and look, nothing would deter him. It was the reason why he was as strong as an elite and their race was still alive. It also allowed him to get things done when the court disagreed with him. And it was the one reason why Vegeta didn't kill him even when he had wanted to countless times before.

As he went to leave, Bardock spoke with a grin on his lips, "As the earthlings say… sleep well, boy."

Vegeta flipped him off as he left the room and did not bother to look back, knowing the old man was just trying to rub in the fact that he didn't get an answer to the one question he was dying to know. As he walked past the woman's door towards his own he shook his head as a grin of his own ever so slightly appeared. His relationship with Bardock had always been… different. He knew he owed the older Saiyan a lot, and though he had fought him every step of the way, never once had he let his rage actually kill him… hurt yes, but kill… never. Clearly, since he was still standing. And tonight would have been no different. Though Bulma's words had made him remember things from his life before the last five years… The time spent with Bardock… his mentor. The old Saiyan was the only one, besides Tash… and now Bulma, who could get away with standing up to him. And all for completely different reasons. He respected Bardock… before his life became so messed up he had been his teacher in their race's history among other studies upon his mother's request, and after he had freed him from Freeza he had quite literally beat him at times into submission so he wouldn't destroy them all, bringing damage to his own body in the process. Then there was the whole period of relearning and furthering his knowledge of the Saiyan culture.

Entering his room, Vegeta looked at the pale moonlight on the floor… He wondered why Bardock hadn't felt it. The moon here was different than any he had felt before. Was it because he had forgotten? That didn't make sense. Vegeta couldn't really remember what the yearly moon on his planet felt like. It was lost under other memories he had forced himself to forget. He was almost willing to attempt resurfacing them just to know, but the thought was quickly squashed. He was already having troubles with his past and these thoughts Bulma had planted in his head. The last thing he needed was to open more troubles that were better off left alone. What was the phrase he heard Bulma use? Let sleeping dogs lie? He didn't know what a dog was, but that certainly fit this current situation.

With the thought of the woman he growled, striding over to his bed and lying down. Bardock telling him after dinner when they were alone that he needed to be careful with the woman… the second time in one day… It was infuriating. And yet this last time had been different. He had heard the urgency. He could see the concern in his body language and the way his tail jittered. Bardock didn't give such warnings unless warranted. First, the thought that he would ever couple with Bulma had startled him. Then he just snapped suddenly, angry that Bardock would think such a thing… even now he didn't see what he was so worried about. The woman amused him… and frustrated him… That was it. He wanted to figure her out, because she was right, he didn't understand her. But there was nothing there to really be concerned about… Again, Bardock didn't say things unless they needed to be said… Had he seen something? A vision maybe?

Maybe he would stop trying to make the woman angry… stop insulting her to get a rise… He could just ignore her altogether. No… that would be impossible. Bulma wasn't about to let him do that… Then what should he do?

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	11. Relapse into Darkness

\- 11 -

Relapse into Darkness

_Images flashed behind his closed eyelids. Too fast… too blurry… He was unable to focus in on any of them no matter how hard he tried. If he had been awake, maybe he might have been able to, but in the confines of sleep he had no control. He was helpless, trapped in the whirlwind in his mind, unable to gain any ground, unable to understand or see. And yet his subconscious got a dark foreboding feeling. Much like when he had seen the visions of Freeza destroying his planet and then seeing his own death. Or when he got the images of Vegeta with the tyrant... Maybe he was seeing all of it and his mind was withholding it from him, protecting him. It had done that before too, though rarely._

_Forcing himself to come to a more alert and awake state he managed to captured and freeze one of the blurry, obscure images. He couldn't discern much, but what he could was the hint of irritation. Of fear. Of pain. Some fleeting, some overwhelming. Something bad had happened, that much he could tell. But what, he didn't know. He had the faint feeling of two… maybe three people contained in the vision and only two were giving him feedback. The third -if there was a third- he got nothing from and a cold swell of dread crept over him. Either there was no one there, or someone was mortally wounded or someone was dead. There were no other possibilities._

_Pitiful._

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_This chanted over and over in his mind as it did in the person's, like a drum or the chorus to a song. The words vicious… vile. All of them filled with self loathing and hatred. And yet underneath he felt anguish so faint he almost missed it. A longing… a want. No, it was a need. And yet the chorus continued, pounding this other faint feeling down, kept it down. Not allowing any of it to surface. There was also consuming rage threatening to break, shimmering just on the brink and held back by a thin fragile thread._

_Useless._

_Disgraceful._

_Weak._

_He knew this person, this rage… knew it all too well. If the familiar chorus wasn't enough this rage confirmed it. There was no way to not to know, having spent so many visions inside the boy's head. Fury and pain were all he got from him most of the time. And yet this was different. Never before had he actually felt something other than those two things. No matter how faint it was… it still was there. And it was not something to overlook. Also there was the feeling of not wanting to look down at whatever Vegeta held. The overwhelming need not to look down, which was why the chorus sounded in both their minds._

_Pitiful._

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Bardock turned his attention to the other person. The fear and unease washed over him and yet was held back with steady determination. He also got the impression this person was a her… Bulma maybe? No… he doubted she felt such things around Vegeta on account of how she interacted with him, which meant it had to be another. But who? Bulma's mother wasn't afraid of the boy either. Why? Bardock wasn't exactly too sure on that one, but knew it with utmost certainty. There was also how she made both Vegeta and himself feel when looking at them… very uncomfortable._

_His search for the identity of the woman was solved when she suddenly spoke, "Crap… um we can't let them see her like this, so I'll go downstairs and distract them and break the news to them while you take care of her. Unless, of course, you want to deal with the emotional stuff?"_

_Why would ChiChi be in a vision? True, he would see her tomorrow most likely, but would they stay here? He wasn't sure and really didn't care. What did matter was what she had said. Who was she talking about? He had a sinking suspicion he knew -making him feel- pain, sadness, guilt? Was he really attached to the intelligent and cheerful girl that he would actually feel this? He pushed the thought from his mind. The fact was he didn't know if she really was dead. She could be unconscious. But that would still mean she got hurt and badly if he couldn't get anything from her._

_The backlash of Vegeta's conflict pulled him away from that topic. The ire at being commanded to do something let alone this… there was no way he was going to take care of the woman. It was below him. Besides, she got herself into trouble and only had herself to blame. At least those were the thoughts he kept telling himself, ignoring completely the hint of guilt he was feeling underneath. But Bardock didn't miss it. No matter what the boy told himself, he did feel bad about what had happened to this person who he could only place as Bulma, whatever that may be. And knew it was in some aspects his fault… But the chorus, the rage, wrapped him in a cold, ruthless blanket, blinding him to anything else he may or may not feel._

_Feeble._

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Unceremoniously he walked over to… something… Bardock wasn't sure, and dropped Bulma on it with little care to her person. Also he had been very careful not to look at the girl as he forced his deadly gaze on ChiChi. She had been about to yell at him, but the words froze in her throat seeing that look… remembering his threat from earlier… and she was alone with him. No one to protect her._

_"You are insane, harpy, if you think I'll do anything so degrading." His lip curled up with a growl. "And if you dare open that trap of yours to yell at me, I'll gladly rip out your throat for you."_

_Much to her relief, he turned from the room swiftly and walked out… more like fleeing but she didn't know that. She felt like she wanted to faint, but managed to hold onto some of the strength she found earlier. Her body trembled as she relaxed. How in the world could anyone think fondly of that man? She looked to Bulma, sadly shaking her head. No matter what the blue-haired woman and Goku had told her, all she saw was a wolf amongst the sheep, bidding its time until he could slaughter them all._

_"I'm sorry…" She walked over tears filling her eyes. "But I think your kindness is misplaced, Bulma."_

Bardock jerked awake. His breathing labored and mind troubled as he frantically tried to make sense of what he had seen. The thoughts, the emotions swirling in his mind. The only thought that was his was,  _What have I done?_  By warning the boy against growing an attachment to the girl would all this happen? Would the foreboding he felt come to pass? He lay back, his head turning to the window… seeing the faint stars in the near dawn sky. He really hoped he didn't cause this, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him he had. Closing his eyes he sighed, not ready to greet the day that he was certain would turn out to be horrible.

.~-~.

Bulma woke up as the sun peaked through the slit in her curtains over her balcony doors and groaning, she pulled the covers back over her head. Like Bardock she had a bad night. But unlike his very real visions, hers were just dreams. Horrible. Twisted. And dark dreams. But dreams nonetheless. Her mind had taken Bardock's words about Freeza, how Vegeta had been given to him at five, and the whole slavery bit and envisioned it all -or tried to- leaving her body drenched in cold sweat as she tossed and turned. Her mind was certainly too creative for its own good and now the lingering effects stayed with her, knotting her stomach and making her want to curl up in her bed and stay there forever. Maybe helping the Saiyans was not such a good idea... She sighed flopping on her back and staring up at the ceiling. No, this was her mind taking things to the extreme. Nothing was going to happen...

Shivering, she got out of bed and went to her personal bathroom, wanting to shake the sick feelings. She was taking a huge risk not just with her life but all of Earth offering to help after this whole Raditz thing was over with. And for the first time she wondered if she was risking too much to satisfy her own conscience. But at the same time Bardock was right, sooner or later Earth would be dragged into the affairs of the rest of the universe. Hell, it had been luck alone that they weren't already... There had to be a way to help the Saiyans and protect her people at the same time. Just had to be.

Brushing her teeth she mulled it over, wondering how she could protect her home, her people... her family from the Saiyan's fate. She liked the idea of being prepared. One couldn't never be under prepared truthfully. Maybe she could talk to her dad later and they could figure out some shield or a machine that hid them? But should they tell their alien houseguests about it was another big issue. She felt awful for even thinking it. But knew that it was better they didn't. Like the dragon balls there were just some things better left not said.

Wiping her mouth she walked over to the tub and started her bath, having decided she would rather have a nice long soak in the jetted bath than go to the other bathroom for a quick shower. While it was irritating at times when she was in a hurry to get ready she still wouldn't trade her lavish bathtub for a smaller one so a shower could be fit into the room. Her bathtub was the biggest one in the house and looked much more like a hot tub than a tub. And as she took her clothes off and sank into the war inviting water she was soooo happy that she had made her father install it all those years ago after coming back from her first set of adventures with Goku. Going days on end without a bath and getting hot and dirty in the desert had sucked, and she was never going to let that happen again. Ever.

Sighing with the bliss she sank even farther until she was all the way under and blew bubbles under the surface. Breaching the water, she filled her hungry lungs and smiled. With the thought of those days... the memories were all coming back to her. While the lack of hygiene had been horrible overall she held all of it in high regard. Even that time she unknowingly flashed Master Roshi and Turtle. Sure, when she had found out she had been mortified and oh-so furious at Goku. Now she looked back and laughed at it all. Poor kid didn't know any sort of boundaries and taking off underwear after realizing she didn't have  _boy parts_  certainly had crossed a huge line. Neither of them had told anyone that he had done it... She knew for a fact that he was embarrassed about it. But it was still fun to tease him every-so-often. Even if he pretended not to know and the other didn't get it, it was their own personal inside joke.

For fifteen minutes Bulma rested against the sloped side of the tub, shifting through all the memories, recalling everything perfectly due to her photographic memory, though some words and speeches escaped her now. All of it had been good, until her mind fell to Yamcha. Her mood darkened swiftly with thoughts of him. How he had once been so bashful, timid around women. He had come a long way from that, very, very far. She groaned in frustration, finding that her peaceful bliss was gone with that through and finished with the bath she finished washing herself before completing her morning rituals.

Dressing in another one of her black pair of short shorts and a red tank top, she quickly put makeup on. With so many people around she just had to look her best. Though, why she was putting so much effort into looking good really didn't make sense seeing as how she normally only did it to attract guys. Goku was taken and the thought that she would even try was certainly not pleasant. Yes, he was handsome, she could admit that and be jealous of ChiChi for having such a great man at her side, but he was like a brother to her. If things had been different maybe, but as it stood she really didn't want things to be different between them and she could never break up a happy home. Then there was Krillin... for reasons already stated, nope. Bardock... just  _ewww_. That was like Goku but  _worse_. He was probably as old -if not older- than her father. Or grandfather.  _Ahh that's so creepy._  She quelled a tremble of repulsion.

Of course all that remained was Vegeta.  _Nope, not going there._  Again, for reasons stated. He was just a friend. She was not insane or suicidal. Besides, she doubted he even knew what love was let alone how to take care of a girl right. She wrinkled her nose hoping she wasn't going this on the off chance Yamcha might show up, pleading as usual. No. She shook her head. It definitely wasn't that. Three weeks without a single call? Not until now realizing this... Nope, just more proof that she was better off without going through that pain.

Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror. It was really foolish given she was probably going to get all sweaty working on that pod again... But whatever. With everything done Bulma exited her room, smiled to herself as she passed Vegeta's door and continued down the stairs hearing her mother hum softly as she cooked breakfast.

As she hit the landing Bulma greeted her cheerfully, "Hey, Mom!"

"Oh." Mrs. Briefs turned to her. "Bulma dear, good morning. You sound happy. Bardock and your father are working on something in his lab, would you get them for me? Breakfast is almost ready."

The heiress nodded as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the orange juice from the fridge, pouring herself a drink. "Did they say what they were working on?"

The older woman paused in setting the table as she thought about it. "Mmmm, something about communications I believe."

"Oh, okay." So maybe she wouldn't be doing the pod today. Fine by her.

Downing the orange juice she set the empty glass on the table to use for later and walked down the other set of stairs. Her thoughts on what they had discussed the other day and how all the tech from space used cumbersome wires... It still amazed her how primitive and yet at the same time how advanced they were. They were traveling in space and communicating, though in a less efficient way. And Earth was still land bound with all these gadgets and tools. What type of weapons did they have? Did they have movies?  _Oh! That would be horrible if they didn't. What do they do for entertainment? Wait..._ She might not want to actually know that if the universe was as terrible as Vegeta had said it was.

Then there was that Freeza guy.

Bulma frowned remembering the day before, what both Vegeta and Bardock said about him. And then that afternoon when she gave Vegeta the medication... he hadn't been in his normal state of mind due to the drugs and she knew he definitely wouldn't have said it otherwise, but even so he had. It had been so... revealing... so open. She doubted she would get him to open like that again anytime soon. She knew he needed to, but it was going to be difficult.  _'Because his enemies won't torture you till you lose your sanity... Ask yourself what a monster fears, you'll find_ him _staring back at you from the darkest shadows.'_ She stopped, a shiver going down her spine. What had this Freeza done to him?  _'I'm his favorite toy maybe he'll come himself to... finish what he started.'_  He was scared far more than she originally thought, which said a lot because she had known there would be more that his physical scars did not tell. But more than this she had to be careful. She didn't know if Vegeta even remember telling her all this. She had been vigilant not to reveal that she had already known about his planet being destroyed the other day...

Rubbing her forehead, hand shaking slightly she found herself going back, yet again, to what he told her. What scared Vegeta had to be exceedingly terrible and frightening. Could even her over-creative mind come up with something so horrific? Trying to push the thought away, she realized she didn't even want to try. At the same time she couldn't get rid of it. It clung to her. A small gust of air crossed over her abruptly, knocking the thoughts free. She rubbed her arms from the sudden chill she got and looked up and down the hallway, yet found that no one was there and none of the doors had been opened.  _That was odd._

Shaking her head she started walking towards her father's lab door once more, wanting to get out of the hallway. It was then she recalled her ideas for a newer, better scouter. All thoughts from before and her unease left, swiftly forgotten as her scientific nature took hold and she passed her father's lab door, going instead to hers to grab one of her many sketch pads. She couldn't wait to get started and show her two Saiyans her ideas.

.~-~.

After breakfast Bulma split her time between drawing out the plans for her scouter and helping Bardock and her father with the communicator. Three intelligent scientists working on the thing was overkill in her opinion and she was happy to let her father take control (taking into account that he had been the one to figure out the equation in the first place) while she sketched her plans for the scouter on the side. She only helped when they couldn't figure something out. Her fresh eyes and out-of-the-box thinking helped speed the process up... while also impressing Bardock more.

He was different. Yesterday he had been withdrawn somewhat as he observed them. Today, she noted, he was certainly more open and not as guarded. She wondered what caused this, at times almost looking guilty over something, what with the way his tail twitched and the look he got in his eyes when he stared at her when he didn't think she could see him. It was unnerving. But she wasn't about to hurt the trust he was suddenly showing in the two of them by asking what it was. Besides, if Bardock wanted to he would have told them, which made her wonder all the more what it was he wasn't saying. Did she want to know?

Bardock and Dr. Briefs were in the center of the room at the main work table that was three by six feet, sitting on stools on one of the three foot sides with their backs to the labs back doors. She sat off to the side at a smaller desk that was on the left side of the room from the main door, set up sideways so it faced it, nestled between two medical machines that looked more like giant gray and white boxes with holes in the center and sliding out tables. Even not working they made small noises, grinding, grumbling.

Much like her Saiyan Prince.

She smiled, bringing her pencil to her mouth and chewed on the end only partly listening to the discussion the other two occupants in the room were having. Her gaze went over to the older Saiyan, she really like him what with his wall down and all. He was much like Goku, yet definitely more reserved. Actually, it was kind of like how she had envisioned Goku being if he lost his naive act.  _Mmmm, then again Goku could be bi-polar..._  The sudden shift he made between his two versions could be attributed to it... but she had a feeling it wasn't that. Besides, while he had forgotten all about his Saiyan heritage, the fact remained that he had the ability to heal really fast and it took more to hurt him. Any damage that did come from the fall would have just healed...

Sighing, she went back to her drawing. Shadowing wasn't needed but it made the project more real looking and it wasn't like the other two needed her at that moment. She paused, looking at the evidence of her brilliance. Not only would the new scouter have more options but it looked downright killer. Smaller. Way smaller than Bardock's bulky dinosaur. It didn't cover the whole ear but instead hooked around the back of the ear like one of those some headphones or hearing aids. It was a half an inch width behind the ear before thinning out to a quarter inch as it curved around the top and stretched out slightly out past the temple where there would be a triangular piece attached perpendicularly that connected the device to a tiny square see-through screen that would cover the wearers eye. She thought the colored screen was somewhat distracting, but if the wearer wanted to have a color she planned to have an option that allowed them to have one and even change it to any multitude other colors.

Her smile broadened at her handiwork, and her genius. It was sleek and compact and tenfold better than what the older version was. And it would be made with her special flexfiber she made a few months back that she had yet to show any military organization. It would make it almost indestructible seeing that the material could with stand insane forces, extreme cold -even of space- and heat. Making it would be... more difficult, but in was for fighters and they tended to into fights. It only made since to have the scouter made out of a material that wouldn't break. Even the screen was flexible and soft that it wouldn't shatter.

Wouldn't her Saiyans be so amazed when she finally got it made?

Grinning mischievously she turned the page to a clean one, hiding her creation. She had thought to show Bardock, but maybe she would surprise him with an actual prototype. Looked like building that ship was going to be put off for a little while... With Bardock the urgency was lost. And with Vegeta in his condition she didn't think he should be leaving soon anyway.

Tapping her pencil on the paper, she wondered what else she should work on. If either Bardock or her father asked she needed something to show them what she had been doing these few hours... But what else could she make? With no idea formed in her head she started to sketch a disk-like device. She was halfway through with no description of what might be inside when she grew bored of it. Really when would she need something this shape with a round thing in the middle? Turning another page she began to tap her pencil again.

With a sigh she started to randomly draw, this time not sticking to devices or technology. When she was little she had liked to draw. It was relaxing. She had especially liked it during her time in high school, keeping her from dying from boredom or loneliness. She had been smarter than all the teachers and they always got angry when she corrected them so she had decided it was the safer option just to ignore them. Besides, she had only been there because her parents (her mother) felt she needed the  _experience_. Yeah right, those were some of the worst days of her life, what with everyone three or four years older than her.

Her pencil made neat even strokes as she made the outline of the back of something round. Then slowly a form began to take shape sitting, resting against that round object. Not sure what memory she was drawing from yet she let impulse lead her, jumping from place to place. After ten minutes and she pulled her hand away to really look at what she was making only to stare blankly in surprise, stunned. It was from the other day when Vegeta came outside and joined her as she tried to figure out how to get into the pod's system. It had been rather cute, seeing Vegeta sleeping there with Plato in his lap... Until she woke him up of course. She hadn't quite drawn his face and curious she pushed on, concentrating on the mental image as she sketched it in, tuning everything out as her sole attention fell onto the pad before her. As the minutes passed she practically felt like she was there again, moments before she bothered him and woke him up. A moment forever frozen in time.

Blowing a few wayward strands from her face, she stopped to look now that she finished his face and was in awe, her breath catching in her throat. She wasn't in awe because she could draw well -she already knew that- but at the utterly peaceful look on her Saiyan prince's face. He had been completely relaxed as his head rested forward, chin almost touching his chest and Plato resting, curled up on his lap. She had yet to actually  _see_  this from him. Why hadn't she realized how calm he had been? She wouldn't have ever tried to disturb him.

She also never realized how much anger he showed on his face before now. With the scowl ever present she thought he naturally looked harsh all the time but having the proof that this was not the case made her heart ache for him all the more.  _Vegeta..._  Just barely she managed to not cry. Barely. ' _He turns everyone against each other so that everyone feels alone.' You're not alone, Vegeta._  He may not know it, but he had Bardock... And now her. Tilting her head, she sighed as she continued to examine the expression. It was in her mind, if it wasn't she wouldn't have been able to draw it. But she wanted this to be at the forefront whenever she saw him, wanted the remembrance that there had been at least once when he let himself relax completely and not those scars.

Then there was also the fact that he was... handsome. Of course, she knew this when first meeting him. But without the anger... without the rage ever present on his face making him appear edgier and unfriendly, untouchable... It made her stomach flutter a little and she blushed slightly shaking her head, trying to rid herself the feeling and reminding herself that she was not looking for that sort of trouble. She glanced sideways shyly at Bardock and her father. Would they get the wrong impression if they saw this? It wasn't like she was obsessed or anything but this did seem... personal. And she  _had_ spent nearly an hour and a half working on it. Looking back down at it she felt her cheeks flush even more. Shaking her head again, she turned the page to another blank one, knowing it probably would be better to destroy it, but she wasn't willing to destroy anything that actually showed Vegeta could be something other than his rough safe. The mere thought made her ill.

_What to do now?_  She had the scouter, some odd disk thing, and a too personal drawing of Vegeta and nothing to show for her time. Then an idea struck her as she stared at Bardock. She smiled.  _If he wants to know more about Goku... why don't I just show him?_  Discomfort vanishing she put pencil to paper and started to draw, excited. Okay so sue her, what she had in mind didn't help the Saiyans or humans or anything to do with technology. But she knew Bardock would love it, and it was for that reason alone she decided to do it. To make a montage of sorts for him. The pad, while one of the bigger ones at seventeen and fifteen inches, wasn't big enough to contain all she wanted it to, but she could tear the pages out and combine them later and laminate it for him. Yes, she was going to do it and enjoy every minute, giving this man the gift of seeing his son growing from her eyes.

.~-~.

The two men in the lab glanced at each other for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour at hearing Bulma's soft giggling as she sat over to their right, hunched over drawing, her nose hardly an inch from the pad with colored pencils and a bunch of other papers laid out before her on the table. Most of her blue hair had come undone from the ponytail sometime during the four hours as her hand moved with careful, delicate swipes. So different than how she had been originally leaning back perched precariously on the two most back legs of the wooden chair. She had only moved once, jumping up without a word and rushing from the room and back with a box of those colored pencils. Her excitement flowing from her and filling the room.

It was strange for Bardock to see someone like this. So open. So carefree. Sharing her happiness for the whole world even if they didn't know what for. It was hard for him not to smile with her. For her father, having heard and seen it before, was amused and pleased by it. It made the doctor glad she was happy with whatever she was doing. He knew with utmost certainty that it wasn't any project. She didn't get like this when she worked on inventing things. Not that she wasn't excited but it was different and it had been a while since he had seen her like this.

When Bardock heard the sound of her joyful giggles again, he stopped, resting his hand on the table and stared at her. His curiosity was really getting the better of him, he wanted horribly to go over and see what got her so excited. He glanced at Dr. Briefs who was smiling, giving him a knowing nod before turning back to the calculations, his understanding showing in his eyes that went to his daughter above the rim of his glasses. The older Saiyan set down his writing tool and stood, walking over to her. As he got closer he could see the pages lying on the table, his eyes widening as he realized what they were. All were of Goku. Pictures not yet finished mixed in with ones that were so lifelike the quality left him staggered. There was one with a giant fish, what he could only presume was the one she told him about the night before as familiar black hair jetted out from the top, booted feet from the bottom, and a tail from the side.

It flowed into three other pictures of Goku not fully finished, but it was the one down and to the right that caught his attention as it took up the rest of the page at the bottom corner and part of three another ones. The view was from the air looking down at his son who had a look of steadfast determination on his face as he launched himself into the air from a motorcycle. He was frozen in the air just seconds from jumping from the vehicle, foot on the top dash, his hands clenched with one around what had to be the 'power-pull' as his tail peeked from behind, mid-lash.

Bardock's eyes traveled over the rest of the pictures, all in various stages of completeness. His heart, having felt like it initially stopped, picked up as he vertically saw the progression of his son growing up. Many were just skeleton outlines, but he could use the visions he had seen to fill them in, getting a hint of what they would all look like complete. His son laughing. His son fighting. The serious side she claimed he had. It was all there for him and like he was truly there.

Sensing his presence as he stood there gaping over her shoulder, she stopped on a picture of Goku, older than many of the pictures as he faced off against someone at what looked like a staged event. "I'm nowhere close be being done yet... I still have many I want to put for you on here, but I have to choose." She looked back down at the montage. "But I was thinking that, if you want to know about your son's life I could do better than tell you. I could show you, what with my photographic memory and all."

His gaze fell to what she was working on: Goku in his Oozaru form, in all his terrifyingly beautiful glory under a pale white and blue moon. His heart gave a sudden lurch in his chest seeing the detailed moon that almost glowed on the page. The beast stirring at the sight. He licked hit lips, looking again at the rest of the pictures, speechless. The girl sat there in his peripheral staring up at him with warm wide eyes, beaming, and a strange feeling started to settle over him. It was clear she had worked hard on all this given the details and positioning of each little shot of his son's life through her eyes.

Why? Why would she do something like this for... for him? He hadn't asked her too. Hadn't expressed his interest other than a simple question the day before. But somehow she had caught onto how much it meant to him and was doing it because she knew he wanted... no, earned to be a part of Goku's life. No one had shown him such kindness or consideration before. Even his lost mate. It was so foreign to his people. Mercy, while rare was still there (and fortunately growing in the younger population), but actually going out of one's way to make someone feel happy, especially when she had only met him the day before. It was... unheard of. Bonded mates might show tendencies to, but that took decades of trust building...

Bulma grabbed a different colored pencil and started working again, but not as hunched over, sketching in the ruby red eye of the Oozaru with flakes of gold. She bit her lip, all her concentration wrapped up into the small precise flicks of her wrist. No wonder she hadn't made a comment in the past few hours, she hadn't been listening. Her attention wholly consumed as it was. He wanted to do something. He wanted to... touch her. Not to hurt her or in any romantic way. He wanted to... He wanted to hug her. A want so alien to him he remained rooted there.

"I..." he swallowed, a lump suddenly there in his throat. She looked to him again with those wide open sapphire eyes.

"It is okay, Bardock. You don't have to say anything, your face right now is all I ever need." She continued to beam up at him.

And she meant it too. Slivers of her thoughts and joy wounding around him, flowing into his mind. She was thrilled by his utter lack of words and the bewildered look on his face. For a second he could see himself through her eyes and hear her thoughts perfectly. An experience he had yet to have with anyone but those who he had been about to kill, or Freeza, or Vegeta when being tortured. It was refreshing and almost cleansing to see into her soul, her whole being. To be her for those few heartbeats. She was something to protect. To keep safe. A soul of unimaginable worth.

He blinked when she spoke again, "Go back and help my father. Goku should be here with ChiChi and Gohan in an hour or so..." She winded at him, patting his arm softly before going back to her work.

Dumbfounded and sort of numb after the experience. No not numb. Just... different. He slowly moved away from her.

Dr. Briefs watched as the older Saiyan walked as if in a daze back to his chair and sat down, staring blankly at nothing in particular. He chuckled, shaking his head knowing the poor man didn't know that she would soon have him wrapped around her finger like her own father. Couldn't blame him either, from what the doctor had observed between the two Saiyans thus far it seemed naturally they weren't very open or selfless people. And Bulma was her own breed onto herself. Fickle as any spring mare, if she decided you were worthy she would go out of her way to brighten your world. Of course the same happened if she decided you weren't and could make your life a living hell... But his daughter had fortunately been tamed in age and she didn't judge people so harshly. At the same time there were less moments as well that she found worthy people to shower her love with.

.~-~.

"Hey guys!"

True to Bulma's word Goku burst through the lab door an hour later. Having finished with the certain color pencil she had been using seconds before, her head jerked up with surprise, glad her pencil had been off the paper... She wouldn't have been pleased to mess up all her hard work. But he didn't so no foul down. Setting the pad and colored pencil on the table with the rest she got up with a big smile on her lips and rushed over to give him a hug.

"Goku..." He picked her up from the ground, squeezing the breath from her lungs before setting her down on the ground. She slugged him in the arm. "You big lug, you know better than to enter the lab like that."

He smiled sheepishly, eyes glinting with amusement. "Sorry. I didn't think about it." She rolled her eyes. Yeah right, she knew him better.

Her gaze shifted behind him to ChiChi who hovered in the doorway, frowning and clearly not liking how they had greeted each other. Well, Bulma couldn't blame her. Not really. If her man had been hugging another woman like they did a moment ago she wouldn't be too thrilled either. But the younger woman needed to look at it like she was a sister, not competition.

Deciding to ease the tension Bulma swiftly went to ChiChi and hugged her, startling her. "ChiChi, it's so good to see you!" It was. Even though the woman was the cause to not seeing her best friend for the past five years she didn't fault her.

Bardock's brow rose taking in the look on ChiChi's face, utterly shocked as she looked at Goku then to Bulma, hugging her back uneasily. It was clear they weren't friends, but that didn't stop Bulma. He shook his head, putting down the calculations he had been working on to watch the interactions. Next to him the doctor did the same.

Bulma pulled back and looked to the side, finding little Gohan. "Hey you, kiddo." She knelt before him and ruffled his wild black hair. "How are you?"

He beamed at her, giving her a hug. "Hi, Bulma."

She hugged him back. "Ohh, you are soooo cute." Rubbing his head again, she stood, looking to his mother. "ChiChi, you better keep an eye on this kid. He's going to be a heartbreaker."

The younger woman's eyes widened before looking at her son. "Well, I don't know about that... he'd better be more interested in school than girls."

Noting how Gohan's smile dimmed a little, Bulma wrinkled her nose. "I understand studying and school with the best of them, ChiChi, but he's got to live his life. Will need to find himself and who he is."

Not happy to hear an argument similar to what Goku said, the younger woman crossed her arms and glared at her. "He must get into a good college. He can live his life after."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Oh c'mon, Chich."

"Don't c'mon me, Goku." Her tone had turned hard and slightly harsh as she snapped at him, "I want our son to have more options than we did."

Sensing a rather touchy subject the heiress put up her hands. "Whoa, whoa... forget I said anything. I'm sorry if I stirred up anything."

ChiChi grunted as she turned in a huff and walked back through the door. "Come on, Gohan." Her footsteps sounded in the hallway back to the kitchen. Poor little Gohan looked torn, wanting to stay but knowing his mother wouldn't be pleased.

Goku and Bulma shared apologizing looks before he turned to his son. "How about you say hi to Bardock before following your mom?"

The boy smiled instantly. "Okay." Then without any hesitation he rushed around the table to the older Saiyan who stood with his approach and latched onto his leg. Bardock needless to say was surprised, considering the child had been shy the other day. Gohan, realizing he had messed up his manners, let go and swiftly bowed. "Hello, Grandpa Bardock."

Bardock's lips tugged up slightly at the boy, unsure what to do. Saiyans were not huge huggers. "Hello, Gohan."

Goku laughed, sensing the uncertainty in his father and walked over to them. "When I told him this morning that he was going to come here he asked if you would be here."

"Is that right?" Bardock knelt down, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You sure did get over your shyness fast."

Gohan beamed. "I thought it was strange that you looked like daddy... which made me think, if you look like him you must be good like him."

The older warrior blinked at that logic. It felt strange to be called good, something he had never been characterized as before. He rather liked it. "That is an interesting outlook you have there." His smile grew." I'm glad you think so."

Having moved back to her station set up at the desk to watch, Bulma realized in that moment that she had another picture to add to her montage. This scene before her, it was so heartwarming to see the three generations together. Bardock knelt before his grandson, hand on his shoulder, smiling and so open, while Goku stood next to them, arms crossed and grinning like a fool. It would fit perfectly next to the images of Goku and ChiChi's wedding day and Gohan sleeping on Turtles back. Her fingers itched to do it now but she wanted to savor the actual moment.

.~-~.

The sounds of their chatter and laughter on the lawn below his window woke him from his already restless sleep. All night he had thought about Bardock's words, working himself into a good frenzy over it. He still didn't see what his mentor saw, but in the process of examining his memories and every moment on Earth the resentment and anger grew. It was only now, looking back, that he realized how he had caged himself... how they had caged him! It was infuriating as slowly he backed into his new cell and closed the door on himself. This tame man wasn't him! He was ruthless. He was darkness and all the things that made one's skin crawl, and he loved it. He killed. He tortured. And he lived without refrain, loving it all. It was disgraceful that he had allowed himself to fall to the lure of this place. To fall for the woman's lure and idiotic views.

Head pounding from the headache behind his eyes, he kept them closed. The sounds outside only added to the storm of rage brewing within, making him want to yell with rage. And made him wish all the more that he had his ki so he could blow something -or better yet them- up. He didn't realize that the pressure had been building. The inability to do a damn thing about his position and the cage or the how they all expected him to act so docile as they baited the game he walked freely into with tempting hunks of mercy. As he saw it he had repaid them by not killing them, but this, this was too much. He wasn't going to change just because some pretty woman showed him kindness and batter her eyes at him. Showed him pity.

Gritting his teeth he turned from the window, opening his eyes to glare at the door, tail lashing. He hated this feeling. This caged feeling. Feeling so powerless. It was like he was back there, back on Freeza's ship. Forced into obedience out of necessity Unable to lash out at his mater. Only this time his captors treated him with honey-filled words and sad eyes. They 'sympathized' with him, what happened, but they didn't respect him. And in the end they probably would turn on him too. Everyone turned on him. From the beginning he had known something was wrong. No one was ever this nice, this forgiving, and he wasn't about to be tricked into their trap to only be burned later.

No, he was going to end it now. Remind them exactly who he was: A ruthless assassin and warrior feared across the universe for the untold horrors he had committed.

Throwing the blanket off himself, he went to the dresser and opened the drawer, finding a change of clothes. He sneered at the human garb. Blue jeans. Some dark blue t-shirt with that woman's family's logo on it. He wanted Saiyan armor. Even the type Freeza's men wore was better than this shit... But at the same time he needed to remove the clothes he had on. As if they themselves had the taint of weakness on him and he needed it to be gone before the taint became a disease and began to fester or worse infect him further. He couldn't have that. Such weakness would only get him killed. He had learned that the hard way long ago. Never again. Never, never again.

Soon. Soon this place was going to be another memory he discarded. Another place he forgot forever with all the other useless ones. Clothes gripped with white knuckles, he walked from the room and to the bath room. A few minutes later he was in the shower under the scorching water as it burned his skin. He accepted the pain It was punishment. Punishment for letting himself slip. For being so deplorable. Memories of other times burning liquid had been used against him surfaced. He growled at them, furious, but acknowledged them before grasping hold and pulling them up with all the shadows that lurked in his mind. All the dark gritty stuff that would make the woman's face pale and cringe in horror. He saved the screams as his victims echoed in his head. Let it all surround him, cover him. The darkness welcoming him with open arms.

As he stepped from the shower he knew with confidence he had not felt since waking on this planet that the weakness was gone. And oh, did it feel good. Felt so good to be himself again. He, the Prince of Saiyans, the Prince of Darkness was back.

Once dressed he left the bathroom, leaving the old clothes and used wet towel on the floor, uncaring who would pick it up. As he walked down the stairs his body strained with pain, yet he ignored it, keeping his shoulders back, arms at his chest. This pain... This pain was nothing. He scoffed at it now. This wasn't pain! This was merely a pinch to what he had felt in the past. A flesh wound. A scratch. Pain that should be savored. He stepped into the kitchen, the smell of food weighed heavily over him but he paid it no mind as he went to the back door and opened it.

Slipping out silently and unnoticed, he leaned against the wall next to it, studying the scene before him. They were all sat at a rectangular table, Kakarot, a woman with black hair and brown eyes (rather Saiyan like in appearance) sat to his right, while Bardock was to his left. At the end closest to Vegeta sat the elder Briefs with Bulma sitting next to her mother and a space open between her and Bardock. On the other side sat the short bald man and two other's he had never seen before. An older man with a long white beard, and a pig. Recalling Bulma's stories he placed them as Master Roshi, Kakarot's material teacher and the other a shape shifter.

They were all laughing as Bulma animatedly told a story. "And then... and then he fell over." Vegeta's gaze fell on her as she cried out joyfully and the table roared with laughter. He was disgusted to see Bardock joining in with a small chuckle.

Kakarot scratched the back of his head, cheeks flushed. "What, I was dying of hunger."

Bulma snorted as she brought her glass up to her lips. "Lies, you just ate that morning," then took a sip.

He pouted. "But that had been a long time ago..."

The raven-haired woman next to him rolled her eyes. "Figures, you would say that even if it was only an hour ago."

"I'm not that bad, Chich..."

"Yes you are," she stated matter of fact like, crossing her arms. "And Kami forbid I'm an hour late on any meal..." She looked to Bulma. "He actually tells me he's dying."

The heiress smiled, gesturing with her hand to her mother. "Oh, we have heard that one haven't we, Mom?"

The twit of a mother nodded. "I feel so bad too..."

"Don't be." Kakarot's mate said swiftly.

As they continued to converse, unknowing of his presence, he turned out their mindless drivel and surveyed them in brooding silence. His eyes more than he cared to admit, fell to the woman. Watching her talk and interact with her friends. His gaze also went to Bardock, getting agitated each time he did so. The man had warned him to be careful and here he was sitting, smiling, and even laughing with them. Why? He snorted to himself.  _Why does it matter? If the old man looses himself to the lies that is his issue._  Nothing Bardock did should concern him, as long as he kept the Saiyans as top priority and not this 'lost' family. If he stopped putting the Saiyans first then Vegeta would see to it that he was removed from his position.

Speaking of family... Where was this half-breed? This supposed mutt that was healthier than pure bloods. Moving along the edges when he was sure no one was able to see him, he ended up behind Bulma, finding that there was a child, perhaps five, playing with Bardock's tail... Or rather Bardock was brushing the child in the face with his tail and making the child laugh. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta fought to not lose it right then. An image of when Bardock had done the same once to him and Tash flashed briefly in his mind. Rage bubbled up and he tensed. What in the cosmos was the old fool thinking leaving his tail down, let alone using it to play with the mutt?

Instead he focused on the child. Ignoring the swirling emotions. His cold angry gaze examined the brat finding that he certainly was Kakarot's and his mate's. Could see it plainly. His frown hardened seeing the brown tail flicking with joy behind him.  _So it is true..._  Humans and Saiyans were compatible. And by the looks of it the boy was healthy. More than healthy, thriving. It wasn't right. If anything this child should be weaker. He growled cursing the fates. His people were slowly dying and this mutt was living, mocking his race!

The boy suddenly looked at him, the only one to hear Vegeta growl, which made him all the more furious. The mutt had Saiyan hearing as well. What else did he have? His glare remained as the boy smiled shyly at him in greeting. Vegeta's fists tightened as he turned his head away, ignoring the mutt before him. The child was polluted with his mother's weakness. What a waste. As he stared at the ground, Vegeta heard the boy move, getting up and walking towards him unnoticed by the others. Why did the mutt have to come to him? He didn't want anyone knowing he was there. Not yet at least. If he had his ki he would have blasted him. But then he was yet again forced into his cage.

"You have a tail like me and grandpa..." Gohan's small voice stopped the chatter from the table, all eyes looking to him in confusion.

Bardock was the first to see Vegeta. He straightened swiftly, jerking out of his relaxed position at the sight of his Prince who stared at the ground willing it to die. He knew that look. Knew the coldness in his eyes. The bleak hollowness that pulled at your soul and left you in a cold sweat. This was not the Vegeta he was startled to find when first finding him. No, this was the old Vegeta. The one that slaughtered planets and laughed as people begged for their lives. The older warrior stood, very fearful for his blood. While Vegeta would never kill him, everyone here was fair game now as far as the Prince was concerned. And while he knew it bad for him to think it: he was suddenly glad Vegeta couldn't use his ki... that he was so weak.

Walking over to his grandson, he noted how the others had all fallen silent. All of them sensing something wasn't right. He didn't take his eyes off the Prince, however, as he came to kneel next to Gohan, resting his hand on his back. "Yes, that is Vegeta... and since you are half Saiyan he is technically your Prince as well," he said smoothly, trying to ease the tension in the air. Trying to get Vegeta to not see the cub as a threat.

The child's eyes widened with wonder. "A prince?"

Vegeta glanced at the mutt before his cold eyes met Bardock's. He knew what the old man was doing... and it was a very dangerous game to play indeed. The way the older Saiyan's tail twitched, his own eyes glaring back but with warning as the others went unknowing. Well, all but Bulma and Goku. They both watched, tenser than the rest. Goku's hand was on the table, ready to push himself up at a moment's notice, while she held her breath having realized instantly something was wrong. She needed to do something, anything to... distract them... because she simply knew if things stayed like this they would escalate.

Eyeing the others to make sure they weren't looking -which of course they weren't- she purposely spilt her drink onto her lap and shrieked, "Fuck!" All eyes snapped to her, which had been her plan as she stood trying to brush the drink from her shirt and shorts, though it really didn't matter, it was already soaked in.

"Bulma, I would like you to watch your language around me son," ChiChi said hotly.

Putting her hand to her mouth, eyes widening, Bulma faked horror. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..."

"Just try not to slip again." Was the other woman's response, still giving her a sharp hawkish look.

Her eyes darted to Bardock who had stood, understanding and gratitude exchanged between them. "I won't." Of course she would if saved them all from a situation.

The older Saiyan gave a small nod of thanks before looking to Gohan. "Come, let's leave his majesty alone." Smiling the little child nodded, grabbing his hand and walking with his grandfather back to the table, seemingly forgetting about Vegeta.

Bulma, however, had not forgotten. Could not. As she patted herself off with a towel her mother had handed her, she was afraid to look up, feeling his eyes on her. Her skin crawled. Stomach fluttering in a not so good way. What the hell happened to him? She hadn't felt this way since he attacked her after Krillin freed him from the wreck. Or when he first woke up... or when he attacked her in his room. she needed to do something. Neutralize whatever this was... No, it was more than that. She cared about him, worried about him. She needed to figure out what was wrong so she could fix it.

Bracing herself she glanced up, meeting his dark eyes. A shiver went down her spine and her heart sank... actually it thumped more wildly in her chest, but she at the same time felt heartbroken.  _Okay so this... might be harder than I thought it would be._  Not only did he look rough, but he had that menacing glint back. If she kept staring she thought he was going to swallow her whole. Seemed Bardock was not the only one who knew what she had done to calm the situation.

Stilling her nerve she set the towel on the table and forced herself to smile even as she shook inside. "Well, the sleepy head finally awakens… we have been waiting for you. Do you want something to eat?" She moved around the table, feeling herself babbling, "You actually have good timing - lunch is almost ready. If you want I can get you a chair…"

He growled, "No." She pretended like the hollow, empty sound of his voice didn't startle her as she put her hands on her hips. Not only was he watching her intently, but the others had stopped talking, watching their interaction.

"Wow… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She shrugged. "Fine, stand. But it's going to be hard to eat that way."

"I will not eat with the likes of you or the pathetic imbeciles you call friends." His words were harsh, dipped in venom and disgust before he sauntered to the back door, leaving coldness in his wake like a disease.

Bulma laughed nervously, pushing away the hurt. "Well… clearly he's grumpy. Let's not let his bad mood ruin this gathering…"

Mrs. Briefs nodded. "Of course! He must merely be hungry like Goku… poor boy."

Bardock muttered under his breath, "Poor boy indeed."

Bulma looked at her dad who seemed calm as ever, giving her a nod. "Okay Mom, stay here. I'll go get the food, you already worked so hard over it." No way was she about to leave a volatile Saiyan alone with her mother… or in the same room.

Unlike before during Vegeta's harsh words, her eyes opened in surprise. "Oh… are you sure dear? There's just so much…"

Goku stood, sheepishly chuckling, "I'll help." The others looked at him surprised because he never offered before. He laughed, "I mean since I always complain… and I eat so much…"

She smiled at him, seeing through his ploy. He was troubled by Vegeta's sudden outburst. "Okay Goku, but if you try and eat anything I'll borrow that frying pan of your wife's…"

ChiChi, getting over her shock that her husband actually offered to help, snickered, "That would be interesting."

Goku paled and nodded swiftly. "I promise."

Bardock sighed, standing as well. "I'll help just to keep him in line. How does that sound?"

She knew he wasn't referring to Goku. "Okay cool… makes sense when you guys are going to eat most of it anyway."

Turning, she walked for the door, preparing herself for what lay beyond… never before had the bright yellow door seemed so intimidating. She felt Goku's sudden presence next to her and glanced sideways at him. He was smiling, trying to make her relax, but she saw the shadow in his gaze. He really hadn't changed… giving him a weak smile she turned the handle and opened it and stepped into kitchen.

Everyone watched them enter the house, mostly amazed that Goku had even offered to help and still shocked at what Vegeta had said. Well… everyone but Bulma's parents. Bunny really didn't think anything was wrong… the young, handsome man was clearly just feeling confined. The doctor leaned back, shaking his head, knowing things were going to get worse before they got better. He was somewhat surprised, but he knew something like this could happen. He had asked Bardock the other night how the lad acted before being tortured… learning he had been in this Freeza guy's clutches for five whole years… then many more before that. Being thrown into such a dark world at only five would have some serious consequences. And given the nature of it, he was surprised the older Saiyan had revealed so much.

Yes. Things were going to get much worse and Bulma would most likely be the lad's main focus. Frankly he wasn't worried. She could handle herself… if anything the lad needed to be careful if he frightened her too much; she tended to lash out instead of flee and in consideration of his current state, she could actually do some damage. It was good though that Bardock and Goku were with her… As he rubbed his mustache, he found himself actually wishing he could watch, curious to see what they did. But he knew he would only get in the way. Besides, who was going to keep this gang calm when all hell broke loose? He eyed his wife who smiled knowingly at him…

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

 


	12. Darkness vs. Bulma

\- 12 -

Darkness vs. Bulma

Being flanked by her best friend and Bardock made her more confident than she really felt deep down as she entered the room. The Saiyan Prince was leaning against the far wall in the living room, arms crossed, eyes downcast at the floor. From his vantage point he could see all the doors and stairs, and she didn't think it was accidental. He looked pissed; it wasn't really his face that said it, but rather his tail, the tip flicking in time with his fingers as they hit his bicep. She quelled a shiver.  _Okay, you can do this, Bulma, just go over and demand what the hell is wrong with him._  Not pausing more than a second she stilled her heart. When she hadn't shown fear before it had gotten her very far. So maybe it would work again -at least that was what she hoped. But then that was easier said than done. Maybe if she only pretended like he was like any other guy... and not a mass murderer.  _Damn it! That doesn't help thinking that!_

She was almost halfway there, all this thinking happening in mere seconds. She had to do something to make him seem less intimidating.  _Kami, I don't remember it being this hard..._  Her resolve to get to the bottom of this and maybe an apology grew.  _Yeah right, like that would ever happen_. She then pictured him like a sulking cat who a minute ago got told no for going after a bird. That worked. She almost smiled then but forced her face into a frown, preparing to scold the unruly kitty.  _Hehe... Damn it! Get a hold of yourself._  This wasn't a laughing matter. He had insulted her and her friends, not to mention that thing with Bardock. After all they (she) had done for him and he does this, it was almost like those times she gave Plato treats and then he went around destroying important papers, shredding them even.

Working herself up into a rage, she put her hands on her hips having reached the halfway mark and yelled as she continued towards him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seeing him snarl at her high-pitched voice she cheered inside. "Seriously, Vegeta, how dare you insult me and my friends! I would understand it if I did something to make you angry, but I haven't."

Bardock's eyes widened a little after having winced at her high voice. He thought maybe she would be timid about this when he had smelled her fear before entering the door, but amazingly it was gone and she was meeting the boy head on.

Vegeta growled, a low rumbling deep within that made the other two Saiyans' hair stand on end. "Will you shut up, wench!" His eyes met hers, angry that she had dared to yell at him. "Get me food and leave me the fuck alone."

Stopping a foot in front of him she glared up at him. "NO. Get it yourself, jerk." She noted the pause in his tail's twitch and stored it for later. "First of all, I am not a servant! Second, if you can't be nice and eat with us you don't deserve any. And lastly, I'm not a-a wench, you bastard."

His teeth clenched after getting over his momentary shock. "Nice?" Snorting, he stood straight from the wall. "I am never nice." He bent his head a little. "And I'm done playing  _house_. I am a killer. Not some tamed pet like Kakarot and it's about time you remember that."

Her brow rose sarcastically as she crossed her arms. "A killer... yeahyeahyeah, I've heard this already, jerk. But the fact still remains..." She suddenly pushed him back to the wall with her right hand, in his current weakened state she actually knocked the air from him and making his ribs scream in agony. "I could have let you die..." He growled as she continued, "And I'm not purely talking about after the crash. You remember that little stint in your room? Your lung collapsing?" She pushed a little harder, knowing it had to hurt. "Is this the problem? You can't handle knowing you owe someone?"

"I owe you nothing." Before she could rebut he added, "My debt was repaid when I decided not to kill you or your own."

"Oh really?" she hissed back.  _Ungrateful... arrogant... self-centered... egotistical..._

"Hn." He tilted his chin up.

Her eyes darkened as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down, growling back at him as she grew even more frustrated. "You never had a chance of killing anyone here and I will see to it that you never do. So that means nothing." Nose to nose with him she hissed again, "So you still owe me!"

He grabbed her wrist as tightly as he could, uncomfortable with their closeness. "I owe nothing to you."

She winced at the strength in his grip but didn't let go of him. "You do! And what more, it scares you. You have never had to owe someone other than Bardock..." She flunk her hand back at the older Saiyan. "Let alone an outsider, and it's bothering you."

Vegeta was furious that his grip didn't remove the offending appendage, and his unease was growing. Her own breath was hot on his face and her eyes darkened with true rage. The dark blue with hints of light could almost be captivating if he let them. He had noticed before that they tended to darken when she was really angry, but this was extreme. It was also strange given Saiyans' remained one color, cool black. Well, it was a really dark brown, but humans couldn't tell the difference. Then there was also the little fact that she was pushing boundaries, which wasn't anything new. She'd always done that, but this. She was getting more physical than any other time, while she was just a human, she truly was a perfect specimen of her race. Not only intelligent, but strong for human standards. Maybe it was a side effect of being around Kakarot and other fighters. He didn't care. What he did care about was that she was actually besting him in his weakened state. It made him so furious -nervous, given she could hurt him- and excited. The last two only made him even more livid.

He squeezed her wrist more. "Shows how naive you really are." Finally her hold slipped as she tried to pull it away. "I don't care because I don't owe anything to  _you,_ and what is bothering me is  _you_  thinking you can fit me into your." His words became harsh, bitter and sarcastic, " _Perfect_  little world with butterflies and rainbows." She tried to take a step back, not liking his own use of force, "And your laughable morals would only get you killed in my world."

She snapped back, "This isn't  _your_  world, Vegeta... and I'm sure not everyone is a cold bastard like you."

He gave a cold harsh laugh that sent shivers down her spine, "Oh no? I am the Master of Darkness, woman, they try but they can never come close." She shook her head, about to say something but he cut her off, "I am the pure embodiment of the evil that is out there-"

She was really starting to get afraid, but what could she say? Of course she had an idea, but that wasn't her... She couldn't use what he had told her against him. But anything else sounded... weak. A breeze brushed against her, _"Hit him where it hurts,"_ a soft voice whispered in the depths of her mind. She couldn't... that wasn't...  _"He will only listen to what he knows like this... hurt him,"_  the voice said more commandingly. It was comforting and gave her strength.

Before Vegeta could continue on his little 'I'm darkest speech', she cut him off, her fear making her harsh, "Oh really? And here you told me Freeza was..." Putting her free hand to her chin pretending to think she continued, "Now what did you say to me... You just had to tell me? Ask what a monster fears and you'll find him staring right back at you?" He flinched, clearly not liking her saying that. "Now tell me, Vegeta? If you're so  _purely_   _evil_... What is your master?"

Bardock's eyes widened at the low blow. He never thought the sweet, slightly naive, and kind girl would go so far. He glanced at his son, somewhat worried, finding his expression matching his. What should he do? By duty he should be stepping in and defending his prince's honor, but the boy had brought it on himself. Torn, he went back to the stare down, still impressed that the girl was holding her own. He still didn't smell any fear. Even so... this was his prince. He had sworn to the king he would forever be loyal even as he ruled in his stead. Bardock was about to open his mouth when a strange feeling passed over him, his senses telling him something was a little off in the room in general.  _"They need to do this... the boy needs this..."_  He frowned, unsure where that thought came from, but did find himself agreeing with it. His anger with the girl calmed.

"Um... guys?" Goku asked.

Both of their heads snapped to him, glaring, saying at the same time and making him flinch, "Shut up, Kakarot." "Let me handle this, Goku." They turned back to each other once more, forgetting again about the two other Saiyans in the room.

"Do tell me, Vegeta... If you are the  _shit_ , the biggest baddy out there, the purest evil... the devil incarnate..." She actually stepped close again, letting the fear deep down fuel her. "Why do you have nightmares of  _him_? Cry out in the night? Sweaty and frighten-"

She didn't get to finish when his other hand suddenly went to her neck, lunging at her as she gave a little squeak. The fear she had been holding surfaced as they slammed to the floor, him landing on top of her. At the same time Vegeta lunged Goku had moved to save her, but Bardock grabbed his arm, stopping him and shook his head when his son looked at him. Goku glared at his father, about to ask what the hell he was doing when Bardock's mind reach out to his.

 _"I will not let him hurt her son, but they need to do this... Vegeta needs to learn."_  Goku blinked surprised at hearing Bardock's voice in his head, then looked at his friend.

Something, instinct, self-preservation... Whatever it was, snapped inside her when her back hit the floor, his body weight crushing her as he landed, his dark hollow eyes on her as his hand tightened around her delicate neck. This wasn't like the other time and his ribs weren't caving this time. She lashed out... boxing his ears, knowing it would hurt him so much more with his sensitive hearing. He hissed in pain and she moved frantically, making her movements quick as she rolled out from under him. Yet she was still too slow getting to her feet as his hand shot out grabbing her left wrist... her eyes snapped to him, finding both of them on their hands and knees. The smell of her fear surrounded them. He gave a wicked smile, thinking to throw her to the ground again, when she abruptly pulled back her other arm and punched him with a perfect fist. His head actually snapped back from it, the force behind it catching him off guard as he released his hold on her, blinking in surprise and reaching up to find she had split his lip.

Unable to acknowledge the pain in her hand, Bulma jumped to her feet, her mind in a daze while her body moved once again to attack the threat before her. Of course later she would be horrified at her actions, but he had provoked her flight or fight response, and when it was clear she couldn't have the first she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She wouldn't lie there and die... A snarl escaped her lips as she kicked him in the stomach as he remained on the floor on his hands and knees, stunned. He smelled her fear, it was suffocating and yet she wasn't prone, frozen like all of his other victims normally were. Grunting in pain he rolled away and blocked her foot as she went to kick him a third time; she was dangerously close to breaking his barely healed ribs and it made him realize how he could be in some serious trouble and wondered why Bardock wasn't stepping in.

Vegeta went to stand when she stumbled back a little but swiftly steadied herself before lunging at him, forcing him to bump against an end table and stumble into the far wall. The crash of a vase went ignored as he found himself on the defense as she lashed out wildly, her attacks erratic, clearly not planned other than subconsciously she knew he was hurt in the chest. She got a few hits in before he caught both arms and turned her so her back was flush against him before her legs could lash out instead. Thinking he had her, he looked at Bardock who was clearly impressed by the woman, but serious.  _What is he-_  He cursed in pain when her teeth sank into his forearm actually breaking the skin. When he didn't let go she suddenly went limp, effectively using her body weight against him as they toppled to the floor again. Using his training and tail he effectively held onto her arms and landed on top of her, pinning her, his legs straddling her. Both breathing heavily even as she continued to fight and buck beneath him making him find it increasingly hard to keep a hold.

He blinked upon seeing her face, her eyes such a dark vivid blue, wild, furious and yet frightened. His blood surrounded her lips... startling him. She growled at him bucking him off, suddenly taking his brief surprise and using it. He rolled and got to his feet as he heard another sound come from her throat. More animalistic than ever. He had braced himself for the attack that never came. His head jerked up as he heard her screaming at Goku who had her arms locked behind her back and continuing to fight just to get at Vegeta.

"Bulma, calm down!" he said, his voice pinched with concern for his friend.

Goku grunted, clearly being careful not to hurt her with his own strength yet having difficulties containing her. She slipped one arm away and decked her friend in the face, about to lunge at Vegeta again, but he swiftly got her pinned to the wall. Vegeta could only stare in wonderment and shock as she hissed and growled, sounding very much like a Saiyan woman when cornered... like a wild animal. And that was when it clicked: Yes, she was afraid, but she wasn't going to die without a fight. Something all of his victims had been lacking: the overwhelming urge to survive, to fight even if they knew all odds were against them. Maybe humans and Saiyans were more alike than he first thought... Wiping the blood from his split lip he played it all back in his head... impressed and yet worried. He wasn't about to try attacking her again knowing she would actually put up a decent fight in his current state.

"Bulma, Goku pleaded, his voice shaking with distress, "Please, Bulms... look at me. He isn't going to hurt you. Not when I'm here."

Her movements suddenly stopped as she looked at him, confused and daze. Her voice came out as a weak squeak, "Goku?" Her chest heaved, trying to get breath, the sound haggard as her air-hungry lungs worked hard.

He gave her a small smile loosening his grip. "You're okay, Bulma, it's okay."

Her eyes started to water, her small body shaking as the adrenaline slowed and she went limp, sobbing. The sound made Vegeta uncomfortable as she curled up into Kakarot's arms and he made soft sounds and kept telling her it was okay. Vegeta looked away, frustrated and confused as to why he didn't like her crying. And also trying to merely wrap his head around the fact that the slip of a woman not but a minute ago, beat the crap out of him. His breath was pained, wheezing, body hurting from both the excursion and her attacks... He almost felt as bad as he had the first day waking up and was actually lucky she hadn't been cognizant enough to actually hit him in those 'special' spots she had pointed out that other night.

"You okay?" Bardock asked, suddenly next to him.

Vegeta glared at him, feeling a little betrayed, then looked back to the floor again, wiping his lip as he gave a curt nod. "Hn."

Bardock's tone suddenly became low, threatening, "Ego tibi fideles... ad plebem..."  _{I am loyal to you... to my people...}_ Vegeta looked at him surprised. "Si autem ego rursus puerum cecidit vos ... quamvis te nocere."  
 _{But if you do that again I will beat you boy... no matter how hurt you are.}_  His face was deathly serious. "Cum vobis appositis neque ob nolui vos alienare nisi qui potest etiam ope nostri extinctionem." _{When I told you not to get attached, I didn't want you to alienate the only person who can actually help our people from extinction.}_

Vegeta growled, "Non mores vivis sub."  _{I will not live under their morals.}_

Bardock shook his head, disappointment showing in his eyes, making Vegeta feel ill. "Yes, yes, of course,  _my prince_." Vegeta flinched, knowing he only addressed him by prince after saving him from Freeza, when he was very, very angry and disappointed with him. "Now go upstairs... the others outside heard your little fight and the girl's parents can only keep them back for so long." He sighed, glancing at Bulma who was still sobbing in Goku's gi, "Why they both are helping is beyond me..."

Vegeta blinked, finally hearing the voices in the backyard frantically talking as both the doctor and Mrs. Briefs tried to keep them calm, saying whatever was going on they would only get in the way... Why were they doing that? He just tried to hurt their daughter and they were in a way protecting him... Were they daft?

"Go now," Bardock snapped, reaching his point of patience.

Frustrated, he said through clenched teeth, "I will not be caged, Bardock. I can't do that ag-" He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say. Cursing his weakness, he swiftly turned and limped a little as he left, growling at himself.

Bardock watched him go, concerned about what he had been about to say. ' _I can't do that again...' Why do you think they are caging you? If anything they are releasing you from your own cage._  He shook his head with a sigh before looking to Goku who had been watching them out of the corner of his eye the whole time and now was looking at him fully, a frown on his lips.

"You should take her upstairs..." Bardock rubbed his forehead, suddenly exceedingly tired. He knew this would be a bad day -and it had started out so good too. Well, after the whole nightmare bit. Maybe it would get better now...

Goku stood, carrying Bulma and cradling her to his chest as she sobbed. He turned, about to leave then stopped. "I see what she sees, Bardock. There is good there..." his voice was soft almost a whisper, but the tone carried weight. "I will help as much as I can, but clearly he is drawn to her. If he hurts her I cannot say what I'll do..." It sounded as if he was about to say more but then started walking again, going up the stairs.

Bardock swallowed, realizing what Bulma had said was right: there was more than meets the eye about his son. Of course he understood his protectiveness, she was his first family after his grandfather Gohan died and before ChiChi and Gohan. She had done a lot for him. Cursing at his prince in the Saiyan tongue, he shook his head. He really hoped not to alienate Bulma... She might fear them now. And the thought of that made him sick. She had been so kind and caring up 'til now. He didn't want that to change. It was a new and strange feeling for him, but he liked it.

Sighing wearily, he went to the back door, hoping to play this off as nothing but a little scuffle. He braced himself, feeling anxious as he saw the yellow door. So bright and cheerful. Hoping for the world Bulma would brush this off. There was a chance... He grimaced. He also hoped his prince learned the lesson he wanted him to. Bardock didn't like seeing the betrayal in his eyes, but the boy had to learn that right now he was going to be weak for a while and fighting her or anyone on this planet could prove deadly. Even he had been somewhat surprised at the ferocity he had seen from her, though it seemed Goku hadn't been surprised. Pushing the thought away, he turned the handle and opened the door, all their worried eyes turning towards him. Questioning, and yes, even some suspicious...

"What just happened?" ChiChi asked, standing with the other close to the door with Gohan on her hip glaring. "And where's Goku?"

"Yeah... What happened?" Krillin, Roshi and Oolong said together.

He gave a soft laugh as he reached behind his head, mimicking his son, which seemed to calm them instantly. "Well, Bulma kicked Vegeta's butt, actually." Maybe there was a method behind his lax nature after all...

Their eyes widened, as Krillin managed to say, "Whoa..."

"They both said things and then it kind of happened, but don't worry, they are both fine. Well, Vegeta is probably hurting a little, but..." He shrugged, wanting to appease them. "He did deserve it..." They nodded in agreement. His eyes went back to ChiChi. "And as to Goku, he's now calming her down... Sorry this happened."

Mrs. Briefs smiled as she patted his arm. "Oh don't worry, deary... not like it hasn't happened before."

Bardock's brow rose. "Really?"

Krillin laughed, "Yeah. B has a bad temper sometimes. Of course she can't hurt us and tends to hurt herself more..."

The doctor nodded, rubbing his mustache, taking a seat. "She's also put one of her ex's in the hospital. So it's not a surprise in the least she can be vengeful."

They all glanced at each other, unsure what to say, when Bunny said cheerfully, "Let's get the food out... can't let it go to waste now."

Bardock chuckled in spite of himself, amazed at how well they took it. "I'll help you..."

"Oh thank you, deary... such a nice young man..." He flushed a little, not pointing out he was technically older than her.

.~-~.

Goku sat on the bed with her still leaning into him and whined, "C'mon, Bulma... I smell food!"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes and smearing her make-up horribly. "Jerk. I just went postal and all you can think about is your stomach?"

He chuckled innocently, "Hey! Fighting you off was hard work."

She wrinkled her nose, not amused in the least. "That isn't funny Goku..."

Having calmed down after ten minutes of bawling her eyes out and ten more of him trying to tell her she had done nothing wrong, they had finally reached this point. She had been horrified upon realizing the metallic taste in her mouth was Vegeta's blood, only dimly remembering she had bitten him. That was easily taken care of with a glass of water, but the thoughts of what she had done stayed with her. Even if the whole thing was fuzzy... like her mind had been overloaded with the information she had taken in each second to survive.

His look turned serious suddenly. "You did a good job, Bulma... I'm proud of you."

Her brow rose. "You're joking right? I was like a crazed, rabid animal..."

Shaking his head he brushed the hair from her face, smiling a little. "Crazed or not you kicked his ass, and if I hadn't stopped you, you could have done some serious damage, but he's okay and more importantly  _you're_  okay." He shrugged. "No harm no foul right? Isn't that what you used to say?"

She groaned, putting her head in her hands and shaking it. "Oh Kami, when did you become the parent?"

He shrugged again, pretending to think about it. "I don't know... I guess when Gohan was born."

"Oh," she groaned again into her hands, "You got to be kidding me... don't be a smart ass, Goku. We both know you're not dense."

"Okay. " He stood then held out his hand for her. "Come on... I'm serious about being hungry and I was hoping to get a spar out of Bardock..." She eyed him, knowing what was coming next. "Which..." He chuckled, reaching behind his head. "Will you suggest for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You realize one of these days I'm going to be gone and you're really going to have to show you have brains?"

His smile instantly fell. "Please don't say that."

Taking his hand, she let him pull her up from her soft bed. "I'm serious, Goku... Someday you will have to take your mantle as leader and not let others suggest things on the off chance they suggest what you're thinking or rely on me to know what you want said." He looked away, really not liking what she was saying. "I'm not saying I'll be dead. Kami, I hope not, given I would have to die twice for that... but not all the bad guys are weakened Saiyans and my body simply can't take this kind of abuse." She rolled her shoulders. "I already feel stiff... geez I need to start working out again, ever since V-"

She stopped talking. Suddenly worried again about him... about what she said... Why in the world did she set him off like that? Yes, she got angry... exploded and yelled. Accidentally put an ex in a coma. Hit her friends a lot...  _Geez, I'm a horrible friend. No wonder why I can't keep a guy._  And now she was depressed on top of tired, sore, and concerned. Okay, so she did have the tendency to fly off the deep end, but never had she been the one to set someone off. She shivered remembering Vegeta's eyes, deadly, hollow.

Goku nudged her, knowing her well enough to know what she was thinking. "You are not a horrible friend, Bulms, we don't care about the hits..." He shrugged one shoulder with a chuckle. "They aren't even bee stings to us."

"Hey..." She pouted, but felt a little better.

Goku continued, "And Vegeta is... clearly troubled." Sighing, he pulled her into a tight hug nearly choking the air from her, "I'm happy that you are trying to help him. He needs someone like you, but please don't get yourself hurt." Pulling back, he ruffled her hair. "He's not going to remain weak forever you know..."

She nodded, looking at the floor. Really, when had the little guy -well, not so little now- become the parent figure here? It was embarrassing her being five years older. But then maybe he was starting to actually fit into the role he was meant to have. It was strange that the weakest one of the gang called the overall shots or they went to question when they didn't know what to do next. But she really did like it, feeling included. When Goku did take his mantle she was going to truly be left on the side lines...

Sighing sadly for herself, earning her a worried look from him, she said, "Let me touch up my makeup and we can go."

He nodded, not saying a word as she walked over to her mirror and cringed at her horrible appearance. Black mascara was running down her cheeks and smeared from when she rubbed them, while a little bit of Vegeta's blood remained on the side of her mouth. Swallowing, she quickly wiped it away, trying not to think about it.  _Geez... all that prep work this morning wasted._ She snorted as she started to wipe it off. She wasn't going to put any on again... didn't feel like it, seeing as she was too depressed about life in general right then... Her vanity didn't seem important. Wiping it all off, she looked at herself...  _I'm pretty right?_  Why couldn't she get a guy to love her at times like this? Stay by her side? Instead of relying on her younger 'brother' to do this? Oh that's right, she had a tendency to get physically abusive and yell a lot...

"Okay." She ran a hand through her hair, not really caring. "Let's go..."

His brow rose, surprised. "Um... not that I don't think you look fine, but aren't you going to put any on?"

Giving him a half shrug, she opened the door. "Why bother?" She paused, an idea coming to her, and a nice change of subject. "Hey, why don't you, Chi Chi and Gohan stay here... Then Bardock can train you and you'll be doubly prepared." She tried to think she was doing this for him and Earth given he had to fight, but really she only wanted him around again.

He laughed, "That sounds great! Gee, I only wanted to see what he could do..."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "Come on." Flipping the light off before he was even walking towards her. "If it's all basically coming down to you..."

"And Piccolo." he added swiftly, sounding very happy about that fact.

"And Piccolo..." she sighed, having learned long ago not to argue with him. "He could at least train you, and show you what to expect."

He nudged her again. "See, this is why you lead."

She snorted, "Really? You weren't thinking that?"

Holding up his hands, he shook his head innocently. "No. Seriously, B."

Passing Vegeta's door she hesitated, wondering if anyone had fed him after the little tiff they had. She wasn't about to let him starve. But she was actually kind of scared to go in there. Not only because of what she had seen in his eyes, but because he would call her out on using things he had in some way or other trusted her with and she had used it against him. Rubbing her arms, she decided to ask her mother to do it as she continued. Having walked a few steps she was surprised when she heard Vegeta's angry voice.

"What do-" he sounded frantic then. "Let me go you third-class." Growling and struggling in Goku's arms as they came out of the door, he wasn't really carrying him, merely held his arms around his chest and guarded against kicks. Vegeta hissed angrily, "I will kill you if you don't let me down now."

"Um, Goku..." she started, then looked away when Vegeta's eyes snapped to her. She added softly, "I don't know-"

"Nah, it's good." He jerked his head gesturing for her to continue walking.

Vegeta's eyes bore into her back, both glad... and angry? That she wouldn't look at him. Wasn't this what he wanted? Then why was he frustrated that she wouldn't look at him? Wouldn't dare him to insult her so she could hit him back with one of her own. He didn't smell fear from her, but there was an unease there that hadn't been before. He should be joyous, laughing at her foolishness. Then there was the flip side to that. Why wasn't she yelling at him? Why wasn't she angry at him for attacking her?

Goku watched the older Saiyan look after his best friend as she led the way, having stilled instantly seeing her and had yet to pick up the struggle, clearly deep in thought. Goku wasn't surprised. Nor was he angry. Maybe a little worried, but Bulma had proved that she could handle herself if anything else. He also wasn't surprised Vegeta was drawn to her -he had been as a child and still was now- and even Bardock clearly liked and wanted to protect her given those harsh words he heard him say. Even if Goku didn't understand them he just knew it was in her defense. He found himself wondering what it was about his 'sister' that seemed to attract Saiyan men?

Of course there was her personality. She was smart but also random, very random. So spontaneous at times that she didn't think things through all the way or she did think things through, but did it anyways damning the consequences. Odds didn't matter to her, for she felt anyone could overcome them if they worked at it. She flipped between anger and happiness a lot, always had... though with age it had certainly become more of a teasing thing than anger. He wondered if that was in part because of him -not seeing him in so long. Having seen her at Master Roshi's house and her sadness, he felt bad for not visiting her at all. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Maybe after all this was said and done ChiChi would like her. He really hoped so, because sneaking away to see his friends really sucked.

As they entered the kitchen, he braced himself for more struggling. It actually didn't happen until they were almost upon the door when realization dawned on the older Saiyan.

"Let go of me now!" Vegeta growled lowly, livid that every time he attempted to use a move to get himself out of the younger Saiyan's hold, he seemed to be prepared.

Bulma sighed, drawing his attention again, "You realize either you can go out there calmly with him taking you and they might not see or you make a scene and make it worse?"

She chanced a glance at him and a lighter blue color met his black eyes. They were masked a little, making him uneasy. "I will not be dragged out there like this, woman." He hissed, "Especially since I don't want to be out there."

"I'm glad I'm not a wench anymore," she said trying to be sarcastic but failing miserably. With another sad sigh she added, looking away, "Goku, just put him down and guide him out with his shoulders if you must."

He chuckled, "That sounds okay..."

Vegeta felt his feet touch the floor and the clown's arms release. His tail lashing behind him, he glared at the floor. He was too pissed to care that it was out. He felt so powerless. Helpless as they bent him to their wills.  _Just like Freeza,_  his mind hissed. He couldn't wait until this was all over and he could leave. Maybe even blowing the whole damn thing up before he did go. No... that would get Bardock on his ass. Then again, screw Bardock, clearly he wasn't protecting only him anymore. He actually cared about these fools...  _Disgusting._

Bulma hesitated, "Um..." She glanced back taking in Vegeta, making him really uncomfortable. "I need to take care of that lip and..." She averted her eyes. "And that bite."

 _Interesting... is she ashamed?_  Yes, he was angry that he let her get the best of him. But in truth he was mostly impressed, still somewhat shocked over it. If she did have ki like the other human fighters they had mentioned before... he would have been in much worse trouble. In all truth, it was more of an attraction than an insult. He knew she couldn't even scratch him if that stupid thing Freeza had given him hadn't stripped his ki away, but the ki was gone, and though hurt he still had some strength. He watched as she moved to the sink and opened the cupboard underneath, bending as she pulled out a first aid kit and giving them both a view of her ass. He stared for a few heart beats before averting his eyes, frustrated. Her besting him merely complicated things more, he was still all set on being himself and insulting everyone, but his Saiyan instincts were overriding even the cool killer he was...

Grabbing a medicated pad, she turned, not really thinking and started to dab the cut on his lip, concentrating on her work. His eyes widened, too shocked to say anything, his thoughts lost as he watched her. He didn't think to say something even after she was done, swiftly grabbing his arm. She gasped seeing her handiwork. He didn't need to look, he had seen it. How the blasted woman managed that he didn't know. It had to be his weakness. It took special needles to pierce his skin... But they had used those even when he was hurt. The puzzle was left forgotten when warm tears hit his arm. He blinked again, looking at her surprised to find that she was crying.

"I- I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes refusing to look up, her hand trembling.

 _Why is this blasted woman crying?_  It simply didn't make sense to him... She had fought back in retaliation to him attacking her. Why was she apologizing? It was exactly like the last time he had attacked her. Before he couldn't make sense of it then and now was no different. This whole thing wasn't logical and for a woman who clearly prided herself as being such. He couldn't figure it out, couldn't figure her out. Which only drew his curiosity more, needing to figure her out...

"It's okay, Bulms..." Goku said softly, but not moving.

Vegeta felt very uncomfortable, standing there between them and even more so when she looked up, her blue eyes having changed to a more murky color. "No it isn't, Goku! I promised that nothing would hurt him and I did."

He blushed somewhat, looking away, unsure why he was even bothering. "Woman, stop this idiocy. For someone who is so intelligent you really are stupid." Seeing her eyes widen at the compliment he snorted, continuing in a harsh tone, "Such a small flesh wound. Don't insult me thinking I'm so weak. My skin has been shredded to the bone more times than I can count. Now seeing as I obviously don't have a choice in any of this, if you would hurry up and get this over with, that would be great!" he finished sarcastically, sneering at their pale, sick expressions.

Nodding she wiped the tears away, not really feeling hungry anymore as she realized what those faint hair line scars that covered his body were from. They were so thin she had almost missed them and they had confused her at the time, but now... She averted her eyes back down to his arm and started to clean it, trying to be as gentle as possible, feeling his glare on her the whole time. From her position she could barely see his tail, still lashing out angrily, but with a small tic to it. Nervous? Maybe, but she wasn't quite sure.

Finishing the wrap, she tapped it. "Okay..." Cleaning up swiftly, she sighed, "So how hungry are you guys now?" Goku's stomach growled hungrily and he chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Geez Goku, you really are bad." Without looking back at them she went to the door and stopped. "Vegeta... It was never my intention to make you feel confined here, but even so if you don't have anything nice to say... just don't say anything. Please."

He gritted his teeth.  _Not her intention?_  Of course it was her intention! Did she really think he would be so stupid to believe her? And then... the slump of her shoulders, the look he had seen in her eyes. She was upset, but not in the way he was used to seeing... Anger. It was totally gone. The flame in her eyes quelled and he didn't like it. If anything it should be more alight, having bested him. And angry over him attacking her and the insults. Yet she was... sad. Was it because he thought he was caged and she really didn't want him to be? Damn it, this all was so frustrating.

Bulma opened the door and the sound of the others talking instantly stopped as they turned to look at her. "Hey, Bulma!" Krillin said, standing, "Are... are you okay?"

"Er... not bad," she said, lightening her tone and trying to sound cheerful, but Vegeta noticed how the light didn't reach her eyes.

The door closed behind her as Goku started to move him towards the door. Knowing he wasn't prepared, Vegeta turned, punching him in the gut. His fist felt like it was going to shatter with how weak he was as it met his rock hard abs, but it was worth it seeing the taller Saiyan hunched over grunting. He shook his hand, frustrated with his weakness. The only thing keeping him sane was knowing when all this was said and done, his power would be unimaginable from it.

Goku straightened, mostly only getting the air knocked out of him, but he was impressed with the strength behind the punch considering how weak he was. His eyes studied him as he stood stiff by the door with his back to him, the sound of laughter coming from outside. Goku was worried, what would Vegeta do when he got his powers back? Bardock had said that he had been stronger than him a long time ago, and his father's power was simply... amazing. Then there was also the torturing stint and what was weakening him now. He had noticed after the fight with Piccolo five years ago, how his strength had increased a lot. Was it a Saiyan trait?

Vegeta was rubbing his knuckles. "Learn your place, Kakarot. Don't think I'll forget about this."

Goku shivered a little at the threat carried within as the older Saiyan stepped forward opening the door. The laughter stopped again to see who it was, only to start again suddenly by a comment from Mrs. Briefs. Goku shook his head and rushed after him, his troubled thoughts were swiftly forgotten as the sight and smell of food took over and he appeared suddenly in his chair next to ChiChi surprising them all as he started shoveling food in.

"Goku... really?" She glared at him.

"What?" he replied with his mouth full.

Bulma rolled her eyes again -she always did that a lot when Goku was around- finally sitting down and noticing how her mother had rearranged spots, making it so Vegeta would have to sit between Bulma and Bardock. That placed all three Saiyans down at one end, given Goku was sitting next to his father. It made sense since they all ate most of the food and it also put Vegeta next to the two people who in her mother's opinion, the young man liked the most. Right now though, she wasn't sure she wanted to be next to him... but she wasn't going to say anything. Especially since Vegeta actually sat down on his own and started to eat.

She could tell he was hungry, given he hadn't eaten since the night before and it was an hour or so after noon. His tail gave that jittering twitch she had seen inside. He was on guard, watching everyone while trying not to look like he was. Pushing the food around on her plate, she glanced at him as he ate quickly, yet so properly... It might be the only thing that had remained from before the universe twisted him.  _Vegeta..._

"Goku, why can't you eat like him?" ChiChi asked after a break in talking, her cheeks flushed a little as they all got over the shock that not only did Bardock eat with manners, but the biggest jackass of all time was actually even more proper.

"What?" he said with his mouth full, "He's eating just as fast."

"But he's not getting it all over the place... or talking with food in his mouth!" she snapped, "Seriously?"

Still pushing the food with her fork, Bulma shook her head, "It's no use, Chich. I think it has something to do with being alone and having to fend for himself when he was younger..." They all looked at her, surprised by how neutral -even sad she sounded. "Besides, Vegeta's a prince... You can't really compare them given he probably had training since birth. At least all the ones I know have." She shrugged, then looked up finding their worried faces. "What? I know I didn't say anything bad. So... what's with the looks?"

Vegeta didn't stop eating -well, neither did Goku- but he did slow. He also knew she hadn't eaten anything, but why should he care about that? The woman wasn't his concern. Damnit, he was a killer, a cold, ruthless murderer. He shouldn't be upset about this change, which he had wanted. He forced himself to continue eating faster, but watched her from the corner of his eye.

Oolong snorted, "You sound like a kid who just got her sucker stolen."

Vegeta almost choked on a piece of chicken when she flipped him off, pretending to rub her eye brow, but everyone but Gohan knew what she was doing. "You would know, Oolong, seeing as that had once been one of your many professions."

"Bit-" He caught himself, glancing nervously at ChiChi, "Sounds like someone hasn't been laid in a while... where is Yamcha, by the way?"

She glared at him. "My se- my love life is none of your concern, you overstuffed porker, and I wouldn't be talking if I were you considering all you get is out of one of Roshi's magazines."

Krillin and Roshi burst into laughter, "Oh boy, B! That was a good one." Even the others chuckled a little bit, but nowhere near what those two did.

Oolong looked embarrassed, and wanting to get the laughter off him he said the first thing that came to mind, "Well at least I'm not in his collection..." Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Her eyes narrowed, swiftly darkening, making all the laughter stop as she gave first him then Roshi a death glare. "What do you mean I'm in his collection?" Setting her fork down, she slowly stood, hands on the table.

To her credit, she really had the man quaking with fear... actually to Vegeta's surprise all the guys including Goku skulked away. It was amusing seeing them flee because of this slip of a girl. Goku moved suddenly so that he was sitting under the table, his hand reaching up every so often to continue eating, Krillin and Oolong snuck away from next to Master Roshi before running a safe distance hiding behind a lawn chair on the other side of the pool. Even her father and mother retreated, while with more honor... the doctor went to his lab and the mother entering the house silently. It wasn't until Goku yanked ChiChi and Gohan under the table with him did the two foreign Saiyans remaining think maybe they should do the same, but by then it was too late.

"I-I-I... it's..." the old hermit stammered, sweating profusely.

"You disgusting, perverted old fool!" her voice was low, threatening, surprising Vegeta and Bardock at how intimidating it sounded. "The magazines I'm in weren't meant for you to-to wank off to! I'm not a whore, but a respected member of society and would never lower myself to such a disgraceful degree." She straightened, folding her arms. "I should cut off your genitalia and make you eat them. Or better yet..." Pushing the plates off the table in front of her, she put her foot on the table and dug within her boot, pulling out a capsule. "Gut you and leave you for the vultures."

Putting her foot back down, she pushed the capsule and tossed it to the clear part of the table. Vegeta stopped eating with the fork halfway to his mouth when the puff of smoke cleared revealing a magnitude of guns and other things he didn't really recognize. Roshi finally stood raising his hands and tried to calm her down.

"Come on, Bulma... I didn't really do- I-." He weakly managed, "It's an honor..."

She had grabbed the semi-automatic gun when he had said that, pausing in her movements. "An honor?" she hissed, flipping the safety off and putting it on its highest setting. "I know this won't kill you because of your ki, but they will hurt, old man... I'd get running if I were you." Her eyes glinted.

"Oh shit." He put up a small ki barrier as he started running away. She lined the sight up with his retreating form and fired, hitting him in the ass in quick precision. "Ow oww oww..."

She bent her knees and she huffed as jumped onto the table, making many of the drinks spill. She took two steps before jumping off on the other side, continuing to shoot the high energy gun the whole time with deadly accuracy, almost every time hitting her mark even as he got farther and farther away. Sprinting after him, she still kept her deadly aim and surprisingly ran faster than that one time she had been chasing Goku... Which only told Vegeta she hadn't really been trying. As the old man disappeared around the corner, she paused in her shooting, pushing buttons on the gun to make a small screen come out.

"Don't think you will get away, Roshi. I have a ki detector on this, you revolting pig!" she called out, disappearing around the corner.

Vegeta was still frozen, his hand in mid-air, unsure what the hell just happened. One second they had only been talking, laughing, and now everyone was hiding while Bulma shot the old one. He blinked, finishing what was on his fork as he continued to eat. He found himself really glad that the woman hadn't been cognizant when she fought him or else he really could have been dead. He glanced at Bardock who was still stunned.

"Guess that's why they didn't take you two fighting as a big deal." He shook his head.

ChiChi got out from under the table and dusted herself off. "I don't blame her..." She straightened her chair and sat back down. "Though this is the first one I've been present for and I got to say... Goku, I think I like your friend."

Having been eating this whole time, he said under the table with his mouth clearly full, "I told you."

"You did." She nodded, picking up the things around her. "But I really need to ask her if I can have one of those..."

There was a choking sound followed by a nervous laugh, "Um... your frying pan works enough Chich."

She chuckled, "Get out from under the table."

"No way! It's not safe," he said with no ounce of humor, "Last time she was this mad she almost nuked us..."

Sighing with frustration, the black-haired woman looked under the table. "She doesn't have a nuke, Goku. It's some advanced gun she no doubt made."

"It might have a self-destruct button that's a nuke!"

She snapped, "Then get your butt out from under there and protect your family!"

The table moved as he got out, plate still in hand with Gohan on his shoulders, who was looking around wide-eyed. "At least she's not depressed..." He said with his mouth still full.

Krillin and Oolong came back shortly after. "Great going, Oolong..."

"What?" He snorted, "She started it."

"Didn't mean you had to throw Master Roshi under the Bulma bus." He merely shook his head, then chuckled seeing Goku and Vegeta, "Well, glad to see you two still eating."

Bardock shifted in his chair. "I understand you haven't all been together for a while... but how often did she do something like that?"

Krillin looked from Goku to Oolong and shrugged. "Well, we normally gather once a year, sometimes more..." He chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've seen her that angry though. Normally she just throws random objects that happen to be around or she tries to hit us -which doesn't really do anything."

"Speak for yourself..." Oolong grumbled, "I've gotten a few shiners."

He rolled his eyes at the pig. "And you deserved everyone of them..." Sighing, he looked to where the two disappeared. "She hasn't really done it in a while though... but then again you should probably ask Yamcha, he's seen more of her."

"Who's that?" Bardock asked, curious.

Goku finally stopped eating and let Gohan off from his shoulders before relaxing in a chair. "An ex-bandit who we became friends with along the way."

Krillin sat down too. "Yeah, they have been dating off and on for... ever..." He searched for his drink, happy to find it was one of the few Bulma hadn't knocked over. "I really don't understand it, they always fight and then he does stupid things like taking other girls out. I like him and he's my friend, but I really don't think he's the best for her." He took a sip from his drink. "But whatever..."

Oolong snickered, "You're just bummed because you like her and she won't give you the time of day."

He blushed horribly. "T-That is not true."

Vegeta finished, crossing his arms and leaning back. Not quite sure what they were talking about but thought he had an idea. Kakarot was married, which had to mean permanently mated. This dating... was maybe something like the red moon thing he heard the older saiyans talk about? But this sounded more like mating for a short period of time, almost like life-mates and then splitting. He really didn't care about human customs, but hearing of the woman with another left a bad taste in his mouth. But then why should he care who the woman was with.  _Probably a pathetic weakling._  All humans were weak, what was he thinking? Gritting his teeth he stared at the table.

Oolong snorted again, "Hey... I don't blame you, she's fricken hot."

"Um guys..." Goku sat up, eyes wide, shaking his head, "I wouldn't-"

Bulma opened the back door right as Oolong continued, "That one time she lost her capsule that contained her clothes and she was forced to wear this..." He whistled, "Sexy bunny outfit. Dang her bo..."

Hearing him, she walked over frowning but had her arms crossed, the gun still in her hand, eyes downcast before she hit him in the head with the handle. "You're just as bad as he is." She walked back to the table as he fell back unconscious on the grass and sat down on the table next to the other weapons, one leg bent while the other hung off. "Sorry about that..." She proceeded to take apart the gun and fiddle with it, her movements quick and frustrated. Vegeta had to agree with Goku, he was glad the flame was back.

ChiChi shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for... though I might not have a gun I sure as hell would have hit him a few measures with my frying pan."

Bulma gave a wicked grin at that, eyes not even looking up as she clicked the gun with no cartridge. "I'd love to see that..."

Vegeta watched her, feeling strange seeing that look on her face, her face somewhat flush from running. Her scent was in the air, strong due to the small drips of sweat on the back of her neck and back. He felt like he was frozen there by it. The damn woman naturally smelled like that favorite fruit of hers, yet it was also tangy. It was all so strange. He couldn't say he didn't like what little talk he heard from everyone. It was almost natural, and then seeing them interact with each other... in some ways all of them acted like 'nice' saiyans. Maybe there was something to this whole compatible thing. Could there be a way they were related somehow? It sounded preposterous to him, hell he was furious with himself for thinking it... but how else would you explain it?

"Where did he go?" Krillin asked, not really caring.

"I don't know, but he doesn't have a beard anymore, which is all I care about..." The bald man flinched when she clicked the gun again. "And the next time I'm over there I'm burning his whole collection."

Mrs. Briefs exited the house a minute later with a plate of food in her hand. "Here you go, dear," She set it down on the table next to her and started to pick up the scattered plates. "Anyone else need anything? Lemonade?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"No thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Krillin said followed by other no thank you's.

Bulma squirted oil into the gun, frustrated at how rough the trigger felt and determined to get it to work perfectly. Rubbing her face, some of it streaked to her cheek before she wiped her hand on her already black shorts and reached over, grabbing a few grapes as she continued to study it. The others watching her while her mother went to Vegeta.

"Do you need anything, deary?" Her shadow fell on him, making him nervous. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on her daughter who grabbed what looked like a small screwdriver, yet she was using it to shave small slices of metal from inside it -using a great deal of force- which could explained in part where her strength came from. "Okay I'll be inside if you need anything."

When she entered the house Bulma spoke, "So I was thinking... Maybe Bardock and Goku should spar later. I know I'm not the only curious one to see how that would play out." She glanced, up looking at Goku then Bardock. "Then maybe Goku, ChiChi and Gohan should stay here so you could train him some, since you can't help..."

His brow rose. "Actually, Bulma, I was hoping that would happen, but I didn't want to interrupt today..."

ChiChi frowned, lips pushed into a thin line. "Wait... you mean stay here until this Raditz guy shows? How long is that?"

Bulma shrugged looking at Bardock as she put the tool in her hand down. "We never really talked about that."

Bardock rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Maybe two weeks if we are lucky..."

"TWO WEEKS!" She shrieked and even Bulma and Krillin flinched, "We can't stay here for two weeks, Gohan has studies an-"

"Oh c'mon, Chich..." Goku pouted, obviously excited at the prospect of not only sparring with his father but getting some training and being with his friends.

"I'll teach him, ChiChi," Bulma offered, not looking up as she put all the pieces to her gun back together. "I'll have him performing logarithms by the end of the first week." She clicked the gun again before adding the cartridge.

That stilled the mother, clearly thinking. Then she stated slowly, "I guess... but I need clothes from the house."

"I can get them later!" Goku said cheerfully.

Sighing, she gave in, not seeing any way to argue. "Fine, but I'm helping your mother cook."

Bulma smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less." Flicking the safety off and putting the gun on its lowest setting she nodded to Goku. "Hey, throw that plastic cup into the air..." Then added as he reached out, grabbing it, "And not insanely high, please."

"Ready?" he asked, not even standing.

"Shoot."

When he threw it three stories into the air, she swiftly locked onto it and fired off twenty rounds that all hit the cup. Never letting it hit the ground until satisfied. Beaming she looked at them and said, "Thought that felt off, thanks."

Krillin shook his head as he whistled, "Dang Bulma, I don't think I could do that with my ki..."

She looked at him slyly. "Wanna have a contest?"

He shook his head, putting his hands up. "Naa... I know that look, you'll beat me for sure."

Pouting she put the safety back on. "Pu-" Then caught herself, "Um... coward."

"No, only know when I've already lost." He chuckled, taking a drink, "Besides... you're a sore loser even if I did win."

"I am not!" She wrinkled her nose.

Oolong snorted, still lying on the ground, groaning out, "Yes you are, and what the hell did you hit me with? A baseball bat? I'm still seeing stars..."

She huffed, "No, the back of my gun, and I am not a sore loser."

Vegeta wished he had his ki, for he would take her up on that offer. It was childish, sure, but a great way to test speed, accuracy, and energy control, and from what he could see she might give him a run for his money. Sitting there watching her, listening to them. He was having difficulty keeping angry. Maybe they weren't caging him. But then... He frowned, looking at his crossed feet, conflicted and confused again. He was a murderer. Took fun in killing people and yet he found himself rather content here. What in the cosmos was wrong with him?

"I'll do it, Bulms..." Goku said, drawing him out of his struggle, "Then when we're done I'll spar with you, Bardock."

"May join you?" Bardock stood suddenly with his son. "I find myself relatively curious at how I would do."

She smiled with a nod, jumping from the table. "Awesome! I'll still need one of you to throw mine up in the air, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll do it..." Goku grabbed two more cups before walking a little from the table.

Bardock followed with his own cup. "Any rules?"

"Mmmm..." She switched the safety off again. "Well obviously you don't want to incinerate the cup, but try and keep it the same size as the beam of my gun's energy bullet. Also might want to keep it the same energy too... I've designed the bullets from this to dissipate after so much distance so it doesn't hurt anyone. While we are shooting first in the sky it could accidentally fall low."

"Sounds fine." Bardock turned to her. "Can you fire it at me really quick so I can tell how much it is?"

She looked at him. "You sure?"

He chuckled, "It won't hurt me. Just shoot for my palm." Shrugging, she lined up and shot, not really surprised that it didn't hurt, but that he actually stilled the energy and closed his hand around it as he absorbed it.

"Can you do that, Goku?" He shook his head, just as amazed. "Does it add to your ki?"

"It's not a technique used for higher blasts because you have to equal the power with your own slowing it down before you catch it... too much you snuff it, too little it hits you and obviously you get hurt. For battles it's rather pointless. You do absorb it but it doesn't remain long if you don't use it..."

She nodded, understanding. "Gotcha. Okay, let's get this show on the road." They lined up in a row with the others watching intently. "Okay, three... two... one."

All three cups flew three stories into the air and all three started firing. Gohan's little voice cheered his father on as the cups stayed equally in the air. Vegeta was relatively surprised, despite Bulma's disadvantage at having a gun, she actually held her own. The recoil of her gun, while more pronounced, was much like the small recoil when they fired energy. That's when he realized that she had modeled it after precisely that. It also gave her an advantage. Both of her competitors had to concentrate to actually keep the level and size exactly right, too small... that was cheating, but really it was harder to get smaller beams that weren't really powerful. All the energy was concentrated.

Five minutes later Bardock was clearly struggling to keep his energy from not being too powerful. He wasn't used to suppressing his power and Vegeta wondered if he would have the same problem... while he had before practiced similar things, it was never with a beam so small. By the end of ten minutes Bardock had accidentally incinerated his cup, automatically disqualifying him. So he stepped back to watch... wishing he had his scouter. He knew he was putting off some major energy needing to put it somewhere and when you were that close others could feel the waves, but even from where he was standing he felt nothing from Goku.

At the end of fifteen minutes they were still neck and neck, but their cups were not looking so good so Bulma said, not stopping, "Okay, at least in this portion it's a tie, but fair game now..."

She suddenly slammed into Goku, hoping to get him to miss. He had expected as much from her, but let her do it and laughed as he did a one handed cartwheel, still hitting his target. Muttering 'show off' under her breath, they then watched each other carefully, waiting for the other to try and mess the other up. Of course they all knew Goku could have won hands down if he really wanted to, but it was only a game so he kept to her abilities, pushing and tripping, not much else and not overly powerful either. The concentration it must have taken Goku to not only keep from incinerating the cup but not hurt her amazed both Vegeta and Bardock... But it really was nothing to him, having spent his whole life concealing his power and strength... it was second nature.

After about three minutes of toying with each other, Goku finally managed to trip Bulma, but she rolled forward and ended in a crouch, still barely managing to keep it up. Using Goku's distraction she twisted her wrist a little, shooting his own beam out of the air before hitting her cup again. Not realizing his had missed and that the cup was lower, he continued to fire. When he noticed it missed, his eyes widened and he focused solely on the cup, finding it almost a yard from where it was supposed to be. He did precisely as she planned and she promptly sprung into action. She knew he would notice her movement and ki in a matter of seconds... she also knew if she put him in a position where it was either hit the cup or stop himself from hurting her he would pick the latter.

Taking off at a sprint, keeping her eyes on her cup and hitting it, she suddenly went into a short baseball slide maybe a yard from him... at least Yamcha had been good at something... the grass wasn't really good, but she didn't need to go far. With her momentum, she hit his feet, forcing him to teeter over her. Taken completely off guard, having thought she would simply slam into him again he was forced to do a hand spring while she kept firing. In a desperate attempt to keep the cup up he fired, but she shot it out of the sky before going back to hers and then it was all over, his cup hitting the ground. They all blinked, surprised, even Goku was dumbfounded as he sat on the ground crossing his legs and pouting.

"How did you do that?" he whined. Letting her win was one thing, but being actually beaten by her. He didn't like it.

Getting up, she brushed the grass off her legs and butt about to answer, but Vegeta spoke, startling them, "She shot your beam out of the sky when you were concentrating too much on her, then when you realized your beam missed you made the second mistake of concentrating solely on the cup... then your third mistake was not falling on her. She used the knowledge that you would pick not hurting her over hitting the cup against you."

"Whoa..." Krillin eyes bugged. "How'd you get all that?"

The woman was smiling coyly at Vegeta, which kept him from saying something more insulting, instead stating indifferently, "I make it my job to know."

Breathing heavily she came back over to the table. "Okay, he's all yours now Bardock." Setting her gun in the holder with the rest, she encapsulated it, stuffing it back in her boot before picking out another one. "We should probably go elsewhere for the spar..."

Bardock stood with his arms crossed, looking to Goku. "Are you sure? Didn't suppressing ki so much tire you?"

Still sitting on the ground, Goku lost his pout as he shook his head confused. "No? I've suppressed my ki every day since Grandpa Gohan taught me how to and only let loose what I need. That was..." He shrugged. "Nothing really."

Bardock and Vegeta exchanged looks, remembering the day before when Krillin had mentioned something about that. "How does that work? Is that like sensing ki too?"

Standing he chuckled, "No, not really... sensing ki's like..." He paused, "Standing in a dark room with candles in random places..."

Krillin nodded. "Each one has its own color, you can say, and own intensity."

The younger Saiyan walked closer to the table. "Suppressing your ki you have to... kind of just gather it and pull it all in..." He shrugged again. "I can't really tell you how, it's something everyone has to learn on their own."

Bardock nodded, looking at the ground in thought. "I'll work on it, and you can teach me the sensing later."

"Sure after din-" ChiChi coughed and he laughed sheepishly, "And I get the things from the house."

"Hey, depending where we go we can easily stop by your house..." Bulma said as she walked over to a bigger free space.

ChiChi stood, nodding. "I like that better. Knowing my husband he might pack all pants... or forget underwear."

The depression Bulma had felt from earlier was pushed to the back of her mind as she tossed the capsule to the ground. "Glad I put this in my boot today, never know what you'll need."

When the puff of smoke cleared her newest jet appeared. She almost had it done before that visit to Roshi's inland, yet the jet was having a final system configuration when she had left. Lucky too, considering if she had been using it like she had planned she would have either been hit by Vegeta's pod or totally missed it, given it went exceedingly faster than the ancient piece of shit she had used. It was sleek, reminding her more of a ship from some comic book than anything else, but hey it looked cool.

She turned to the others as they looked at it. "Bardock, go get your scouter. We'll wait for you. Now for those none flyers..." Beaming, she put her hand on the side, the jet scanned her palm and the door opened. "Welcome to Capsule Air. I'll be your driver, navigator, and, well... everything... All aboard." Grabbing the handle, she lifted herself up then proceeded to help ChiChi and Gohan up.

Vegeta watched Bardock fly to his guest room window and enter while the others boarded, but he remained where he sat. Of course he wanted to see the fight, but he didn't like admitting he couldn't fly at the moment. Without ki, he couldn't do it... he glared down at the edge of the table, frustrated. He wasn't about to lower himself to forcing Bardock to carry him, even if he did stay somewhat behind and the others didn't see. He would sooner surrender himself to Freeza than do that.

"Hey, almighty Prince of Saiyans! Are you waiting for the red carpet or something? Get your ass in here." His head snapped up as Bulma's sarcastic voice echoed off the buildings.

His eye twitching, he glared at her. How dare the woman mock his title. Forget the consequences, he was going to kill her! Standing, he gritted his teeth, growling, knowing she couldn't hear being as far away as she was, but he didn't care. It was the only warning she was going to get. Fist clenched, he started around the table when Bardock's hand on his shoulder stopped him, squeezing tightly in warning.

 _"Cool it, boy..."_  His mind brushed Vegeta's quickly before he let go and walked towards them, the scouter over his eye.

Crossing his arms, Vegeta glared at the ground as he continued to walk. Oh, he was cool alright, cool enough to wait back and plan out his revenge on her. Strike her when she was her weakest... vulnerable... While he couldn't hurt her physically just yet, in the way of mind warfare he was certainly her superior. He did learn from the best after all...

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_So... I just love the interaction between Bulma and Goku. And hopefully I showed that while Vegeta can be as mean/nasty as he wants, the cold killer that he is... Bulma is a different type of, I don't know what you would call it... but she's definitely on her own level and isn't going to just bow down. (I realize she was a chicken on namek, but idk, I get more of a tomboy view of her from dragon ball.) And ya I realize the stupid plastic cups would probably be torn to shreds before even five minutes, but hell I really don't know where that came from and it just seemed to flow perfectly. Dang this is long... but I just couldn't seem to stop... Anyways, know you guys are curious to see the fight between Bardock and Goku so I'll get right to it... I'm not joking either lol I seriously just finished this and now will start the next so hopefully my muse is nice again. Please Review for me so I don't think I totally ruined it . lol_


	13. Father-Son Duel

_I know I haven't mentioned it, but Goku for this story had been training a lot over the five years. While the Saiyans and Bardock surviving didn't directly affect them until now the universe did shift causing Goku to continue working hard. I keep remembering a certain little boy picking up rocks and crushing them as his exercise... so cute. Oh and I also went back and put everything spoken in sayian into latin, normally v's are pronounced as a w, but lets just leave it v... I have problems thinking vegeta as wegeta hehe and saying all those w's doesn't sound very manly either lol._

\- 13 -

Father-Son Duel

Bulma stood in the afternoon sun, trying not to shiver with the cool black eyes she knew were boring into the back of her skull.  _Okay so maybe it wasn't my best idea calling him out like that..._  She bit her lip, nervous. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, feeling as if she were being stalked by some vicious wild cat. She laughed at herself mentally; well, in a sense she probably was. The whole ride she had felt his eyes on her while the others talked and Goku, Bardock, and Krillin led the way. First, they made a stop at the Sons' Home before going to a huge meadow in the middle of nowhere. It was beautiful out here even though it was hotter than hell, but they were close to the tree line and had found some shade.

Why she wasn't in said shade was because of the company currently with the group. She eyed Master Roshi warily as he sat on the ground with Oolong, rubbing his burnt chin. There was no way she was going to go near him anytime soon, which forced her out into the sun multiple yards away next to the unruly Saiyan who was now glaring daggers at the back of her head. He was standing three feet away... if that... and just a hair behind her, not even acknowledging her when she decided to stand by him just a few minutes ago. She didn't care... okay so she did. It hurt her feelings a little. But given they just fought and she basically won, then she teased him with his title... No wonder he hated her.

Off the emotional high she had before when having that little contest with Goku and Bardock, her mind grew increasingly troubled with what she had done as they flew here. She still couldn't believe she provoked him like that... If the whole thing with Roshi proved anything, it was that she had a really bad temper, but she never ever started a fight if she could avoid it. Sighing, she rubbed her brow, really tired. She had been sore before chasing after the disgusting pervert, but now she was really paying for it. Maybe she could stretch a little... no... that would just be weird.

"Hey Bulma..." Oolong called out sarcastically, "How's the tan coming?"

She didn't look over at him as she watched Goku and Bardock walk to the center of the field. He could goat her all he wanted, but her mind was elsewhere... Not even hearing him suddenly get whacked in the head by Chi Chi's frying pan that appeared seemingly from nowhere. Even the others laughing couldn't draw her out. How was she supposed to help him if he hated her? She really didn't like being hated; it made her gut clench and feel like she was in high school all over again. He thought she was controlling him? It really hadn't been her intention to make him feel like that. But then wasn't that was she was doing? She was forcing him to behave, not kill... which wasn't really her fault given he had no ki... but even if he did she would make sure he didn't. Killing innocents was wrong. But he didn't think that and had killed many in the past. It would be hard not to force her views on him... she really didn't see anything wrong with that either. It was a problem. She wanted to understand him fully. Sure, she had a few tells from his tail, but most of it was just gut instinct... She didn't really know what he was thinking. And how was she supposed to help him if she didn't know that?

Vegeta glared at the woman. He knew why she wasn't with the others, but wondered why of all places she had to stand next to him. He wasn't about to move. He had been there first, but that didn't mean he liked her being there. Her scent surrounded him, irritating him. She was upset again. Why? He didn't have the foggiest idea. But whatever she was thinking was troubling her and it was giving him a headache. When it looked like she wasn't going anywhere his gaze went to Goku and Bardock who just finished talking about rules before separating. From what he heard there weren't any really, other than they were going to try and keep this a ground fight, but if it did become an air fight it didn't matter really. It was mostly so the others could watch and should make things interesting... He didn't care. He just wanted to see what the third class clown had.

The two fighters got into their stances.  _At least Kakarot has been trained the basics..._  He thought sarcastically as he took in his stance. It was relaxed, but from what he could tell he could easily block most attacks. But that remained to be seen. Vegeta would hold off his judgment until later... When his eyes switched to Bardock he once again got the tightening in his chest that he always got seeing him. One of pride. His Saiyan fighting stance was flawless. Never had he seen one as good as his... It wasn't a huge surprise though. He worked harder than anyone to overcome his class standing, perfecting every fighting style his people had.

Vegeta's stance was a far cry from the original one he learned as a child. Over the years he added other fighting styles into his base until it became a bastardized version of the basic Saiyan fighting stance. In reality he used whatever allowed him to survive and over the years, not having known everything about his people's own fighting styles, he had grown so accustomed to his own twisted style he couldn't learn or even use anything else unless there was a need his own style didn't have. Bardock had learned that the hard way, having spent hours upon hours trying to drill into him the proper technique only to have him always slip back into his natural style in the heat of battle. Over time he just gave up getting him to stick to it and instead just showed him it and let him pick anything he might need...

"Don't hold back, Bardock..." Goku's voice drew Vegeta out of his thoughts.  _Is he mad? The old man would kill him._

Bardock studied him, wondering what his ploy was. "Are you sure, Goku? The highest reading..."

The younger Saiyan grinned foolishly as he shrugged carelessly. "I can feel your power... I know what I'm asking."

"Fine..." Bardock answered, lowering in his stance more.

If that was what he wanted, Bardock wasn't going to hold back, but he knew he had enough control over his strength not to kill him. With that they stared at each other, both waiting for the other to attack first. But when it became apparent he wasn't going to, he tensed his muscles, preparing to launch himself only to blink, surprised. His son had completely disappeared, even his ki reading from his scouter. Then it suddenly beeped to his right, but it was too late as not even a second later Bardock felt Goku's leg dig into his side, sending him flying. He swiftly righted himself with a handspring, searching, but his scouter had gone silent again.

Frustrated, he realized easily what was going on... Goku was using his limitation of not sensing ki and concealing it to his advantage. Bardock's scouter was practically worthless. So maybe his son wasn't the idiot he pretended to be... though it wasn't that much of a leap in logic to know if you had those abilities and your opponent didn't that you could effectively use them. Hiding your ki until just a second before impact... Gritting his teeth, Bardock switched into a different stance, one that was used mostly for defensive than balanced between offence and defense. He had to figure out how to effectively block that...

Another beep told him that his son was behind him. He turned, only to see the kick coming, unable to bring his hands up in time. Righting himself again, his teeth snapped with anger. He wasn't about to be showed up by him, son or not. The warrior in him roared, not willing to let his pride falter. When he was his age he had already reached the middle ranks of second class, earning even the king's praise. And while he now looked back and regretted the innocent lives he had taken with his own hand, he still nonetheless carried it with him and had at one point even been proud, delusional exactly like the rest of his people. It was this man that fought... not the one who saw visions or was tormented by the blood on his hands, but the proud warrior who would never back down, who would never waver.

So when the third beep sounded in his ear, alerting him that the attack was coming to the left he swiftly dropped down low before looking at his attacker as the kick went over head. It was strange seeing his own face looking so serious one second then eyes widening, realizing what was happening. Bardock grinned wolfishly with delight, flashing his canines as he quickly swept Goku's leg out from under him before digging his elbow into his gut. His son groaned in pain after getting the air back in his lungs before rolling over and slowly getting to his feet, still bent over holding his stomach. All the while thinking, _Dang he hits hard..._

Having stood already, Bardock went back into his defensive stance a few yards away. "Nice try cub. What other tricks do you have?"

Goku chuckled as he straightened, "I was hoping it would take you longer to work that out."

The older Saiyan growled, surprising his son. "I was fighting a long time before you or your brother were born, so don't insult me thinking I cannot evolve quickly in battle."

Goku blinked, stunned by the harshness from the normally tranquil and even nice Saiyan. "Hehe... sorry." Shrugging off the pain in his gut, he returned to his stance, his face remaining the same goofy grin but his tone suddenly serious, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

With that he pushed himself off the ground, heading right for his father but then hid his power again just after leaving behind an afterimage of himself as he -unknowing to Bardock- flipped over his head. As Bardock went to attack his image Goku landed silently behind him and went to punch him in the back, releasing his power at the last second, but as he expected his father reacted quickly to the beep, forgetting the afterimage and lashing out with a back kick. Goku quickly blocked it, and even though the force jarred him, he was able to land his punch before jumping back. He didn't wait for Bardock to gain his feet though as he ran in a circle around him, leaving many afterimages in his wake, each time flashing his ki to make them. As a child he used to love this move, but now he felt a little like a coward. But he knew there was no way he could even stand a chance against his father if he met him head-to-head.

Which left him to trickery. When he was younger he had loved to irritate his enemy. He wasn't sure, though, if he wanted to irritate Bardock, especially after seeing that look of his when he caught him in his game. But then again he was never one to hold back on anything and that included his sense of amusement. Which was why, lingering among the images of him in his fighting stance, there were others making funny faces and waving jokingly. It was also how he hid himself, deciding he would pick one of the more serious ones. Yet as his father lashed out angrily at the funny ones, Goku realized maybe Bardock knew him more than he realized. When the older Saiyan got close, Goku attacked, trying to plan what he would do as he threw a punch. As he expected he blocked it, but sensing he still wasn't ready for a full-on attack he sent a barrage of kicks and punches, hitting him in any open spots he detected.

For almost a whole minute he had him on the defensive, not letting him regain control of the situation. But Bardock rapidly overpowered him in both speed and power shortly after that, forcing him on the defensive. Not to mention the way the older Saiyan attacked him was so foreign. He would leave gaps open as if daring him to take them only for Goku to get hit hard when he actually went for it. There had to be a way to see the fake gaps from the real ones because no one was completely guarded, but he was having difficulty even thinking about it as he tried desperately to block him. If he didn't think of something soon though he knew Bardock was going to plow him into the ground... not only because of his power, but just his technique alone would give him problems.

Yet what other tricks could he do? Goku mentally slapped himself. That would work; problem was positioning him... and then getting a small break in the fighting. The first part was somewhat easy... the second not so much. That would require Goku to actually hit him, and ever since Bardock took control of the fighting he hadn't been able to. Then he saw it, the opening he needed. What surprised him, thought, was that it was dead center of his chest, the part most fighters protected. Given his speed he normally wouldn't have had to worry, but Goku was determined not to be defeated...

Kind of like Rocky. Winning would be great, but that was past impossible so he would settle for never quitting. Pretending to go for his fake opening, Goku abruptly at the last moment pulled the punch back and brought his foot up, kicking him in the chest. It made him stumble back, somewhat surprised... Goku brought his hands to his face and closed his eyes.

"Solar Flare," Goku yelled, using Tien's move to momentarily blind his father.

A range of alien curses fell from Bardock's lips as Goku jumped back to catch his breath. What did he want to do? If the young Earth Saiyan didn't tire him or something he wasn't going to last much longer. As it was he was already starting to feel the strain. Sliding his back foot back, he cupped his hands, powering up his most noted move. It was risky, but they hadn't said anything on ki blasts and Goku knew he was most likely opening up a can of worms. Yet he just couldn't think of anything else.

"Kaaa... mahhhhh..." The blue light glowed in his hands, pushing as much ki as he was willing to into it, knowing full well the others were around and could get hurt. "Hahhhhhh... maahhhh..."

Bardock heard his son's voice, could feel the shift in the air around him. Blinking, he finally managed to clear his eyes, yet he was still seeing spots. His eyes widened as his scouter read 2,600 and rising. The concentrating of ki and slowly adding onto it as it replenished itself would explain the jump in energy... but then what about the pool? Bardock remained where he stood, pretending like he hadn't gained his sight back as he waited. He wasn't worried... the attack would maybe leave a minor burn if he only used his minor ki barrier, but he had another surprise for his son.

"Haaaaa..." Goku yelled, releasing it at him.

At the last second, the older warrior powered up and diverted the blue blast into the sky only moving his arm. Then in a blink of an eye he was on him, kneeing him in the gut before slamming him into the ground. Bending his legs he jumped high in the sky, yet still not using his flying ability as he powered up and fired a blast at him, calling out the name of it in Saiyan. Goku just barely rolled out of the radius of the bluish blast that reminded him of his own ability, ending on his feet hunched down. Through the dirt his eyes remained on his father as he let gravity take him back to the ground. Goku could feel the heat of the blast radiated out as the last of it hit. Knowing he could not see him through the dirt, he used it to his advantage, firing short orange blasts where he would be when he landed, then moved, rushing out.

Just as he predicted his father stopped his descent only a few inches from the blast, hovering in the sky. He appeared at his side, landing a kick in his stomach. Having a feeling he would grab hold of it he arched his back backwards as if he was doing a flip on the ground, using his ki to give him enough to accomplish the same effect. Bardock having not expected it went with him only to get the other foot slammed into the side of his face that didn't hold the scouter, forcing him to let go and thrusting him into the ground. Goku set down a few yards away, going back into his fighting stance, waiting for him to get up.

Bardock picked himself out of the dirt swiftly and stood wiping the blood from his cut lip a small grin on his lips. Though he was significantly weaker, his son was managing to put up a good fight. Raditz had never been this much fun... always complaining and whining. He fell back into his own stance, yet this one was different than the other two, being it was offensive... It was time to give the pup what he wanted. No holding back. Bardock was satisfied now that he knew Goku could take a little more of a beating and that it wasn't all tricks. If he wanted to truly fight a Saiyan warrior then that's what he was going to get.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~

_I got to say... I love writing fighting scenes now. Been watching lost of martial art movies and what not... Got lots of ideas. Just got to get around to sitting down and using it._


	14. The Challenge

\- 14 -

The Challenge

Bulma lay in bed that night staring up at the ceiling. The events of the day playing in her mind kept her from sleeping. So much had happened and yet she couldn't stop thinking about what she had done. Really, what was wrong with her?  _To push him like that._  Bringing her hand up, she touched her forehead before weaving her fingers through her hair and grabbing a fistful. She still felt horrible for biting him and thought she had gone too far in defending herself. Then there was that little thing he revealed to her and Goku that made her blood run cold.  _'My skin has been shredded to the bone more times than I can count.'_ The way he said it so nonchalantly...

Tears filled her eyes. She had known bad stuff had happened to him, but having him say those words like that... It only made her realize how much she really didn't know about him or what he went through. Wiping her eyes, she turned onto her side, looking to the balcony door that was open slightly, letting the cool night air in and stirring her curtains. But then she had only really known him for a few days... that whole time he had been unconscious didn't really count. It was amazing how it felt like she had known him longer than that. How she already felt he was a friend. Then again the same thing could be said about Bardock. She had only known him a day and a half and she already thought the same about him.

In an attempt to forget about her own troubled thoughts, she thought about the mock battle. It was painfully obvious that Goku was way out of his league. Then when Piccolo showed up and joined him so it was two against one. Bardock blew both of them away with his speed and technique. He wasn't even breathing heavily by the end of it. Perhaps that was why ChiChi decided to suddenly start teaching Gohan how to fight right then and there. It sure had shocked and even scared Bulma at how utterly unprepared they were, and the same thoughts or ones akin to them had to be going through the younger woman's mind. Goku's wife wasn't stupid. It wasn't merely this battle with Raditz. No matter what anyone said, Earth was on the map and others would come. What peace they found here on out would most likely be short-lived and shaky at best.

That thought only made getting to sleep worse, knowing that her peaceful happy world would never be the same. But then hadn't she been tired of it? Hadn't she wanted adventure? Sighing, she turned to her other side and wiggled into the soft mattress, getting into a comfortable position. At least it had been nice to see Tien and Chiaotzu. Even they had made an appearance earlier today in the meadow, having felt the massive wave of energy coming from Bardock and sensing that Goku and Piccolo were fighting it. By the time they filled them in and discussed what was going on the mock battle was over. Goku and Piccolo both were nearly passing out from exhaustion. After talking about it some more, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu left, going back to wherever they had come from; Krillin, Oolong and Master Roshi returned to their island, while everyone else returned to her home. All of them said they would be training for what was to come, though what could really be done in two weeks was a stretch at best.

Closing her eyes she sighed, wondering where Vegeta would fit in all this if he wasn't so hurt. Certainly he was stronger than Bardock. He was a prince after all. She had problems simply imagining someone that strong when her whole definition of strength and power had been Goku. But it was nice to have someone that strong on their side and they were hopefully gaining two with Vegeta. Yet, they still had to get past Raditz alive without either of them helping. Her mind started to slow as sleep finally settled over her. Could Bardock teach Goku enough in the two weeks they had to do any good? Would he gain enough power to stand with Piccolo and beat his brother? That was the billion dollar question that she unfortunately could not answer as sleep finally came.

.~-~.

_She stood in the doorway in the darkness looking into the room. The pale moonlight revealed the boy in a fitful sleep and what little reached her reflected in her blue hair. He got random thoughts from her, but nothing of importance or anything that stood out from the rest. Deciding it best not to wake him she closed the door and continued downstairs, missing the sudden frantic words spoken... His nightmares were twisted random memories. All the while he felt like he was thrown into a fire, burning alive. For hours he stayed in this hellish state, muttering and hurting. It was like his body was fighting itself, tearing him apart._

_Then Bardock saw himself enter the dream. With the morning light, he finally woke and felt his charge's struggle. Concerned, he got the doctor and together they managed to pull Vegeta from the fever, but that was of course after having to keep him still. The boy's animal side had awoken, pulling out what little strength he had left in his body to fight off what he thought were attackers. It wasn't much compared to the strength Bardock had, but it would have been enough to seriously hurt a human... After calming Vegeta, his eyes took in the half dozen dents in the steel table. They were fortunate that Bardock had found him... he would have hated to see what would have happened if Bulma or the doctor found him._

_The dream skipped back then, confusing him as he saw Bulma standing in the doorway again looking at Vegeta as if none of the stuff he had previously seen happened. And like before she had been about to close the door when a misty shadow formed behind her. Sensing something, she looked around and even though she looked right at the shadow, it was like she saw right through it. After another few minutes the shadow stepped away to the wall across from the door, secretly watching as she shook off the strange feeling and was about to step out again only for her to catch the frantic words. She stepped into the room, going to him..._

"No..." Bardock woke swiftly in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

He shook his head as the vision slipped through his fingers, only remembering fragmented pieces. Wiping his brow with the blanket that bunched around his bare torso, he glanced at the window finding that the sun had already risen. The smell of food drifted lazily up the stairs and under the door to him and he couldn't stop his mouth from watering. Somewhat puzzled, he lay back and stared at the ceiling, trying to recall what had upset him. It had something to do with Vegeta, but then what didn't nowdays?

With the thought of his prince he frowned. They had been very fortunate that everything turned out so well after that little fiasco the other day. Bulma was certainly a one-of-a-kind and he silently thanked the gods for that. She not only defused the situation but forgave the boy... Working with the two geniuses again last night before bed, he came to the simple conclusion that with them not only would things lean in the Saiyans' favor, but they could very well be the key to winning the war against Freeza and the Cold Family. So it was important they stayed in their good graces. Now he only needed to talk to the boy and make him understand that. Which was easier said than done... he really wished he hadn't said anything about his attachment the other day, but it was too late for that.

Sighing, Bardock got out of bed and went to his armor that was set on the dresser and quickly put the black body suit on with the main body, leg, and arm armor pieces over the top. Saiyan armor had more of the durable hard shells because when he designed them he didn't want them to look anything like their old outfits which had become standard in Freeza's ranks. Also with pieces covering his upper arms and thighs along with their chest and groin, they were far more protected... Better looking too, in his opinion, but in the end it was the better protection that won out.

He ran a hand through his hair as he wrapped his tail around his waist. Maybe he should go get Vegeta's armor; Bardock had brought it with him knowing he was going to see the prince. But then again why did that matter? It wasn't like Vegeta would need it when he couldn't fight. Walking from the room he crossed his arms. He guessed he could get it so Vegeta could use it later when he was healed. That, however, was going to be at least a few months and knowing Vegeta, he was thinking he would take Raditz's pod when it was time for him to leave. Only thing was, the more Bardock thought about it, the more he realized that the boy needed to stay right here. It was painfully obvious he was too weak to protect himself if he brought him back to the base with him, which made it a prime opportunity for someone to kill him and try to make a power play for the throne. There were a few Bardock had in mind that would try something like that. And while he would protect him with his life, Bardock couldn't watch him every second of the day. Here on Earth he was hidden and sheltered from his own people and the betrayers. More importantly, he was protected from Freeza.

When he talked to Tash the other night he was informed about the message his source within the betrayers had left: Freeza didn't know Vegeta was on Earth. In fact, the leader of the betrayers had purposely given him the wrong planet and then proceeded to delete the history so he wouldn't know. He didn't know why. It seemed rather strange considering it was the tyrant who was sponsoring them. But it was something they could use to their advantage.

Vegeta of course wasn't going to like it. They hadn't really talked about it since learning about his condition... actually they hadn't really talked at all. After the spar with Goku and Piccolo, they all came back to eat. Then Vegeta disappeared and Bardock went into the labs with Dr. Briefs and Bulma to continue working on the communicator. The boy was intelligent and before getting captured would always shadow him when he was in the labs back at the base. While Vegeta never admitted it, he had enjoyed it. Learning and seeing the inventions his people... namely Bardock, were trying to create. It bothered the older Saiyan now that he hadn't been with them, but considering all that had happened that day it was probably a good thing he hadn't been there.

Shaking his head, Bardock walked down the stairs, the smell of food growing as was the frequency that his stomach growled. He did have to hand it to Mrs. Briefs, she really could cook... and good. Normally he ate, not caring what it was... but having tasted how good it could be he was dreading more and more the time when he would have to return to the base. And there were so many condiments. Sweet, sour, tangy, and salty... there were some flavors he couldn't even describe. Unknowingly the older Saiyan started doing what his son did quite often: dreaming of all the wonderful foods Earth had to offer as he entered the kitchen. His face took on that daydream look that Goku's would -just more tame- making ChiChi do a double take, having first thought him to be her husband. She blinked, surprised before breaking up into fits of laughter, the sound drawing him from his thoughts.

"Did I miss something?" He looked around the room, finding that Vegeta was already awake, sitting and eating at the table as far from Gohan as possible with a scowl on his face considering that meant he had his back to the front door.

"I'm sorry." She tried to get her breath. "It's just for a second there, Bardock, you had a look that Goku wears a lot."

His brows rose right before Vegeta snorted, "I certainly hope not. Last thing our race needs is a mindless clown as a leader."

ChiChi promptly collected herself giving him a hard look. "My husband is not mindless..."

"Hn." The prince turned his attention back to his food and muttered, "Notice how you didn't deny the clown part."

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Bardock. "No, the look he had was one Goku gets whenever he is thinking about food." Her lips turned up. "That is what you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

Bardock coughed into his hand, hiding his embarrassment. "I may have been... thinking about food."

Mrs. Briefs was suddenly next to him with a plate of food. "Ahh it's so nice when a young man has a healthy appetite." She grabbed his arm as she handed him the plate. "Here you go, hun. Oh, would you feel those arms!" Bardock looked at her, stunned, as she proceeded to feel his arm and made him somewhat uncomfortable. He glanced at Vegeta, whose brow had risen and ChiChi snickered in the background, hand over her mouth.

"Mom," Bulma sighed, picking that time to walk into the kitchen after her morning jog. "Would you stop feeling up my best friend's father?" Pulling out the ear bud from her left ear, she came to stop next to Vegeta, who had stopped momentarily in his eating having caught her overpowering scent. "Really... he's probably ten years your senior."

"Oh fiddlesticks, dear... such a handsome young man can't be that old." She let go though, going to collect more plates of food for him.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her mom's back before Bardock gave her a thankful nod as he sat down across from Vegeta. It was then he noticed the prince had stopped eating and was simply staring at his food with a blank look on his face. Confused, the older warrior looked at him then to Bulma, who was about two feet away rolling the cord to the music player around the small device. When she turned quickly, setting it on the half wall behind Vegeta, her hair flicked making the air move and letting him smell her scent above that of the food. Bardock cleared his nose and started to eat, his eyes going back to the boy. He had to admit, the girl had a pleasant scent, but it wasn't anything special. But then different scents affect Saiyans differently.

"Oh, Bulma dear, your secretary called." Mrs. Briefs set the plates before Bardock before busying herself with collecting used dishes.

"Shi-" She stopped herself before using the cuss word and glanced at Gohan before swiftly changing it, "Crap, looks like my vacation's over." Pouting, she put her hand on her hips, looking much like a spoiled child. "What did she want?"

"Something about a project needing your approval and that it was important. It was for... Tri..." she paused trying to think of the name.

"Tri-sec." Bulma sighed, "Yeah, that's an important one. Guess I'll have to go to the main Headquarters downtown today and see what other VP duties I've been neglecting." She glanced at Vegeta's plate and eyed one of the strips of bacon. "I'll just shower and change real quick before eating..." Taking a step closer to Vegeta she put one hand on the table leaning forward. "Hey, can I have this little piece of bacon here?"

Bardock stopped eating, shocked when Vegeta gave a small nod. "Thanks, bud." She picked it up and started for the stairs, munching on it.

"Hey, can you wake Goku?" ChiChi asked her retreating form, "He's slept in long enough."

"Sure, no prob!" Bulma called back, waving as she jogged up the steps.

Bardock blinked when Vegeta suddenly moved again, shaking his head and clearing his nose. The boy's scowl deepened as he stared at his food before eating, clearly not happy. Slowly, Bardock started to eat again as well, glancing up at him every so often. Saiyans never let another take their food. Even if there was excess. Well not never... He frowned. Only parents shared with their cubs... and mates shared food. And not just any mates. Bonded mates. He looked up again at the prince, who had noticed his looks but was choosing to ignore him, obviously too angry and confused with what happened to acknowledge him.

Bardock knew though, what was happening for he had been there once before. And thinking back he then realized why Vegeta had been immobile. While Bulma's scent hadn't done anything to the older Saiyan, for the boy it clearly did. The same thing had happened to Bardock when he passed his late bonded mate after she had been sparing. It was like all thoughts ceased and you couldn't move or speak. It was rare for a scent to affect a Saiyan male like that. And even rarer for a female. But if both had the same reaction to the other's scent they always bonded...

Moving the empty plate he finished a minute ago to the side, Bardock grabbed another and started to eat again. While it was normal and natural, he never heard of it happening outside of their race before. Then again... he glanced over at ChiChi. He suspected his son was bonded to the Earth woman -or at least partly- who's to say her scent didn't affect him too? Though it was possible to bond even if the scents didn't do anything for them... Bardock needed to talk to his son later about it. For now though, he wondered what this could mean. If Bulma's scent affected Vegeta this much then there wasn't anything he could do to stop them from bonding. But it remained to be seen if the reverse was true. Human's didn't rely on smell as much as they did...

Pushing the problem away to think on later, he decided to ask a question he could actually get an answer to. "What's VP mean?"

Mrs. Briefs picked up the stack of plates forming between him and Vegeta. "Oh that's Vice President, hun. As you would expect my dear husband is the President of Capsule Corporation that he built from the ground up and my little girl has been running it alongside him for... oh my..." she paused, thinking, "It's been quite a while. Ever since she became a legal adult at eighteen, she has been the Vice President."

The older woman rinsed off the dishes before putting them in the dish washer. "What are her duties?"

"Mmmm..." Mrs. Briefs continued with the dishes as she thought it out. "Well she meets with business prospects, supervises the main Headquarters, and well, I don't know..." She shrugged. "She does a lot of things. Her father and she normally split the work, each taking certain sectors and countries."

Sounded to him like she was a very good diplomat and knew how to keep things running properly. Though he didn't like the thought for the mess it would make, Vegeta could certainly do worse than Bulma as a queen. While he had been Freeza's ambassador on occasion, he lacked the patience most of the time. The other duties, the ones that kept their people going, bored the boy to no end. Bardock had long since given up on getting him to sit with him and learn it all. It wasn't something he worried too much about though, he would always be there to help Vegeta and do it for him, but it would be nice not to have to do it all by himself.

"Oh..." his thoughts stopped as Mrs. Briefs suddenly spoke, "I completely forgot with all the excitement happening... Next week is the Corporation open house of sorts."

He stopped eating, turned and looked at her. "Open house?"

"Yes! You young men must come. Goku, Gohan and you too, ChiChi. All the leaders and rulers of Earth will be there as will many famous stars." She bubbled with joy, "All to get a glimpse at this year's new gadgets that the Corporation will be releasing to the public."

His brow rose at that, intrigued. "The Company is important enough to get all the rulers in one spot?" He looked at Vegeta, who had slowed in his eating; while he would never openly show amazement, he could tell the boy was impressed.

"Of course..." She nodded to herself. "Everyone wants the newest technology and it's easier simply to show everyone at once. Of course it isn't only Capsule Corps. Other companies will bring their own inventions, but we've always held it."

ChiChi sighed, "I didn't bring anything to wear to something so important..."

Goku chose that time to walk down the stairs, clearly still half asleep. "Wear what?"

His wife rolled her eyes at him as he sat down and started to devour the food in front of him. "The C-tech Expo, Goku. That thing we keep getting invited to, but never go..."

"Itz tat time alredy?" he asked mouth full, clumps of hash browns landing in his lap.

"GOKU!" All three Saiyans cringed at her loud voice, "Close your mouth and swallow before you talk!"

Doing as she said, he repeated himself, "It's that time already?"

Mrs. Briefs hummed happily, "Sure is. Oh it's such a good thing Bulma took care of all the food and entertainment months ago... we could certainly make it happen if she hadn't, but it wouldn't be as good."

Goku was about to speak with his mouth full again, but ChiChi's withering glare stopped him and he swallowed, "Food?"

"Oh yes, lots of food, dear..." She grabbed more plates from the table and started to load the second dishwasher they had installed back when Goku had lived with them for a short time. "I don't know what she had planned, but it's always from the best restaurants. And don't worry about the dress, dear, us girls can go shopping sometime before and get you one. Our little treat to you."

"Oh no! I couldn't..." She started, eyes wide with surprise.

Chuckling, Mrs. Briefs waved her hand. "I insist, dear, we'll make you look like the princess you are. Besides, your father will be there and we can't have his little girl showing up with normal clothes."

The younger woman looked to her husband, who shrugged. "I guess..."

The kitchen fell silent, well almost silent as the older woman hummed, and everyone ate as she cleaned up after them. Vegeta thought about this expo thing... to him it sounded like a huge trade gathering of sorts. There was going to be lots of people by the sounds of it... which made his decision much easier. There was no way he was going. He didn't do crowds. Let alone, smelly weakling earthlings that he'd sooner kill than mingle with. He looked up, feeling the old man's gaze on him, a knowing glare that threatened bodily harm if he didn't go. Snorting, he ignored him and went back to his food. Nothing in the universe would get him to-

His thoughts momentarily stopped after looking up as Bulma came down the stairs in a nice gray business suit and a light blue blouse underneath, which was buttoned rather low. He had thought short shorts were bad, but the pants and suit top she wore now hugged her body, accenting her form nicely. Her hair was still somewhat damp and wavy as she tried to put an earring on her right ear. He tore his gaze away, looking to see if Bardock had caught him and relaxed seeing he hadn't. Mentally he berated himself for being so weak, looking at an alien woman like that...

Her heels clicked on the hardwood floors and he snuck a glance up as she walked toward her mother, her hips swaying. "I just got off the phone with Beth... I can't believe I forgot the Expo is coming up."

"We were just talking about that dear..." Her mother chimed in cheerfully, "I told everyone they should come."

Bulma turned, arms folded and leaning against the counter, her eyes settling on Vegeta. "That sounds good. I don't know about Vegeta though, Mom..."

He looked up with his name as Mrs. Briefs asked, "Why not? He's a prince, he should do fine..."

Her lips twitched, amused, meeting his gaze head on. "I don't think he's tactful enough to be with so many pathetic humans, let alone ones as arrogant as he."

Bardock chuckled softly, rapidly earning a glare from Vegeta. "I'll have you know, woman, that I can be diplomatic when I want to be."

Fixing him a look, she huffed, "Right...  _Do what I say or I kill you?_ Unfortunately, dear prince, that won't work here and I don't want any troubles this year." Grabbing a piece of toast she looked at it. "This is my fourth year planning everything by myself and every year someone manages to find something that is wrong..." She took a bite, covering her mouth. "Even though there is absolutely nothing wrong."

Swallowing, she rolled her eyes. "Last year some spoiled prince said he didn't get his steak cooked right and it was all over the stupid tabloids about how horrible everything was, when really he was only upset that I wouldn't become one of his many girlfriends." Grabbing a plate, she sat next to Bardock. "Please. He might be a prince, but Bulma Briefs doesn't like to share. Not to mention he had the personality of a pet rock."

Mrs. Briefs chuckled, "Oh that one..."

She turned back to look at her mother. "See, even you agree." Looking back at her plate, she paused before clearly mimicking some foreign accent in a low monotone voice, "We are Ajiv and you will be our fourth. We are denser than this slab of concrete we are leaning against, trying and failing to look sexy, and still we look down at you because you're a woman, but that's okay, look at our amazing muscles and swoon." She flexed her arms as everyone but Vegeta laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" ChiChi asked as she wiped egg off of Gohan's face.

"That and worse," she spoke in between bites, "I mean he's handsome, but he's not really that muscular and I, for one, don't want to come out of a conversation feeling dumber than when I went in." Her voice rose a little, "Hell, this guy makes Goku look like a brilliant scientist."

"That's a feat," Vegeta muttered.

Bulma chuckled, "Indeed."

Goku pouted as he actually stopped eating. "Hey!"

Grabbing her fork she stabbed a little too hard at the hash browns. "I swear, Mom, if he tries anything again this year, I'm going to go ballistic."

Smiling, the older woman walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her shoulders. "Well, if he thinks my little girl's beautiful then he's not as stupid as you say, is he?"

That made Bulma pause. "True..."

Mrs. Briefs went back to work clearing the table. "Maybe some other young man will save you."

Leaning against her arm that was propped up on the table, she swirled a piece of bacon in one of her egg yolks. "Right, and pigs will fly..." Goku opened his mouth, but she cut him off giving him an amused look, "And Oolong doesn't count, bud." Munching on the bacon she sighed, "If a guy did help he would probably be as bad if not worse than Ajiv."

Actually swallowing his food, Goku gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll protect you, Bulms."

Bulma noticed the sideways glare ChiChi gave him. "Ahh thanks but no thanks, Goku... You're going to have your hands full keeping delusional men with heroic complexes away from your own wife."

ChiChi blinked, surprised. "From me?"

"Yup. No one has seen the princess of the Ox King in five years..." The heiress got a wicked grin on her lips. "The rumor is Goku took you against your will by slinging you over his shoulder like a caveman and carried you out into the middle of nowhere to bump uglies whenever he felt like it."

ChiChi merely shook her head, chuckling, "You got to be kidding me."

"Nope... Seriously, that is what one of the tabloids said recently." Bulma eyed Vegeta who had just choked on what he had been eating and she winked, making him blush a little.

Goku laughed, scratching behind his head, "I guess we do live out in the middle of nowhere..."

ChiChi gave her husband a playful smile. "Except it was me who slung him over my shoulder."

Bulma shook her head, snickering, "Too bad Oolong and Roshi aren't here... Right about now they would have some other comment that would have princy-poo here redder than a cherry." He glared at her but said nothing as he continued to eat.

Bardock stared at the boy, amused. "We Saiyans can be rather vulgar ourselves, but thinking about it now I don't think I've ever heard Vegeta joke about such things."

"Ohhh, a real gentleman... How sweet!" Mrs. Briefs chimed in happily.

Bulma winked at Vegeta again. "Too bad he's not charming in other areas as well."

Vegeta would have taken being back on Freeza's ship as a captive over their teasing any day. It was like they all were ganging up on him... and the way that blonde haired twit looked at him. He suppressed a shiver. That woman really made him uneasy. And such off handed jokes weren't really that funny to him. Considering all his experiences in that department had not been pleasant, it wasn't unexpected that he would feel this way. He could even make a comment that would shut them up, but he would rather endure this than have them know anything about that. He continued eating, not even bothering to give his old mentor a glare. If he simply ignored them sooner or later they would get the hint or grow bored and stop... Didn't mean it was not making him furious though.

"Oh c'mon, Vegeta, we're only playing. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Picking up her half eaten plate of food, she set it before him seeing as he was almost done. "Here... finish this for me." He looked to the plate, scowling. Standing, she started to walk past him."Besides, I think it's cute that you blush. Anyway, I got to go... Drat." She stopped suddenly and Vegeta glanced sideways at her. "ChiChi, I made a worksheet last night for Gohan, just to see where he is. I'll go get it really quick, but I don't want anyone to help him. I wanna see what he can do by himself."

The younger woman stared at her, taken aback. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble, Bulma... I know you're busy..."

She chuckled, "It was no biggy. I came up with the problems while working on one of my projects." As she walked towards the lower staircase, Vegeta tried not to look at her backside, but annoyingly failed. "I was doing this stuff when I was his age, so needless to say it really didn't take too much of my time."

The kitchen fell into silence again with her leaving, something he was thankful for.  _Blasted woman._  He looked at her leftovers.  _I'm not cute. I'm a warrior!_  And a monster. Contemplating whether or not he should eat the food, he was about to let it sit there when he noticed Kakarot eyeing it from the corner of his eye, both having finished more or less at the same time. That made his decision for him, something not sitting well with him when he thought of the clown eating the woman's food, and he promptly finished off it off. He sneered at the younger Saiyan's disgraceful pout.  _Does he have no pride?_ That look on a Saiyan should warrant the younger Saiyan's death.

He glanced up to Bardock who was watching him intently, studying him like one of his experiments. Not liking it, Vegeta shifted his gaze away, feeling suddenly self-conscious. What did he do now? After getting that warning yesterday he hadn't really insulted anyone. He stayed silent and kept his distance. He was still planning on somehow getting back at the woman through mind games though. Problem was figuring out what approach he should take. Having actually taken some time to think about it he realized that his normal tactics wouldn't work on her. She was too intelligent. Her overbearing personality and ego would force her to call almost any bluff he threw at her.

Arms crossed, he sat leaning back against the chair, his fingers tapping his bicep. Vegeta kept coming back to the same problem... he couldn't figure her out. It was infuriating. And knowing how she thought seemed liked it was something he needed to play mind games. Yet to do that, he would have to spend more time observing, which meant spending more time around her, and he really didn't want to do that... Okay, he was lying to himself there. But his fear of Bardock's warning kept him back. He would not fall that low again. His pride couldn't take it.

Bulma walked back up the stairs, stapled papers in hand. Vegeta's jaw clenched when she walked right to him setting one copy in front of him, then handed the other to Bardock to give to ChiChi. Fortunately her scent wasn't anything like that morning -something that still really confused him- but it still made him pause in his thoughts. Had he acted this way towards it before? No, he didn't think so... Well, there was that time in his room and then in her lab... Then yesterday after she chased that old guy. Shit, he was losing it. This place was making him soft and messing with his mind. He couldn't wait until Raditz was taken care of so that he could leave with Bardock.

She bent down, tilting her head to meet his gaze, a small smile on her lips. "I made a version for you, mister, let's see how far you get compared to boy wonder over there."

His eye twitched as he glared at the table. "I will not lower myself for your amusement, woman."

Her brow rose and she straightened, folding her arms. "Oh, sounds to me like someone is scared a child will beat him."

"I know your ploy..." Growing, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at her. "It's not working."

Bulma gave a playful pout. "Drat... you saw through me." Sighing, she brushed a stray hair from her face. "Fine, let me put it this way. You have nothing better to do, Vegeta, and it's not going to hurt you. Instead of sulking all day work your mind." She shrugged, walking away. "Up to you though, just thought it beat sitting around and doing nothing all day." Grabbing her things that were on a little table in the living room, she said over her shoulder, "See ya guys later."

"Bye Bulms." "Goodbye dear." "Bye." Everyone but Vegeta acknowledged her leaving, their voices mixing together and becoming one mashed up noise that made him cringe.

Shortly after, ChiChi and Mrs. Briefs started to talk again about some mindless thing Vegeta couldn't really care less about, so he tuned them out. Closing his eyes, he continued to think about his problem dealing with the woman. At the same time he followed her small ki, something he had learned the other night. He couldn't do it if his eyes weren't closed and he could only pick up those currently residing in the compound. Annoyingly, he found himself going to her ki all last night and early this morning... It was like a moth to the flame. He could see for himself how pathetically weak she was, but there was something about her ki...

Curious Bardock reached over grabbing the papers. "She is right in that you need to do something, boy."

Vegeta's concentration wavered a little and he almost lost her ki as it got farther and farther away from the compound. He bit back a growl of frustration. Of course the old man could see he wanted to be left alone, yet that had never stopped him in the past. Always pushing. At first he thought to ignore the older warrior, but Vegeta knew he wouldn't stop until he got an answer out of him. In a way Bulma was like him in that aspect. Perhaps that was one of the things that drew him to her; she was similar to the two people he already respected... It was a thought. One he didn't like because it was about her once again... but it was still a thought.

"I was meditating yesterday and plan to do that until I can start training again, old man," he said trying to sound indifferent, though there was a little of his irritation coming through.

"Using what? Five plus old memories of spars..." Losing the woman's ki in a mass of weaker ki, Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he scowled at the table, willing it to burn to ash. "Can you even recall everything given what happened?" They both knew what he was referring to... his time with Freeza being tortured. It wasn't like he had much time to train as of late and that meant he had no new memories to go off of, which meant he had to look back past these past five years... A feat easier said than done.

"I don't see how that concerns you." His voice was cold as he looked up.

It was annoying when his old mentor was right. After dinner the other night, he had sat down trying to relive some old battle he had been in, but he was startled and furious that the detail he had once been able to remember had disappeared. Instead he found himself remembering things from the last five years whenever he tried to concentrate on the past. It was like there was a block in his mind. Which was why he started to try finding ki on his own. He wasn't about to have the clown teach him when he could readily teach himself. Hell, if it was so simple Goku could get it, why couldn't Vegeta? Now that he had though, he was angry that he hadn't realized it before. He was not as intelligent or creative as Bulma and her father, but he wasn't an idiot. He gritted his teeth. And there was Bulma again in his thoughts...

"As your guardian and mentor, boy, it is very much my duty." Flipping a page his eyes continued to scan, sounding impressed, "She even wrote it in standard for you." He stopped on one, taking a closer look. "Mmmm, some of these would give me problems..." Vegeta knew what he was doing. He was trying to get his curiosity involved instead of insulting him into doing it as the woman tried.

"Again, old man, such tricks won't work on me." Bardock looked up giving him a puzzled look. Then again maybe he was being serious. "Besides, I wasn't training my mind like that and I didn't plan to do that today either." The older Saiyan's brow rose in question, but Vegeta wasn't going to offer anything else.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get anything from him, Bardock set the packet of papers down and turned his attention to ChiChi. "Did I hear wrong? You're a princess?"

Uncaring about the harpy's status on Earth, Vegeta stood and strolled out the back door without another word. He was restless really. He wanted to train, wanted to move around, but just the simple walking he was doing left him drained. Yesterday he had been almost dead on his feet by the time he rolled into bed, but then his mind wouldn't shut down. It kept going and going. He actually didn't go to sleep, which only made things worse now. Mentally and physically, he was at his limit, which was frustrating; only a day and he was crashing. Saiyans could last nearly a week or so without sleep. It was pathetic.

Sitting down by a tree, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. One knee bent and the other laid flat bent underneath it, he rested his arm on his knee. A gentle breeze brushed his skin and he felt himself relax. Truly relax. The sounds of nature around him were... comforting in a strange way he never noticed before. Actually thinking back now, it had been a long, long time since he simply sat down and relaxed... the last time, in fact, had been when he learned of his planet's destruction when he was six. His brow pinched at the thought and feelings he had long thought gone came surfacing. It was like his dream with his mother all over again. He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes, looking down at his other hand.

Opening and closing his fists, he frowned. "This damn place. It's making me weak."

.~-~.

Bulma returned home an hour after noon, setting her purse on the small table in the living room. "Hey, I'm home." She waited for an answer only to be greeted with silence.

Puzzled, she walked into the kitchen, knowing that with three Saiyans and a half Saiyan they should still be eating, but no one was there. Shrugging, she went to the fridge and grabbed an already peeled hardboiled egg, eating it on the way to her room. Work had been stressful. But then she had been gone for three weeks, and things had been backed up like no other. If it was anyone but her the mess would have taken a week to straighten out... _It's like everything falls apart when I'm not there. Incompetent old fools. That is what the board is made of, idiotic morons the bunch of them._ Rolling her shoulders as she got out of her suit coat, she then carelessly threw it onto the bed. The blouse and pants soon followed and she stood there in her underwear looking at the things in her closet.

"I feel like taking a swim before doing anything else." Grabbing a random pool dress with pink flowers and her pink tube top bikini, she walked into her bedroom and swiftly changed leaving her underwear on the floor. "I deserve some rest before I dive into my other projects... and it's just too sunny not to."

Putting on huge white-rimmed sunglasses, she checked herself in the mirror. With a sly smile she pulled the glasses down to the bottom of her nose and winked.  _I'm one sexy beast. If I do say so myself._ Pushing them back up, she reached into her closet, seizing one of the oversized beach towels and threw it over her shoulder before exiting the room. Her thoughts were on the scouter; she needed to start making it, and given the expo was next week, it would be perfect to use it as one of their gadgets. Of course she had already planned most of the tech they would be showcasing out a long time ago, but this was going to blow everyone away. Maybe she could even mold it into sunglasses...  _Oh that's an idea!_

Imagining the looks on all of the guests' faces, she opened the door and walked outside. Everyone but her parents were there, it seemed, as her eyes scanned the back yard. ChiChi and Gohan were training off to the far right of the pool, in front of her Goku and Bardock were sparring far past the almost reconstructed pod... that seemed to be on hold for now... and off to the far left Vegeta sat against a tree, sleeping by the looks of it.  _So this is where everyone is..._  Going to one of the lawn chairs she tossed her towel down, wondering if her father was still working in his lab and where her mother had gone off to. She shook her head as she pulled off her sunglasses, freeing her hair. She had thought to call out to the others and say hello, but by the looks of it, they all were concentrating hard and she really didn't want to interrupt that.

Tugging the pool dress up over her head, she threw it on top of the towel and her sunglasses.  _What a beautiful day..._  She held onto the handrail of the pool steps and stepped into the cool water; taking another step in deeper she shivered in delight. It was precisely the right temperature: cold but not too cold. Taking a deep breath, she held it as she dived the rest of the way in. She came up for air not too long after, tossing her hair back so it wouldn't be in her face, then turned letting herself float on her back, lazily back stroking. Looking up at the clouds, she listened to the sounds of the others. Frowning, she thought that there was something... missing.

After a few minutes of floating it came to her.  _Music! Of course..._  Swimming back to the stairs, she wondered what playlist to use. With them training, she doubted they would want anything slow... Stepping out of the water, she bent over running her fingers through her hair and shaking out most of the water before running her fingers through it and flipping it back again. She didn't really think they would enjoy the current pop music or dance hits... Going to the outside storage container, she opened it up and pulled out the little player. She scrolled through the lists. She didn't mind rock, but it couldn't be the general blah stuff that came out most of them these days.

"Ha..." She stopped scrolling, finding the perfect playlist with music from the old world. "Three Days Grace should be fine." Selecting it,  _Riot_  started to play and she smiled to herself, making it so the music was only background noise so as not to be so loud that it interrupted the others talking.

"B, you're back!" Goku called out cheerfully, and she turned finding both father and son looking at her.

She shook her head, having to clear the twin image of them standing together. "Yeah, I've been back for a while, silly." She walked towards them, grabbing her things in a pile on the way and carried them. "Where's my mom?"

Shrugging, Goku wiped his brow with his armband. "I don't know..."

"She went to the store," Bardock offered, shaking his head at his son. They had both been there when she told them.

"Ahh okay... well don't mind me. I just thought you guys could use some music." She noticed ChiChi watching them and waved. "How's the teaching going, Chi Chi?"

The younger woman gave a proud smile. "He's certainly his father's son, he's catching on really quick."

"I knew he would." Bulma chuckled, then turned back to her friend and his father. "I'll leave you two alone now and go pester grumpy over there."

Bardock's brow rose with amusement as she left, then turned back to his son. "Okay... do it again."

Vegeta kept his eyes closed, frustrated.  _Why does that blasted woman have to bother me?_  He was off to the side by himself for a reason. Like she had thought he had originally been sleeping, but that had been long before she came outside. As her ki neared the house and crossed his senses, he had woken. At first he had been confused as to why when he heard her car. That of course didn't help his mood any. He was angry with himself for that. What more were the thoughts she stirred up when watching her going in and out of the pool. He was having difficulties denying even to himself that he didn't find her attractive now.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Well... of course he noticed her looks and her body, it would have been hard not to with how she flaunted it, but why hadn't he noticed it like this? He was starting to think something had shifted in him when she not only fought back when he attacked her, but had thoroughly put him in his place. While he would never admit it out loud and had difficulties swallowing it, he respected her... even if he wanted to kill her more often than not and hated her for the cage she was confining him to. Hated her for the weakness she was generating in him. The fact still was that while she was normally a flea to him, right now she could hurt him. He could not stress how much that drew out his animalistic side. It didn't care that he was hurt. It had no logical capabilities other than knowing she had bested him and that he liked that on some primal level. She was also his superior when it came to intelligence, something he had always prided himself with having over everyone else, or at least being damn near close to equal when it came to Bardock and Tash. Freeza and his elites could beat him to a pulp five times over, but he always knew in the end it was he who would win out in the astuteness department. It was the only reason why he stayed alive as long as he had. Not with her, however. Never ever would he be able to compete with her if she really set her mind to it.

That thought not only scared him, but also excited him. Like any true Saiyan, he loved challenges. Not just with fighting, but also mentally. It started out as curiosity and had quickly became a challenge to him. Not only to bring her down a notch or two, but to figure her out. To be able to know what she would do next and toy with her like he did with others. Only problem was... he was starting to think he was playing with fire. The very same fire he saw light her bright blue eyes. Perhaps it would be best to leave her alone.

Yet, here she was walking towards him, dripping wet in one of those, hardly anything, swim suits. Once more he was feigning sleep, hoping it would deter her, but of course it didn't. What was worse was, even with his eyes closed he could still see her. Her blue hair caked to her face... beads of water rolling down her fit and curvy body. The way the sun reflected off her wet skin... Mentally he kicked himself, furious.  _She is not of my race... it is a disgrace._ His lashing thoughts did nothing to curb the image of her in his head. The primal animal was winning over the monster and his pride.

Her footfalls where light as she drew closer. "I know you're awake, Vegeta, you can stop faking it."

He kept his eyes closed, afraid of himself and what his thoughts would be if he looked at her. "If you had not turned on that horrible racket I would still be sleeping." Truthfully, he really didn't mind the music, but never would he admit to actually liking something that was Earth made.

She moved near him, by the sounds of it laying something down, before in turn lying down herself. "Right... well sorry, but its staying on, mister. So have you just been sleeping out here all morning?"

Hearing that she had settled down, he opened his eyes and swiftly wished he hadn't as he swallowed. She lay not even a yard or so in front of him, barely out of the tree's shade and resting on her back, her arms crossed behind her head with her white rimmed sunglasses covering her closed eyes, protecting her from the glare of the sun. She was so close that even in his wounded state he could pin her beneath him in a matter... He gritted his teeth, shaking his head to clear the unwanted thought and images. His gaze fell to the grass next to him... he really needed to get off this mudball planet before he let this weakness take him completely.

"Vegeta?" Looking back up he found her watching him, her head tilted slightly as she looked out of the corner of her eye. "Are you okay?"

 _No I'm not okay and you're the damn problem, woman._  In his head his thoughts seethed, but his reply was neutral, "Hn."

Turning to her side to face him, she propped her head up with her hand. "I'm sorry about yesterday..." Her other hand played with the grass and her eyes were downcast to it. "I- I don't normally push people like that... and..." He blinked, surprised that she was apologizing again. "And what you said to me under the effects of the drugs..." she sighed, pausing, "I shouldn't have used against you and I promise I'll never do it again."

He rolled his eyes. "You can keep your promises, woman, for I will never be so weak that I reveal anything of that nature again." When she looked up he shifted his gaze away so that he was watching Bardock and Goku.

"But that's the thing, Vegeta..." She sounded sad. "I want to be your friend and-"

"Hn-" he cut her off, "There's your problem, I don't want to be your _friend_. So leave me alone."

She remained silent, thinking before she sighed, rolling onto her back again. "Well, whether you want a friend or not I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. So if you change your mind it's no biggy."

He didn't answer. Nothing he said it seemed would deter her, so it was a waste of his time to even bother trying. Instead he closed his eyes again, willing himself to dismiss her and anything to do with her while he listened to the music and the sounds of the others. Fortunately for him, she got the hint that he didn't want to talk and didn't say anything else.

_"You say you feel so down,_   
_Every time I turn around_   
_You say you should've_   
_Been gone by now,_   
_You think that everything's wrong,_   
_Ask me how to carry on,_   
_We'll make it through_   
_Another day_   
_Just hold on_

_Cause life starts now,_   
_You've done all the things_   
_That could kill you somehow_   
_And you're so far down_   
_But you will survive this_   
_Somehow because_   
_Life starts now_

_I hate to see you fall down,_   
_I'll pick you up off the ground,_   
_I've watched the weight of_   
_Your world come down_   
_And now it's your chance_   
_To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,_   
_Find the strength you've had inside all along_

_Cause life starts now,_   
_You've done all the things_   
_That could kill you somehow_   
_And you're so far down_   
_But you will survive this_   
_Somehow because_   
_Life starts now_

_All this pain_   
_Take this life and make it yours,_   
_All this hate_   
_Take your heart and let it love again,_   
_You will survive this somehow_

_Life starts now,_   
_You've done all the things_   
_That could kill you somehow_   
_And you're so far down_

_Life starts now,_   
_You've done all the things_   
_That could kill you somehow_   
_And you're so far down_   
_Life starts now"_

He snorted to himself.  _Humans and their sentimental crap._  It made him want to kill something. At the same time though, deep inside he felt something. He wouldn't acknowledge it of course, but it was there. He wouldn't let himself dwell on it either. If he had though, he would have seen he really hadn't been taking control of his life. Even when Bardock freed him from Freeza's service, he was always living in his master's shadow. He was what his master had strived to create. A monster in his own image. Twisted and tainted. Never becoming what he was meant to be. Broken forever.

.~-~.

Perhaps if he had thought about it, he would have saved himself all the hardship that would follow that coming year. Maybe he would have even stopped what was going to happen in the coming weeks ahead... Saved himself from the pain. Then again, given his stubborn pride, it probably wouldn't have changed a damn thing. It was for the best really, for you never learn something unless you fall down a couple times, skin your knees and pick yourself back up. And maybe that was why the strange force that seemed to be lingering around them remained silent this time, doing nothing to curb him or push him down another path. Whatever the reason, his course was set and things were going to get rocky.

~~~~ .~-~. ~~~~


	15. Inherent Turmoil's

\- 15 -

Inherent Turmoil's

Vegeta glared at the blue-haired heiress as she rested on her stomach on the top of the rebuilt space pod and leaned over a hole, hanging upside-down as she tinkered with some wires of a device as she connected it to the pod's wires. She had already connected three similar devices to the pod and he wondered what she was doing. Or at least he should be thinking that, but the way her pool dress was riding up... He gritted his teeth, focusing instead on the cascade of blue hair and the way her small, nimble hands worked the wires. The short conversation they had a few hours ago still left him confused and furious. Saiyans didn't have these  _friends_. The word was as foreign to him as humans' sentimental word of love. What he saw this as was her hovering around him and trying to annoy the shit out of him. And it was working.

What was worse was now he found himself actually attracted to her. Ever since she fought back when he attacked her and she was able to do more than fight him off, he watched, deliciously devious daydreams plagueing his mind. He imagined pinning her in the grass when she was but a yard away before lunch, then against the table she had so casually sat on while going over that damn worksheet she gave Gohan earlier. And even now he could see himself striding over to the reconstructed pod, pulling her down to ravage her there. He realized... too late... that she was getting under his skin. That mental disease he tried to shake the other day had already infected him. Actually, if anything... it had gotten worse since their little scuffle. He had to get rid of it somehow. It was merely his Saiyan nature being idiotic. So what if the woman bested him... she was still a weak human who wouldn't last a second in his world. She would shatter like glass when her morals were tested against the darkness that life strictly was.

Finished attaching the device, Bulma lifted herself up and slid down the side of the pod. She landed lightly on bare feet and dusted her hands off, wiping her brow as she walked over to the storage container that contained the rest of the pod. As she pushed the button to encapsulate it and bent over to pick up it the up, the airheaded woman that was her mother came out of the house. With one of those cell phone things in hand, she walked directly to Bulma. To Vegeta's surprise, the older woman didn't look to happy. Well, she wasn't livid or anything, but the normal dreamy smile she held was not as big. He watched, trying not to let his curious nature get the best of him. Why should he care that something had managed to upset the blonde-woman? And yet he kept his eyes and ears on them.

"Bulma dear?" Mrs. Briefs said as she neared, not quite as loud as she normally would be, her voice pinched a little with some emotion Vegeta couldn't place.

Bulma turned and looked at her mother; she must have heard it too seeing as her brow rose in question and concern. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Yamcha called your cell, hon." She handed it to the heiress whose cheerful disposition swiftly vanished with the mention of the ex-bandit. Her mother gave her a comforting pat before turning to go back inside.

Vegeta's gaze flicked to Goku who noticeably slowed in his solo training. Memories from the other day flashed in the prince's mind, remembering how the younger Saiyan had been with the woman. A strange emotion akin to irritation surged forward and took him by surprise. Confused he examined it, wondering what it could mean. Having never felt something like it before he shrugged it off and shoved it away with everything else. What sort of relation did these two have? With the way Goku acted it was like he was protecting more than someone who was pack, but clearly he was bonded with the raven-haired harpy.

"What do you want, Yamcha?" Bulma snapped as she put the cell phone to her ear and tossed the capsule into the pod without pushing the button. Hand on the small of her back; she glared at the grass as she listened. "Oh? Am I still angry?" she replied sarcastically to whatever he said, "Let's see here, Yamcha. You don't call me in over three weeks to apologize after taking some hussy to the most expensive restaurant in town when you told me you couldn't go out that night? Yes, yes I believe I am  _still_  very much angry." Bulma stormed over to the pod and pushed a button on one of the devices she installed and it encapsulated the reconstructed pod in a puff of smoke as she continued her frustrated rant, "Then there's the little issue with you not coming to see what the hell was going on yesterday with the strange energy fighting Goku and Piccolo. Why is it that everyone but you came to see what was going on?"

She picked up the capsule and stood there, her lips formed a thin line at whatever excuse he came up with and her brow wrinkled with anger as she put her free hand on her hip. "Oh, so let me get this straight. You couldn't come and see if the world was in danger because you were in the middle of a fucking baseball game?" She snorted, "Stop being spineless, Yamcha, we both know you sensed Bardock's energy and hid like a worthless coward." Pausing shortly as he said something, she suddenly growled out, "It doesn't matter who the hell Bardock is or that his energy wasn't threatening for a whole day before or that Goku was present, if anything you should have come the day before since you live in West City and made sure everything was okay then!"

Crossing her free arm, she began to pace a little as she let him retort. "You know what, Yamcha?" Bulma stopped suddenly, her voice lowering, "Let me tell you what this really is about; you... suddenly coming to the realization that you can't go to the Expo now that we aren't dating and can't use that to boost your popularity anymore... Oh don't give me that shit, Yamcha. We both know the only reason you are on that baseball team is because of me pulling some strings for you... " She hissed, "Oh, that's rich, Yamcha. Well then ask one of them to take your ass because I'm tired of you using me just so you can have better girlfriends when we're on the rebound."

In a fury she hung up and tossed the cell phone against the house where it shattered. She glared at the biggest piece that survived, breathing heavily as her eyes watered, but refused to cry. Why was it that everyone used her? Everyone wanted something. Whether that be popularity, dating her for her beauty or her intelligence to make things... Goku and her parents were the only ones who never asked anything from her. She had thought that Yamcha had been different. Sure, he liked being popular and famous, but she thought he was with her for her. But these three weeks she hadn't genuinely thought about him and when she did she was starting to realize that he had been fooling her for a while. She angrily brushed away a few tears that leaked from her eyes. Maybe the ex-bandit had not been using her at the beginning... no she knew he hadn't been... but when had that changed? When had the girl shy bad boy she had fallen in love with turn into such a womanizer? And here she had thought she had gotten her wish without actually making one.

"Hey, Bulms..." She jerked at Goku's voice and the touch of his hand on her shoulder, remembering she wasn't alone. "Are you okay?"

Blushing slightly, she hastily wiped more of the rebellious tears away and forced a smile, laughing a little. "Yeah, I'm okay. You know how I get..."

Goku sneaked a glance at Vegeta, not liking the other Saiyan... or anyone for that matter... privy to seeing Bulma like this, but he had to get her to open up now or she wouldn't ever. "C'mon Bulms, you don't have to act all tough around me."

Seeing his worried but persistent look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to drop it. He had always been a nosy little guy. Curious and noticing things most wouldn't, you just couldn't get one past him. Or she couldn't in the very least. He was always the emotionally stable one and for those years he had lived with them during her teens -a time when she certainly needed something like that the most- she had relied heavily on him.

Bulma sighed as she looked down at the ground. "I'm not trying to act tough, Goku. I'm simply trying to not dwell on it."

He lowered his voice as he smiled sadly. "Not dwelling or bottling it up?"

Bulma met his warm black eyes, again nothing got past him. He was that one constant. There was, of course, her mother or her father... but her mother always seemed to be busy and Bulma never truly wanted the perfect answers Mrs. Briefs would give. Especially when she was a teenager, it was hard enough given it was a time most girls push away from their mother's to begin with, but when your mother had a doctorate in psychology and almost two decades of experience in the field... she never only got the loving motherly answer, but the psychologist. Even now, after retiring years ago from the field and demanding that everyone just call her Mrs. instead of doctor, Bulma knew that while her mother played up her natural ditzy blonde nature to the point of airheaded idiot, nothing ever got past the older woman. Almost everyone had forgotten or thought her mother had lost it, but Bulma and her father knew the truth.

"Fine," She tried to snap back and failed, shifting her gaze away again. "I'm tired, Goku, and, I just don't have anyone to talk to about it. You know how mom is... and it's best not to even get started on daddy..."

And then there was her father. Love him as she may, her father was purely too focused on his inventions and work to be any real source of stability, particularly back then. He had only recently started working from home and even then he was always doing something. Not that he would be a good person to lean on if he had been around more, he had problems with the simple emotions Bulma had and when they were the bigger ones, he tended to hide away in his lab until the coast was clear. No, only Goku had been there for her in effect and while it had only been about five years it had been enough to give Bulma a foundation of semi-normalcy. Without him, who knew... maybe she would turn into some crazed scientist hell bent on ruling the planet. As farfetched as it sounded Bulma could still put to paper the plan she had made as a child to do just that. Using economics and money, it would have been easy and still could be considering she had a few of those measures set up just in case. But those were more to protect her father's company from governments than to rule the world... And she certainly didn't want to rule it. It would be such a hassle.

"I thought as I got older and proved myself and got out of daddy's shadow that... things would get a little better... but if anything they have gotten worse." She ignored the welling of tears and instead concentrated on the blade of grass just before her foot. Her shoulders dropped a little as she hugged herself. She hated herself, knowing she was giving that lost weak little girl look, but just then she didn't have the strength to pretend anymore. "Now it's not hormonal girls viciously attacking me, but adult women who pretend to be nice right so they can gain some recognition in the world or simply get into the coolest clubs and restaurants. It's not boys trying to get in my pants and be able to boast that they did Dr. Briefs' (the most intelligent and richest man) daughter, but men wanting to boast that they did the most famous woman on the planet. Or worse they insult me by thinking they can get me to fall in love with them just so they can get to my family's fortune and company..." Her voice increasingly shook as she squeezed herself in a tight embrace until finally she trailed off.

She bit her quivering lip, trying to regain some control. But now that she had said the thoughts out loud after holding them for so long, she couldn't force them back. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely as the rest spilled out of her mouth, "It seems I'm always having to prove myself, not because of my father but because I'm a woman... And then on top of that, other than you and my parents, everyone wants something from me. I had thought that Yamcha was different, but I've only been lying to myself. Making excuses for the longest time because I knew admitting it and facing it would hurt so much." She suddenly turned and leaned into him, balling his gi in her fists. "Everyone is just using me, Goku..."

"That's not true, Bulms." Goku tried to reassure her as he wrapped one arm around her, not realizing she was going to break down like this.

If he had, he would have pulled her away. His eyes met Vegeta's, who remained sitting under the tree, his face neutral as he watched intently. Goku started leading Bulma to her lab and away from the other Saiyan. He knew that the damage was already done, but he also knew she wouldn't like realizing she had not only broken down in front of Goku alone but her other houseguest.

"Not everyone is using you... What about the rest of the z-gang?" he offered.

She sniffled, "Master Roshi and Oolong only tolerate me because they like looking at my rack. Krillin is only friends because he knows I'm the only one who can twist everyone's arms to see each other and then he gets to see you. And they all expect me to keep them together and supply the ideas. I like being involved and needed, Goku, but why is it my job to keep everyone together? And why should I supply ideas when in the end I hear only your gratitude and the rest go about their way." She tried angrily to wipe some of the tears away, but that gave way again to the overwhelming sadness. "I mean, I'm not asking for much. All I would need is it said one time and I would be okay..."

Goku opened the back of her lab door and ushered her in, trying not to smile even a little bit at how conceited the last part sounded. Most would have merely mistaken this for Bulma simply thinking she wasn't getting the recognition she thought she deserved and was throwing a tantrum, when in truth her self-esteem wasn't that great, if truth be told. Yes, she was intelligent and she was beautiful, but she hadn't exactly seen it like that. She bragged about herself because she actually felt apprehensive about it. Was it her looks and intelligence that got her to where she was, or was it simply money and fame? He noticed how she said that everyone only used her because of her family's money and fame, the thought that it was also her attractiveness and astuteness that people tried to use as well hadn't exactly crossed her mind as much.

He never cared about these things, but he did have to admit that it was these insecurities she had that made him love her more as a person and his sister. Especially since she was so smart, normally able to see things and understand things faster than anyone he knew. But then that was it. Everyone else she got, but when it came to her life and herself, she couldn't seem to see things right. Yet wasn't that the case with most people? Goku mused over that as he gently pushed her to sit down in her lab chair and knelt before her, forcing her to look at him. He was going to have to make her see that in the least, the rest of the z-gang (excluding Yamcha, who he was tempted to hunt down and demand answers from) were not using her. They simply didn't show their gratitude thinking she already knew with the way she always spoke of herself.

Of course, this was going to be easier said than done. He may not be as stupid as he let everyone believe him to be, but that didn't mean he was ever dreadfully good at giving her  _pep_  talks. Then again, maybe that was why he helped her where no one else could? His words were natural and from the heart. Not something from a testbook like her mother.

.~-~.

Vegeta continued to watch them as they disappeared through her lab's back doors, somewhat surprised. Up 'til now he hadn't honestly seen much weakness from the woman other than physically when compared to Saiyan physiology. She was intelligent, clear headed for the most part, bold enough to call almost any bluff, and confident in herself and her abilities... or so he had thought. But now it seemed she wasn't as secure as she portrayed herself to be. Maybe the way the woman always announced her genius and appearance so conceitedly was because she was looking for confirmation? Or she could simply be some spoiled little girl throwing a tantrum because she felt she wasn't getting the credit she deserved. It was... interesting to say the least. But he wasn't sure what he should think about it or what he should do with this new knowledge about the woman. In either case, it meant she had a weakness. One that he could easily exploit if he so wished. Question was, how should he use it? She clearly knew it was a weakness, something she guarded against. If she had remembered that Vegeta was there he doubted she would have broken down like that. Especially if these were real insecurities and not just a tantrum of a woman used to getting everything she wanted.

Whichever one it was did not matter to Vegeta. Either way he would have no qualms manipulating what he witnessed a minute ago to get back at her. He may have been impressed with how she stood up to him and bested him, but he wasn't about to let the woman use what he accidently said to her in his drugged state against him slip by unchecked. Even if she had apologized. No one got away with that. Then there was the fact that he undeniably needed to put her in her place. At every moment she got she poked at him, simple little jabs at his pride, trying to prove she was his better. Intelligent as the woman was she was still a feeble, weak human and he the Prince of all Saiyans -a genetically superior race- could not stand by and let her get away with it. He had to teach her to think twice before taking another jab. He plainly had had enough of merely standing there and taking it without retaliating.

Vegeta sat there in the shade of the tree, dark thoughts swirling about as he plotted and planned for a few more minutes before he decided to merely store the information and use it accordingly. No use planning it out. Things never went as he planned with the woman; she always managed to do something he didn't expect so he didn't see the use. But he was going to use it, there was no doubt about that; it wasn't an 'if' but when. If anything he should be happy she was no longer there, unable to tempt- torment him with her presence. This was the peace he wanted and yet it seemed all he could do was think of her. Even if it was to get back at her, far too much time had already been lost because of her. He had to remedy this.

Forcefully he pushed the woman from his mind, instead trying to recall the last spar he had. He knew it was risky seeing as last night it only plunged him into memories of being tortured, but he was tired of doing nothing that even remotely helped him as far as fighting was concerned. Closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing as he concentrated, trying to look past the last five years and find something he could use. Who had been the last person he sparred? _Raditz..._  His mouth twitched further down. The last time he had sparred had been with Raditz, not even two days before he betrayed him. Never had he thought the long haired Saiyan would do that. Sure, it was no secret that Bardock's son thought Vegeta was squandering his position... his title as prince. But they both loathed Freeza. He was the only one who fully understood the horrors. Predominantly after Nappa had been killed when Freeza learned he and Raditz had escaped, hiding with the Saiyan resistance. Vegeta had never been the type to essentially trust, but never...

Yet here they were. Vegeta was stuck on some back-water planet recovering from five years of torture and waiting for his once trustworthy guard to come end him. Raditz may have had orders to take him alive by Freeza and the betrayers' leader, but the prince wasn't under any illusions. If he did find Vegeta, he was going to make sure he died on this worthless hunk of rock. Perhaps it was a show of mercy? More likely it served the older Saiyan's goals better. Vegeta still didn't know who the leader of the betrayers was, but he knew Raditz... he had difficultly following another's order that he even agreed with. Vegeta snorted. Fool thought he could rule the people better than him... that was the only reason he would do this. It certainly wasn't because of the other betrayers.

Gritting his teeth and letting those thoughts slide for the time being, he went back to concentrating on his last spar. They had been stationed on the trade planet Vern, though how it had become a trade planet was beyond the Saiyan prince. It was nothing but sand. At least... from what he could recall about Planet Vegeta... they did have an ocean and some plants. They had been awaiting Bardock's message for where to meet... Vegeta couldn't sincerely remember who they had been waiting on. Maybe someone to set up new supplies? No... no, that wasn't it. Vegeta remembered now. The whole thing had been set up by the betrayers. There hadn't ever been a contact. He could faintly recall Freeza telling him that when he personally collected him with the betrayers.

Mind once again going into dangerous territory, he forced himself to summon up the image of Raditz standing before him just before the spar. The sand lashed around them and the orange-blue sky was glowing with its four suns and two day moons. His ridiculously long hair had actually fluttered in the wind and an odd smirk had been on his lips. In hindsight, it probably was from him knowing what was to come. He never was good at keeping secrets that excited him. It was amazing he had managed to keep it from Vegeta. Looking back it was so obvious now. His behavior had been... off. Why had he not questioned it? Why had he not put up his guard?

Vegeta growled, frustrated that he was once again dwelling on the bitter topic. There were so many things he had failed to see. It was no use beating himself over it now. The damage had been done and he was here now. Again he pushed the thoughts away, recalling how the older Saiyan had been the first to start their little spar. After that Vegeta grew even more aggravated as he realized that once more his memory was too hazy to bring up what happened next. There had been a block on his part... and had he punched him? No... it was an elbow to the solar plexus?  _Damn it, why is it this difficult?_  Okay so he knew why he was having problems remembering it, but it definitely didn't seem right. Vegeta had always been tormented by Freeza. Why was now any different? Okay... he knew that too. Before, yes Freeza tormented him. Hurt him and mentally fucked with him, but at least he had breaks were he could go purge. Release some of that aggression on others and inflict his own pain upon the universe.

For the past five years he never got that release. Even when Freeza controlled him, making him kill and do things he normally wouldn't do. The fact still remained that it had been a constant hell. The time there seemed to stretch on for longer than eternity... They didn't let him sleep until he blacked out and nothing could arouse him. They gave him the bare essentials as far as food and water were concerned and even then he would go days without either.

He shook his head as unwanted images flashed in his head and he forced himself to think instead about Raditz betrayal... which was more preferred than reliving any memories of Freeza.

_Vegeta was leaning in a bay window of the building they had commandeered from some poor merchant. His body was rotting in some garbage bin a few houses down. The alien had been a fool to open his home to them. You would think by now most would know never to trust a Saiyan without covering their asses. The thought brought a small, menacing smile to his lips as he looked out over the pathetic desert city._

_His eyes went to the setting suns."Where the fuck is Raditz?" He was supposed to be getting them food and that was hours ago..._

_It wasn't like him to be late like this, but Vegeta wasn't going to fret over it. Knowing the older Saiyan he probably found some alien woman to have some 'fun' with. Shrugging it off, he let his eyes close as he concentrated on his body, his muscles still stinging from his last training session. It felt good. And knowing he was going to be all the stronger for it helped him ignore the slight discomfort. He was getting stronger every day. Making leaps in power he wouldn't have made while serving Freeza due to the lack of food and so much time spent in stasis. He never realized how important such things were until after Bardock freed him seven years ago and was able to see for himself the difference. He was healthy and training almost every waking moment -when Bardock didn't drag him to some boring meeting or tried to teach him something other than fighting, of course- he was sure to reach his goal. Obtaining the power he needed to overthrow his tormentor of those ten years during his childhood and get out of his shadow that still hung over him. It wasn't going to be anytime soon, but someday... someday he would kill that wretched lizard. It was the one driving force in his life. His need to kill him._

_Vegeta must have fallen asleep waiting for his companion because the next thing he knew something painfully jabbed him in the neck. Blindly he lashed out at whoever it was and managed to hit them hard in the stomach before steadying himself on his feel. He blinked at the sight of Raditz hunched over, holding his gut. What was going on? Why didn't he wake up like he normally did when others came around him? More importantly, what the fuck did Raditz do to him? Vegeta stood there, shaking his head as the room started to move on him and become blurry. It had taken a few good seconds for his mind to even realize who he was looking at and a full minute for him to comprehend what he just did, his thoughts moving abnormally slow._

_His stunned, slurred voice full of the betrayal he felt sounded odd to him, like he was hearing it from a great distance. "Y-You drugged me."_

_Raditz wasn't smiling, well not as far as his blurred vision could discern and he could see the way the older Saiyan's tail flicked with guilt. "If... I... had... another... route... I... would... not... do... this... but... I... don't... have... many... options," his voice was drawn out in Vegeta's mind as if someone had pushed the slow button._

_Vegeta glared at him, not saying anything as he lunged at Raditz only to stumble into him and barrel both of them to the ground. His senses might be behind, but he still had enough speed to catch his enemy off guard. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to go peacefully and if at all possible he was going to kill the bastard. It felt like hours had passed as they scuffled on the floor when in truth it was only a good ten minutes at best, but Vegeta did give him a few scars to remember him for. He hit the wall behind him suddenly as Raditz threw him off and barely managed to stay on his feet as he leaned heavily against the wall. The room wasn't only moving, but spinning. Reminding him of a seriously bad case of intoxication he had once. He closed his eyes, hoping it would make it better, but only served to make it worse._

_Growling, he opened his eyes again and snarled at Raditz, feeling the cage close around him. He took a step forward, planning to attack the offending Saiyan, but fell to his hands and knees as his legs could no longer carry his weight. Damn, it hurt to breath. He stared at the floor disjointedly. This was how he was going to die? How pathetic. In the least he could have died by Freeza's hands being tortured to muc-_

_"Ahhh..." Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard that high pitched voice that filled so many of his nightmares. "It's... so... nice... to... see... you... again... my... pet."_

_Why, why, why did he have to think that? Anything was better than being back with this... this... This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Raditz wouldn't give him to Freeza, he hated him as much as he did._

_"It's... been... such... a... long... time... Look... at... how... much... you've... grown."_

_Vegeta felt Freeza's hand weave through his hair before the tyrant jerked his head up to force him to look at the ugly pinkish blur that was his face. He could practically feel the twisted joy radiating off him. It made him sick. He didn't even want to imagine what grisly and unpleasant things the sadistic fiend had in store for him. Why hadn't Bardock seen this coming? Where was he? Vegeta was sure that the mentor he looked up to would have done anything, even attacking Freeza outright on this wretched planet ,to keep him out of the tyrant's grasp. Why wasn't he here?_

_"Yes... I... believe... we... have... a... deal." Vegeta noticed another figure in the room, but his eyesight had gotten far too blurry for him to make out who it was."I... will... support... you... and... when... the... Saiyans... are... back... under... my... control... You... shall... lead... them."_

_Vegeta growled lowly and barely managed to mutter, "Bardock won't let that happen."_

_"Like... he... was... supposed... to... protect... you... now?" Freeza laughed, even with everything sounding so far away, the noise hurt his ears. "He... may... have... freed... you... once... but... he... won't... save... you... this... time... my... pet."_

_Vegeta's vision started to close in, the black creeping along the outsides in his peripheral vision working its way towards the center. Fear churned in his gut. Afraid what he would find when he woke up from whatever Raditz gave him. He couldn't help it as he desperately tried to reach out to the only person he genuinely respected. The link came alive, but it was weak. Vegeta thought his name softly, sending it across it. Then a wave of emotions crashed through his mind, too difficult to understand seeing as he was too far gone in the folds of the drug. He could hear the old man's voice in his head, frantic... trying to figure out what was happening and told Vegeta that he was on his way. Vegeta might have been blacking out, but he had enough sense to know there was no way he would make it in time. He wasn't precisely sure what he was sending back to him. Thoughts? Feelings? Whatever he was giving Bardock it was upsetting him._

_Freeza lifted him up by his hair as his vision blacked to hardly a pinprick and he closed his eyes seeing as it made no difference. The blackness was calling and all he could think about was, how was he going to survive this? For once he let himself actually acknowledge the fear, finding that when compared to his anger the latter was insignificant. He didn't want to go back... He didn't want to..._

Vegeta jerked awake, startled as his ragged breaths were horribly loud around him. Well that wasn't what he wanted when he started thinking about the last time he sparred with someone. He rubbed his face, trying to shake off the lingering sense of fear and dread the memory had invoked. Definitely not what he had wanted. He had to get up... had to do something, anything to rid him of this memory and the ones that followed.

Rising to his feet he looked around him. No one was there, and judging by the sun he may have only been asleep for an hour at most. Pacing back and forth, he tried to think of what to do. He was tired of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing and considering sitting and meditating wasn't going to work he had to find something else. Pausing, he reached his senses out and right away found the woman's ki in her lab. Goku and the harpy were with her and...

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_  Why did he always go to her ki first? Furious he punched the tree, then cringed remembering a little too late that his ribs weren't completely healed as pain shot through him. But... Vegeta moved side to side, testing to see how far he could rotate before it became too painful. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Smirking to himself, he slowly slid his leg back. A few easy kata shouldn't put too much stress on his body and it was exactly what he needed to relieve this pent up tension.

.~-~.

Goku glanced back at Bulma, whom he got halfheartedly to work on something, as he closed the door. You would think with her being a genius and all it would be relatively simple to talk her out of a low, but people didn't realize that while she could make some amazing leaps in logic that no one would have gotten, her mind also worked against her in that aspect. That and he couldn't deny the fact that she was being used by almost everyone, for the most part. Sure, she may have taken it to the extreme, but there was a reason why the two of them had been best friends so readily. Goku didn't have much of an opinion about anything back then other than he disliked bullies (in the animal sense considering he didn't have much other contact, but the same had appeared to carry over quite well when it came to humans too.) There was also the fact that no one could understand her, all brains worked slightly different, but hers would look at the glass from below instead of either half empty or half full. She was strange by human standards, and he was the alien here...

He may not be anywhere as smart as her, but if he had to guess why she failed to connect with other humans it was because they did try to understand her and how her thought process worked, and then when they got nowhere they marked her as 'other'. An outsider. Whatever the reason he didn't like that it was hurting her so much. He knew it had all along... just not  _this_  much.

Closing the door completely, he paused glancing sideways at his wife who was leaning against the wall giving him a curious, bewildered look. "Where is my Goku?"

He smiled a little, but it wasn't quite the carefree happy one he normally did. He simply didn't feel like being  _that_  happy right then. "Probably back home out in the wilderness somewhere."

ChiChi lips turned up faintly as she grabbed his arm and they started to walk down the hallway. She was also hindered by what she overheard. "Why don't you ever go to that extent with me?"

"You don't need me to be even partly smart to talk to you and make you see reason." He glanced at her, having heard the small hint of jealousy in her voice. As he spoke, he kissed her forehead lightly, "That and you wouldn't like it after a while."

Her brow rose. "Oh?"

He shrugged, leading her up the stairs to the kitchen. "You like the forgetful carefree attitude because it makes it easier to forget about the issue and eventually see past it. Bulma can't do that because her brain won't forget. Even when she's concentrating on something else it's there in the back of her mind. When it's something that doesn't have a clear cut answer it worsens."

ChiChi simply stared at her husband. He wasn't smiling anymore, even frowning slightly as they stood in the kitchen, the afternoon sun filtering through the window above the sink. His eyes were downcast to the floor; he was obviously deep in thought. She had never seen this from him. Never knew there was actually something more going on in his mind when he acted so carefree. She never knew how observant he really was. And more surprising was that he was right. She did like that he acted like the problem was only a minor thing, not the end of the world or even that much of a problem. How had she not known that there was this side to him? He had been with her husband for five years... they had a son! Then again she remembered her father once saying that one aspect of marriage was that it always evolved because you kept learning things about your partner, even if you were together for twenty years they could still surprise you with something you didn't know. It was an adventure of sorts, one that hopefully brought you closer and made the love shared grow stronger.

"What was that about exactly, Goku?" she asked as she squeezed his arm. "It couldn't merely be because she broke up with that Yamcha guy."

He shook his head as if to shrug off his troubled thoughts. "I'll tell you later tonight." She blinked when all seriousness was suddenly gone and the Goku she knew stood next to her again. "I was... er... hoping you would make me a snack before I went back to training."

"Can't you wait for three hours, Goku? When Mrs. Briefs gets back we will start making dinner."

He pouted, free hand holding his stomach as he whined, "But I'm really hungry now..." When she gave him the small irritated look, he added swiftly, "Please, please, pleeeeaaaasssseee..."

ChiChi chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine... with you training so much now I guess you do need more food."

"Thanks, Chich." He beamed at her.

She sighed, going to the fridge and pulling out more sandwich fixings left over from lunch. "What are loving wives for but to sate their husbands' grumbling bellies?" As if on cue his own stomach growled a little and he chuckled, reaching behind his head as she gave him a look, brow rising slightly.

"I think my belly agrees."

Chuckling, she shook her head and started to make about a dozen sandwiches. She had to keep swatting his hand to keep him from stealing any lunch meat as she went. Trying not to laugh at his pathetic attempts, she glanced up and out the window to the back yard. At first she didn't see anything that really drew her attention and wondered what had made her look. When something moved in her peripheral again, she looked again, stepping slightly to the right to get a better look to the left half of the lawn.

"Oh wow," she muttered as she caught sight of the volatile Saiyan she rightly didn't like doing a kata.

"Whut?" Goku asked with a few pieces of ham he had managed to steal in her distracted state filling his mouth.

ChiChi shook her head as she continued to watch the exotic kata, it was obviously deadly, but there was a beauty to it. "Vegeta's doing a kata."

Goku coughed on one of the sandwiches he had hastily shoved in his mouth, never one to waste such an advantage. Swallowing, he looked at her before moving behind her. "Really? I wanna see." His eyes widened a little, taking in the precise, fluid movements even after having been unable to train for five years. "So that's what it's supposed to look like..." When ChiChi gave him a questioning look over her shoulder he clarified, "Bardock's been trying to teach me a few Saiyan kata, but we are only on the beginning level and haven't gotten very far since he's been showing me different moves and sparring."

Goku's eyes followed the Saiyan prince, seeing how Vegeta even used his tail. It stirred up the empty feeling he felt when it came to his tail and he forced his eyes on something else, knowing he would never be able to do the full kata since he no longer had it. If only there had been some other way... He would have gladly taken it, even if the tail made him stick out. He had loved that thing. Storing the pained thoughts away again, he turned back to the sandwiches, managing to wolf down two before ChiChi regained her senses and slapped his hand. He whimpered a little.

"Honestly, Goku?" She gave him an annoyed look before returning to making his snack. "Can't you just wait a few more minutes?"

.~-~.

Bulma sighed, tired and still a little down as she looked to the clock on her big computer screen. It was almost six at night, which left her roughly thirty minutes before dinner and she didn't have much to show for her last three or so hours of time as far as technology was concerned. She simply didn't feel like working on anything. Her creative mind that normally generated new and wonderful things seemed to take a sudden hiatus without letting her know. So what had she done for those few hours? Never was she one to simply sit on her ass and twiddle her thumbs for hours on end doing nothing. She  _always_  had to have something to do with her hands or something that at least required some concentration, which was why she had decided to draw.

She shifted her gaze back to the pad, having just finished the huge sketch she had been making for Bardock the other day. With so much going on she hadn't had time yesterday after dinner or this morning to work on it, but since she didn't earnestly feel up to doing much of anything else it was better than nothing.

But now it was done. And now she had nothing to do. She thumped the eraser end of the pencil against the pad, mind abnormally blank. "Well this is no good..." she mumbled under her breath as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "All I'm doing is sitting here... feeling sorry for myself and wallowing." Absentmindedly she tucked a loose strand of hair from her face. "Not even in the least doing anything remotely productive." Sighing, she closed her eyes as the emotions Goku had helped her get over earlier came rushing back. "And now I'm talking to myself... how pathetic."

She was tired of feeling like this. Feeling used and not wanted for who she was. So maybe she should do something about it. Maybe she should stop letting the world do this to her. She still had her parents, Goku, and yes maybe the rest of the z-gang. Did she truthfully need anything else? Not to mention she truly was starting to like ChiChi and Gohan's presence. And then there was Vegeta and Bardock. Bardock didn't ask anything from her and certainly Vegeta didn't want anything from her... he had stated enough times to make that obviously clear. That made at least ten people who weren't using her. She really didn't have to feel like this. So what if the world was full of jackasses, Bulma Briefs was better than them and their stupid problems. And as for Yamcha... Yamcha who? As far as the two of them were concerned they were officially over. She was done trying to hold on to a relationship that clearly didn't work and had not worked for quite some time.

Bulma stood suddenly from the rolling computer chair, stating loudly to no one in particular, "Enough! Bulma Briefs get out of this depressed stupor and do something." She smiled to herself as her voice echoed around her, knowing she sounded like a crazy person talking like this to herself, but she didn't care. Already she felt better. Setting the pad on her work desk, she stretched and yawned. "I wonder if Daddy and Bardock need anything..."

With the depression momentarily solved, she strolled from her lab and the little part of hallway to her father's lab. If she couldn't come up with something to do or concentrate on the things she was working on, maybe someone else's problems would do the trick.

.~-~.

Vegeta put on a new change of clothes after showing off the small layer of sweat he managed to obtain from doing those kata. It was disgusting that such a small amount of work actually caused it, but at the same time he felt better than he had in a long while. Well... mentally. Physically he did feel good, but he also hurt more and not solely because of his wounded ribs. Since he hadn't done anything, even walking, in three years his unused body was protesting furiously. But that pain in itself felt good, simply having that sort of pain again and not the other kind of pain that was caused by another. It made it more real in a way. That he was really here and he was free again from Freeza.

Of course such thoughts were swiftly dismissed. He wouldn't ever be free until Freeza was dead at his feet. That and Raditz was moving closer every second to kill him... His fists clenched as he glared at the tile in the bathroom as the feeling of betrayal he had felt from the memory in his dream he came back to the forefront of his mind. It had been easy to dismiss it when he first woke from the crash. He had had the woman to distract him and was always on edge, but now... Now, that he found himself relaxing (something that thoroughly irked him) he couldn't help it that it was making its presence known. While he never absolutely held the older, long-haired Saiyan in as high regard as Bardock or even Tash... He still showed trust in him that not many received and while it may not have seemed like it, Vegeta had listened to his opinions on things.

With this betrayal brought other thoughts he never really got time to shove away into the deepest reservoirs of his mind. Or even the few thoughts it had stirred up that he had had stored away prior. His people detested him so much, the people he was born to rule over and guide, that some betrayed him to the very being that destroyed their planet, killed their mates and cubs, and made them into a dying race. When had he, the Prince of all Saiyans, become something that his people despised so much that they would do this to him? He wouldn't ever admit it openly to anyone or even fully to himself, but he in truth didn't like how they hated him and put all the blame for that one base he destroyed as a child. How the fuck was he supposed to know that Freeza lied to him? That he, Raditz, and Nappa had not been the only Saiyans that survived planet Vegeta's destruction?

He glanced up into the mirror. His dark eyes flashed with the faint sting that all this brought up and he swiftly squashed all these thoughts. They did him no good, and why did he care about their views of him? Some had openly called him a monster and there was no doubt about that, he was a monster. So why did it matter? He was simply acting as they expected him to, shouldn't be a surprise. More importantly, why was he letting it get to him now? He never gave it any thought before...  _It's this damn planet._  Always he came to this conclusion. He had thought that if he merely left in time this disease of the mind would disappear, but he was starting to believe that this slight change might be a little more difficult to crush into nothing would be difficult. Then again, he wouldn't truly know until he got off this gods forsaken hung of space dust. Once more he found himself hoping Raditz would hurry up. It may be his death, but at the same time it was going to be the thing that saved him from this damn sickness plaguing him.

"Hn," he snorted at his image before turning away and walked to the door, revolted with himself for letting it even happen.

As soon as Vegeta opened the door, he cringed. The voices of the others echoed loudly up the stairs to him and he dimly debated if eating was precisely worth putting up with all of them. He wasn't even really that hungry... yet that was also somewhat worrying. He should be ravenous, especially since he did work out. Deciding it was best to force himself to eat some and simply ignore the others, he steeled himself for the assault on his ears and the annoyance of it all as he started walking again.

"No seriously, Bulma..." Kakarot's harpy said above the other voices, "This is an amazing drawing Bulma. Do you think you can do one for me?"

"Sure." Vegeta had to roll his eyes, hearing that she had obviously gotten over her breakdown that happened only a few hours ago with the way her tone was so unmistakably proud. "Do you want the same as Bardock's or different?"

"Hm..."

The black-haired woman seemed to be pondering it as Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs; everyone was looking over something that lay on the table. And by everyone, meant everyone... even the doctor and his cat.

"Just surprise me?" The harpy looked back up at Bulma and actually had a smile on her lips, the first Vegeta had ever seen from the infuriating woman. When she wasn't glaring or scowling, she didn't look that bad.

"Okay! I'll do that." The heiress beamed back, overflowing with so much joy that it was sickening. Kind of like too much sugar, sickening.

Vegeta's brow rose, seeing a perfect opportunity to get back at the woman and walked over, stopping next to her. "Are you sure she's not using you?"

With all the noise in the room only the Saiyans and Bulma heard it, so the chatter continued, but the color drained from her face as she realized a little too late that he had been there and had seen her breakdown. It wasn't that it was overly stinging... it did hurt a little, but it was merely the sudden shock of it that got her. "What did you say?" She looked at him, not even knowing he had been there.

"Don't tell me you're deaf as well a-"

Goku was suddenly there, grabbing Bulma away before Vegeta could hit her with the insult he had wanted to say. "You remember this one, Bulms? Boy that was fun." Vegeta didn't miss the small warning glare shot his way by the younger Saiyan while the woman's attention was not on him.

"Goku, I drew this..." She gave him a puzzled look, wondering what he was getting at... he acted stupid, but rarely this stupid, forgetting for a few second what Vegeta said to her. "Which means I clearly do remember it."

"Oh." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Right..."

Then it clicked. Goku had been trying to separate them and stop Vegeta, and he had managed that flawlessly without drawing any attention to them. She looked to her friend and met his dark eyes, mouthing a small 'thank you' before she glanced back at Vegeta, seeing a look akin to one might see from a child who didn't get their way. The mostly glare with a flare of a small pout... of course without the lip and his tail flicked with irritation on his hip. If she wasn't worried about bringing attention to him and having him continuing whatever he had been about to say, she may have openly laughed and called him out on it. Instead she just smiled at him, which made his scowl fall slightly with confusion. She turned back to the others, promptly ignoring him as she joined the discussion of other adventures she and Goku had.

Personally she was completely happy to let the jerk stew over why she smiled at him. She didn't owe him any explanation, particularly after he presently tried to use her little breakdown from earlier against her. It was, of course, worrying. She was going to have to be careful around him now and be prepared...  _Damn it, why did I have to go and breakvdown?_  Letting Yamcha get to her that much and not remembering Vegeta was there? That had been stupid of her. Exceptionally stupid.

.~-~.

Bardock watched Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku throughout dinner, curious and troubled by the strange interaction he had seen and that continued between them. Goku was very subtle, but for someone who had spent years reading people and a lifetime of being observant, Bardock did not miss the looks his son was sending the prince. Nor did he miss the tension between the three, a tension that might have even been noticed by the others if it weren't for Mrs. Briefs and her always cheerful chatter. Bulma wasn't ignorant of the looks Goku was sending Vegeta either whenever the older Saiyan looked as if he was going to open his mouth. And for once Vegeta actually had to comply. There was no doubt what those looks meant or that it might mean worse than bodily harm to him.

Unable to stand not knowing anymore, Bardock opened a link with the prince.  _"What in the galaxy is going on, boy?"_

 _"Nothing."_  Vegeta promptly shut the link off and refused to allow access again.

He should have known it was pointless to ask him, so he went to his son.  _"What happened?"_

Goku blinked, still not used to the whole communicating without talking thing.  _"Um..."_ He frowned before shoveling in some mashed potatoes.  _"Bulma got upset earlier and said a few things to me forgetting Vegeta was there... he's now trying to use them against her."_

That made sense now... yes that really cleared things up.  _"What kind of things?"_  Bardock felt his hesitation over telling him so he added,  _"Never mind, simply tell me how bad would it be if Vegeta did use them against her?"_

Goku actually paused in his eating and gave him a small pained look.  _"Bad. Very bad."_

 _"I see..."_  This was problematic. Having the Briefs help them was a blessing from the gods. Something they shouldn't squander so frivolously, merely so Vegeta could feel like he was above the girl.  _"I'll take care of it."_

 _"Really?"_  His surprise hummed through the link, not even thinking about Bardock doing anything to call Vegeta off.  _"Thanks..."_ Goku gave him a smile, something flashing in his eyes, before he started eating again and keeping an eye on the prince.

Bardock thought about telling him that it wasn't really for either his or Bulma's benefit, but what was best for the Saiyans, only to decide against it. He kind of liked having his son's confidence, even if it wasn't exactly the truth. What Goku didn't know didn't hurt him.

After that dinner passed too quickly for Bardock's taste. He had been trying to think of how best to approach Vegeta on this issue, but hadn't come up with anything good. Perhaps it would be best to be blunt. Vegeta didn't respond well when people beat around the bush and Bardock wasn't strictly one to do that. The boy would know right away something was up. That wasn't a good way to start things off. But... other than the subject of the issue at hand, this actually came at a good time. He had to talk to the boy anyway about the betrayers and how the younger Saiyan was going to stay on Earth. It was certainly going to be a rough talk with him, why not get that over with too?

Bardock sat at the dinner table, thinking it over one last time as everyone but Bunny and Chi Chi left the kitchen and disappeared to their respective areas. Goku was outside with his son, Bulma and her father were in the doctor's lab, and Vegeta had gone to his room. At least that was what he assumed having not yet learned how to sense ki. Arms crossed, he stared at the table, knowing he probably resembled the volatile prince right then. He didn't like being the bad guy with him. The gods knew the boy had enough people against him... hell; practically the whole universe was against him. Vegeta didn't fully grasp how much he lucked out landing here on Earth.

Sighing softly, he pushed the chair out and started for the stairs. Sitting down here thinking wasn't getting him anywhere and this had to be dealt with now. Putting it off for tomorrow was simply too long to let something like this go. Bardock had always been a man of action, even after getting these visions. He hated sitting around, and contemplating only got one so far until it killed them due to their inability to act. He sincerely hoped the boy would see reason... For the most part he was good, but when something was so thoroughly against his thoughts or views he could be rather bullheaded and something told Bardock he wasn't going to be as lucky this time around.

He stopped outside the closed door, pausing shortly before he opened his mouth to ask if he could enter when Vegeta sudden beat him to it. "What do you want, old man?"

Bardock blinked, wondering how the boy knew he was there as he opened the door. Stepping fully in and seeing past the door, the scene before him was a little unsettling. Vegeta stood in front of the mirror that was attached to a dresser, feeling his ribs; a mass of black and blue bruises covered his chest, but it was the wounds that clearly came from before the crash that upset Bardock the most.

"I wanted to talk to you about the betrayers... and a few other things." He stayed at the door, not wanting to push the boy... this  _different_  Vegeta was good, but it was difficult for him to know what the boy was thinking. "Unless this is a bad time."

The muscles in Vegeta's jaw clenched as he replaced the rib that had been knocked out of alignment a little from the training. He didn't realize something was wrong until dinner when he tried to reach for something farther from him and he nearly dropped the damn thing and what worse was that simple action seemed to aggravate it to the point that it would flare up on its own. Needless to say he had been careful after that; wasn't like he was hungry, so he didn't need the food farther from him. In truth, it had been far too difficult to eat and Vegeta felt like he was burning up. Maybe doing those kata was not such a good thing.

"No," he relented as he carefully tried to tug his shirt back over the mess that was his body. "Tell me everything."

Bardock closed the door before leaning against it. "Are you sure? I don't think you need to fret over it when you can't do anything."

Vegeta glared at his reflection in the mirror. "You have to tell me sooner or later, old man. Stop stalling..." Then he looked away as he finished putting his shirt on and muttered, "And I don't fret."

"Right, but you do stew over something to the point that you become explosive." Bardock grinned a little at the scowl he received. "I am merely pointing out that maybe it's best you don't know until later..."

Vegeta turned around, growling, "Damn it, Bardock. Just fucking tell me!"

He frowned, gaze going to the floor and getting straight to it. "Twenty-seven... that is how many defected. Ten elites, two belonged to the council and the rest were high-second class ranking." Bardock looked up and saw the shock the boy was trying to hide. That was a lot of high ranking members. "I only found out because a group of third-classes who should have the ranking of middle second-class were asked by them. They didn't know who it was that asked all of them and each thought they were the only ones asked, so they didn't know if it was something to tell anyone of authority and they only told me after they all realized all of them had been asked and recognized that it was definitely a serious situation."

The silence settled in the room as it sank in and Vegeta tried to figure out who on the council would betray him. He had speculations, but nothing that really set two out from the rest. Yet, it was more the way Bardock seemed hesitant to tell him that was unnerving.

"Wh-"

"Kellere is the second in command... and... Brolly." Vegeta's eyes widened, face paling. "Brolly is their leader. I caught one and... forced the truth from him personally and they unfortunately didn't survive. Most are rather loyal to him, but there are a few who were dragged by family members or... in Raditz's case, using it to his advantage so that one day they can gain enough power to kill the rest of the betrayers and Freeza."

Vegeta was a little anxious now.  _Brolly..._  Everyone knew of how he was born with an absurdly high power level. His father kept him hidden for years, saying he was sick. And if that in-itself wasn't suspicious enough, he always wore that necklace and those arm bands.  _Always_. No one dared to call it out though, especially after the younger Saiyan killed his own father ruthlessly simply for fun. Vegeta was a monster, but he had good reasons to be one... Brolly grew up in the comfort and safety of the bases, hidden away from Freeza and the universe with the rest of the Saiyans. There was no reason for him to be so... bloodthirsty. Bloodthirsty to the point that even Vegeta had difficulties stomaching it... and that was something. Vegeta hadn't really thought much about it though, since the younger Saiyan was the only one who didn't disapprove of how Vegeta treated others or how he would snap suddenly and beat them to near death. Or blast them to the afterlife.

"Now you understand," Bardock sighed, "I would have rather had Chardin or even Liik."

Vegeta nodded numbly, he wasn't one to normally believe rumors, but this elite, he had been close to beating the prince a couple times during a few spars they had over the years and Vegeta always had this feeling he was holding back something... Frankly, he was fortunate Brolly had not sent any of the others in Raditz's stead or Kakarot would not have a chance in hell of beating them.

"But you should know that nearly everyone was furious over what they did." The older Saiyan started to pace. "There's a few on the council I've been keeping my eye on... and then the families of betrayers that stayed. I know there's certainly a spy or even spies, but I don't know who, which means they can't be on the council. I let the mental blocks down and they all came up clean other than some harboring a few things against you... and me, which isn't anything new." Bardock stopped and looked at him. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Vegeta snorted, "Were you not telling me a moment ago that there isn't anything I can do?" He rolled his eyes at him as he walked to his bed and sat down, resting against the headboard. "Of course I'm furious, but I can't use ki to blast something and I truthfully don't feel like wasting energy on doing anything else."

Bardock studied him. He truly didn't know this Vegeta. Neither of the two things he said would have stopped him before. The older Saiyan had been an outlet enough times to know that. Maybe this would go better than he thought it would.

"There's another problem that does concern you, boy... and it's one that you can greatly affect."

Vegeta looked at him and retorted sarcastically, "Oh really, old man? I'm I going to miraculously pick up some weapon in the woman's unbelievably messy lab and find that I can shoot them from here?" He snorted, shaking his head as he looked back to the arm propped up by one of his bent knees. "How can anything I do right now seriously matter?"

The older Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck before crossing his arms once again, bracing himself. "I was not talking about affecting them directly, boy. It has to do with the Briefs and the girl..." Vegeta glanced at him sideways, noticeably stiffening. "We both have thought that perhaps having them as an asset might help us win this war, well I'm saying it's not if but a matter of how we use it and how long that will take until we win this war..."

His eyes narrowed the anger showing scarcely beneath the surface as his voice lowered slightly, "So you're basically saying don't fuck with the woman?"

"Yes." He knew merely by the look in Vegeta's eyes and that tone things were going to go downhill fast. "We need both Briefs happy and wanting to help us. You toying with the girl and upsetting her obviously goes against that."

Vegeta sprung from the bed (remarkably fast for someone who was as hurt as him) and squared off against him, fists clenched at his side and growling, "Let my guess, your weak, pathetic clown of a son asked you to do this, call me off like so-"

"No," Bardock cut him off. "I asked him what was happening; he never thought to ask me to do something about it."

"That is even worse, Bardock. You're now going out of your way to protect these humans, in particular the woman? Does this really have to do with the Saiyan people and the war?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Or have you gotten soft and no longer serve for the good of our race. You have neither said nor done anything as the woman not only insulted me at every chance she has gotten, but even could have killed me yesterday. You only stood there and then berated me. Have you turned against me for your son? Is-"

Bardock moved swiftly, furious as he pushed the foolish cub down on to the bed, keeping himself from choking the living daylights out of him as he kept his fists at his sides. "How dare you accuse me of that,  _my Prince_." He didn't let up on his tone or the dark glare he was giving him as Vegeta looked up at him somewhat startled that he would move against him. "I have sacrificed more than you will ever know to put our people above everything else and I have always put you before them. I have killed, spilt my own blood and would even die for you. And if I had thought the small insignificant jabs the woman took at you were real insult meant to harm you then I would have done something the second they happened." He backed up then, lest he actually let a current impulse he had get him and hit the boy. Maybe another time he would have, but such things could kill Vegeta in his state.

"You were in no danger of dying or being seriously harmed the other day and you better than anyone should know that I could have ended it in seconds if I wanted to. But I needed you to understand that I will not always be here to protect you while you heal." With Vegeta's horrified look, he continued quickly, "And yes, you are staying here until you are better. With the way things are at the base, any number of elites would simply love to take the opportunity and kill you. That and I can't help you like they can if something were to happened unexpectedly... so you are staying here and you better be fucking careful what you say, cub." With that he turned and went to the door, still livid to the likes Vegeta had never seen before.

Bardock knew the boy didn't understand, couldn't understand how much this actually hurt him. He didn't know. In a way it was the older Saiyan's fault for never telling him. Maybe it was time he did. After opening it a little, he stopped and said over his shoulder, "You should know that instead of collecting your mother and my life-mate like I was scheduled to, I followed a lead on you in the hopes that I could free you... they and many other important people died because I made a rash choice to try and save you. One that no one else but me made, even knowing that if I was able to, I would ultimately be forfeiting Raditz's life." The rage suddenly left him as he stared at the door frame, hand clutched at his side and pain evident in every word, "I sent a message to them that I was going to try and get you out and that I should be back on route a week later only to see their deaths in a vision and then live it as my mate died."

His shoulders dropped forward a little, defeated. "She died thinking I abandoned her since the message didn't reach them in time. In a way I did because I knew it was a strong possibility it would happen and yet I still went after you. I can't begin to describe the anguish one feels after losing a life-mate and that you probably won't ever understand how much I gave up due to this, but don't you ever question my loyalties again, Vegeta. I have and always will be loyal to that little boy who earned it far more than you ever have..." He sighed, "It seems you still have a lot to learn, boy."

He walked through the door and closed it, leaving a stunned Vegeta in his wake. Slowly he sat up, looking at the door his old mentor left through. He certainly had a lot to think about...

~~~~.~-~.~~~~


End file.
